La ciudad de la luna eterna
by Naye Kuchiki
Summary: [Continuación de El jardín de las hadas sin sueño] (Es necesario leerla antes) Cuando el destino cierra una puerta, el corazón abre otra… /Esto es un copiar y pegar de la obra de Esther Sanz. El argumento está dentro. La historia no me pertenece, y los personajes son de Tite Kubo. Contiene OC.
1. La mejor noche de mi vida

_Antes de nada, gracias por leer mis historias. Siempre es un placer ver que hay gente a la que le gusta.  
En segundo lugar, me gustaría animaros a comentarlas y a ponerlas en vuestros favoritos. Aunque estén acabadas, sienta bien ver que las historias aún siguen vivas.  
Y en tercero y último lugar, espero que os gusten tanto como me gustaron a mí._

 _A leer..._

 ** _Argumento:_**

Cuando el destino cierra una puerta, el corazón abre otra…

 _Ahora que por fin han desaparecido las amenazas que ponían en peligro el secreto del bosque, Rukia ha regresado a Colmenar y trata de acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad de la vida rural, mientras planea trasladarse a la aldea de los inmortales con Ichigo. Hace cuatro meses que no se ven, y a Rukia la espera se le está haciendo eterna…_

 _Pero cuando finalmente llega el momento que tanto ha anhelado, las cosas no suceden precisamente como ella había imaginado. Un descubrimiento inesperado abre un abismo que la separa irremediablemente de Ichigo y pone fin a la relación de forma precipitada… Muy pronto, en un intento de poner tierra de por medio cuanto antes, Rukia decidirá viajar a la ciudad del Renacimiento, Florencia, desde donde le han llegado noticias algo extrañas de Grimmjow…_

 **LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 _Dicen que el vértigo es, en realidad, una atracción fatal hacia el abismo, que es la muerte quien nos llama para sellar nuestro destino. Cuando salí de la espesura y distinguí, a lo lejos, aquellas dos figuras al borde de la cascada, entendí horrorizada que una de ellas miraba al vacío con extraña determinación._

 _Era Grimmjow._

 _El otro era Ichigo, que le agarraba con violencia del brazo y vociferaba algo que yo no lograba entender. Aunque sabía que no podían oírme, empecé a correr hacia ellos mientras gritaba con todas mis fuerzas. El cierzo soplaba en mi contra. En contra de todos. El mismo viento que retenía mis pasos arrastraba mis gritos lejos de allí._

 _Desde que mi ermitaño había pactado con la muerte, tenía la impresión de que todos caminábamos al borde del abismo._

 _La maldición se cernía de nuevo sobre el valle._

 _Mientras volaba sobre las piedras y la pinaza cubiertas de nieve, me dije que, si uno de ellos caía, yo le seguiría como un ángel herido hasta destruir mi voluntad en el fondo del precipicio._

 **La mejor noche de mi vida**

El último sol del verano se filtraba con timidez a través de la ventana.

Mientras me desperezaba con un suspiro, Byakuya se presentó en mi habitación con un vaso de leche fresca y unas magdalenas recién horneadas. Me revolví perezosa entre las sábanas.

—¿Te he despertado? —Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla y me mostró unos papeles—. Ha llegado el momento de pensar en tu futuro.

Era la matrícula del instituto. Faltaba muy poco para que el curso empezara y, desde hacía semanas, tanto él como Yoruichi insistían en que me inscribiera cuanto antes.

—Has perdido un curso —continuó—. Y si el año que viene quieres ir a la universidad, tendrás que acabar el instituto...

¿Instituto? ¿Universidad? Aunque mi padre lo desconocía, yo no contemplaba ningún futuro que me alejara de Ichigo.

—Yoruichi estará dando clases en Duruelo este año y podríais bajar juntas cada mañana.

—Todavía no he pensado qué quiero hacer.

—¡Rukia! No hay nada que pensar. Tienes que estudiar. —Su voz adquirió un matiz imperativo.

Aparté los papeles con un brazo y contraataqué:

—¿Quién dice que tenga que terminar el bachillerato?

Le mantuve la mirada unos segundos. Sabía que mis palabras podían hacerle daño, pero aun así no las frené:

—En unos meses cumpliré los dieciocho y seré mayor de edad. ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!

—¿Y qué significa eso, Rukia? ¿Vivir en el monte con un chico medio salvaje?

Sus palabras delataron que conocía mis planes mejor de lo que yo creía.

—¡No sabes nada de él!

—¿Y tú, Rukia? ¿Conoces realmente a ese chico? —Su voz se dulcificó—. ¿Estás segura de que te merece?

Aquella pregunta me hizo sonreír. ¿Cómo iba a plantearme semejante tontería? Desde que conocía a Ichigo, no había dejado de preguntarme qué había hecho yo para merecerle a él.

—No quiero hablar de esto... —respondí manteniéndole la mirada.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me sentí apenada. Aquella podía ser nuestra última conversación antes de mi partida y odiaba que hubiera acabado en discusión; cómo me odiaba a mí misma por marcharme de manera furtiva.

Hacía meses que había decidido trasladarme a la ciudad eterna con Ichigo.

Habíamos fijado nuestro reencuentro en la medianoche del segundo domingo de septiembre, cuando las aguas se hubieran calmado y él tuviera listo un lugar en el que estar juntos, cerca de la semilla dormida.

Y mientras esperaba el momento, vivía con mi padre en Colmenar. Habían sido casi cuatro meses de convivencia pacífica y hogareña. ¿Por qué habíamos tenido que discutir precisamente esa noche?

Él solo se preocupaba por mí. Después de todo lo ocurrido, había insistido en que me alojara con él en Colmenar. También había hablado de recuperar el tiempo perdido... Pero lo cierto era que entre sus abejas y Yoruichi—con quien parecía estar en continua luna de miel— no disponía de muchos momentos para estar con su hija.

Tras reconocerme como tal, me había abierto las puertas de su casa y de su corazón. Poco dado a expresar sus sentimientos, aprendí a interpretar las señales amorosas que me enviaba con gestos como cederme su habitación con baño independiente o ponerle mi nombre a una variedad de miel. En la etiqueta, con su perfecta caligrafía, podía leerse:

 _Elaborada por las abejas más exigentes_  
 _de la comarca de Pinares,_  
 _Rukia es una miel de flores, fina y deliciosa,_  
 _que activa el corazón y eleva el ánimo._

El sonido grave de las campanas de la iglesia, tocando a misa, me recordó que apenas faltaban quince horas para la noche más importante de mi vida. Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y recogí todos los papeles que había traído mi padre.

Había dos sobres junto a la matrícula del instituto. Uno contenía propaganda de una tienda de ropa en Soria, el otro era una carta con matasellos de una ciudad italiana en la que no conocía a nadie y en la que jamás había estado: Florencia.

Después de leer el destinatario, me pareció un milagro que aquel sobre hubiera llegado con aquellas señas incompletas:

 _Rukia_  
 _Fábrica de miel_  
 _Colmenar (Soria)_  
 _Spagna_

Había tenido suerte de que Colmenar fuera un pueblo diminuto y yo la única Rukia. Me hizo reír que llamara «fábrica» al pequeño negocio artesanal de mi padre.

Giré el sobre con curiosidad para ver quién me la enviaba, pero no había remitente. Me dispuse a abrirla cuando la melodía de «River Man» sonó en mi móvil anunciándome una llamada.

La imagen de Senna iluminó la pantalla.

Supuse que me llamaba para despedirse. Ella sabía que aquel era el gran día y que los próximos meses estaría incomunicada en la Aldea de los Inmortales.

—¡Hola, lechuguina! ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? —respondí—. Nerviosa, feliz... ¡Atacada!

—¿Se lo has dicho ya a Byakuya?

—No. —Enmudecí un instante.

—¿No piensas despedirte de él?

—Mi padre no va a entenderlo, Senna. Él quiere que estudie y que me olvide de todo lo que ha pasado en el bosque.

El recuerdo del incendio que había acabado con las vidas de los padres de Grimmjow y de los chicos de la República del Bosque, tan solo unos meses atrás, me produjo un escalofrío.

A pesar de los cabos sueltos —tres de los cuerpos no habían sido identificados—, las autoridades habían decidido dar por zanjado el asunto y aceptar que se trataba de un fatal accidente causado por encender fuego de forma temeraria en una zona frondosa. El viento había propiciado que las llamas se propagasen y acorralaran a las víctimas al cambiar de dirección.

Mi padre era el único colmenareño que intuía lo que había pasado realmente, y por eso quería cerrar ese dramático capítulo de mi vida alejándome del chico del bosque.

—No sufras —reflexionó Senna—. Podrás ver a tu padre en primavera. Ahora debes ir con Ichigo. Tu lugar está a su lado.

—Tienes razón —dije animada por sus palabras—. ¿Qué tal os va a Kenzaki y a ti?

—¡Muy bien! Estamos viviendo en Chelsea, en una casa que era de su abuelo. Tendrías que verla, Rukia, ¡es una pasada! Tiene biblioteca y hasta un jardín impresionante.

Podía imaginarlo. Aquella era la zona más chic, elegante y rica de Londres. Un barrio para las familias con mayor poder adquisitivo de la ciudad.

—Ya veo que te ha tocado la lotería —bromeé.

—Sí, pero el premio gordo es Kenzaki. Creo que es la única persona en este mundo capaz de considerar encantadoras todas mis rarezas.

Ambas reímos.

—Hablando de rarezas, ¿qué tal le va al Ashudao?

Aquella era su forma habitual de referirse a Ashido. Tuve que admitir que, desde que vivía solo en el bosque, esa definición le iba que ni pintada.

—La última vez que estuve en la cabaña del diablo se paseaba medio desnudo entre las cuatro paredes que había logrado levantar de los escombros. Llevaba semanas sin lavarse y decía cosas muy extrañas, algo sobre volver a los orígenes del hombre puro, creo recordar...

—Ese no sabe lo que es un invierno en la sierra. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en cuanto caigan las primeras nieves, no aguanta ni un día en el bosque. ¡No todo el mundo sirve para la vida de ermitaño!

No pude evitar tomarme su comentario como algo personal.

Ichigo me había dicho que, en invierno, la temperatura en la aldea bajaba tantos grados que era necesario partir el hielo con un hacha y calentarlo en la lumbre para poder beber agua. ¿Cómo me las arreglaría para asearme o lavar la ropa? ¿Tendría Ichigo una tina de madera como en la cabaña del diablo o acabaría convirtiéndome en una apestosa como Ashido?

—Cada uno hace lo que puede —protesté.

—No me refería a ti, Rukia. Ichigo sabrá cómo cuidarte... —Oí su risa de fondo—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? Necesito unos papeles que están en casa de mis padres. Quiero estudiar diseño de moda, pero primero debo sacarme el bachillerato y necesito el título de la ESO. ¿Podrías pedírselos a mi madre y enviármelos a Londres?

Anoté la dirección en un papel y me despedí de mi amiga.

Nada más colgar, me asaltaron nuevas dudas sobre la vida en el valle. ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas más sencillas entre nosotros? No aspiraba a tener una vida como la de Senna y Kenzaki, rodeados de lujo en un gran ciudad. Me conformaba con las comodidades de la Dehesa o la cabaña del diablo... Pero la posible existencia de aquella otra semilla ligaba el destino de mi ermitaño a aquel valle helado. Y, por consiguiente, también el mío. Sabía que el calor de Ichigo me ayudaría a vencer el invierno, pero ¿y la convivencia? Podía cansarse de mí, o, peor aún, desenamorarse.

Me pregunté qué habría visto en mí. Me angustió responderme que yo era la única chica «que había visto» en décadas. También estaba Senna , pero a ella la había conocido siendo una niña y eso hacía que la viera como a una hermana.

Confiaba en que nuestro amor sería suficiente para superar cualquier contratiempo.

Pero si Ichigo me había enseñado que el corazón no entiende de imposibles, con Grimmjow había aprendido que también tiene un lado oscuro que no siempre podemos controlar.

Mientras me dirigía a casa de los padres de Senna, me di cuenta de que había anotado la dirección en el sobre de aquella misteriosa carta de Florencia.

Además del encargo de Senna, tenía que dejar varias cosas listas aquel día, como preparar la mochila o escribirle a mi padre unas líneas de despedida, pero aun así me detuve un instante junto a la fuente del pueblo y abrí el sobre con curiosidad.

 _Querida Rukia:_

 _No estoy muy segura de que esta carta llegue a tus manos. Aunque he oído hablar de ti, tengo muy pocas referencias tuyas. Tan solo un frasco de miel con tu nombre y una foto enganchada con un imán en la nevera._  
 _Te preguntarás por qué te escribo, y eso es algo que ni yo misma sé. ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura de que puedas ayudarme!, pero no sabía a quién recurrir y me acordé de la chica de la miel._  
 _Grimmjow me habló de ti en varias ocasiones. Nada concreto, pero de alguna forma entendí que algo fuerte os unía. Por eso te escribo._

Levanté un instante la vista de aquellas líneas... ¿Grimmjow? ¿Qué diablos hacía él en Florencia?

 _Grimmjow ha desaparecido. Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de él. Le conozco desde hace muy poco y solo soy su compañera de piso... pero no parece el tipo de persona que se esfuma sin dar explicaciones, y estoy muy preocupada. Toda su ropa y documentación están en casa. Una noche de confidencias, que nos habíamos pasado bebiendo grapa, me dijo: «Rukia es la persona que mejor me conoce en este mundo»._  
 _Yo soy su única amiga aquí en Florencia, y estoy segura de que le ha pasado algo... Antes de llamar a la policía se me ocurrió que tal vez tú podías saber algo. Como no tenía tu dirección, busqué las señas del frasco de miel y di con Colmenar. Espero haber acertado._  
 _Más abajo verás mi dirección y perfil de Facebook. Escríbeme. Sería genial que pudieras tomarte unos días y venir a Florencia._  
 _Tengo la intuición de que si estás aquí, Grimmjow aparecerá._  
 _Hallibel_

Leí la carta tres veces más. Me parecía tan increíble lo que explicaba que no acababa de dar crédito a lo que leía. Si ya era extraño que Grimmjowestuviera en Florencia, y no en Estados Unidos como nos había hecho creer, todavía lo era más que aquella chica me pidiera ayuda para encontrarle.

¿Qué podía hacer yo por él en una ciudad que ni siquiera conocía?

Grimmjow tenía el coeficiente intelectual de un genio y el físico de un soldado, sabía cuidarse solo.

Aun así, no pude evitar inquietarme un poco. Me sorprendió que le hubiera hablado de mí a una chica que apenas conocía y hubiera colgado mi foto en su nevera. Habría jurado que no era el tipo de chico que hacía esas cosas. ¿O tal vez sí? Quizá no le conocía tanto...

No tenía su teléfono y hacía semanas que no contestaba a mis e-mails, motivo de más para preocuparme. En cualquier caso, poco podía hacer por él antes de marcharme a la aldea. Aun así, aceleré el paso con la intención de escribirle un mensaje en cuanto regresara de casa de Senna.

Cuando su madre me abrió la puerta, me quedé sin habla. Llevaba las manos ensangrentadas.

Atónita, bajé la vista a las manchas rojas de su delantal.

La madre de Senna me miró un instante antes de estallar en una carcajada.

—Tranquila, maja, que no he matado a nadie... Solo estoy embutiendo unos chorizos.

Miré con desagrado los restos de carne cruda con pimentón que tenía en las manos y entre las uñas, y reí antes de explicarle el motivo de mi visita.

Me sorprendió que ni se inmutase. Aquella mujer se había pasado todo el verano presumiendo del compromiso de su única hija con un educado universitario inglés, pero, curiosamente, no pareció darle ninguna importancia al hecho de que Senna hubiera decidido retomar sus estudios.

Me fijé en la goma de unas medias cortas que asomaban bajo su falda negra y me pregunté de quién habría heredado Senna su sensibilidad por la moda.

—¿Podrías subir tú misma a su cuarto y buscar esos papeles? —me pidió dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina—. Está al final del pasillo.

La habitación de Senna era un oasis de energía juvenil en aquella sobria y humilde casa pinariega.

Supuse que ella misma se había encargado de personalizarla con poco dinero y mucho estilo. Los muebles de pino habían sido tratados con barniz blanco y las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías de su estancia en Londres. Había también una estantería llena de libros —la mayoría, en inglés— y un móvil de Alexander Calder, comprado en la Tate Modern, colgando del techo.

Abrí varios cajones de un escritorio hasta que di con una carpeta azul. En ella había recortes de moda y dibujos infantiles. Me sorprendió que en todos apareciera el mismo monigote de pelo oscuro en distintos escenarios: rodeado de árboles, junto a una casita o bañándose en el río. En algunos salían corazones con la misma inicial repetida: la I. Sonreí al imaginarme a Senna de niña, impresionada, tras haber conocido a Ichigo.

En otro cajón, junto a varias libretas escolares, apareció un libro de tapas muy antiguas. Era una primera edición de 1920 de las Rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Lo abrí con curiosidad. Las páginas amarillentas desprendían un intenso olor a viejo. Había anotaciones en el margen con una caligrafía que reconocí como la letra de Ichigo.

Junto al poema número trece, había escrito: «Poesía para Senna». No pude evitar sentirme celosa al saber que había compartido a Bécquer también con ella.

 _XIII_  
 _Tu pupila es azul, y cuando ríes,_  
 _su claridad suave me recuerda_  
 _el trémulo fulgor de la mañana,_  
 _que en el mar se refleja._  
 _Tu pupila es azul, y cuando lloras,_  
 _las transparentes lágrimas en ella_  
 _se me figuran gotas de rocío_  
 _sobre una violeta._  
 _Tu pupila es azul, y si en su fondo_  
 _como un punto de luz radia una idea,_  
 _me parece en el cielo de la tarde_  
 _una perdida estrella. (1)_

Me pregunté si mi ermitaño habría conocido también su pupila dorada.

Sospeché que no. Su mirada era siempre lila y amorosa cuando se trataba de Ichigo.

Al pasar las páginas, una fotografía saltó del interior y aterrizó en el suelo.

La recogí y leí la frase que había anotada en el dorso: «La mejor noche de mi vida». Antes de girarla, sentí una punzada extraña en el corazón. En aquella instantánea aparecían dos chicos metidos en un mismo saco de dormir.

Con el alma rota, observé a una jovencita Senna, sonriendo con dulzura a cámara, mientras Ichigo la abrazaba. El torso desnudo de él y los brazos descubiertos de ella —extendidos para tomar la foto— revelaban que no llevaban nada debajo.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _(1) En el libro original, los ojos del personaje de Senna son azules, por eso Ichigo le dedica el poema de Bécquer._


	2. Cosas que nunca podré hacer contigo

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Cosas que nunca podré hacer contigo**

Aunque faltaban casi dos semanas para el cambio de estación, el otoño ya se había instalado en el bosque. Las últimas lluvias habían recuperado el manto verde bajo los pinos y un musgo turgente empezaba a trepar por sus troncos.

Mientras me dirigía a la Dehesa, maldije el tiempo. Mi abuela solía decir que bajo la lluvia es fácil identificar a las personas felices porque no les importa mojarse. «Si no tienen paraguas, su alegría les protege de cualquier resfriado —decía—. No lo olvides nunca, Kia, merece la pena sentir la magia de la lluvia. Significa que estás viva.» Aquel día estaba segura de que agarraría una buena pulmonía.

Llegué a la Dehesa empapada después de haber corrido bajo el temporal. Tras cerrar la puerta, encendí la chimenea y subí a cambiarme. Todavía guardaba algo de ropa en el armario.

Después me senté junto al hogar y observé de nuevo la foto.

Me sentía una tonta por no haberlo sospechado antes. La propia Senna me había confesado meses atrás, en el Lago de las Princesas, que aparte de Kenzaki otra persona había detenido su universo con un beso. En aquel momento había pensado que podía tratarse de Ichigo, pero jamás imaginé que hubieran llegado tan lejos...

Muy a mi pesar, aquella foto era la viva demostración. Los dos estaban desnudos, abrazados y en el mismo saco. El flash iluminaba unos pinos alrededor de la escena, donde podía apreciarse un cielo estrellado de fondo. La cara adolescente de Senna revelaba que aquello había ocurrido mucho antes de que yo llegara al bosque. No tenía sentido estar celosa, pero, aun así, me sentía traicionada. ¿Por qué me lo habían ocultado?

Lo que más me disgustaba era que Ichigo me hubiera mentido. Él siempre me había dicho que la quería como a una hermana y que le recordaba a Orihime—la niña madrileña que se había precipitado al vacío mientras recorría las azoteas de la ciudad con él—. Senna había sido su «vínculo con el mundo real» en aquel bosque solitario, la persona que había curado su corazón herido por la culpa.

«Ella es mi ángel protector —me había dicho meses atrás—, pero tú eres mi amor.»

Para ser justa, debía reconocer que yo también había compartido algo más que un beso con Grimmjow.

El síndrome de Estocolmo y mi lucha por escapar de aquel sótano en Londres me habían abocado a ello. Pero yo había sido sincera con Ichigo y se lo había contado.

Me fijé en su rostro. A diferencia de Senna, él no había cambiado ni un ápice. Habrían pasado un par de años desde aquella foto, pero estaba exactamente como le conocía. Tan bello como en aquella primera aparición en mi ventana, cuando le había confundido con un fantasma. Me inquietó pensar que siempre sería así. Pasaran diez, veinte o treinta años, su rostro seguiría siendo tan bello y joven como en esa instantánea.

Me negué a admitir que sentía algo más intenso que la rabia que me carcomía por dentro; algo más fuerte incluso que los celos que me pinchaban como agujas en el corazón al imaginármelos juntos.

Era miedo.

Miedo a que su amor por mí fuera tan volátil como el que había sentido por Senna. Miedo a que el paso del tiempo destruyera lo que nos unía. ¿Cómo íbamos a construir algo sólido si empezábamos con mentiras?

Por primera vez me asaltaron serias dudas sobre mi destino. Saqué un papel de mi bolsillo y busqué un bolígrafo. Nunca había pensado en los inconvenientes de aquella vida de aislamiento y en la cantidad de experiencias a las que renunciaba. Había tantas cosas que nunca podría hacer con él, tantos deseos que jamás cumpliría debido a su don, que empecé a anotarlos según pasaban por mi mente:

 _COSAS QUE NUNCA PODRÉ HACER CONTIGO_

 _Pasear de la mano por las calles de Soria, de Barcelona... o de cualquier otra ciudad.  
Tomar un helado en una terraza después de una tarde de compras.  
Ver a la gente pasar desde esa misma terraza y reírnos de cosas que solo nos hacen gracia a nosotros.  
Tumbarnos al sol en la playa mientras escuchamos risas de niños que hacen castillos en la orilla.  
Correr tras un autobús para no perderlo.  
Saborear palomitas y besos salados en la última fila del cine.  
Visitar Londres con Senna y Kenzaki.  
Desayunar juntos en una cafetería antes de entrar en clase.  
Esperarte a que vengas a recogerme.  
Enfadarme contigo porque tardas en llegar.  
Visitar un museo en un día frío de invierno y contemplar juntos el mismo cuadro.  
Salir a cenar y pedir platos que nunca hemos probado...  
Bailar juntos en una fiesta._

Dejé de escribir al notar cómo mis ojos se nublaban y las lágrimas empezaban a emborronar aquellas tontas frases. Meses atrás, mi único deseo había sido apurar cada segundo de mi existencia a su lado... Pero, poco a poco, había empezado a entender que nuestra relación nunca sería tan perfecta como él y que, con el tiempo, habría cosas que me pesarían mucho más que aquel aislamiento forzoso... Una de ellas, la más importante, era envejecer al lado de un ser eternamente joven.

Sentí rabia al recordar que él jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de destilar el néctar de la eterna juventud para que yo fuera como él. Pasaba la medianoche cuando me asomé a la ventana. Al otro lado del cristal, una lluvia torrencial formaba una cortina tan espesa y oscura que era imposible ver nada. El ruido de un trueno me sobresaltó. A los pocos segundos, un relámpago iluminó una silueta que se acercaba.

Permanecí inmóvil cuando alguien golpeó la aldaba de bronce. Su quejido metálico resonó en los recovecos de mi mente, incitándome a reaccionar. Me sequé las lágrimas y abrí la puerta con el corazón en un puño. La figura imponente de Ichigo apareció al otro lado y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné por un instante al calor de su cuerpo. Sentí cómo mis piernas se aflojaban temblorosas al notar su pecho duro contra el mío, su aroma asilvestrado, el roce de sus dedos sujetando mi nuca, sus labios acercándose...

Temblé de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa, Rukia?

Me apartó ligeramente y me miró con el rostro contraído. Me mordí el labio y murmuré una excusa entre dientes:

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Subí al baño y respiré hondo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, una mezcla de inquietud y miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hice un esfuerzo por controlar el temor que nacía desde mis entrañas y bajé de nuevo al salón.

Ichigo estaba leyendo la carta de Florencia que había dejado olvidada en el sofá. Al verme, la dobló de nuevo y me miró con extrañeza. Sus facciones estaban contraídas, como si adivinara lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—No voy a ir contigo a la Aldea de los Inmortales... —Me sorprendió pronunciar aquellas palabras con tanta entereza—. Necesito aclararme y no creo que sea una buena idea que te acompañe este invierno.

Me molestó entrever una expresión de alivio en su rostro. Habría deseado que me declarara amor eterno y me suplicara que cambiara de opinión, pero me conformaba con que reaccionara de algún modo a mis palabras. En lugar de eso, me contestó con indiferencia:

—Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Pestañeé varias veces para evitar el llanto que amenazaba en mis párpados.

—¿Está bien? ¿Lo entiendes? Te estoy diciendo que no quiero estar a tu lado, ¿y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme?

Le observé durante un instante. Su deslumbrante belleza me pareció en aquel momento un arma casi tan hiriente como su frialdad. Había verano aún en su piel y restos de sol enredados en su cabello. Aparté la mirada para no ceder al impulso de echarme a sus brazos.

Sus palabras aplacaron mi deseo como un jarro de agua fría:

—La vida en el valle es muy difícil y no creo que estés preparada.

Dejé que la rabia respondiera por mí:

—Vaya, no estoy preparada para vivir en un valle aislado, pero sí en cambio para esconderme sola en una gran ciudad, huir de una organización peligrosa y soportar que me secuestren, me droguen...

—Yo no quería que nada de eso sucediera —me interrumpió con voz dulce—. Pero el peligro ya ha pasado, y esta no es tu condena.

—Condena era pasar un solo día lejos de ti —solté con un hilo de voz—. Tú eras mi mundo.

Ichigo respiró hondo, sacudió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo durante un buen rato. Cuando la levantó, sus ojos ocres se habían vuelto insondables y fríos.

—Rukia, nuestros mundos son distintos. Tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir. No somos iguales...

Me dolió que me lo recordara cuando él no había hecho nada por cambiarlo.

—Es cierto, no soy como tú. Volvería a pasar mil veces por todo eso si tu amor fuera el premio, en la Aldea de los Inmortales o en el mismísimo infierno. Pero ahora creo que no me mereces. —Mi voz se quebró—. ¡A ti solo te importa la maldita semilla!

Me arrepentí de mis palabras nada más pronunciarlas... pero aun así no podía detenerlas. Había abierto las compuertas de mi corazón y mis sentimientos más profundos fluían libres, sin ningún control.

—Rodrigoalbar se enfrentó a sus miedos por un sueño —continué—. Él sufría tu don y, sin embargo, eso no le impidió viajar por todo el mundo en busca de personas nobles con las que fundar la aldea. Tú, en cambio, vives aislado, huyendo del miedo, sin darte cuenta de que el único temor que te impide ser feliz es el tuyo propio.

—Soy un ermitaño. He vivido más de una vida sin otra compañía que mi sombra. No sé hacerlo de otra manera. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido, pero...

Las rodillas empezaron a temblarme. Me sentía mareada y no podía controlar el torrente de lágrimas que caían en cascada.

—Dices que he despertado tu corazón y que me quieres... pero lo cierto es que estás deseando librarte de mí. No lo niegues, he visto tu cara de alivio cuando te he dicho que no iré contigo a la aldea... Dime una cosa, ¿a Senna también la quisiste igual? Sé que te acostaste con ella.

Saqué la foto del bolsillo y se la mostré.

Pude apreciar un tinte de tristeza en su mirada antes de responder:

—Ella entendió mi naturaleza libre, jamás trató de retenerme.

Enmudecí mientras la rabia se enroscaba en mi vientre como una serpiente venenosa.

—Vete, Ichigo. ¡Vuelve a tu bosque y déjame en paz!

El sonido de mi propio llanto me impidió oír cómo cerraba la puerta y salía de mi vida, tan sigiloso como había entrado en ella un año atrás.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. Oblivion

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Oblivion**

Huir era la única forma de que mi corazón herido dejara de sangrar. En Colmenar sentía que el aire me asfixiaba. Todo me recordaba a Ichigo. Estar tan cerca de sus recuerdos era mucho más doloroso que poner distancia de por medio. Aunque solo nos separaba un invierno, un abismo se había abierto entre los dos, y ya nada podría fundir el hielo que había congelado nuestros sentimientos.

Tras dos semanas de calvario, en las que pasé por todos los estadios de la tristeza y la rabia, decidí contactar con Hallibel y aceptar su invitación para ir a Florencia. En parte, porque quería ayudarla a encontrar a Grimmjow, pero, sobre todo, porque necesitaba cambiar de aires. Y la idea de estudiar en una ciudad distinta, y desconocida para mí, me parecía una buena manera de lograrlo.

En el fondo, sabía que el chico de negro estaría bien.

Aquello era de locos... Pero era justo la clase de locura que mi corazón necesitaba para huir del bosque.

Tras preparar la maleta, envié un mensaje a Grimmjow con la esperanza de que me contestara... No me atreví a decirle que iba a Florencia por si le habían interceptado el correo electrónico y realmente estaba en peligro; así que le escribí una frase en clave.

El hada sin sueño conoce el refugio del mirlo negro.

No obtuve respuesta.

Para ser sincera, reencontrarme con él no me inquietaba. La distancia había difuminado el síndrome de Estocolmo que tanto me había confundido meses atrás. Además, me sentía tan dolida con todo lo sucedido con Ichigo que estaba convencida de que mi corazón ya no despertaría nunca más al amor. Mi padre no se opuso a que estudiara fuera. Faltaba menos de un mes para que cumpliera los dieciocho, así que me tranquilizó contar con su aprobación. Él solo quería que hiciera algo con mi vida y Florencia le pareció un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para acabar el bachillerato. Su única condición fue que aprobara el curso.

Yoruichi también aplaudió mi decisión y me ayudó a encontrar plaza para el bachillerato internacional en una buena escuela florentina, que preparaba a los estudiantes para cualquier universidad europea. Las clases eran en inglés. A mi profesora le pareció una experiencia muy recomendable para cualquier joven.

La única pega de aquella academia era el desorbitado precio de la matrícula. Por suerte, aún me quedaba dinero de las monedas de oro que había vendido en Londres, así que hice la reserva. Como las tarifas no se mencionaban en la web, preferí no comentar ese detalle con mi padre o Yoruichi para evitar preguntas incómodas.

Mientras Byakuya me conducía al aeropuerto de Madrid, en silencio y con la mirada fija en la carretera, sentí un _déjà vu_. Era la segunda vez que hacía ese recorrido con mi padre. Aunque las razones que me alejaban del bosque eran muy distintas a la anterior, otra vez huía a un país extranjero...

Aparté la mirada del asfalto para posarla unos segundos en mi padre.

Continuaba pareciéndome un extraño —apenas habíamos tenido ocasión de conocernos—, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el vínculo invisible que nos unía de forma poderosa. En aquel momento sonreía, como si estuviera acordándose de algo especial.

—A tu madre le encantaba Italia.

—¿De verdad?

Le miré extrañada. Ella jamás había mencionado tal cosa.

—Quería ir allí si, algún día, ella y yo... —Tomó aire antes de seguir hablando—. Su sueño era ir a Florencia, visitar la Galería de los Uffizi y contemplar de cerca _El nacimiento de Venus._

—Tenía una lámina enorme en su habitación —reconocí.

—No olvides hacerle una visita a Botticelli, entonces. Asentí con tristeza. No dejaba de ser irónico que el destino para olvidar a mi amor fuera el mismo que ella había escogido para vivir el suyo. Me apenó que nunca llegara a cumplir su deseo...

Byakuya me atusó el pelo, como si quisiera borrar de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento triste.

—¿Te has acordado de vacunarte?

—Me voy a Italia, no a Etiopía. A no ser que haya un brote de gripe A en Florencia...

—Bueno, a menos que seas inmune a la belleza, hay algo todavía más fulminante que eso: el síndrome de Stendhal. Cada año se registran más de cien casos de turistas que sufren vértigos y desvanecimientos mientras visitan la ciudad.

Me sorprendió que mi padre, que llevaba décadas sin salir de Colmenar, supiera tanto sobre la ciudad del arte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no están acostumbrados a tanta acumulación de belleza. Se llama así porque Stendhal, el novelista francés, sufrió uno de esos episodios tras entrar en la Santa Croce. De repente se sintió aturdido, desorientado, con fuertes palpitaciones... y tuvo que salir enseguida de la iglesia.

Le miré boquiabierta.

—A veces la perfección resulta difícil de soportar, ¿no crees?

—Si hubiera una vacuna contra ella, me la pondría sin pensarlo —respondí con tristeza recordando a Ichigo.

—La hay —respondió Byakuya—. Se llama olvido. Solo quien olvida el amor puede ser inmune a la belleza.

Me pregunté si alguna vez lograría no estremecerme con el simple recuerdo de su bello rostro.

—Y convertirse así en un corazón dormido —añadí tras un suspiro.

Mi padre desvió un instante la mirada de la carretera y la posó en mí con dulzura antes de decir:

—El año pasado yo era incapaz de apreciar ningún tipo de belleza, Rukia. Pero tú has traído de nuevo el amor a mi vida...

Me pareció que mi padre había escogido una forma muy tierna para decirme que me quería. Poco acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos o a decir cosas bonitas, le agradecí sus palabras con un beso.

Sus mejillas se encendieron con timidez.

—Supongo que lo dices por Yoruichi, ¿verdad? —bromeé.

Byakuya soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, también.

—Por mí no te preocupes, papá —todavía se me hacía extraño pronunciar esa palabra—, no tengo intención de desmayarme por las calles de Florencia.

Estuve a punto de añadir que esperaba vacunarme del olvido con aquel viaje, pero no lo hice. Lo último que me apetecía era hablar con mi padre de Ichigo.

Si había sobrevivido a su amor, no tenía dudas de que podría superar aquel extraño síndrome relacionado con la belleza extrema. Pero ¿cómo me iba a olvidar de él?

Me acordé de la letra de una antigua canción que le gustaba a mi madre y que decía:

 _Todo el mundo sabe  
que es difícil encontrar  
en la vida un lugar  
donde el tiempo pasa cadencioso  
y sin pensar  
y el dolor es fugaz [...]  
Bécquer no era idiota  
ni Machado un ganapán  
y por los dos sabrás  
que el olvido del amor se cura en soledad. _

Suspiré con tristeza mientras me despedía de los últimos pinos que flanqueaban la carretera comarcal de Soria a ambos lados... Después cerré los ojos y ya no los abrí hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Barajas.

Tras facturar las maletas, me dirigí a la librería de la terminal. Quería dejar de pensar en Ichigo, distraerme con alguna lectura que me absorbiera entre sus páginas. Había tantos libros ordenados sobre la mesa de novedades que no acababa de decidirme... Hasta que uno de ellos me escogió a mí por el título: _Øbliviøn._ «Olvidar» era justo lo que necesitaba.

En la portada aparecía un chico rubio con gafas de sol que me recordaba a Javier Ruescas, un autor de literatura juvenil.

—¿Sabías que para los anglosajones existen hasta cinco tipos distintos de olvido?

Miré sorprendida al chico que me hablaba al otro lado de la máquina registradora mientras metía el libro en una bolsita y me alargaba el cambio con el tíquet.

—La gente olvida a menudo sus modales —añadió mirando a un señor encorbatado que acababa de entrar con la cabeza gacha, sin contestar a su saludo—. Yo, por ejemplo, nunca olvido una cara bonita.

Le devolví la sonrisa por cortesía.

—Pero el título de esta novela significa olvidar con mayúsculas —continuó mientras anunciaban mi vuelo por megafonía—. Es algo así como «olvido eterno».

Me fui sin saber cuáles eran las otras cuatro formas de olvidar para los ingleses, pero tampoco me importaba. _Øbliviøn_ era la única que me interesaba.

Mientras me dirigía apresurada a la puerta de embarque, abracé el libro con la esperanza de encontrar en él alguna clave que me ayudara a dejar atrás el recuerdo de Ichigo.

Ya acomodada en el avión, volví a tener un _déjà vu_ cuando me sorprendí a mí misma girándome hacia los asientos traseros. No pude evitar un poso de decepción al descubrir la última fila vacía.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Un apartamento con vistas

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Un apartamento con vistas**

Nada más recoger las maletas, esperé a Hallibel en el vestíbulo. En su perfil de Facebook, en vez de foto aparecía el Hada Azul. No tenía ni idea de cuál sería su aspecto, pero, influida por el personaje que convierte a Pinocho en un niño de verdad, esperaba encontrar a una chica rubia de apariencia dulce. Durante un rato me entretuve observando a todas las italianas que pasaban por la terminal.

Después de unos minutos, tuve la impresión de estar en un desfile de moda.

Me fascinó la elegancia con que se movían desde sus altos tacones y el estilo con que lucían modelitos. A ninguna le faltaba maquillaje ni complementos con los que adornarse. Ataviada con unos viejos vaqueros y unas camperas, me sentí como un bicho raro.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando una chica delgada y alta se acercó a mí con paso decidido. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y unos enormes ojos, del mismo color azul que el mar y una melena rubia corta.

Llevaba unos pantalones tobilleros, un abrigo corto de paño negro y unas clásicas bailarinas. Me sorprendió que pese a su sencilla indumentaria, el calzado plano y su corte de pelo pixie, fuera con diferencia la chica con más clase de las que había visto desfilar aquella mañana por el aeropuerto.

Tras saludarme efusivamente con un abrazo y dos besos, tiró de mí hacia la salida y empezó a parlotear en mi idioma con un fuerte acento italiano. No entendí nada de lo que me dijo, salvo que había venido a recogerme en moto.

Lo que más me impresionó de Hallibel no fue su belleza, ni su forma de hablar precipitada, ni la elegancia con la que caminaba... sino su aroma. Mientras la seguía hacia el aparcamiento, me sorprendí aspirando un perfume sutil que no recordaba haber olido nunca antes. Mi acompañante llevaba un gel o una crema corporal que, en contacto con la piel, desprendía una fragancia exquisita.

Me prometí descubrir qué era y no abandonar Florencia sin hacerme con un frasco para mí.

—Será mejor que coja un taxi y nos encontremos en tu casa —dije al ver cómo se paraba frente a una vespa y sacaba dos cascos de debajo del asiento.

—¡Ni hablar! Cabemos perfectamente.

Hallibel colocó los bultos bajo sus pies, se caló el casco y me hizo un gesto para que me apresurara.

Mientras circulábamos por la ciudad tuve la impresión de que mi recién iniciada aventura florentina podía acabar en ese instante. Hallibel conducía de una forma tan temeraria e imprudente que me pareció un milagro que llegáramos enteras a su apartamento. Circulaba rápido, no respetaba las señales y apenas dejaba espacio entre los vehículos. A los insultos de un conductor contra el que estuvimos a punto de chocar, Hallibel respondió levantando el dedo corazón.

Todo eso hizo que prestara más atención al asfalto que a la preciosa ciudad que atravesábamos.

Tras internarnos por varios pasajes del casco antiguo, nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de tres plantas con una puerta de bronce. Seguí sus pasos por una estrecha escalera hasta llegar al último piso.

Nada más entrar, Hallibel me acompañó a mi habitación para que dejara el equipaje y me mostró el resto del apartamento. Se trataba de un ático antiguo reformado con mucho estilo. El techo a dos aguas, con vigas vistas, se unía a las paredes con una enorme cristalera inclinada, a modo de ventana panorámica. El salón y la cocina compartían una zona diáfana con un sofá, una mesa y un armario empotrado blanco. Me llamaron la atención la lámpara de lágrimas rojas y las sillas transparentes de metacrilato con cojines fucsias.

También había una estantería repleta de Pinochos de madera. Todos vestidos de rojo, con el mismo pantalón verde tirolés y sombrerillo, pero de distinto tamaño.

En la cocina había una de esas neveras retro, de rayas a colores, que hasta el momento solo había visto en las revistas. Busqué en ella la foto que Hallibel había mencionado en su carta —un retrato mío—, pero, aparte de una lista de la compra y propaganda de una pizzería, no había nada más pegado en ella.

El estilo del piso era moderno y femenino. Se me hacía extraño imaginarme a Grimmjow sentado en aquel sofá con cojines de estampados florales o preparándose la comida en aquella cocina con botes de todo tipo de pastas y especias. Tampoco había nada a la vista que indicara que allí vivía un chico como él.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿qué diablos sabía yo de él y de sus gustos? Apenas habíamos convivido—si es que a estar encerrada en un sótano, compartiendo partidas de backgammon con tu captor, podía llamarse «convivencia»—. Además, hacía semanas que había desaparecido y probablemente Hallibel habría guardado sus cosas en ¿su habitación? Solo había dos en aquel piso, así que le pregunté si me había alojado en la de él y qué pasaría cuando regresara.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —respondió sin contestar a ninguna de las dos preguntas—. Tenemos tiempo para ponernos al día sobre Grimmjow. Ahora es mejor que descanses del viaje y te instales.

Hallibel me contó que compaginaba algunos trabajos esporádicos de azafata con sus estudios de filosofía y letras para pagarse la carrera. También me explicó que sus abuelos eran de Toledo y que cursaba alguna asignatura en castellano. Aquello explicaba que lo hablara tan bien.

No quería que pensara que era una esnob, así que evité hablarle de la prestigiosa escuela en la que me había matriculado y solo le dije que había encontrado una academia para prepararme la selectividad española.

Aunque la calefacción estaba encendida, el frío parecía traspasar las paredes y Hallibel propuso tomar unos capuchinos para entrar en calor. Mientras los preparaba, me dirigí al ventanal. Las vistas eran impresionantes.

Un momento después, me ofreció una taza y contempló conmigo la hermosa panorámica que teníamos delante.

—Aquello es Santa Maria del Fiore. No se puede construir ningún edificio más alto, así que su famosa cúpula nos abraza desde cualquier punto de la ciudad a todos los florentinos.

Un sol de tarde nos ofreció una postal fantástica de la ciudad, donde el caparazón de Brunelleschi destacaba majestuoso entre los tejados anaranjados y esbeltas torres y campanarios.

—No creo que haya otra ventana en toda Florencia con mejores vistas — continuó orgullosa.

—Impresionante. Pero este apartamento debe de costarte una fortuna.

—Es de mis tíos, el precio es simbólico. Mientras estés aquí, solo voy a pedirte que te hagas cargo de algunos gastos...

—Gracias.

—Antes de dármelas, espérate a que llegue el recibo de la calefacción. Esta ciudad es muy fría, Rukia. Entre la humedad del río Arno y las colinas que nos rodean... no imaginas lo duro que es aquí el invierno.

Podía imaginarlo. En los últimos meses no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en inviernos helados... Y aunque en mis fantasías no había entrado Florencia, sino el valle entre montañas en el que se refugiaba Ichigo, le había perdido por completo el miedo al frío.

Suspiré resignada y me sacudí cualquier pensamiento relacionado con mi ermitaño.

Aparté un cojín para acomodarme mejor y descubrí un Pinocho idéntico a los que había en la estantería. Lo tomé en las manos y jugueteé un instante con él antes de preguntarle:

—¿Coleccionas Pinochos?

—Es un símbolo de la ciudad. Su escritor, Carlo Collodi era florentino, así que encuentras Pinochos a patadas por todas partes, en cualquier puestecito callejero. Cuando llegué aquí compré uno, luego me regalaron otro... y poco a poco fueron invadiendo mi casa.

—Y por eso tienes al Hada Azul en tu perfil de Facebook, ¿verdad? Pinocho te ha conquistado.

—¡Odio a Pinocho! —exclamó—. No puede haber un personaje más tonto en toda la literatura italiana...

—Era egoísta y mentiroso —reflexioné—, pero al final cambia y se vuelve bueno, ¿no?

Me pareció surrealista estar hablando de una marioneta de esa forma, pero aun así insistí:

—¿Por qué lo odias?

—Bueno, lo tenía todo siendo de madera. Gracias al Hada Azul, podía caminar, pensar, moverse libremente... Era divertido, bribón, disfrutaba de la vida. No crecía y, a menos que alguien le prendiera fuego, podía vivir eternamente siendo una marioneta. ¿Por qué tuvo que estropearlo todo queriendo ser de carne y hueso?

—Lo hizo por amor. Así cumplía el deseo de su padre.

—El amor nos vuelve idiotas —suspiró.

Asentí convencida. El amor por Ichigo me había convertido en una idiota al pensar que nuestra relación podría funcionar.

Me sacudí aquellos tristes pensamientos y recordé el otro motivo que me había llevado a la Toscana.

Era el momento de las preguntas...

—Háblame de Grimmjow. ¿Qué hacía él en Florencia?

Al ver que su reflexión sobre el amor había conducido mis pensamientos hacia Grimmjow, sonrió con picardía.

—Solo sé que estudiaba.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué especialidad? ¿En qué facultad?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijo.

—¿Cómo es posible? Tú y yo acabamos de conocernos y ya nos hemos puesto al día sobre lo que hacemos.

—Ya sabes cómo es —respondió de forma evasiva—. Un tipo reservado. Apenas contaba nada de su vida.

—Pero dijiste que erais muy amigos.

—Dije que yo era su única amiga, no que fuéramos íntimos... —respondió algo molesta—. Él y yo hablábamos de cosas más banales. Coincidíamos solo por la noche. Solíamos cenar juntos en casa. Le encanta cómo cocino la pasta. Después nos tomábamos un limoncello en el sofá y me daba un masaje en los pies.

Me costaba imaginarme a Grimmjow hablando de cosas «banales» mientras le masajeaba los pies a Hallibel. Me pregunté si aquel masaje habría acabado en algo más en ese cómodo sofá.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—Grimmjow buscaba a alguien que le diera clases de italiano y dejó un cartel en mi facultad... Le llamé. Me pareció un chico muy simpático y como también buscaba piso, le ofrecí una habitación.

—No he visto nada en este apartamento que me recuerde a él. ¿Podrías enseñarme sus cosas? Tal vez encontremos algo en su maleta que nos dé alguna pista.

—No dejó maleta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la hizo antes de «desaparecer»? —pronuncié la última palabra con desdén.

—Grimmjow no hizo la maleta porque nunca la trajo... Vino con lo puesto y desapareció de la misma manera.

Hallibel se metió un segundo en mi habitación y regresó con un pantalón y dos jerséis.

—Esto es lo único que tenía.

Reconocí uno de sus jerséis negros. Aspiré su olor tratando de encontrar algún rastro de él. Un aroma conocido me transportó a Londres y a los momentos que había compartido con Grimmjow. Era de él. No cabía duda. Pero aquello no probaba nada.

Me sentí confusa. Había demasiadas piezas que no encajaban. ¿Cómo era posible que Grimmjow viviera en aquel apartamento y solo tuviera un par de prendas? Hallibel aseguraba que no tenía más amigos en Florencia, pero ¿cómo podía saberlo si solo coincidían un ratito antes de irse a dormir y lo único que hacían era tomar limoncello y tocarse los pies? Por otra parte, me parecían demasiadas confianzas para dos personas que ni siquiera se han contado qué estudiaban.

Tuve la sensación de que en aquella historia alguien mentía más que Pinocho.

De pronto me acordé de la documentación de Grimmjow. Hallibel me había explicado en su carta que había desaparecido sin ella.

—Enséñame su documentación.

—También me lo inventé. Pensé que si te decía que solo se había dejado un pantalón y dos jerséis no creerías que había desaparecido.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Hallibel? Si realmente crees que ha desaparecido, ¿por qué no has avisado a la policía?

—¡Porque está en peligro! Un día antes de que desapareciera entraron en casa y se llevaron algo suyo. Algo de mucho valor que Grimmjow encontró en Florencia; una pieza única que le tenía totalmente fascinado.

—¿El qué?

Los ojos de Hallibel brillaron antes de contestar:

—Un cuadro en el que aparecías tú.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	5. El rostro de David

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El rostro de David**

La lluvia me sorprendió mientras paseaba por las calles de Florencia. Ni siquiera me extrañó que el mal tiempo me hubiera perseguido desde Soria. Un nubarrón negro parecía haberse instalado sobre mi cabeza. Mi vida adquiría de nuevo ritmo de blues, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a bailar a su son ni a dejarme llevar por la tristeza.

Ichigo no me quería, Grimmjow estaba desaparecido y una nueva amenaza nos acechaba con el robo de aquel misterioso cuadro... Pero lejos de hundirme, me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarme a cualquier contratiempo.

El contenido de aquel retrato también me producía mucha curiosidad. Según Hallibel, Grimmjow lo había comprado en un mercadillo de antigüedades sorprendido por nuestro gran parecido. Había pagado por él un precio ridículo, sin saber que se trataba de un cuadro muy valioso. «Una obra original y única del Renacimiento.»

Pensé en ello mientras me adentraba por las calles desiertas. Había salido de casa con las primeras luces del alba. En parte, porque deseaba ver la ciudad antes de que una oleada de turistas la invadieran —tal y como me había advertido Hallibel—. Y en parte, porque no había podido pegar ojo y necesitaba airearme para pensar.

La noche anterior, mi compañera de piso me había dicho que pasaría todo el domingo en un retiro espiritual en Fiesole, un pueblo de montaña a unos ocho kilómetros de Florencia.

Antes de salir, había intentado despedirme de ella, pero tras asomarme a su cuarto y verla en la posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados en actitud meditativa, había decidido dejarle una nota:

 _Nos vemos en la cena._

Mi recorrido había empezado con un paseo a orillas del Arno. Flanqueado por palacios majestuosos, admiré cómo el río les devolvía su reflejo plateado y distorsionado por la lluvia.

La luz anaranjada del amanecer se fundía en el horizonte con una bruma gris.

El sonido de las gotitas contra el paraguas acompañaba mis pasos. De no ser por algunos florentinos ajenos al mal tiempo que habían salido a correr o que remontaban el río remando, habría tenido la impresión de tener la ciudad para mí sola.

A pocos metros, el Ponte Vecchio embellecía la postal. Suspendida en el río sobre tres arcos, aquella famosa calle florentina ofrecía un bello espectáculo.

Las paredes de color mostaza, amarillo y calabaza contrastaban con el gris de la piedra y el verde de las contraventanas abiertas sobre las aguas.

Me despedí del río para adentrarme hacia el centro histórico de la ciudad.

Al fondo, la torre del Palacio Vecchio —sede del ayuntamiento— surcaba delicadamente el cielo como una flecha sobre un edificio medieval. Su reloj marcaba las ocho en punto.

Florencia recién se levantaba en aquel momento con el arrullo de las palomas y el sonido metálico de algunos comercios que alzaban sus persianas para atender a los más madrugadores. Un aroma a café recién hecho inundaba las calles adoquinadas.

Mis pasos me condujeron por el entramado antiguo de la ciudad hasta la plaza del Duomo, donde se alzaba orgullosa la catedral. La visión de aquella maravillosa mole de mármol blanco, rosa y verde coronada por la gigante cúpula naranja de Brunelleschi me dejó unos segundos conmocionada.

Recordé las palabras de mi padre sobre el síndrome de Stendhal y me di cuenta de que el escritor francés no había exagerado nada. Mi paseo turístico no había hecho más que empezar y ya me sentía impresionada por la belleza de aquel paisaje urbano.

Abrí el mapa y situé los tres tesoros de aquella plaza con el dedo: la Basílica de Santa Maria del Fiore, el Campanario y el Baptisterio. Había pocos turistas entorpeciendo la visión y aproveché para sacar algunas fotos con el móvil. Quería escribir a Yoruichi y a mi padre, y enviarles algunas fotos de mi primer día en Italia. Me resultó imposible abarcarlo todo en una única instantánea.

Tanto la catedral como el campanario permanecían todavía cerrados, así que rodeé los tres monumentos y admiré «Las puertas del Paraíso» del Baptisterio.

Después continué mi recorrido por una calle amplia que conducía a la plaza de la Señoría.

Al llegar allí tuve la impresión de encontrarme en un museo al aire libre.

Había esculturas alrededor de toda la plaza. Me fijé en la fuente de Neptuno y en el David que había plantado a la entrada del Palacio Vecchio. Sabía por mi libro de arte de 4.º de ESO que se trataba de una réplica y que el original se encontraba en algún museo de la ciudad, pero aun así me impresionó verlo tan blanco y perfecto bajo la lluvia.

Giré la calle a la derecha y me protegí en un corredor con arcadas abarrotado de gente. Al principio pensé que se guarecían de la lluvia igual que yo, pero pronto me di cuenta de que hacían cola para entrar en un museo. Junto a la puerta había un gran cartel con la imagen de la Venus de Botticelli. Emocionada por contemplar de cerca la obra favorita de mi madre, permanecí en la cola hasta que llegó mi turno. Me decepcionó saber que no quedaban entradas hasta varios días después, pero aun así compré una.

Junto con el tíquet me habían dado un tríptico del museo en español.

«La Galería de los Uffizi alberga una de las más importantes colecciones de arte del Renacimiento», leí. En el folleto bajo el título «Madonnas» habían reproducido varias obras de Botticelli, Tiziano, Rafael y otros artistas de la época.

Mientras observaba a aquellas vírgenes renacentistas que protagonizaban algunos de los cuadros más importantes de la edad dorada, volví a acordarme del lienzo robado. Hallibel pensaba que el responsable podía ser el propio tasador, quien después de descubrir su valor, habría querido canjearlo por una buena fortuna en el mercado negro.

Amenazado de muerte si revelaba la existencia de aquel cuadro, una posibilidad era que Grimmjow hubiera decidido esconderse. Otra, que alguien lo hubiera hecho desaparecer. Aunque Hallibel descartaba esta última, tenía el convencimiento de que se hallaba en peligro. Encontrar a Grimmjow era la única forma de averiguarlo.

Me parecía increíble que el azar hubiera puesto aquel misterioso cuadro en el camino de Grimmjow, pero también que sus pasos se hubieran dirigido hacia Italia y no hacia Estados Unidos. ¿Qué había venido buscando a Florencia?

Por otra parte, me costaba creer que el descubrimiento de aquel retrato hubiera sido tan fortuito como explicaba Hallibel. Quise saber más sobre él, pero se había hecho tarde y mi compañera de piso me prometió que me lo explicaría todo al día siguiente, cuando regresara de Fiesole.

Me di cuenta de que había caminado sin rumbo, siguiendo la corriente de unos turistas, cuando aparecí frente a la Galería de la Academia. Llovía a mares y me pareció una buena idea guarecerme mientras visitaba el museo; sin embargo, la cola de acceso, que rodeaba un edificio completo, me hizo temer una larga espera. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando un grupito de chicas españolas me pidieron que les sacara una foto.

Con el paraguas en una mano y la cámara digital en la otra, disparé como pude.

—Ay, maja, esta foto está más torcida que la Torre de Pisa que visitamos ayer —dijo una de ellas entre risas—. ¿Puedes sacarnos otra?

—No seas lechuguina —respondió otra—. La foto así mola mucho más.

Esa forma de hablar me recordó a Senna. Les pregunté de dónde eran y me dijeron que de un pueblo de Soria, no muy lejos de Colmenar. Habían ido a Italia de viaje cultural. En ese momento me di cuenta de que formaban un grupo de medio centenar de chicos de mi edad. Les expliqué que ese era el segundo museo que intentaba visitar aquel día lluvioso.

—Quédate con nosotras —me ofreció la misma chica a la que le había gustado mi foto—. Puedes entrar con nuestra clase. No creo que una más se note.

Diez minutos después, estaba admirando el David de Miguel Ángel, como una estudiante más, junto a aquel grupo de españolas. A pesar de que había visto su réplica esa misma mañana en la calle, bajo la cúpula de aquella galería me pareció aún más bello y majestuoso. Su cuerpo transmitía paz y equilibrio, pero había algo amenazante en su rostro —con la mirada fija, el ceño fruncido y las aletas de la nariz abiertas— que me recordó a Ichigo cuando el miedo le acechaba.

La guía nos explicó que aquella estatua simbolizaba la lucha de David contra Goliat (el pastor que venció al gigante con una simple honda), la victoria de la astucia frente a la fuerza, pero también la derrota del imperio de los Médicis en manos del humilde pueblo florentino.

Aquella explicación me hizo pensar de nuevo en Ichigo. Nuestro amor había vencido a las amenazas externas y al odio de dos facciones enemigas, pero no había sido capaz de sobrevivir a un simple invierno.

—El David es una de las obras maestras del Renacimiento y una de las esculturas más famosas del mundo —continuó la guía—. Miguel Ángel creía que en cada bloque de mármol en el que trabajaba existía un alma que él debía recuperar. En el caso del David, las múltiples fracturas y fallas que tenía el bloque fueron encaminando al artista hacia su forma final. Sus proporciones no corresponden exactamente a las de la figura humana: su cabeza, manos y torso son más grandes de lo estipulado según las proporciones clásicas.

—Y su entrepierna demasiado pequeña —cuchicheó una de las españolas desatando la risa colectiva de quienes estábamos a su alrededor—. Vamos, chicas, ¿soy la única que se ha dado cuenta?

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	6. El resplandor de Da Vinci

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El resplandor de Da Vinci**

Después de todo un día recorriendo las calles de Florencia regresé al apartamento agotada, pero con una convicción muy clara: aquella ciudad era demasiado pequeña para ocultarse. Si Grimmjow había desaparecido de forma voluntaria era poco probable que hubiera escogido aquel lugar para esconderse.

Mientras esperaba a Hallibel decidí darme una ducha para quitarme el cansancio de encima. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y quería estar despejada cuando llegara.

Tras ducharme, aspiré los botes de gel y champú que había en el baño. Niguno de ellos tenía la fragancia que había olido el día anterior. Pulvericé también su perfume, pero no hallé el aroma que buscaba...

Mientras me ponía los zapatos, me fijé en una cajita de cartón que había tirado en la papelera del baño. Había restos de jabón adheridos a las esquinas e, instintivamente, los rasqué con el dedo y me lo llevé a la nariz. Extasiada, reconocí por fin el origen de aquella fragancia que tanto me había cautivado.

«Officina Profumo Farmaceutica di Santa Maria Novella. Sapone Alla Mandorla», leí antes de arrancar ese trocito y metérmelo en el bolsillo.

Cuando salí del baño, Hallibel ya había regresado. Canturreaba una extraña melodía y parecía contenta, pero también distinta a la chica que había conocido el día anterior. Iba vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza y llevaba unas flores en el pelo. Al principio me pareció que estaba muy pálida, pero luego me di cuenta de que llevaba polvos blancos en la cara. Al verme, me saludó y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Diez minutos después, apareció en el salón con el mismo aspecto de chica urbanita con el que había ido a buscarme al aeropuerto. Se había lavado la cara y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros con una bonita blusa de mariposas. Sentí una gran curiosidad por saber qué había hecho en aquel retiro, así que se lo pregunté abiertamente.

—Básicamente, respirar —respondió.

Al principio pensé que me tomaba el pelo, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

—Practicamos la respiración consciente a través de la meditación y el yoga—añadió—. La gente no tiene ni idea de lo importante que es respirar bien, y es la base de la vida, el alimento del alma...

—Nunca he prestado mucha atención a esas cosas —reconocí.

—Pues deberías... El mundo no cambiará hasta que vivamos en armonía y con plena consciencia.

Pensé que Hallibel era una persona extraña y contradictoria. Aquel mensaje de new age no me encajaba mucho con la chica que conducía en moto de forma temeraria.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? —me preguntó cambiando de tema.

Le expliqué mi visita turística y lo mucho que me había gustado todo lo que había visto.

—Florencia es un museo al aire libre, una ciudad eterna.

—El Renacimiento debió de ser increíble.

—Sí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de dónde venían. Mientras Leonardo da Vinci y los suyos revolucionaban el siglo XV con su arte, inventos y teorías, el resto de Europa aún vivía en plena Edad Media. Los historiadores no se explican cómo pudieron florecer aquí las artes en un tiempo tan corto y en un espacio tan reducido.

Me quedé callada un momento pensando en sus palabras.

—Florencia me parece una ciudad fascinante y misteriosa.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que aquellos dos adjetivos también podían aplicarse a Hallibel.

—Pues no la habrás conocido del todo hasta que pruebes su deliciosa cocina.

Una hora después, estábamos cenando en L'Angelo Azurro, una trattoria situada en una callejuela cercana a la catedral.

El restaurante era una taberna con mesas de madera y paredes decoradas con frescos de motivos celestiales: básicamente, ángeles y querubines tocando el arpa entre nubes de algodón.

Aunque estaba repleto de gente joven, había suficiente espacio entre las mesas para no convertirse en un lugar bullicioso. Habíamos elegido una mesa apartada para poder charlar tranquilamente mientras cenábamos.

Hallibel eligió crostini di fegatini para compartir y parpadelle al fungí porcini como plato principal. También pidió una botella de Chianti. Incapaz de decidirme entre todas las delicias de la carta, opté por bisteca alla fiorentina.

Cuando nos sirvieron el antipasto, observé cómo Hallibel bajaba la vista y murmuraba unas palabras con las manos unidas. La serenidad de su pose y de su belleza me recordó a la de una madona renacentista.

Después llenó las copas y me lanzó la primera pregunta:

—¿Cómo os conocisteis Grimmjow y tú?

Me quedé un rato en silencio. Estaba preparada para hacer preguntas, pero no para contestarlas...

Tragué un trozo de aquella tostada de alcaparras y anchoas antes de responder.

—Nos conocimos en Colmenar el otoño pasado.

—¿Y qué hacía allí Grimmjow?

—Investigar.

—¿El qué?

—No me lo dijo... —respondí jugando a las evasivas—. Ya sabes cómo es, un tipo reservado.

—¿Fue solo a tu pueblo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en Soria?

Hallibel lanzaba preguntas alegremente mientras masticaba, como si se tratara de un cuestionario inocente.

—Eso no es importante —respondí con desconfianza.

—Claro que lo es. Intento entender qué ha pasado con él y si tenía más amigos a los que poder recurrir aparte de nosotras.

—En Colmenar apenas estuvo una semana —respondí—. Pero después coincidimos en Londres...

Me arrepentí de haber mencionado esa ciudad nada más pronunciarla. Se suponía que era Alice y no yo quien había vivido en Londres.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué hacíais los dos allí?

—Estudiar...

Sentí que su mirada me traspasaba, como si tratara de escrutar más allá de mis palabras. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lanzarme otra pregunta, se acercó a nosotras un chico alto y moreno.

—Ciao, Hallibel! Questi bellissima.

Percibí cierta incomodidad en Hallibel, pero aun así se levantó, le dio dos besos y me presentó a Aaroniero.

Me fijé en el pañuelo —a juego con la camisa— que asomaba del bolsillo de su americana. Podía parecer un detalle demasiado formal para un chico de nuestra edad, pero combinado con vaqueros le daba un toque elegante. Era guapo y, por la forma de mirar a Hallibel, deduje que se sentía atraído por ella.

Tras intercambiar algunas frases en italiano que no entendí, se despidieron. Mientras él regresaba a una mesa cercana con dos amigos, Hallibel me explicó:

—Aaroniero es mi ex.

—Y creo que muy a su pesar... ¿Qué ocurrió entre vosotros?

Era una pregunta demasiado personal para alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero la lancé para desviar la conversación en torno a Londres.

Lo pensó un instante antes de responder:

—Estaba demasiado colado por mí.

La miré sin comprender.

—Quería que fuésemos en serio —continuó—. Ya sabes... compromiso y todo eso.

—Y a ti no te gustaba lo suficiente —reflexioné.

—¡Oh, sí! Aaroniero è affacisnante! Guapo, listo, cariñoso... Pero yo no creo en la pareja y mucho menos en las promesas de amor eterno. El amor para mí es como el aire, no se le puede poner barreras, ni limitar entre dos personas.

—Entonces, ¿crees en el amor libre?

Como el yoga o las meditaciones, tal vez ese tipo de aire también lo respiraba en grupo.

Hallibel no respondió.

Pensé en Ichigo. Habría dado cualquier cosa por compartir el aire que respiraba en aquel momento.

Un suspiro triste emergió de mis labios.

Hallibel me miró compasiva y apretó mi mano antes de decirme:

—No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que Grimmjow aparecerá pronto.

Respiré hondo. Después decidí aprovechar su confusión retomando el tema:

—Háblame del cuadro, ¿cómo llegó a manos de Grimmjow una obra tan valiosa?

—Ya te lo expliqué ayer. Se lo compró a un anticuario porque la chica le recordaba mucho a ti. Pero ahora que te he conocido, te aseguro que es algo más que eso... Parece cosa de brujería. ¡Sois como dos gotas de agua!

Pensé que exageraba, pero aun así sentí una enorme curiosidad por aquel misterioso lienzo.

—¡Ojalá lo hubiera visto! Me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ese cuadro — confesé.

—Grimmjow sintió lo mismo. Él quería averiguarlo todo sobre la dama retratada y su autor. Por eso lo llevó a tasar... Y así fue como descubrió que se trataba de una pieza única.

—¿Por qué única?

Hallibel suspiró un momento antes de responder:

—En apariencia parecía una obra más del siglo XV que emplea la técnica del sfumato. Solo por eso ya tendría un valor enorme...

Recordaba haber estudiado aquella técnica que Leonardo da Vinci utilizó en obras como la Gioconda. Consistía en difuminar los contornos y jugar con el claroscuro para crear relieves y conseguir un aura de misterio.

—La chica del cuadro tiene una expresión alegre, sonríe y parece que te observa divertida. Es muy hermosa y está desnuda. Su piel es delicada y blanca, con un ligero rubor rosado en las mejillas. Y en sus ojos azules hay un resplandor de vida. Es tan real y perfecta que parece una foto. —Hallibel enmudeció un instante pensativa—. O incluso más que eso: ese retrato parece tener alma. Casi puede apreciarse cómo laten las venas de su cuello y cómo se hincha su pecho al respirar... El viento parece agitar la flor que sostiene en las manos.

Aquella descripción me produjo un escalofrío.

—Al fondo —continuó—, hay una muralla medieval y unas montañas brumosas que se diluyen con la noche.

—Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? Algo que hace que ese cuadro sea especial...

—Sí. La luna.

—¿Por qué? ¿No hay más lunas en los cuadros renacentistas?

—No como esa... Es una luna creciente con brillo de la Tierra.

La miré confusa sin entender.

—¿Has oído hablar del resplandor de Da Vinci?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Se trata de un fenómeno espectacular que se observa poco después de la luna nueva, cuando la parte de la luna creciente no iluminada por el sol aparece de un color gris ceniciento. Esa luz no es otra cosa que nuestro propio planeta iluminando el terreno lunar. Hace quinientos años Leonardo da Vinci fue el primero en explicar este fenómeno que también se conoce como «brillo de la Tierra».

—¿Me estás diciendo que el cuadro podría ser del propio Da Vinci?

Hallibel se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

—Podría, salvo por un detalle: el cuadro no se pintó en Italia, sino en algún lugar de España.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	7. El aroma más exquisito de la Tierra

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El aroma más exquisito de la Tierra**

Cuantas más piezas tenía de aquel extraño rompecabezas más difícil me resultaba completarlo. Intuía que Grimmjow poseía las respuestas que buscaba, pero para llegar a ellas debía encontrarle antes a él. Y no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Mi única pista era el cuadro renacentista que había comprado antes de desaparecer, así que decidí tirar de ese hilo...

Aquella noche, cuando mi compañera de piso se fue a dormir, busqué información en Google sobre el Renacimiento español. Quería saber algo más sobre ese misterioso lienzo, pero todo lo que encontré sobre la época se alejaba de las explicaciones que me había dado Hallibel.

Aunque databa del siglo XV español, la influencia italiana del _sfumato_ no había llegado a la península hasta casi un siglo después. España vivía entonces en el Medievo, un período oscuro, más preocupado por la peste negra y las pugnas de poder entre nobles y reyes que por el arte.

Tampoco parecía muy creíble que en pleno apogeo de la Inquisición algún artista se hubiera atrevido a pintar una dama desnuda. El primero había sido Goya, tres siglos después, con su famosa Maja desnuda... Y ni siquiera él se había librado de topar con la Iglesia.

¿Entonces? ¿Cómo podía un cuadro como aquel pertenecer a un momento y a un lugar históricos en el que, a todas luces, era imposible?

Ese galimatías me hizo pensar en otro: El Manuscrito Voynich. Los enigmas de aquel texto cifrado, que había traído de cabeza a destacados criptógrafos de la NASA y de la CIA, tenían su origen en la Aldea de los Inmortales.

Tras el incendio y la destrucción de aquella ciudad idílica, el propio Rodrigoalbar le había recomendado a Urahara—el único superviviente— que escribiera un diario explicando las costumbres de aquella sociedad y sus rituales chamánicos. Urahara lo había hecho en un lenguaje codificado para proteger el secreto, pero también había escrito unas páginas en latín explicando la manera de descifrarlo y la existencia de la flor de la eterna juventud... Según Grimmjow, aquellas páginas habían caído en manos de la Organización y habían arrastrado hasta la Sierra de la Demanda a un grupo de soldados sin escrúpulos.

¿Y si aquel cuadro también pertenecía a la Aldea de los Inmortales?

Esa teoría podía explicar que Grimmjow se hallara tras sus pasos y que hubiera aterrizado en Florencia. Pero ¿con qué fin? ¿Qué misterio escondía aquella dama desnuda bajo una extraña luna?

Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo era posible que se pareciera tanto a mí si había sido pintado cinco siglos atrás?

Aquello era una locura.

Tampoco tenía mucho sentido creer que un simple cuadro hubiera sobrevivido al incendio que había acabado con una ciudad entera de seres eternos.

Hice varias búsquedas en Google para ver si aparecía alguna información sobre aquel lienzo, pero no obtuve ningún resultado. Después probé combinando palabras como: inmortales, Renacimiento, España, luna, Sierra de la Demanda, Voynich... La pantalla se llenó de entradas, pero tras clicar en varias de ellas, no hallé ninguna que mencionara el cuadro.

Decepcionada, escribí a mi padre para explicarle mis primeras impresiones de la ciudad y enviarle algunas fotos de Florencia. Después me acordé de Senna y sentí la tentación de escribirle, ¡la echaba tanto de menos! Pero un ramalazo de rabia me disuadió de hacerlo. Todavía me sentía molesta por lo que había pasado entre Ichigo y ella. Aunque había ocurrido antes de que yo llegara a Colmenar, ¿qué clase de amiga ocultaba algo así?

Aun así, entré en Facebook y me puse al día de su vida en Londres visitando su muro.

En aquel momento, un mensaje entró en mi pantalla. Era de Momo.

Recuperada del accidente, mi amiga gótica me explicó que había vuelto a Londres para retomar el curso. Me alegró imaginármela de nuevo en Lakehouse rodeada de sus pósters de grupos siniestros.

Tras contarle que estaba en Florencia buscando a Grimmjow, me llegó su respuesta:

[MOMO] Así que esta vez la ratoncita ha ido tras el gato.

Al leerlo me di cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba que me hubiera trasladado incluso de país para encontrar a mi captor. Creí que Momo era de las pocas personas capaces de entender ese tipo de locuras —no en vano, me había aceptado como amiga tras pintarle de negro las paredes de nuestro cuarto—, pero su siguiente mensaje me dejó totalmente desconcertada:

[MOMO] No te fíes, Rukia. Está en la naturaleza del gato atormentar a los ratones.

Al día siguiente asistí a mi primer día de clase en la Accademia Internazionale de Florencia.

Tras dar mi nombre en recepción y rellenar algunos formularios, el bedel me entregó una carpeta y me acompañó al aula.

La sala era pequeña y no había pupitres, sino sillas con tablero dispuestas en tres filas, y una pizarra electrónica tras un pequeño púlpito. Aún no había llegado nadie, así que tomé asiento y me entretuve leyendo el programa.

Aunque las clases habían empezado dos semanas atrás, el temario en inglés era idéntico al que había estudiado siendo Alicia. Respiré aliviada al darme cuenta de que sacarme el bachillerato internacional no iba a ser tan complicado como me había advertido Yoruichi.

Al cabo de un rato, el aula se llenó de chicos de distinta procedencia. Como en Londres, en su mayoría eran hijos de gente acaudalada de toda Europa. A diferencia de lo que había hecho en la capital inglesa, yo no me escondía bajo ninguna identidad falsa y podía relacionarme con naturalidad. Me resultó agradable charlar en inglés con aquellos jóvenes de mi edad.

Coyote Stark, el único estudiante italiano, fue el primero en presentarse y acercar su silla a la mía. Tenía unos rasgos finos que recordaban a Lenny Kravitz, pero con el pelo corto y una intensa mirada gris. Antes de que llegara el profesor, ya me había explicado que quería estudiar arte y que se ganaba la vida en aulas de dibujo haciendo de modelo.

A pesar de ser muy lanzado, Coyote no era el típico seductor italiano. Más bien al contrario, su cuidado estilismo y su aspecto refinado ponían de relieve un lado femenino muy desarrollado.

A la hora del almuerzo, salimos en grupo a una cafetería cercana y nos acomodamos en una terraza con estufas de gas. Coyote volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

—Tú también podrías posar —me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras me acercaba un capuchino—. Tienes un cuerpo bonito y una cara interesante. Si quieres, podría hablar con la responsable de dibujo de la escuela de arte.

Hacía frío y no me había quitado el abrigo, así que era imposible que hubiera podido ni tan siquiera intuir mis formas.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo un cuerpo bonito?

—Por la forma de tu cabeza, clavícula y manos. Hay una proporción muy bella entre las tres. — Agarró mi mentón con los dedos y lo giró hacia un lado—. Pero si quieres saber mi opinión profesional, puedo echarte un vistazo y valorar tus posibilidades.

Me pareció increíble que el primer italiano al que conocía ya me hubiera pedido que me desnudara.

Noté cómo mis orejas se teñían de rojo.

—Creo que paso.

—Como quieras... —Sonrió—. Pero si lo que te asustan son las miradas, puedes estar tranquila. No hay nada menos erótico que una clase de dibujo. Los estudiantes te miran igual que a un jarrón de flores o a un bodegón de frutas.

Todavía faltaba una hora para la siguiente clase, así que se me ocurrió una idea. Busqué en mi bolsillo el papelito que había rescatado de la papelera del baño de Hallibel y se lo mostré a Coyote.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo comprar esto?

Aspiró el papel y me miró con una sonrisa.

— _Interessante._ Así que además de belleza tienes olfato... —Me miró un instante fascinado—. Y no un olfato cualquiera, sino uno de asesina en serie.

Le miré extrañada.

Coyote me explicó que en la última película de Hannibal Lecter, el famoso caníbal usaba aquel jabón de almendras y lo definía como «el aroma más exquisito de la Tierra». También decía de él que, en contacto con la piel, «proporcionaba un olor corporal sublime».

—Te enseñaré el lugar donde los venden. Estamos a solo cinco minutos de allí.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Santa Maria Novella, pensé en el protagonista de El silencio de los corderos. Aunque se tratara de un asesino, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Visitar la farmacia más antigua de Europa fue todo un lujo para los sentidos.

Los deliciosos aromas de los cosméticos y alimentos —galletitas, chocolates, miel...— se mezclaban en el aire de forma maravillosa.

Coyote me explicó que todos los productos se elaboraban artesanalmente, siguiendo recetas centenarias de los frailes del convento de al lado.

El delicado envoltorio que exhibía cada paquetito, tras las antiguas vitrinas de madera, me hizo pensar en mi padre. Antes de que apareciera Yotuichi en su vida, había llevado una vida de soledad y recogimiento, como un fraile o un ermitaño.

Aquella asociación de ideas me llevó inevitablemente a Ichigo... También había frascos de barro con plantas medicinales y ungüentos antiguos que me recordaban dolorosamente a él.

Mientras Coyote hacía cola para comprar unas galletas de canela, sentí una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que me obligó a salir de allí en busca de aire fresco.

Me senté en un banco de la plaza. Sentía el corazón acelerado y una extraña sensación de vértigo que me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Poco a poco, el mareo fue remitiendo y empecé a sentirme mejor.

Aquella plaza era un lugar bullicioso y enseguida me entretuve observando a la gente. Había muchos turistas y estudiantes deborando sus panini a la hora del almuerzo. Me llamó la atención un grupo de policías que charlaban animadamente, mientras fumaban y lanzaban miraditas a las chicas que pasaban. Uno de los más jóvenes llevaba el uniforme con la camisa remangada, mostrando un tatuaje.

Al cabo de un rato vi pasar un autobús. Me fijé en él porque llevaba estampada una Venus de Botticelli anunciando una marca de ropa interior.

El eslogan en italiano decía algo así como: «Tan cómoda que te sentirás desnuda».

Sonreí y me fijé en el rostro de un chico que asomaba por encima de la Venus. Leía un periódico y parecía muy tranquilo. Aunque nuestras miradas no se cruzaron, adiviné el brillo azul que se ocultaba tras la suya.

Había encontrado al gato.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	8. En la calle

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **En la calle**

Salté del banco y corrí hacia el autobús. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la parada, el conductor había arrancado y se alejaba a toda prisa. Me sentí tan mareada que vomité a mis pies.

A mi lado, una chica despotricó en italiano y me miró con cara de asco; unas gotitas amarillentas habían aterrizado en sus zapatos. Se apartó de mí y me agarré a la marquesina para no caerme.

No me importó. Me sentía desfallecida y feliz al mismo tiempo. Había visto a Grimmjow. ¡Estaba segura! Y por su actitud relajada no parecía que corriera ningún peligro.

Lamentaba haberle perdido la pista tan pronto, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a dar con él si se movía por el centro de Florencia. Pensé en llamar a Hallibel, pero el iPhone no estaba en mi bolsillo. Tras revolver el bolso sin éxito, deduje que me lo había dejado en casa aquella mañana.

Una nueva arcada me dobló en el suelo y maldije el _Chianti_ de la noche anterior. Apenas había tomado una copa, pero sentía el regusto dulzón del vino en mi garganta. Aun así, tampoco descarté que se tratara de una simple gastroenteritis.

En aquel momento una pareja de _carabinieri_ se acercó a mí. Uno de ellos, el policía del tatuaje, me sujetó del brazo y me acompañó hasta un banco. Se sentó a mi lado, me secó la frente con un pañuelo de tela y me preguntó con voz dulce:

— _Stai bene_?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras el otro policía me ofrecía un botellín de agua.

Sonreí agradecida.

Stark se acercó a nosotros e intercambió algunas frases — incomprensibles para mí— con aquellos hombres. Después vi cómo uno de ellos anotaba algo en un papel y me señalaba con el mentón. Mi nuevo amigo recibió la nota con una mueca de fastidio y esperó a que se alejaran antes de dirigirse a mí:

—La mezcla de olores de la farmacia ha debido de marearte. Huele todo muy bien, pero es excesivo, ¿no crees?

Asentí poco convencida, justo antes de explicarle lo amables que habían sido aquellos policías conmigo. Stark soltó una carcajada y me extendió el papelito que le había dado uno de ellos.

—Cien eurazos por ensuciar la vía pública. Cierto, los _carabinieri_ son muy amables... poniendo multas.

Le arrebaté el papel. Mi sorpresa se transformó en indignación cuando leí un nombre en el dorso acompañado de unos números. El joven policía se llamaba Luppi y me había anotado su teléfono.

Después de aquello ya no volví a clase. Me sentía muy débil. Stark insistió en llevarme a un ambulatorio, pero no creí que fuera necesario. Lo único que necesitaba era tumbarme y descansar.

Aun así, me acompañó hasta casa.

Noté algo raro nada más entrar. El apartamento olía a limón y a lejía...

Deduje que Hallibel había hecho limpieza aquella misma mañana, pero curiosamente el polvo no era lo único que había desaparecido. Me extrañó no encontrar ningún Pinocho en la estantería. Sobre la mesa había una nota y un juego de llaves, y pensé que Hallibel se las habría olvidado. Antes de tumbarme en el sofá leí el papelito en voz alta:

 _Cara Rukia_ :  
Me han concedido una beca para un seminario de literatura española en Madrid y estaré fuera una semana.  
Siento dejarte sola, pero estoy segura de que te las arreglarás muy bien sin mí. Escríbeme al Facebook si tienes noticias de Grimmjow.  
Un beso,  
 _Hallibel_

Cerré los ojos para vencer el mareo, pero el aroma a detergente me provocó naúseas y corrí al baño.

—Voy a prepararte una manzanilla. Te sentará bien.

La voz de Stark me llegó desde la cocina. Después escuché un ruido de armarios y cajones que se abrían y se cerraban.

—Me parece increíble que tu compañera de piso sea italiana —le oí decir—. No he visto una cocina más triste que esta.

En aquel momento, llamaron con los nudillos a la puerta. Cuando abrí, un señor de unos sesenta años apareció al otro lado con cara de enfado.

— _Che ci fai ancora qui_?

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, el desconocido había entrado hasta la cocina y miraba a Stark con expresión interrogativa.

— _I nuovi inquilini stanno per arrivare!_

Me impresionó el tono violento de su voz y la forma en la que agitaba los brazos. Parecía enfadado.

Tras una breve discusión, Fabrizzio me explicó que aquel hombre era el casero y que esa misma tarde esperaba a los nuevos inquilinos.

—Tiene que haber un error —dije sorprendida dirigiéndome a aquel hombre en inglés—. Su sobrina, Hallibel, vive aquí desde hace años. Me dijo que usted le deja el apartamento a cambio de una cantidad simbólica...

Stark tradujo mis palabras y esperó la respuesta del casero antes de contestarme:

—Este hombre dice que no tiene ninguna sobrina y que, si no quieres que avise a la policía, será mejor que pagues la semana que le debes.

La broma ascendía a quinientos euros.

—Pero si solo llevo dos días aquí... —lloriqueé—. No tengo ese dinero ahora mismo.

Stark me pidió que recogiera mis cosas mientras trataba de calmar al casero. Antes de entrar en mi habitación, pude ver de refilón cómo sacaba un billete rosado de su cartera y se lo entregaba a aquel hombre.

Aunque me extrañó que un chico de mi edad llevara un billete de quinientos euros en el bolsillo, no mencioné el tema hasta más tarde.

Aún no había tenido tiempo de deshacer la maleta, así que tras meter en ella el portátil y buscar el móvil, regresé de nuevo al salón en menos de un minuto.

El italiano agarró mi maleta de forma apresurada y paró un taxi.

Ya en el vehículo, tuve que bajar la ventanilla para vencer las ganas de vomitar. El aire frío me hizo temblar.

Stark me tapó con su abrigo y me dijo:

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Vivo solo en un cuchitril, pero tengo un sofá para invitados. Es todo tuyo hasta que encuentres algo mejor.

No supe qué responder. Apenas nos conocíamos y, si algo había aprendido los últimos meses, es que no podía bajar la guardia.

¿Debía fiarme de él?

Me tranquilizó no haber sentido la señal de alarma: el calambre en la espalda que anticipaba el peligro. Mi intuición me decía que Stark era un buen chico. Había adelantado mi pago al casero y me había ofrecido su casa.

Antes de preguntarme en qué tipo de «cuchitril» podía vivir un chico que llevaba tanto dinero en la cartera, me dije a mí misma que probablemente tendría unos padres ricos, como la mayoría de los estudiantes de aquella academia... Aunque tampoco descartaba que lo hubiera ganado con sus trabajos de modelo.

En cualquier caso, estaba enferma y en la calle, así que decidí confiar en él. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero aun así no podía sacarme de ella a Hallibel.

Me sentía confusa y enfadada al mismo tiempo. ¿Para qué me había hecho venir desde España? Estaba claro que para encontrar a Grimmjow, no. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se molestaba en dejarme una nota explicándome lo de la beca?

—No entiendo cómo Camilla ha podido engañarme de esa manera — reflexioné en voz alta mirando a Stark—. Gracias por pagarle al casero. Te devolveré el dinero en cuanto...

—Tranquila —me cortó—. Ese billete era más falso que tu amiga Hallibel.

 ** _To be Continued..._**


	9. El viento de Céfiro

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El viento de Céfiro**

Al abrir los ojos, tardé unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba. El «cuchitril» de Stark era un pequeño garaje sin ventanas, situado en el barrio de Oltrarno —al otro lado del río—, pero lejos de resultar claustrofóbico o poco acogedor, era tan bello y luminoso como su dueño.

La luz entraba por un muro de pavés. El vidrio translúcido impedía ver el exterior, pero podían intuirse las siluetas de la gente que pasaba por la calle. Las paredes de ladrillo blanco estaban decoradas con acuarelas, dibujos a carboncillo y fotografías artísticas. Stark salía en alguna de ellas orgullosamente desnudo. En otra instantánea, un chico de rasgos angulosos y ojos negros miraba a cámara con suficiencia.

El salón y la cocina americana ocupaban el mismo espacio que el dormitorio donde también había una hamaca colgando de las vigas y una bicicleta apoyada en la pared.

Me pregunté cuántas horas habría dormido y dónde se encontraba mi anfitrión. Un reloj de pared me respondió que era mediodía y que llevaba más de doce horas de sueño. Deduje que mi nuevo amigo había ido a clase. Salté de la cama y me estremecí al pisar el suelo frío. Era de hormigón rojo con un estarcido de lirios blancos que emulaban el emblema de la bandera florentina.

El mareo y las naúseas habían remitido, pero ahora sentía un gran agujero en el estómago. Supuse que era de hambre, así que abrí la nevera y me serví un yogur.

Enseguida me sentí mejor.

Después de pasar por la ducha, me dispuse a revisar el correo. Nada más sacar mi MacBook de la funda, supe que alguien lo había tocado. Siempre lo guardaba con el logo —la manzana mordida— hacia arriba, y lo había extraído en posición inversa.

Tras revisar la memoria RAM y el historial encontré evidencias de que alguien había fisgado en mis contactos, revisado los mensajes e incluso copiado información del disco duro.

Pensé en Stark. Aunque había sido muy amable abriéndome las puertas de su casa, sin apenas conocerme, no podía evitar desconfiar de él. Había algo misterioso en su forma de comportarse. A pesar de no ser objeto de su deseo, había mostrado un interés excesivo por mí desde el principio que no acababa de cuadrarme... Además, estaba el tema del dinero. ¿De dónde habría sacado aquel billete de quinientos euros? Debía de tratarse de una falsificación perfecta para que el casero lo hubiera aceptado sin recelos.

Pero... ¿y si no era falso? En tal caso, ¿qué clase de persona regalaba tanto dinero? «Alguien muy rico o que espera recibir algo a cambio», me respondí.

Lo primero explicaba que siendo italiano acudiera a una escuela internacional de niños ricos. A lo segundo no le encontraba todavía explicación.

Hallibel también era sospechosa. Quienquiera que fuera aquella chica, me había dejado tirada después de hacerme venir desde España para una misión absurda. Grimmjow no había desaparecido. En cambio, a ella le había faltado tiempo para hacerlo el día que tocaba pagar al casero. Lo que no acababa de entender era por qué se había molestado en dejarme una nota... Una cosa estaba clara: había tenido tiempo suficiente para trastear en mi portátil mientras yo estaba en clase.

Otra posibilidad era que Grimmjow estuviera con ella en aquel asunto, pero ¿por qué? Si necesitaba que fuera a Florencia, solo tenía que pedírmelo... A no ser que me imaginara en brazos de Ichigo y creyera que no acudiría a su reclamo. ¿Dónde diablos se habría metido?

Cuanto más pensaba en todo ello, más confundida me sentía. Decidí salir a dar un paseo. El aire fresco me ayudaría a aclarar las ideas. Sin embargo, al ponerme el abrigo descubrí algo en el bolsillo. Era la entrada que había comprado para la Galería de los Uffizi. La visita empezaba dentro de una hora, así que me abrigué bien con un gorro y una bufanda de lana y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia el centro de Florencia. Aunque hacía frío, el sol se encontraba en el punto más alto y la ciudad me pareció distinta. Los colores tostados de los edificios tenían un brillo diferente bajo el cielo despejado y azul.

Mi ligero remordimiento por no haber acudido a clase aquella mañana se transformó en dicha cuando llegué al Ponte Vecchio. La actividad comercial de aquella calle suspendida en el río era intensa a aquellas horas. Había gente admirando los escaparates de las joyerías que recorrían el puente y turistas haciéndose fotos con el río Arno de fondo.

Me fijé en una valla cubierta con candados. Según una leyenda, los enamorados que encadenaban uno en algún punto del puente, y tiraban la llave al río, lograban que su amor durara para siempre.

Hallibel me había explicado que el ayuntamiento multaba aquel acto con cincuenta euros para evitar que afearan un lugar tan mágico y emblemático de la ciudad. Aun así, la gente continuaba haciéndolo.

Me pareció lógico. Cincuenta euros no era nada a cambio de amor eterno.

Mientras observaba a un _carabinieri_ multar a una pareja, pensé con tristeza en el alto precio que había estado dispuesta a pagar por el amor de Ichigo.

Una vida de aislamiento en las montañas a cambio de estar juntos para siempre. De no ser por su engaño en la relación que había tenido con Senna, le habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. En realidad, me habría bastado una disculpa o una súplica para hacerme cambiar de idea. Pero, muy a mi pesar, Ichigo había recibido mi decisión con alivio y frialdad, como si en el fondo le hubiera hecho un favor dejándole.

Tras sacudirme aquellos pensamientos tristes, aceleré el paso hacia el museo. Estaba a punto de contemplar los cuadros de Botticelli de cerca y cumplir así el sueño de mi madre. Aquella idea me animó a olvidarme por unos instantes de Ichigo, de Grimmjow y de todo lo que había ocurrido con Hallibel.

Una vez en el interior de la Galería de los Uffizi, busqué la sala donde se exponía la obra de Botticelli. Quería que el cuadro favorito de mi madre fuera el primero que mis ojos contemplaran en aquel museo. Deseaba observarlo con la mirada limpia, sin la influencia ni la impresión de haber visto otras grandes obras primero.

Subí a la segunda planta y crucé el largo pasillo que dividía las salas. El corredor estaba decorado con increíbles frescos en el techo palaciego.

Al llegar a la galería número diez, me dirigí hacia el espectacular Nacimiento de Venus . Me lo había imaginado más pequeño, así que su tamaño fue lo primero que me impresionó. Tenía frente a mí un lienzo de casi dos metros de alto por tres de largo.

De trazo limpio y colores suaves, representaba la llegada de Venus a la playa, sobre una concha flotante, empujada por el soplido de unos dioses y recibida con un manto de flores.

Un grupo de españoles se habían parado junto a mí para observar también el cuadro. La voz de su guía me llegó desde atrás:

—En la época renacentista, el cabello era un claro ornamento erótico. Fíjense cómo Botticelli pinta de forma suave y sinuosa los cabellos de la diosa que parecen acariciar su cuerpo.

Fascinada, contemplé a Venus cubriéndose las partes íntimas con su larga y rubia cabellera, mientras con la otra mano se tapaba el pecho de forma delicada.

—Desde los tiempos de la Roma clásica —continuó— no se había vuelto a representar a esta diosa pagana desnuda y de tales dimensiones: el desnudo femenino, considerado pecaminoso en el arte medieval cristiano, se recuperó en el Renacimiento como símbolo de pureza.

Miré extasiada su rostro. Aquella diosa tenía una expresión serena que transmitía sabiduría, como si conociera un gran secreto.

—Observen ahora a la ninfa que espera a Venus en la playa para cubrirla con un manto rojo de motivos florales —prosiguió la guía—. Según los expertos, se trata de la representación de la primavera. En el cuello luce una elegante guirnalda de mirto, que es el símbolo del amor eterno.

Mis ojos se posaron después en los ángeles que empujaban a la diosa con su soplido. Estaban abrazados como una pareja de amantes. Uno de ellos era masculino y tenía la tez oscura. La otra figura era femenina, de piel muy blanca y bellas facciones.

Los contemplé durante un rato embelesada. Había algo en ellos que me resultaba familiar y turbador al mismo tiempo.

Me concentré de nuevo en las explicaciones de la guía sobre aquella pareja:

—Son Céfiro, el viento del oeste, y la ninfa Cloris, que tras ser raptada del Jardín de las Hespérides por él, acabó enamorándose y casándose con su captor. Y de esta forma se convirtió en la diosa Flora, guardiana de las flores más sublimes.

Aquel relato clásico de la mitología griega me produjo un escalofrío, tan real, que pude sentir el aliento cálido de Céfiro soplando en mi nuca.

Noté cómo mi pelo se movía y la piel se me erizaba ante aquella brisa inesperada.

Cerré los ojos y volví a sentirlo. Alguien trataba de llamar mi atención de esa manera. Pero ¿quién?

Me giré con el corazón en un puño.

La imagen de Grimmjow me dejó un instante sin palabras. Tan extrañamente turbada que solo logré balbucear:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos azules de mi Céfiro particular sonrieron antes de responder:

—Creo que soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. La distancia espeluznante

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **La distancia espeluznante**

Hipnotizada, me dejé guiar por Grimmjow hasta un rincón de la sala. Antes de ceder al impulso de abrazarnos, nos miramos un instante en silencio. Me impresionó el contraste de su expresión seria con la alegría que irradiaban sus ojos.

Los recuerdos se sucedieron en mi mente como una película acelerada: el sótano de Londres, las partidas de backgammon, las confidencias, los besos, el jardín victoriano, el bosque... Cerré los ojos y me fundí un instante en aquel reencuentro.

Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y una sensación contradictoria de emoción y rabia que no supe explicar. Su presencia me alegraba y me enfurecía a partes iguales.

Me pareció que había cambiado mucho en apenas unos meses. Había sustituido su uniforme negro por unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana azul que le daban un aspecto más dulce. Estaba algo más delgado y el pelo le había crecido en ondas que le acariciaban la nuca. Aunque tenía ante mí a la persona que me había secuestrado meses atrás, y había estado a punto de morir desangrado en el bosque, solo veía a un chico atractivo que me miraba con algo más que deseo. Me intimidó reconocer de nuevo aquel destello en sus ojos.

Cohibida por mis propias emociones, me aparté y miré a nuestro alrededor.

La sala se había quedado vacía.

—¿Te asusta quedarte a solas conmigo? —me preguntó siguiendo mi mirada.

—¿Debería?

—En realidad, no. Ya no tengo motivos para... protegerte.

—Querrás decir «secuestrarme».

Arqueó una ceja antes de decir:

—Creí que habíamos dejado atrás nuestras pequeñas rencillas.

—¿Pequeñas? —Sonreí con sarcasmo mientras la rabia activaba un rencor que creía superado—. Entiendo que quisieras protegerme, pero ¿qué te costaba hacerlo con un poco más de... «dulzura»? No era necesario que...

Grimmjow silenció mi boca con su palma y señaló un enorme cuadro antes de hablar con voz pausada:

—¿Sabías que es imposible enfadarse y contemplar a Botticelli al mismo tiempo?

Aunque ya me había explicado los motivos que le habían impulsado a retenerme en aquel sótano, y le había perdonado, una parte de mí recordaba cada momento de angustia vivido durante el encierro.

Tras lo sucedido con Ichigo, además, mi corazón tendía a rebelarse contra cualquier atisbo de amor.

Fijé la mirada en el cuadro que teníamos delante y sentí cómo la rabia se aflojaba.

Me pareció extraño estar contemplando aquel lienzo con Grimmjow cuando tenía tantas preguntas, pero aun así decidí hacerle caso y disfrutar de la pintura.

Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones más tarde.

Leí el título en la placa que lo acompañaba:

 _La primavera_ , Sandro Botticelli

Era de idénticas proporciones que el que había contemplado hacía un instante. En él aparecía de nuevo Venus, pero esta vez vestida y pisando tierra firme en un prado cubierto de florecillas. Sobre la diosa, había un angelote apuntando con su flecha a una de las tres doncellas que danzaban a su lado con túnicas transparentes. Me fijé en la cara de devoción con la que miraba a un chico situado a la derecha.

—Es Cástitas —me explicó Grimmjow siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada—, una de las tres Gracias. Representa la pureza y la castidad, y está locamente enamorada de Mercurio.

—Pues él pasa bastante de ella —dije observando la figura del muchacho semidesnudo, con alas en los pies y la mirada fija en el cielo./p

—Es un amor imposible. Él no puede darle el amor carnal que ella desea porque no pertenece a su mundo, no es humano. Es un mensajero de los dioses, un vínculo entre el cielo y la tierra, y solo hay una forma de amor posible entre ellos.

—¿Cuál?

—Un amor platónico.

Me quedé un instante mirando con tristeza la escena. La indiferencia de Mercurio y la melancolía de Cástitas resonaron en mi corazón de forma dolorosa. Evoqué la primera conversación que había tenido con Ichigo nada más romper su silencio. Había sido precisamente sobre los ángeles caídos, la belleza y Platón.

La única diferencia entre el Mercurio del cuadro y el que yo conocía era que el primero miraba al cielo y el segundo a las entrañas de la tierra. Pero ambos pasaban de la chica enamorada.

—En cambio, entre Cloris y Céfiro... —continuó Grimmjow devolviéndome al cuadro— hay un amor apasionado y real. Aunque el romance entre ellos empieza de una forma brusca, él aprende rápido a tratarla con más... «dulzura». —Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que captaba su sutileza—. Y ella se da cuenta enseguida de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Señaló las dos figuras de la izquierda. Eran los mismos ángeles que aparecían en El nacimiento de Venus, pero en una actitud distinta. Pintado con diferentes tonalidades de negro y gris, Céfiro raptaba a la bella y luminosa Cloris mientras esta expulsaba flores por la boca.

—Es un cuadro extraño —murmuré alucinada por la historia que contenía tras aquellas pinceladas de colores vivos.

—En los cuadros renacentistas aparecen escenas de la mitología clásica. En aquella época sentían una gran admiración por la cultura grecorromana. La consideraban la máxima expresión del ideal de belleza y trataban de «renacerla» en todo su esplendor.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto sobre el Renacimiento? —le pregunté impresionada.

—¿Has olvidado que soy un chico listo?

—No. Hay muchas cosas de ti que no he olvidado. —Esa respuesta merece un comentario más extenso —dijo Grimmjow mirando su reloj y tomando después mi mano—. ¿Te apetece un paseo en coche? Llego tarde a una cita.

Una vez acomodados en su descapotable, me explicó que había quedado con alguien en San Gimignano, un pueblo medieval de la Toscana, a media hora de Florencia.

Acompañarle me pareció algo lógico. Él era el motivo por el que estaba en aquella ciudad. Pero, aun así, me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que había aceptado mi presencia. Tuve la extraña impresión de que había estado esperándome...

—¿No hace un poco de frío para conducir sin capota? —me quejé.

—Me temo que está rota, pero es el único coche de alquiler que he encontrado disponible esta mañana...

A pesar de tratarse de un modelo bastante nuevo —un Alfa Romeo deportivo—, su estado reflejaba mucho rodaje. Tenía los asientos raídos y el salpicadero rayado.

—Al menos no llueve —dije mirando al cielo.

Nada más dejar la ciudad, nos adentramos por una carretera que serpenteaba entre colinas verdes y suaves lomas salpicadas de cipreses.

Aquel paisaje idílico nos sumió a los dos, durante un rato, en nuestras propias reflexiones.

—Me encantan los cipreses —pensé en voz alta—. Hay algo mágico en esos árboles que parecen tocar el cielo...

—Hay quien dice que el calcio de los huesos humanos les ayuda a crecer. Por eso los más altos están en los alrededores de los cementerios —me explicó Grimmjow—. La Toscana ha sido escenario de muchas batallas y bajo estas tierras debe de haber infinidad de cadáveres.

—Creo que ya no me gustan tanto...

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada antes de continuar:

—La versión amable es que simbolizan la unión del cielo y la tierra.

Esa explicación me evocó a Mercurio y, por una rápida asociación de ideas, a Ichigo.

—No sigas, o harás que al final aborrezca estos árboles.

Traté de evadirme concentrándome en el paisaje que íbamos dejando atrás.

Los tonos ocres y marrones de los campos de tierra arada combinaban a la perfección con los verdes de prados y olivos en aquella paleta otoñal.

También los viñedos, alineados en perfecta simetría y desprovistos de frutos tras la vendimia, ofrecían un aspecto de lo más melancólico con sus hojas rojizas secándose en las matas.

En Florencia el día había amanecido despejado. Sin embargo, a medida que nos alejábamos de la ciudad y el sol descendía, los rayos se iban fundiendo en el horizonte con nubes violetas.

Contemplar aquella belleza bucólica me hizo pensar de nuevo en Ichigo. Intenté sacudirme su recuerdo cambiando radicalmente de tema:

—¿Cómo me has encontrado, Grimmjow?

—Te he seguido. Cuando te he visto cruzar el Ponte Vecchio, en dirección al Duomo, no podía creerlo. Pensaba que eras una aparición. No tenía ni idea de que estabas en la ciudad.

Reí y me desperecé estirando los brazos y recibiendo gustosa el sol en mi cara.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Está en la naturaleza del gato perseguir al ratón —dije alegremente—. Soy yo la que vine a buscarte y has tenido que ser tú quien me encuentre a mí.

—Es la ciencia y no yo quien ha unido de nuevo nuestros caminos. Einstein tiene una teoría que explica muy bien que tú y yo estemos aquí ahora juntos. ¿Has oído hablar de la distancia espeluznante?

Negué y esperé con curiosidad su explicación.

—Según un principio de la física cuántica, dos quarks (las partículas más pequeñas que forman la materia) con el mismo spin, o sentido de giro, son inseparables. De manera que si alejamos el uno del otro y le cambiamos el sentido del giro, el segundo también lo cambiará instintivamente para reducir la distancia entre ellos y hacerla insignificante.

—No entiendo nada —confesé. —Está muy claro. Después de separarnos en el bosque, mi destino era Estados Unidos y el tuyo la Aldea de los Inmortales, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

—Pero yo invertí mi giro viniendo a Florencia y tú... cambiaste al momento tu dirección para superar la distancia que nos separaba. La energía universal, la magia de los instantes... llámalo como quieras, ¡todo es ciencia!, explica que haya personas que estén unidas, siempre girando en el mismo sentido./

Reí de buena gana.

—Con todos mis respetos hacia la ciencia, la culpa de que yo esté aquí no la tiene Einstein, sino Hallibel. Ella me explicó que habías desaparecido y me pidió que viniera a Florencia.

Grimmjow redujo la marcha y, apartando un segundo la mirada del asfalto, me preguntó:

—¿Quién diablos es Hallibel?

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. El Manhattan medieval

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El Manhattan medieval**

Cuando llegamos a San Gimignano, el sol se había escondido tras las colinas y unas antorchas alumbraban el empedrado de sus calles.

Me llamó la atención que en pleno siglo XXI aquel lugar conservara el encanto de una urbe medieval, cercada por sus viejas murallas y agolpada en torno a bellos palacios y altísimas torres de piedra.

Mientras ascendíamos por una de las vías longitudinales que cruzaba el pueblo, un grupo de turistas se marchaba, devolviendo el encanto silencioso a sus calles.

Grimmjow me explicó que durante la Edad Media las torres eran símbolos de poder y que las familias más poderosas competían por construir las más altas. Aquel pueblo conservaba trece impresionantes rascacielos, pero en su época de esplendor había llegado a tener más de setenta.

—Bienvenida al Manhattan medieval —dijo Grimmjow al cruzar por el arco de piedra que daba entrada.

Abrumada por el juego de luces y sombras de las antorchas de aquel particular alumbrado centenario, me estremecí al notar la mano de Grimmjow buscando la mía. El tacto firme de su piel y la presión suave de sus dedos me hicieron sentirme extrañamente protegida.

—¿Con quién has quedado? —pregunté.

—Con una persona que puede ayudarnos —respondió de forma evasiva antes de mirar su reloj—. Pero aún tenemos tiempo para pasear un poco. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Deseaba preguntarle más cosas sobre esa misteriosa persona, pero frené mi curiosidad al ver cómo sonreía y tiraba de mí por aquella empinada calle. Nada más aparcar, su rostro se había ensombrecido al mostrarle la carta de Hallibel.

—Esto no me gusta —había dicho con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en aquellas líneas—. Si esta chica ha sido capaz de relacionarnos y llegar hasta ti en Colmenar, está claro que busca la semilla. ¿Alguien más ha visto esta carta?

Negué con la cabeza.

Ichigo también la había leído, pero en aquel momento no quise incluir al ermitaño en nuestra conversación.

Tras leerla, Grimmjow metió la carta en el mismo sobre garabateado y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Si Hallibel y tú no os conocéis, ¿cómo es que sabía tantas cosas de nosotros? —pregunté.

—Colándose en nuestros ordenadores. Hace un mes descubrí que alguien había entrado en el mío y cancelé todas las cuentas de correo. Esa Hallibel debe de ser una _hacker_ muy hábil. Incluso a mí me costó detectar sus movimientos.

Aquello explicaba que Grimmjow no hubiera contestado a mis mensajes.

También confirmaba mis sospechas de que había sido ella quien había trasteado en mi portátil.

—Tenía incluso una camiseta tuya... que olía a ti.

Me miró extrañado un segundo antes de responder:

—Debió de robarla del montón de mi ropa sucia. Voy todas las semanas a una lavandería que hay a las afueras de Florencia. Cuando volvamos a la ciudad, seguiré de cerca a Hallibel y averiguaré qué pretende.

—Imposible. Se ha ido a Madrid una semana... o, al menos, eso es lo que decía en su nota. Desapareció dejando el alquiler de un mes sin pagar.

Aquello me recordó a Stark y el modo en que me había salvado del apuro. No pude evitar desconfiar también de él.

Tenía la impresión de estar protagonizando un extraño drama donde el argumento daba una vuelta de tuerca cada vez que un nuevo personaje irrumpía en escena.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez la sensación de ser una marioneta y de que alguien mueve tus hilos a su antojo?

—Constantemente —respondió Grimmjow con tristeza—. Recuerda que me entrenaron para obedecer. La Organización y mi padre han movido mis hilos desde que era un niño. Ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, siento que soy yo quien lleva las riendas y que estoy justo donde quiero estar.

Sentí compasión por él, por su dura infancia y por la tragedia que había vivido en el bosque, pero también curiosidad por saber qué hacía en Italia.

No pude evitar preguntarme si la Organización le habría guiado hasta allí en una nueva misión, o si realmente había conseguido desligarse y ser libre como decía. Iba a preguntárselo cuando noté su pulgar trazando un infinito en mi mano. Cohibida por aquella caricia, y por las mariposas que empezaron a aletear en mi estómago, la retiré.

Habíamos llegado a una bonita plaza, con un pozo en el centro, y aproveché para sentarme en la escalinata que lo bordeaba.

Grimmjow se sentó a mi lado.

Mientras admiraba la belleza de aquella ciudadela, flanqueada por imponentes rascacielos medievales, cafeterías y casitas pintorescas noté su mirada clavada en mí.

—¿Te sientes a disgusto?

«Me siento demasiado a gusto», me respondí en silencio, pero me limité a negar con la cabeza.

—Rukia... Gracias por venir. Me parece increíble que lo hayas hecho solo porque una desconocida te convenciera de que estaba en peligro. —Sacudió la cabeza confundido—. Es lo más temerario, estúpido y... hermoso que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí.

Nuestras miradas se perdieron en el fuego que iluminaba la plaza desde sus altas torres. El timbre dulce y poético de una viola abriéndose paso entre las callejuelas cercanas acompañó sus siguientes palabras:

—Ya sé que tienes una relación en el bosque y que lo vuestro es para siempre, pero la Toscana es otro mundo. En esta ciudad eterna el tiempo se detuvo hace varios siglos... Y tú y yo podemos volver a detenerlo, si quieres, durante un instante.

Contuve la respiración y aguanté su mirada a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

—Confía en mí —dijo separándose—. Conozco una manera infalible. Observé cómo entraba en uno de los locales cercanos y regresaba unos minutos después con un helado de dos sabores.

Unas tímidas gotitas empezaron a caer en la plaza. Hubiera preferido un capuchino o una bebida caliente para detener el tiempo en aquella plaza, pero Grimmjow insistió en que cerrara los ojos y lo probara.

La viola había enmudecido y solo se escuchaba el murmullo constante de la lluvia sobre el empedrado.

Un gusto intenso a chocolate cremoso y flores me hizo suspirar de placer.

—La Gelateria di Piazza y su famoso helado de chocolate tienen fama mundial. El otro sabor es _crema di Santa Fina,_ la hacen con unas violetas que solo crecen entre los muros de esta ciudad.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la plaza se había quedado desierta. Llovía a mares, y Grimmjow y yo corrimos entre risas a guarecernos bajo un gran arco.

Las campanas de una iglesia tocaron ocho veces en aquel instante.

Apoyada en la pared de piedra, fui recuperando la respiración. De pronto Grimmjow colocó sus manos contra el muro, a ambos lados de mis hombros. Me sentí intimidada, no tanto por la presión de sus brazos, que apenas me rozaban, sino por la proximidad de su rostro y la forma en que sus ojos se posaron en mis labios.

Noté cómo el agua goteaba por mi frente de un mechón suelto. La mano decidida de Grimmjow lo apartó hacia atrás con delicadeza, y yo aproveché aquel gesto para escabullirme por el lado descubierto. Una vez roto el instante de intimidad entre los dos, murmuré confundida:

—No querría que llegaras tarde a tu cita...

—¿Preparada para correr de nuevo? —dijo él ofreciéndome la mano.

Asentí divertida y enlacé mis dedos a los suyos antes de dejarme arrastrar calle abajo.

Cuando llegamos a la última casa, la lluvia había aflojado hasta convertirse en un suave goteo.

Aun así, nos cubrimos bajo el alero y Grimmjow golpeó la aldaba de bronce de su enorme puerta. A los pocos segundos una anciana de pelo blanco y mandil de cuadros se asomó tras un portón y nos preguntó con voz dulce:

— _Che cosa vuoi?_

Grimmjow le entregó una tarjetita y le explicó en un italiano perfecto que habíamos quedado con un tal Morelli. Aun en la penumbra de la noche pude ver cómo su rostro se ensombrecía justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos reapareció envuelta en un chubasquero y nos pidió que la acompañáramos.

Seguimos sus pasos lentos por la pendiente adoquinada que conducía a las afueras del pueblo.

Tras cruzar un viñedo, llegamos a un enorme roble que cobijaba a un caballo negro. La anciana lo desligó de una rama, acarició su lomo y entregó las riendas a Grimmjow. Después señaló un punto a lo lejos y le explicó algo en italiano. Lo único que logré entender fue que debíamos recorrer diez kilómetros para llegar a una casona llamada Villa Leggero.

Acepté la ayuda de Grimmjow para subir a lomos de aquel corcel y observé cómo la anciana se perdía de nuevo entre las murallas del pueblo. Tuve una extraña sensación de miedo y vértigo cuando Grimmjow se colocó detrás de mí y espoleó el animal para ponerlo al galope.

—No temas —dijo Grimmjow—. Está entrenado para hacer este camino. Solo tenemos que dejarnos llevar.

El trote me había impulsado sobre su torso.

Durante la siguiente hora, atravesamos un bosque de robles y fresnos. Me pareció increíble que en la oscuridad de la noche aquel caballo supiera guiarse sin tropezar con los troncos o las piedras del sendero.

Al llegar a un valle, empezó a trotar con más brío. El viento helado cortaba la piel y se calaba en mis huesos. Busqué refugio contra el pecho de Grimmjow. Sentía su cuerpo como un escudo protector, pero aun así no pude evitar preocuparme por nuestro destino.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Grimmjow?

Bajó la cabeza para mirarme y su voz llegó a mis oídos como un susurro en la noche.

—La persona con la que he quedado tiene algo que debemos recuperar para proteger la semilla. ¿Recuerdas el _Manuscrito Voynich_?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Aquel libro había arrastrado hasta la Sierra de la Demanda a los hombres de negro.

—Morelli es un anticuario florentino que tiene las páginas perdidas del códice. Logré contactar con él desde Estados Unidos y por eso vine a Florencia... Pero una vez aquí, perdí el contacto con él. Hace cuatro días volví a recibir un mensaje suyo citándome en este pueblo.

No me pasó por alto que era el tiempo exacto que yo llevaba en Italia.

—Creí que esas páginas las tenía la Organización —dije temblando de frío. Meses atrás, el propio Grimmjow me había explicado que el asesino de Rodrigoalbar se las había robado tras matarle.

Recordé también que había sido un inmortal, Dante, quien había escrito el códice para dejar un testimonio de lo que había sido aquella civilización. En él explicaba sus reglas y costumbres, pero también la existencia de la aldea y de la semilla. Lo había hecho en un lenguaje codificado para proteger el secreto, pero intercalando unas páginas en latín sobre la manera de descifrarlo. Esas páginas las había arrancado y entregado a Rodrigoalbar.

Mientras el códice cifrado había viajado a Italia y acabado en una biblioteca de la Universidad de Yale, el paradero de aquellas páginas era un misterio para todo el mundo.

—La Organización tenía unas diez páginas de las treinta que faltan. Las custodiaba mi padre. Con ellas lograron llegar hasta la aldea...

—¿Qué ha sido de ellas?

—Las he escondido en un lugar seguro. Pero esas no deben preocuparte. Las peligrosas son las que tiene Morelli. Su valor es incalculable porque explica cómo descodificar el manuscrito... Pero, además, habla de la semilla y de cómo llegar a la aldea.

—Si son tan valiosas, ¿por qué crees que va a entregártelas Morelli?

—Porque él no lo sabe. Cree que se trata solo de un pergamino medieval, sin más valor que ese.

Tras un rato a lomos del caballo, sentía un dolor punzante en la parte interna de los muslos y molestias en las nalgas.

De pronto, el cielo abrió sus compuertas y una gélida cortina de agua empezó a caer sobre nosotros. Sentía el viento y la lluvia azotándome y empapando mi ropa desde todos los ángulos.

La luz borrosa de una casona brilló a lo lejos. Mientras nos acercábamos a aquel faro, en mitad del terrible aguacero, tuve el presentimiento de que en Villa Leggero nos esperaba algo totalmente insólito.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	12. Un trago de eternidad

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Un trago de eternidad**

Tras cruzar la verja de un imponente muro, el caballo se detuvo frente a una casona de piedra con aspecto de castillo medieval.

Mientras desmontábamos, una figura menuda envuelta en una capa se acercó a nosotros, tomó las riendas del corcel y nos señaló la puerta. El halo de misterio que planeaba sobre aquel lugar hizo que me sintiera como en una novela de Dumas.

Empapados, esperamos a nuestro guía en la entrada de la mansión. Cuando se descubrió, vimos a una chica exótica, de unos veinte años, mezcla de raza negra y oriental. Tenía la piel muy fina y una bella sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Miró el charco de agua que se había formado a nuestros pies y, al cabo de unos segundos, regresó con dos toallas. Tras quitarnos los abrigos mojados, nos envolvimos en ellas.

Grimmjow le preguntó por el señor Morelli y, sin pronunciar palabra, nos condujo hasta un impresionante salón. Las paredes crema y verde oliva — repletas de cuadros— resaltaban con el suelo de terracota y los frescos con motivos vinícolas del techo con molduras. Bajo una lámpara de lágrimas había una mesa vestida con mantel de seda y flores frescas.

Un suave aroma a rosas, y a una hierba mezclada con tabaco que no supe identificar, envolvía la estancia.

De pronto reparé en un sillón con respaldo alto que había junto a la chimenea. Sobre él, unas volutas de humo se retorcían en el aire adoptando formas extrañas.

Deduje que era el señor Morelli.

Aquella elegante mansión me había hecho pensar en un hombre mayor, o incluso anciano, un anticuario rico con buen gusto para el arte. Sin embargo, la figura joven y turbadoramente apuesta que apareció al otro lado de la butaca contradijo mis deducciones.

—¿Señor Morelli? —preguntó Grimmjow.

Sin despegar los labios ni levantarse de su asiento, hizo un gesto para que nos acomodáramos en el sofá. Después contemplé embelesada cómo lanzaba la colilla a las llamas danzarinas y posaba su mirada en ellas. El fuego se reflejó en sus brillantes y profundos ojos grises.

Era extraordinariamente guapo.

Su rostro inmaculado contenía la pureza de los mármoles griegos, con una belleza clásica de rasgos proporcionados y finos. Tenía los labios rojos arqueados en una enigmática sonrisa, las mejillas encendidas, y unas ondas color avellana que caían con suavidad sobre sus hombros.

En cuanto a su edad, era difícil precisarla. Poseía la serena madurez de alguien que ha pasado la treintena, pero su aspecto lozano contradecía esta cifra haciéndola descender casi una década.

—Absolutamente fascinante... —comentó con la mirada fija en un cuadro que había sobre la chimenea—. Lo compré en una subasta de Nueva York hace apenas unas semanas y no me canso de mirarlo.

Había algo en su voz, grave y lánguida, que incitaba a escucharla, como si tuviera alguna cualidad hipnótica. Me pregunté si se dirigía a nosotros o simplemente estaba hablando para sí mismo. Todavía no se había dignado mirarnos.

Después seguí su mirada hasta el lienzo luminoso y colorido. Su estilo preciosista me recordó mucho a los cuadros de Botticelli que había contemplado aquella misma mañana en la Galería de los Uffizi. Sobre un mar tranquilo, un barco de enormes velas color naranja llegaba a puerto. La tripulación estaba compuesta por personas de rasgos orientales, vestidos de forma exquisita, que sonreían y saludaban con la mano. Llevaban largas trenzas y bigotes, y en sus túnicas de seda se apreciaba todo tipo de detalles: dragones, nubes, olas y montañas sobre fondos intensos.

En aquel momento, la tormenta retumbó en los cristales y Grimmjow intervino dirigiéndose a él en italiano. Me pareció entender algo sobre el pergamino medieval y nuestra prisa por regresar a Florencia lo antes posible.

—¡Oh, disculpad! No pretendía ser descortés —respondió en un castellano demasiado perfecto, a la vez que se levantaba y nos miraba por primera vez.

Me impresionaron su altura —le sacaba varios centímetros a Grimmjow— y su porte esbelto y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de corte elegante y un batín de seda del mismo color, anudado a la cintura, bajo el que se adivinaba su torso desnudo.

—Tú debes de ser Grimmjow —dijo ofreciendo la mano a modo de saludo—. Y tú...

—Soy Alicia...

Por algún motivo incomprensible, había decidido usar mi nombre falso.

Durante un instante que se me hizo eterno posó en mí su mirada. Traté de mantenerla, pero había tanta intensidad en sus ojos que no pude evitar dirigir los míos al suelo.

Molesta, adiviné cómo la blusa mojada transparentaba mi ropa interior y me cerré mejor la toalla.

—Tenemos prisa —dijo Grimmjow algo cortante—. Si nos permite ver esos documentos, nos iremos enseguida y no le molestaremos más.

Aunque ambos eran prácticamente de la misma edad, no me sorprendió que Grimmjow le hablara de usted. Había algo ilustre, incluso altivo, en aquel chico que incitaba a ese tipo de trato.

—Todo a su debido tiempo. La impaciencia es una virtud poco cortés.

—El descaro también.

Alzó las cejas y lo miró un instante.

—No hay razón para estar celoso, querido. Vos también me resultáis muy atractivo.

Sonreí al ver cómo las orejas de Grimmjow se teñían de rojo. Me sorprendió que alguien como él, que se había criado en un mundo de hombres, fuese tan sensible al halago masculino.

Tuve que reconocer que me había irritado que tratara de defender mi honor. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que le necesitaba para lidiar con aquel engreído? Sin embargo, al sentir de nuevo la mirada de Morelli clavada en mí, solo logré balbucear una frase de lo más estúpida.

—La lluvia nos ha mojado.

—Sorprendente —murmuró él sin dejar de mirarme.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro y noté cómo mis mejillas se encendían.

No entendía por qué lograba intimidarnos de aquella manera.

—Lo último que deseo es que mis invitados se sientan incómodos — continuó—. Permitidme que me resarza proporcionándoos un ropaje más digno.

La idea de ponerme ropa seca hizo que me sintiera mejor al instante. Mientras seguíamos sus pasos por un largo pasillo, repleto de retratos antiguos, me pregunté si había utilizado aquel adjetivo de una forma intencionada o si se debía a una mala traducción de su idioma. ¿Le parecía poco «digno» que estuviéramos empapados?

Llegamos a un pequeño cuarto con armarios rústicos y estanterías de madera. En ellas había sábanas, toallas y ropa del hogar perfectamente dobladas. Olía a lavanda, a rosas y a colada recién planchada. Su siguiente comentario aclaró mi duda:

—Es indigno estar rodeados de belleza con esas ropas mojadas y poco delicadas —dijo sacando de un armario dos prendas de seda—. Complacedme poniéndoos algo a la altura de la casa y de las almas que la habitan en estos momentos.

Grimmjow y yo nos miramos un instante sin saber qué decir. Estaba claro que Morelli era un chico excéntrico y que se aburría en su gran mansión... Pero si queríamos conseguir aquellas páginas perdidas del _Manuscrito Voynich_ no teníamos más remedio que acatar sus reglas y entrar en su juego.

—Después me sentiré muy honrado si compartís mesa y conversación conmigo.

Al ver nuestras caras de indecisión, contraatacó casi en un susurro:

—Complacedme y seréis complacidos.

Mientras Grimmjow se cambiaba en la habitación de al lado y Morelli nos esperaba en el pasillo, pensé que aquel chico era de lo más extraño. Aunque su aspecto era el de un muchacho, hablaba con la seguridad de un anciano. Me pregunté si tendría la mente de un superdotado como Grimmjow y de dónde diablos habría sacado aquel castellano pretencioso y antiguo.

Tras desnudarme, me puse aquella especie de quimono largo con mangas anchas, abierto por delante, y me ceñí el cinturón. Antes de salir, me miré en un espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto a un armario. La fina tela dejaba adivinar mi silueta, pero apenas transparentaba. Era de color lila y tenía un estampado geométrico que se repetía en toda la tela: dos mariposas encaradas. Me sentí vulnerable y bella al mismo tiempo.

Salí al corredor descalza. A pesar del fino atuendo, ya no tenía frío. La temperatura parecía haber subido varios grados. Grimmjow llevaba un batín igual que nuestro anfitrión, pero más corto y abierto, y anudado a la cintura con un cordón dorado. Aunque le quedaba francamente bien, no pude evitar una risita al ver sus piernas fuertes y blancas, en contraste con aquella delicada tela.

—Antes de pasar al salón, permitidme que os enseñe mi bodega.

Nos condujo hasta una escalera mal iluminada. La bombilla de bajo voltaje que pendía del techo proyectó nuestras sombras deformadas a lo largo de la pared.

Sentí un escalofrío al bajar los peldaños de piedra. Un olor a roca mohosa y a humedad sacudió mis recuerdos y provocó que mi corazón se acelerara.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi frente al evocar el sótano en el que había estado cautiva meses atrás. El desconcierto y el miedo que había sentido durante las primeras horas de encierro en aquel oscuro lugar volvieron a mi mente.

Las piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de dar un traspié. De no ser por Grimmjow, habría rodado escaleras abajo. Sin embargo, lejos de agradecerle el gesto, me zafé molesta de su brazo.

Una luz tenue y amarillenta nos permitió observar la bodega. Parecía muy antigua. Los arcos del techo eran de ladrillo rústico, y el suelo y las paredes de piedra y adobe. Había dos toneles viejos junto a una decena de barricas de roble, y varias filas de botellas dispuestas a lo largo de un muro.

Me fijé en una prensa antigua y en varios artilugios que parecían máquinas de tortura medieval.

Morelli nos explicó que se utilizaban para hacer vino de forma artesanal.

—Villa Leggero produce doce botellas anuales. Un Chianti de culto exclusivo para paladares muy exigentes. Pero solo una es la elegida para envejecer en esta bodega y convertirse en una bebida única, un caldo muy aromático, de alto color y graduación, una bebida para dioses.

Me parecieron cifras ridículas para la cantidad de botellas que había allí almacenadas.

Una corriente de aire me hizo estornudar.

—Hace frío —me quejé.

—El vino es un ser vivo —dijo Morelli muy serio—. El único que mejora con los años. Por eso necesita unas condiciones especiales y una temperatura constante, entre nueve y catorce grados. Si subiera, los aromas se evaporarían. Si bajase, el color se precipitaría.

Después de aquella explicación, tomó una botella con varias capas de polvo y telarañas, y la limpió con delicadeza. Todavía conservaba una etiqueta con una caligrafía extraña que me resultó familiar. Antes de que pudiera descifrar las letras, Grimmjow leyó:

— _Aeternitas._ Del latín, «eternidad».

—Esta botella es muy especial —dijo Morelli con un aire misterioso—. Un trago de eternidad que lleva siglos esperando a alguien que lo merezca.

—Y ese alguien somos precisamente nosotros —replicó Grimmjow con sorna.

Los ojos grises de Morelli se clavaron nuevamente en mí al tiempo que murmuraba:

—Creo no haber empleado el plural.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Un cuento chino

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Un cuento chino**

Cuando regresamos al salón, la mesa estaba preparada para tres comensales. Junto a la vajilla de porcelana, había una fuente con embutidos variados, _crostini_ con paté para untar, una sopera de _minestrone_ y otras delicias toscanas a base de trufa, setas, hortalizas y carne de jabalí.

Morelli llenó nuestras copas con un buen vino de mesa y nos explicó que reservaba el trago de Eternidad para el postre.

Mientras cenábamos, Grimmjow trató de sonsacarle información interesándose por su actividad como anticuario.

—El vino y el arte son dos de mis pasatiempos favoritos —le cortó con su voz suave—. Pero no los únicos.

—¿Qué otras cosas le interesan? —Me arrepentí de mi pregunta nada más formularla.

—El placer y la belleza.

Su mirada me recorrió sin disimulo antes de adornar su cara con una sonrisa turbadora.

—¿No es un poco superficial? —intervino Grimmjow cortante.

—En absoluto. No hay nada más profundo que vivir intensamente y experimentar cualquier forma de hedonismo. En cuanto a la belleza... es tan efímera y pasajera que lo superficial y estúpido sería no disfrutarla. Solo los genios y los artistas son capaces de apreciar el verdadero misterio de las cosas bellas.

—¿Se considera un genio, señor Morelli?

—Soy un artista.

«Más bien una obra de arte», pensé divertida.

Me fijé en cómo su clavícula asomaba tras el batín ligeramente abierto, en sus manos perfectas y en su cabeza de ondas castañas... Y me pregunté qué pensaría Stark de la proporción que había entre ellas. Estaba segura de que su belleza le habría fascinado y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por convencerle para que posara desnudo.

Al imaginármelo sin ropa, como el _David_ de Miguel Ángel, no pude evitar pensar en la otra proporción «menos perfecta» de aquella estatua. Noté cómo mis mejillas se encendían.

En un intento por sacudirme aquel pensamiento, recorrí con la mirada los lienzos de la sala.

—¿Son suyos algunos de estos cuadros?

—La mayoría, pero no me refería a ese tipo de arte. El auténtico artista es el que hace de su vida un lienzo y pone en él toda la pasión, sentimiento y belleza... Sin miedo ni falsos prejuicios, cediendo a todas las tentaciones, disfrutando de cada sorbo de vida. —Apuró el vino de su copa antes de continuar—. El alma sufre cuando se le niega lo que desea.

Seducida por la voz musical de Morelli seguía su discurso como si se tratara de una clase magistral. El movimiento elegante de sus manos, que parecían de mármol y seda, reforzaba sus palabras con un encanto fascinante.

Después de un silencio reflexivo, Grimmjow intervino:

—Es imposible satisfacer todos nuestros deseos. Hay límites.

—O poco ingenio... —respondió él—. La única frontera infranqueable la marca la naturaleza.

—Y la conciencia.

Morelli soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eso es de gente aburrida!

—¿Y el amor? —intervine algo cohibida—. Amar implica a veces renunciar a cosas.

—Eso no es amor, querida... Alicia. —La voz de Morelli sonó increíblemente dulce—. Es falta de imaginación. El amor no sabe de sacrificios. Eso que llaman fidelidad no es más que una renuncia al amor más profundo. Una forma de sumisión de nuestra naturaleza libre. Las personas que solo aman una vez en la vida son unas superficiales... O unas fracasadas. No entienden la profundidad del amor y de la propia belleza.

—Y está claro que usted entiende mucho de ambas —dijo Grimmjow divertido.

—Está claro que sí. —Le miró con lascivia—. ¿Y tú, Grimmjow? ¿Entiendes?

Aquella pregunta sexualmente ambigua logró que las orejas de mi oscuro acompañante se enrojecieran por segunda vez aquella noche. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Mientras observaba a aquel chico altivo y extraordinariamente guapo me asaltó una duda: ¿cómo alguien tan joven podía hablar de una forma tan vehemente sobre la vida?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto del amor? —Mi pregunta sonó más ingenua de lo que hubiera deseado—. Eres tan joven como nosotros.

—Con mucha práctica. —Su risa sonó como una cascada cristalina—. Soy joven, cierto, pero me enamoro todos los días. Varias veces.

Tras dirigirnos un guiño, tan rápido y sugerente que nos dejó sin palabras, observamos cómo untaba una tostada y se la llevaba a los labios. Había tanta gracia y delicadeza en aquel sencillo gesto que durante un rato nos quedamos embelesados contemplándole.

Estaba claro que Morelli era un conquistador nato. Un chico atractivo que se divertía seduciendo a quien se le pusiera por delante. Tenía un don para hacerlo y una belleza tan excepcional que solo se me ocurría otra persona que la superara, y esa persona era sobrehumano: Ichigo.

La idea de que podía tratarse de un joven actor italiano cruzó mi mente. Tal vez solo estaba representando un papel: el de rico seductor, inteligente y de vuelta de todo. Tuve que reconocer que, de ser así, su interpretación era impecable.

—Háblame de ti, Alicia. ¿Qué te ha traído a Florencia?

«Einstein y su distancia espeluznante», pensé divertida antes de responder:

—El arte.

—A los dos nos interesa mucho el siglo XV —dijo Grimmjow echándome un cable—. De ahí nuestro interés por esos pergaminos que tiene. Estoy acabando una tesis para la Universidad de Yale y Alicia me está ayudando a recopilar información.

—Os advierto que esos papelajos no valen gran cosa... Aparte de unos dibujos de flores que parecen obra de un niño, no tienen nada de especial. Los guardaba porque siempre hay gente a quien le gusta enmarcar cosas raras y están dispuestos a pagar mucho por poco... Gente ignorante, ya sabéis, nada que ver con vosotros, claro. A vosotros os mueven intereses intelectuales. Vaya, vaya... Nada menos que Yale. Espero que entre tanto trabajo hayáis tenido tiempo de visitar Florencia.

—Oh, sí, es una ciudad fantástica —dije—, y muy misteriosa, igual que el Renacimiento. Resulta sorprendente que mientras el resto de Europa vivía una época feudal y oscura, aquí floreciera el arte de esa forma... —Recordé las palabras de Hallibel y continué orgullosa—: Y además, en un tiempo tan corto y en un espacio tan reducido.

—El Renacimiento es un cuento chino —repuso Morelli antes de estallar en una carcajada.

Ofendida por su risa, repliqué con seguridad:

—Leonardo da Vinci revolucionó el mundo con sus inventos y teorías. ¿Estás diciendo que él, Botticelli o Miguel Ángel eran unos cuentistas?

—No lo decía en ese sentido, sino en uno literal, querida Alicia. En el siglo XIV Florencia era un lugar atrasado. Pero tan solo un siglo después produjo una serie de obras tan majestuosas que todavía hoy nos dejan sin aliento. ¿Cómo prendió la mecha del Renacimiento en una ciudad tan pequeña como esta? ¿Y por qué en aquel preciso momento?

Su mirada se dirigió al cuadro que había sobre la chimenea. Contemplé de nuevo aquel barco oriental mientras la voz lánguida y dulce de Morelli acariciaba mis oídos.

—Los chinos son la respuesta —sentenció—. En 1434 el almirante Zheng He llegó a las costas de la Toscana con una expedición china integrada por traductores, astrónomos, geógrafos, arquitectos, maestros artesanos... una flota de sabios que contenía más saber intelectual que cualquier universidad de la época. Ellos sentaron las bases que luego desarrollaron genios como Copérnico, Kepler o el propio Leonardo. Los grandes pintores también se instruyeron de la sabiduría de los artistas chinos.

—¿Con qué fin? —preguntó Grimmjow—. ¿Qué ganaban los chinos con todo eso?

—Su único objetivo era demostrarles a los bárbaros cuán inmensamente amplios y profundos eran sus conocimientos. Aquellos orientales se encontraron con un continente con más de mil años de estancamiento tras la caída del Imperio romano. El arte era oscuro y religioso, pero en pocos años se produjo una gran revolución... Los artistas florentinos, influidos por la visión alegre, luminosa y milenaria de los chinos, recuperaron también su cultura clásica.

—Como bien dice, señor Morelli, es solo un cuento chino, una teoría poco documentada. No creo que haya muchos indicios de que eso que explica sea cierto.

Nuestro anfitrión se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia por toda respuesta.

Me fijé de nuevo en las ropas de aquel lienzo. Todos los personajes llevaban coloridas sedas con bordados dorados. Todos, menos uno. Vestido con un quimono negro y un recogido de estilo samurái, un chico de belleza extraordinaria nos miraba divertido, con sus ojos grises, desde un extremo del navío.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	14. In vino veritas

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 _ **In vino veritas**_

Una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana y se coló en la sala, arrastrando lluvia y hojas secas. En el exterior centelleó un relámpago, justo antes de que estallara un trueno. La lámpara de araña parpadeó varias veces antes de apagarse.

Guiado por el candor de la lumbre, Morelli corrió a cerrar la ventana.

Contuve el aliento hasta que regresó a la mesa con un candelabro. La luz tenue de las velas iluminó su cara como en una mala película de terror.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando descorchó la vieja botella y llenó nuestras copas. Morelli observó la suya antes de tomarla por el tallo y acercársela a la nariz. Después balanceó el cáliz y aspiró de nuevo su aroma. Un suspiro tembló en sus labios.

Sin atreverme todavía a beber, la idea macabra de que podía envenenarnos cruzó mi mente. Tal vez adivinando mis pensamientos, nuestro anfitrión tomó un sorbo y permaneció varios segundos con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de éxtasis.

Después alzó su copa y pronunció una frase a modo de brindis:

— _In vino veritas._

Grimmjow y yo nos miramos un segundo antes de imitar su gesto.

Una sensación áspera e intensa recorrió mi garganta.

Morelli me miró de forma inquisitiva.

—Está bueno —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Supuse que mi respuesta resultaría decepcionante para un amante del buen vino como él, pero, en lugar de eso, celebró mi comentario y añadió:

—Y es un auténtico milagro que así sea. Solo un porcentaje muy pequeño de vinos siguen siendo bebibles tanto tiempo después. He visto pagar auténticas fortunas por vinos añejos que no hubieran servido ni para aliñar una ensalada... Pero este vino... —Enmudeció mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla—. Acabamos de tomarnos un sorbo de historia.

Impresionada por las palabras de Morelli, me regalé otro trago de Eternidad.

—¿Creías que podía estar malo? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—En realidad, no. Contiene un ingrediente secreto que ha hecho que no pierda ninguna de sus propiedades, y que su sabor y aroma mejoren con los años.

—¿Cuál es?

—Ya os lo he dicho, es un secreto.

Mientras le escuchaba, un regusto dulce y floral invadió mi boca. Noté cómo el alcohol trepaba hasta mi cabeza y se mezclaba en mi sangre, prendiendo chispas a su paso por todo mi ser.

Miré a Grimmjow y no pude evitar una sonrisa al ver su semblante serio y preocupado. Incapaz de relajarse —ni con el mejor vino del mundo—, su rostro tenso me hizo intuir que no se fiaba de Morelli ni de su ancestral bebida.

Su copa seguía casi intacta.

—No deberías beber más —dijo mirándome con los labios apretados—. Ya sabes que el alcohol no te sienta bien.

Una carcajada incontrolable vibró en mis labios. Había algo en la tensión de su rostro que me resultaba encantador y molesto al mismo tiempo. ¿Se estaba preocupando por mí? Mi verdugo se había transformado en un caballero protector. Aunque aquel exceso de control me inquietaba, también era halagador. Me acordé de Ichigo y de lo poco que le había importado que me marchara de su lado.

Me sentía lúcida y radiante, con una extraña sensación de plenitud y de ligereza dentro de mi piel.

Contrariamente a los efectos del alcohol, no estaba mareada y podía pensar con claridad.

—Pues yo creo que le sienta de maravilla... —intervino Morelli llenando de nuevo mi copa—. Deberías relajarte y disfrutar tú también de este vino. Bébelo y me complacerás. Ya os lo he dicho, solo así obtendréis lo que habéis venido a buscar. Además, mi querido amigo, no tendrás más oportunidades en la vida de probar algo similar... Muchos matarían por saborear unas gotitas de este elixir.

Grimmjow respiró hondo antes de apurar la copa de un solo trago.

El efecto fue inmediato. Tosió varias veces antes de que su expresión se suavizara y sus cejas se curvaran en una mueca de sorpresa.

—Ya lo he probado y así os he complacido. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por vos, señor Morelli? —dijo finalmente Grimmjow de forma teatral—. ¿Nos va a entregar ya esos papeles?

Su cara se había iluminado y sus ojos refulgían. El vino había hecho efecto.

—No los tengo aquí. Los guardo en mi galería de Florencia. Pero prometo dároslos si superáis una prueba: la de los cinco sentidos. Si la superáis, serán vuestros a cambio de nada. No tendréis que pagar por ellos.

—¿Qué garantías tenemos de que será así? —intervine animada.

—Tenéis mi palabra.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no miente? Desde que hemos llegado no ha hecho otra cosa que jugar con nosotros. Primero, dándonos estas ropas ridículas y, luego, este brebaje extraño.

—El juego no ha hecho más que empezar, querido Grimmjow. —Morelli soltó una carcajada—. Pero no os podría mentir aunque quisiera. El vino que acabamos de tomar tiene propiedades mágicas y una de ellas es que obliga a decir la verdad.

—¿Nos has dado alguna especie de droga?

— _In vino veritas_ —dijo repitiendo la frase de su brindis—. La verdad está en el vino.

—Tranquilo, Grimmjow. Yo he probado ese suero... ¿recuerdas? Y te garantizo que este vino no tiene ese «ingrediente» —repuse con ironía—. Ningún dolor punzante en la cabeza, ni ardores en el estómago. Tampoco siento mareos, náuseas o vómitos incontrolables. Y, de momento, controlo mis palabras y no he caído redonda al suelo.

—Ha hablado la sinceridad en persona —dijo Morelli divertido.

—Está bien, jugaremos a esa prueba de los sentidos. —Me miró y asentí con la cabeza—. Pero antes explícanos qué propiedades más tiene ese vino. Empiezo a sentir cosas extrañas. —No temas, solo multiplica las sensaciones. Lo cual os será muy útil para vencer la prueba.

Sus palabras me recordaron a la miel centenaria que había probado con Ichigo y Senna en la cueva de la semilla. En aquella gruta había experimentado las sensaciones más intensas de toda mi vida. La belleza de aquel lugar, unida a la compañía de Ichigo, habían quedado para siempre grabadas en mi memoria.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios al recordar todo aquello.

Aquel instante difería mucho del momento mágico en el que había probado esa miel, pero de nuevo era capaz de apreciar su belleza. Había armonía en el gusto exquisito con el que estaba puesta la mesa, con sus manteles bordados y los restos de las viandas dispuestas en antiguas fuentes de oro y plata... La combinación de crisantemos y lilas de los jarrones formaba una imagen tan sugerente y sutil como la sinfonía de lluvia en los cristales. En cuanto a mis dos acompañantes, cada uno era hermoso a su manera.

Morelli encarnaba los ideales de belleza clásica. Era esbelto, de porte elegante y rasgos suaves.

Su encantadora sonrisa y su discurso inteligente hacían de él una persona muy atractiva.

La belleza de Grimmjow era menos sofisticada y grácil. Poseía el encanto de un guerrero: músculos fuertes y definidos, mirada dura, cejas gruesas, mandíbula marcada y pómulos bien cincelados. El único rasgo delicado de su rostro marmóreo eran unos labios carnosos que incitaban al beso.

Nos levantamos de la mesa para dirigirnos a una sala contigua que estaba aún más caldeada. Era una especie de biblioteca, con escaso mobiliario, en la que también había un piano y otros instrumentos de aspecto antiguo.

Unos diez metros de estantería cubrían una pared con ediciones de todo tipo: desde libros viejos hasta novelas actuales o de lujo.

Unos troncos ardían con vigor en la chimenea.

Tras acomodarnos en un elegante sofá de piel burdeos, Morelli dejó el candelabro sobre la repisa y volvió a llenar nuestras copas de Eternidad.

—La primera prueba es la del gusto —nos dijo con voz misteriosa—. Por vuestra forma de catarlo ya he visto que sois unos profanos en el arte del vino, así que seré indulgente. Solo os pediré que comentéis algo sobre su procedencia. Daré por válido cualquier detalle que remita a sus orígenes o a su historia.

—Las damas primero —concedió Grimmjow con aire condescendiente.

Agité la copa, cerré los ojos y me la acerqué a la nariz como había visto hacer a Morelli. Después di un sorbito y mantuve el caldo en mi boca unos segundos. Un concierto de aromas silvestres se mezcló en mi paladar. Solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza:

—Percibo un aroma a frutos rojos y manzanilla —dije poco convencida—. Este vino pertenece a una tierra de bosques sombríos.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó Morelli satisfecho.

Era el turno de Grimmjow.

Observé cómo se llevaba la copa directamente a los labios y, con los ojos cerrados, apuraba todo el contenido. Luego olió la copa vacía y dictaminó:

—Es un vino de raza, denso y con un sabor antiguo, pero con el brío de un caldo joven. Tiene reminiscencias a sotobosque y a violetas, pero también a flor de lirio y a miel. Es un tinto robusto con un eco complejo y largo. Procede de un lugar donde las uvas no han madurado con mucho sol.

Fascinada, me pregunté cómo podía saber tanto de vinos alguien que había sido educado con disciplina militar.

—Sorprendente, querido amigo —aplaudió Morelli—. Eres una caja de sorpresas que, dicho sea de paso, estoy deseando abrir.

Aquella prueba había resultado demasiado fácil. Nuestro anfitrión había dado por buenos nuestros comentarios, pero ¿qué garantía teníamos de haber acertado? Algo me decía que había sido benevolente para continuar el juego. Quizá con el resto de los sentidos no tendríamos tanta suerte.

—Habéis superado la primera prueba y ahora le toca el turno al oído.

Morelli tomó una especie de violonchelo antiguo de seis cuerdas que se hallaba en un rincón de la sala.

—Es una viola de gamba —explicó mientras se sentaba y colocaba el instrumento entre sus rodillas—. Fue muy popular durante el Renacimiento. La siguiente prueba consiste en adivinar qué inspiró al artista que compuso la pieza que voy a tocar.

—Esto, más que un juego de los sentidos, es una prueba de fe —refunfuñó Grimmjow—. ¿Cómo sabremos si hemos acertado o no? Tendremos que fiarnos de tu palabra...

—Esta melodía está inspirada en una leyenda antigua que os explicaré en cuanto expongáis vuestra versión.

Un estremecimiento me sobrevino cuando el arco hizo gemir las cuerdas de tripa. Aquella tonada sensual y hermosa, que sugería algo remoto, me evocó al principio el encuentro entre dos amantes.

Las notas graves y profundas de la viola fluían entre el deseo y la pasión.

Sentía cada roce del arco como una descarga directa en las entrañas.

El virtuosismo de Morelli se hacía evidente en los complejos giros melódicos, pero también en su facilidad para emocionarnos. Era como si aquel instrumento hablara y yo comprendiera su idioma. Su elocuencia iba más allá del lenguaje oral, pues expresaba sensaciones imposibles de explicar con palabras.

Tras un inicio luminoso y romántico, la tonada se tornó impetuosa y funesta.

Las notas agonizaban en una trama de sufrimiento, muerte y melancolía.

Rompí a llorar con el alma encogida. Aquella melodía resonaba en mi interior con un argumento dolorosamente conocido. Y, aun así, no quería que aquella exquisita pieza acabara.

—¿Y bien? —dijo el intérprete nada más finalizar.

—¿Podrías tocar un poco más? —supliqué emocionada.

—Me temo que no. Lo sublime debe ser efímero, como la propia existencia, insignificante en el universo y, aun así, tan valiosa para el alma.

—El artista se inspiró en una historia de amor imposible —dije con seguridad mientras me secaba las lágrimas—. Tras vivir un romance apasionado, se abre un abismo entre los dos que los separa inevitablemente...

—La muerte —añadió Grimmjow reflexivo.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	15. La luna eterna

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **La luna eterna**

—Habéis captado la esencia de esta historia —concluyó Morelli complacido— , que en realidad no es más que otro cuento chino.

Deslizó el arco por las cuerdas, breve y suavemente, como un preludio de la hermosa leyenda que nos relataría a continuación. Tras enmudecer la viola, sus palabras tomaron el relevo:

—Hace muchos millones de años, durante el reinado del gran Yao, aparecieron diez soles en el cielo que secaron los ríos y echaron a perder las cosechas. Para ayudar a su pueblo, la Reina Celestial le pidió a un famoso arquero, conocido como Hou Yi, que abatiera con sus flechas mágicas nueve de esos soles.

»El héroe así lo hizo, y la Reina, profundamente agradecida, le premió con un remedio capaz de hacerle inmortal.

»Puesto que el frasco contenía una única dosis, y Yi amaba profundamente a su esposa Chang'e, renunció a la eternidad por amor a ella. Después le pidió que guardara el elixir en algún lugar seguro y que jamás se lo entregara a nadie.

»Tras su hazaña, muchos jóvenes del reino quisieron aprender tiro al arco con el gran maestro, y Yi abrió una escuela muy afamada en la que solo acogía a personas de espíritu noble y elevado. Entre sus discípulos destacaba un chico de corazón puro llamado Peng Meng.

»Aquel muchacho admiraba y respetaba a Yi, pero un día se enteró del remedio mágico que atesoraba en su casa y no pudo luchar contra el deseo de ser inmortal. La codicia de poseer aquel brebaje enturbió su corazón y le volvió mezquino.

»Aprovechando la ausencia de Yi, un día Meng se presentó ante su esposa y la amenazó con matarla si no le entregaba aquella pócima. Dispuesta a no desobedecer a su marido, decidió beberse el elixir allí mismo, ante la atónita mirada de su asaltante.

»Al momento su cuerpo despegó de la tierra y se elevó hacia la luna.

»Rodeada de lujo y cosas bellas, Chang'e se convirtió en la dueña del alcázar de la luna. Allí la acompañaba un conejo de color de jade que machacaba todos los días plantas medicinales. También había otro ser mitológico que no envejecía jamás, Wu Gang, condenado a talar el mismo árbol una y otra vez, como castigo por sus pecados cometidos.

»A pesar de sus curiosos acompañantes, la dama se sentía muy sola y añoraba profundamente a su marido, quien en la distancia se moría de tristeza sin ella.

»Fue tan grande y tan negra su pena que, desde la tierra, se reflejó una gran mancha gris en la luna.

—Un resplandor de Da Vinci... —murmuré antes de que Morelli prosiguiera con el relato.

—Por compasión, la Reina consintió que se reunieran en la siguiente noche de luna llena... Pero, antes de que pudiera elevar un paso hacia su amada, Meng le clavó un cuchillo en el corazón y les condenó a no encontrarse jamás.

»Desde entonces, las leyendas chinas dicen que la luna es eterna porque en ella habita una dama inmortal, cuya soledad es capaz de inspirar los poemas y las canciones más tristes.

—Es una historia muy trágica —dije emocionada cuando hubo acabado.

Sentía la piel erizada y un nudo en la garganta. No pude evitar sentirme celosa de aquel amor que les unía. Sin estar en la luna, una distancia más abismal nos separaba a Ichigo y a mí.

—Al menos, la princesa tenía al tipo del árbol para hacerle compañía —dijo Grimmjow.

Me sorprendió que se hubiera quedado con aquel detalle del cuento.

—Wu Gang era un guerrero desobediente y su castigo fue cortar eternamente el mismo tronco — explicó Morelli—. Cada vez que pegaba un hachazo, el trozo cortado crecía rápidamente y recuperaba su aspecto original. Wu Gang y Chang'e nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerse amigos. Ambos estaban condenados a la soledad. Él bajo su árbol y ella en su palacio. La belleza y juventud eternas no podían darles ninguna felicidad.

—¿Y qué pinta ese conejito machacando hierbas? —pregunté muy seria—. Esa parte no la he entendido muy bien.

—No hay nada que entender —confesó Morelli divertido—. Realmente ese conejo no pinta mucho en la historia, pero los chinos son así de raros a veces.

Los tres reímos.

—Eres un cuentista fantástico —dijo Grimmjow—, pero ahora que Alicia y yo estamos en racha será mejor que continuemos con el siguiente sentido. ¿Cuál toca?

Me gustó verle tan animado. Su espíritu jugador —que ya había conocido en el sótano de Londres con nuestras partidas de backgammon— había emergido de nuevo.

Nuestro joven anfitrión sacó acto seguido un pañuelo de seda y se acercó a Grimmjow. Observé la delicadeza con la que le vendaba los ojos y explicaba:

—Es el turno del olfato.

Contuve la respiración cuando se colocó a mis espaldas y me apartó el pelo para anudarme la venda. El roce suave de sus dedos en mi nuca me produjo un escalofrío.

Sentí su aliento cálido en el oído susurrándome en italiano:

— _Il profumo più squisito della terra_.

Aquellas palabras lograron que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, no tanto por la caricia de su voz grave —como la viola que había tocado minutos antes— , sino porque había reconocido en ellas la frase de Hannibal Lecter, el famoso asesino.

Entendí que era una pista cuando se acercó a mí y aspiré en su piel un aroma delicioso y conocido.

Deduje que era su cuello al sentir un roce de cabello en mi mejilla. Con los ojos vendados y los sentidos activados por el vino añejo, inspiré aquella fragancia como si se tratara de un último soplo de oxígeno. Olía tan bien que tuve la tentación de morderle.

Era el jabón de la farmacia de Santa Maria Novella que había comprado con Stark unos días atrás. Aquella casualidad era tan increíble que no pude evitar desconfiar de mi olfato...

No cabía la menor duda.

—Es la primera vez que huelo algo así —confesó Grimmjow cuando llegó su turno—. Es increíble, sublime...

—Yo siempre me baño con esto antes de acostarme —dijo Morelli de forma seductora—, pero dime, muchacho, ¿qué es? ¿A qué huele?

Antes de que errara en su respuesta, me adelanté con voz segura:

—«Sapone Alla Mandorla. Officina Profumo Farmaceutica di Santa Maria Novella».

—¡Bravo, Alicia! —aplaudió Morelli quitándome la venda y mirándome a los ojos—. Me pregunto cómo una chica tan joven puede tener unos conocimientos tan profundos. ¿Seguro que no has vivido otras vidas?

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	16. Infinito

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Infinito**

Aunque habíamos superado tres de las cinco pruebas de aquel extraño juego, lo más complicado estaba por llegar. Supe que no me equivocaba cuando Morelli me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a subir a un taburete que había colocado cerca de la chimenea. Era uno de esos escalones de biblioteca, con dos peldaños, que se utilizan para acceder a las baldas más altas de las estanterías.

Nuestro anfitrión se dirigió a mí con voz suave y misteriosa:

—Esta prueba es para un único jugador y tú has demostrado ser la más sensitiva. ¿Aceptas el reto?

Asentí sin pensarlo mucho. ¿Tenía acaso otra opción?

—¿En qué consiste? —preguntó Grimmjow con desconfianza.

—Es la prueba del tacto. Alicia permanecerá inmóvil con los ojos vendados y tendrá que adivinar quién de nosotros dos la toca en cada momento.

Lo miré con suspicacia mientras sacaba de nuevo los pañuelos de seda.

—Será solo un roce, una leve caricia en la piel de apenas unos segundos... A no ser que necesite más tiempo para distinguirnos —esbozó una sonrisa burlona—, o le agrade tanto que quiera que continuemos.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo... —dijo Grimmjow.

—Sería una pena, estando tan cerca de conseguir lo que buscáis —añadió Morelli—. Pero sí, por supuesto, puedes rendirte, Alicia.

La idea de que me vendaran los ojos y dos chicos me tocaran a ciegas no me seducía en absoluto, pero tampoco me parecía tan terrible. Había dicho una «leve caricia»...

Sentí de nuevo sus dedos en mi nuca anudándome la venda. Después, sus manos descendieron hasta mi cintura. No pude evitar dar un respingo cuando noté cómo me desaflojaba el cinturón y hacía deslizar el quimono por mis hombros. La prenda resbaló hasta mis pies.

Me odié por haberme quitado el sujetador mojado un rato antes, pero Morelli solucionó el tema emulando a Botticelli y cubriéndome con mi cabello como si fuera la Venus de su cuadro. Fue una suerte que el pelo me hubiera crecido ya hasta esa altura tras cortármelo en Londres.

Sus manos rozaron ligeramente mis pechos, pero no me atreví a protestar. Paralizada, contuve la respiración cuando tomó mis manos y las llevó hacia atrás para atármelas con el otro pañuelo.

—Así te evitaremos la tentación de quitarte la venda o de tocar nuestra mano. Si detienes el juego antes de que los dos te hayamos tocado, perderás. Si fallas en tu dictamen, por supuesto, también perderás.

Noté su presencia detrás de mí durante unos segundos más. Su respiración pausada rompió su cadencia con un suspiro que me heló la sangre. Aun con los ojos vendados, pude interpretar su deseo contenido.

Temblé ligeramente, no tanto por el frío, sino por la expectativa de lo que podía ocurrirme a continuación. Me relajé pensando que Grimmjow era más fuerte que Morelli y no dejaría que nada malo me ocurriera.

— _Bella, come una statua greca_. No te preocupes, querida Venus. Es una prueba muy sencilla. La superarás.

Oí a Grimmjow toser de fondo.

Tras unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, volví a escuchar la viola entonando la misma melodía de antes. Esta vez me imaginé a Chang'e, en su palacio de la luna, recordando con melancolía a su marido mientras Wu Gang cumplía su castigo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y unas lágrimas amenazadoras en los párpados. No supe precisar si eran de emoción o de miedo... Tal vez de ambas cosas. Me obligué a ser fuerte y tragué saliva. De pronto, y sin que la pieza se interrumpiera, noté una caricia en el cuello, unos dedos deslizándose con suavidad desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta la clavícula. Desde allí, un dedo trazó una línea hasta mi ombligo y lo rodeó con varios círculos antes de descender hasta el borde de las braguitas.

Toda mi piel se erizó.

No pude evitar pensar que Grimmjow había sido poco elegante con aquel roce. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de nombrarle —¡quién si no Morelli podía estar tocando la viola!— noté algo leve sobre un seno. Como si se tratara de un pájaro posándose con sus débiles patitas sobre una rama. Con el cabello de escudo, temblé al notar tres dedos tensando la cima.

El nombre de Grimmjow quedó atascado en mi garganta. Aquella caricia no me cuadraba con sus modales. Por muy rudo que se hubiera mostrado en el pasado, encerrándome en aquel sótano, jamás me había tocado de aquella manera sin mi consentimiento.

Pero, entonces, ¿quién interpretaba aquella extraordinaria pieza?

Intenté reconocer el aroma a almendras que usaba Morelli, pero su fragancia se había quedado en el aire y era imposible saber si su portador se hallaba cerca.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —dije finalmente.

La viola enmudeció y pasaron varios segundos antes de que volviera a notar un roce tímido, casi esquivo, en la mejilla. Después, en silencio, un dedo dibujando algo en mi espalda.

Un infinito.

Lo trazó varias veces con delicadeza pero de manera firme e inequívoca. Era el símbolo que Grimmjow había dibujado en mi mano, horas antes, mientras paseábamos por las calles de San Gimignano. Las mismas mariposas de entonces empezaron a aletear en mi estómago, con más fuerza incluso, al descubrir a su autor.

—Quien acaba de tocarme ahora es Grimmjow. Antes lo ha hecho el dueño de esta casa... —Respiré hondo—. Y, por cierto, la música de viola es una grabación.

Uno de los dos me soltó las manos y me ayudó a ponerme el batín mientras yo me quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue a Morelli con el mando con el que había activado el reproductor de música en las manos.

—Muy bien, Alicia. Lo has vuelto a conseguir. Solo nos queda un sentido. El más difícil de todos: la vista.

Mientras subíamos la escalera, apenas iluminada por la lámpara de aceite que sostenía Morelli, me pregunté en qué consistiría aquel último reto.

Quería mostrarnos algo muy valioso que guardaba en una alcoba cerrada y que nos serviría para poner a prueba el último sentido.

Nuestro anfitrión caminaba tan despacio que me pregunté si temía despertar a alguien, tal vez a la chica de rasgos exóticos que nos había recibido unas horas antes.

El viento se quejaba tras los cristales, distorsionando otros ruidos de la noche aún más inquietantes. La escalera crujió bajo nuestros pies.

En el piso de arriba, el suelo de madera temblaba con cada uno de nuestros pasos, emitiendo un sonido agudo.

Morelli se detuvo frente a una puerta y le pasó la lámpara a Grimmjow. Sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Una corriente fría nos envolvió.

En aquella habitación no había chimenea ni ningún otro tipo de calefacción. Tampoco había muebles, tapices, alfombras o cualquier otro elemento decorativo. Tan solo las paredes desnudas y un caballete en el centro cubierto con una tela blanca. Morelli nos hizo pasar y cerró la puerta con llave desde el interior.

—Tras esta tela hay un cuadro. El más valioso de mi colección. Jamás lo expongo, y son muy pocas las personas que han tenido el honor de contemplarlo. Es una pieza única... —nos explicó con voz misteriosa—. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que lo protejo de las miradas ajenas.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunté con la esperanza de sonsacarle alguna pista útil.

—Si te lo dijera, querida Alicia, sabrías tanto como yo.

—Y la prueba consiste en... —intervino Grimmjow expeditivo.

—Si lográis aproximaros a la imagen que se oculta tras esta tela, os daré lo que habéis venido a buscar.

Influida por una novela de Oscar Wilde que había leído en Londres, me estremecí al imaginar que aquel lienzo podía contener el alma de nuestro anfitrión.

En aquella historia, mientras el protagonista conservaba el esplendor de una juventud eterna, su retrato envejecía y se deformaba por el paso de los días y la crueldad de sus acciones.

¿Y si Morelli era como Dorian Grey? ¿Y si aquel cuadro no era más que una versión anciana de él mismo?

Me estremecí y busqué el brazo de Grimmjow de forma instintiva.

—¿No podrías darnos una pista? —intervino él.

—Solo os diré que es una obra renacentista. Grimmjow respiró hondo antes de hablar. —Es una madona.

—Como el noventa por ciento de los cuadros renacentistas —se mofó Morelli—. Vamos, muchacho, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Grimmjow ha acertado —continué yo, soltando su brazo y acercándome un paso más al lienzo—. Es una madona, una venus desnuda.

—¿Y qué más? —musitó Morelli con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Está sonriendo. Su piel es blanca y delicada. Tiene un ligero rubor rosado en las mejillas y unos ojos azules que observan divertidos.

Cerré los míos para evocar cada palabra que había utilizado Hallibel unos días atrás.

—Es tan real que parece tener alma. Casi puede apreciarse cómo laten las venas de su cuello y cómo se hincha su pecho al respirar... mientras el viento agita la flor que sostiene en las manos. — Enmudecí un instante—. Hay una muralla medieval al fondo y unas montañas brumosas que se diluyen con la noche.

Cuando abrí los ojos, tenía a Morelli a pocos centímetros de mi cara, interponiéndose entre el lienzo y yo.

A la luz tenue de la lámpara, su belleza me resultó todavía más irreal y turbadora. Poseída por el influjo mágico de su mirada, su aliento y su aroma —ambos exquisitos— enmudecí extasiada. Mis labios intentaron despegarse para seguir hablando, pero solo consiguieron exhalar un débil suspiro.

—Supongo que con esto es suficiente... —murmuró Grimmjow sorprendido.

Morelli desoyó su comentario y siguió mirándome a los ojos como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que él y yo. Después tomó mis manos y me preguntó:

—¿Qué más ves en el cuadro?

—La luna.

Reprimí el terrible deseo de besarle.

El temor a perderme en el infinito de sus ojos —tan brillantes, verdes y profundos como un lago sin fondo— me obligó a bajar la mirada.

—Una luna nueva con el resplandor de Da Vinci —continué en un susurro.

No entendía qué me estaba pasando.

—¿Quién es la chica del cuadro?

Mis labios temblaron incapaces de seguir hablando.

—Soy yo —balbuceé finalmente.

Morelli me soltó las manos y se giró para descubrir el lienzo.

Una réplica exacta de lo que había descrito apareció ante nuestros ojos. A pesar de la escasa luz de la habitación y del propio cuadro —oscurecido por las brumas de la noche y por la técnica del sfumato—, nos quedamos sin habla durante unos instantes, impresionados por aquella pintura.

Mi parecido con la chica era tan asombroso que resultaba increíble que se tratara de una obra tan antigua.

—¿Cómo es posible que...? —El desconcierto de Grimmjow me hizo entender que, contrariamente a lo que me había hecho creer Hallibel, era la primera vez que veía ese cuadro.

La voz grave y melodiosa de nuestro anfitrión resonó en la alcoba con la misma musicalidad que su viola.

—Muchachos, habéis superado la prueba. Os daré lo que buscáis. Pero antes habrá que presentarse debidamente. —Se inclinó en una graciosa reverencia—. Me llamo Kisuke Urahara. ¿Y vos?

Su mirada se clavó en mí.

—Soy Rukia —dije con voz trémula—. Pero intuyo que ya lo sabías...

Urahara sonrió por toda respuesta.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	17. Bajo efluvios centenarios

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Bajo efluvios centenarios**

Tras darme una ducha, me metí en la cama con una sensación extraña. No podía dormir. Mis sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca debido a aquella prueba. Pero no solo era eso, la casa también me inquietaba. Había algo en ella que me asustaba y me ponía en alerta. Algo no, alguien: Urahara. Después de la escena del cuadro, había insistido en que nos quedáramos a dormir. Ni a Grimmjow ni a mí nos gustaba la idea de pasar allí la noche, pero lo cierto es que no habíamos tenido otra opción.

Imposible regresar a Florencia con aquella lluvia en un coche descapotable —anegado en agua, con toda certeza, tras el diluvio—. Tampoco podíamos volver a San Gimignano y buscar alojamiento.

Primero, porque era más de medianoche. Y segundo, porque, según nos explicó Dante, la chica de rasgos exóticos había utilizado el caballo para regresar a su casa y no conocíamos el camino de vuelta al pueblo.

Por supuesto, Grimmjow le había sometido a un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre aquel cuadro y los documentos que debía entregarnos tras superar la prueba, pero Urahara se había limitado a contestar con evasivas y a concluir finalmente:

—Es muy tarde para preguntas. Tendrás las respuestas que buscas, mi querido amigo, pero no será esta noche.

Acurrucada entre las sábanas, me sentí pequeña y asustada. Observé las ramas de un sauce del jardín chocar contra el cristal. Parecía un monstruo de grandes tentáculos que intentaba en vano cruzar la ventana.

El viento soplaba con fuerza. Toda la casa temblaba.

Aquella habitación, situada en el último piso, tenía chimenea y cuarto de baño propio. Las paredes estaban forradas con un oscuro papel de terciopelo. Había velas encendidas en la repisa del hogar y una lámpara de aceite sobre la mesita, que me había alumbrado mientras me duchaba. Lo había hecho con el mismo jabón de almendras que usaba nuestro anfitrión. El agua caliente me había servido para entrar en calor, pero no para templar mi ánimo.

La alcoba de Grimmjow era contigua a la mía. Fantaseé con llamar a su puerta y charlar un rato con él.

Pero enseguida me quité aquella idea de la cabeza. Había oído una llave girando en su cerrojo —tal y como había hecho yo— y pensé que tal vez dormía.

Un relámpago iluminó un cuadro en la pared. Era un retrato de Urahara. Antes de que pudiera averiguar si se trataba de una fotografía o de una pintura, salté de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta.

—No es lo que piensas —dije cuando Grimmjow apareció al otro lado.

—Ah, ¿no? —Levantó una ceja divertido—. Entonces no estás asustada.

—Un poco —confesé—. No podía dormir...

—Yo tampoco.

El pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados le delataron.

—No mientas. Te he oído roncar desde mi habitación.

Ambos reímos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no duermo bien. Cuando acumulo cansancio, caigo rendido; pero enseguida vuelven las pesadillas...

Me senté en su cama.

Aquella habitación era más lujosa y amplia que la mía. La cama me pareció grandiosa y tenía una colcha marrón con bordados de oro. En el suelo de madera había una enorme alfombra persa y unas bonitas ilustraciones de plantas en las paredes color crema. Dos grandes lámparas de aceite iluminaban la estancia creando un ambiente muy acogedor.

En lugar de ventana había una inmensa claraboya en el techo.

Me tumbé en la cama y contemplé durante unos segundos las gotas chocando contra el cristal.

—Al lado de esta, mi habitación parece una mazmorra —me quejé.

—Puedes pasar la noche conmigo si lo deseas, pero te advierto que soy presa fácil. Aún siento los efectos del vino.

—No estoy tan borracha como para eso —bromeé divertida—. Es solo que... Este lugar me produce escalofríos. Urahara es tan... —Busqué en vano el adjetivo apropiado—. ¿Antiguo?

Observé cómo Grimmjow echaba de nuevo la llave y se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿Crees que puede ser él? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé.

Suspiró y se tumbó a mi lado con la mirada perdida en la lluvia.

—Hace un tiempo te habría contestado que es imposible. Nadie puede sobrevivir cinco siglos y tener tan buen aspecto. —Se rió de sus propias palabras—. Pero ahora he vuelto a creer en los seres inmortales, en las leyendas de hadas... ¡y hasta en los cuentos chinos!

—Si es el Urahara del que nos habló Ichigo, no solo conoce la ubicación de la aldea, es probable que incluso sepa dónde está la semilla. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para buscarla...

Evoqué la historia del joven Urahara, el único superviviente de la Aldea de los Inmortales que, tras perder a favor de Shinji el amor de Hiyori (una chica mortal), se había refugiado en las montañas.

Desde allí había sido testigo de la venganza de Shinji, que, despechado por la negativa del Consejo de convertir a Helena en un ser eterno, había quemado la ciudad y acabado con todos sus habitantes.

—Eso también explicaría que tuviera las páginas del _Manuscrito Voynich_ — añadió Grimmjow—. ¡Las escribió él!

El propio Rodrigoalbar le había recomendado que lo hiciera para purificar su alma y dejar testimonio escrito de lo que había sido aquella civilización.

—Por otro lado, Urahara es un nombre muy común en Italia... —reflexioné—. Además, si fuera como Ichigo, ¿cómo es posible que no sufra su don? Te aseguro que en la prueba del tacto estaba verdaderamente asustada.

—Lo sé... Y él parecía encantado con que lo estuvieras. —Apretó los dientes antes de preguntarme—: ¿Cómo sabías lo que había en el cuadro?

—Me lo dijo Hallibel.

—¿Crees que ellos dos se conocen?

—No tengo ni idea, pero todo esto es muy raro. ¿Cómo es posible que yo salga en un cuadro tan antiguo? Te aseguro que no soy eterna. —Me incorporé y busqué su mirada para confirmar que me creía.

—Te creo. —Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Te has fijado en el cuadro renacentista que había en el salón? —Bajé la voz y continué en un susurro—: Salía Urahara en una esquina del barco.

—También es posible que nos estén tomando el pelo y que los cuadros sean tan falsos como él.

Le miré extrañada.

—Pueden ser obras actuales. Y lo demás... una estrategia para sonsacarnos información sobre la aldea y la semilla.

—No entiendo...

—Cuando estaba en Nueva York alguien se metió en mi ordenador y rastreó mis contactos y conversaciones. En esos momentos estaba tras la pista de los hombres que contrataron a mi padre para investigar el elixir de la eterna juventud. Ya te lo dije: gente muy rica, ajena a la Organización, que matarían por conseguir algo que los mantenga siempre jóvenes. También fue entonces cuando, siguiendo la pista del _Manuscrito Voynich_ , apareció Morelli en escena, es decir, Dante.

—¿Quieres decir con eso que Urahara no es Urahara y que está jugando con nosotros?

—Lo último es evidente. De lo primero, tengo serias dudas.

—Tal vez ni siquiera tenga esas páginas —murmuré decepcionada. ¿De qué nos habría servido entonces superar la prueba?

—No sufras, saldremos de dudas mañana.

Permanecimos un rato tumbados, con la mirada perdida tras el cristal, escuchando el suave tintineo de la lluvia que comenzaba a remitir.

Su voz rompió el silencio como un dulce susurro en mitad de la noche

—¿Qué piensas?

—Me preguntaba cómo es que sabes tanto de vinos. Dudo mucho que la Organización te haya formado en esa materia.

Le vi sonreír de soslayo.

—No, eso se lo debo a mi padre. Durante un tiempo se obsesionó con el poder antioxidante de los taninos de la uva y se aficionó al buen vino. Yo tenía doce años y me dejaba probar de su copa sin tragármelo. —Se mordió el labio para ahogar una risa—. Me volví un experto.

—¿Te acuerdas mucho de él?

—Todos los días. —Cogió aire—. Pero, curiosamente, solo me vienen recuerdos agradables... Antes de entrar en la Organización, era un hombre bastante divertido y cariñoso.

Busqué su mano y la entrelacé a la mía.

—Tu padre es como Peng Meng, el aprendiz de la leyenda china; su codicia por la inmortalidad le volvió mezquino.

Tiró de mi mano hacia él y me acomodé en su pecho. Sentí un suspiro y el leve roce de sus labios besando mi pelo.

—Dime una cosa, Rukia, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? Dime que tú no deseas ser inmortal...

—Si te dijera eso mentiría. —Traté de recordar una frase que él mismo había pronunciado en el sótano de Londres—. «Hacerse viejo es la gran humillación de la vida.»

—Tienes buena memoria, pero ya no pienso igual. Hay un proverbio irlandés que dice: «Nunca lamentes que te estás haciendo viejo, porque a muchos les ha sido negado ese privilegio». —Respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Una chica muy lista me dijo no hace mucho que deberíamos asumir que la vida es limitada y disfrutar de cada momento como si fuera el último... Incluso mi hermana, a pesar de su enfermedad, fue feliz en su corta vida. Siempre sonreía...

Yo también sonreí al acordarme de aquella tira de fotomatón en la que Nell y Grimmjow parecían tan felices.

Besé su mano.

—¿De verdad crees que soy lista?

—No.

—¿No?

Me incorporé para ver su expresión. La sonrisa burlona de sus labios se desdibujó mientras me colocaba un mechón suelto tras la oreja y me miraba a los ojos con aquel brillo que tanto me impresionaba.

—He dicho «muy lista». —Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo y se posó de nuevo en mis ojos—. También creo que eres guapa, testaruda, valiente, fuerte... Una combinación explosiva que te hace...

—¿Perfecta? —bromeé.

—Increíblemente sexy.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Intenté decir algo gracioso que rompiera la tensión del momento, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, sentí la suya en mis labios.

Cerré los ojos y me fundí en aquel beso, saboreando su aliento mientras le rodeaba con los brazos. Él enlazó sus piernas con las mías y nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aire.

—Mmm, hueles tan bien... —Hundió su boca en mi cuello y lo selló con besos cortos que me hicieron suspirar.

Todos mis sentidos me susurraban que me acercara más, que borrara cualquier distancia entre nosotros, que me entregara a aquel momento y lo disfrutara como si fuera el último.

El recuerdo de Ichigo me lo impidió. Aunque lo habíamos dejado, no me sentía libre del todo.

Como si una parte de mi corazón todavía perteneciera al ermitaño.

Con la respiración entrecortada y el quimono ligeramente abierto, me separé un poco para coger aire.

—No puedo...

—Lo siento. Sé que Ichigo...

—Ya no estoy con él. —Silencié sus labios con mis dedos—. Pero eso no significa que esté libre para nadie.

—Yo tampoco quiero que pase nada entre nosotros. —Me cerró el batín con delicadeza y se separó un poco de mí.

—Ah, ¿no? —No pude ocultar un poso de decepción—. Me había parecido que...

—Al menos no esta noche. Todavía estamos bajo los efectos del vino. Cuando suceda algo entre tú y yo, querida Rukia—pronunció esas dos palabras imitando a Urahara—, no quiero que tengas la excusa de los efluvios centenarios.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	18. La nota

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **La nota**

El reflejo de los primeros rayos a través de la claraboya me obligó a abrir los ojos. Grimmjow yacía a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo. No llevaba el batín y mi cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

Levanté un poco la sábana y comprobé aliviada que llevaba ropa interior.

Traté de separarme con sigilo, para no despertarle, pero solo logré que me abrazara con más fuerza, como si yo fuera su peluche.

Alcé la cabeza y le observé mientras dormía. Una sonrisa delataba su sueño plácido y cedí al deseo de acurrucarme un rato más entre sus brazos. Yo también me sentía a gusto... Hacía tanto tiempo que no descansaba por las noches que, un segundo antes de volver a dormirme, me pregunté si el vino añejo había sido el único responsable.

Una voz dulce me acompañó de nuevo al mundo de la vigilia.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé de un sobresalto.

Grimmjow me observaba divertido desde una butaca que había junto a la cama. Estaba vestido con su ropa y parecía recién duchado.

Con la chimenea a toda leña, la habitación estaba muy caldeada.

Me atusé el pelo revuelto y reparé en que no llevaba puesto el quimono.

Estiré el edredón y me cubrí hasta el cuello.

Imágenes confusas de la noche anterior sacudieron mi conciencia. Recordé las pruebas de Urahara, el vino, el cuadro y mi visita a la habitación de Grimmjow.

También me acordaba de los besos y de haberme despertado en sus brazos al amanecer... Pero no lograba precisar el momento en que nos habíamos quedado dormidos y si había pasado algo más entre nosotros.

Al ver mi batín en el suelo, junto al de Grimmjow, no pude contener una pregunta:

—¿Por qué no lo llevo puesto?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Su sonrisa burlona me hizo temer lo peor—. Te lo has quitado tú misma cuando he encendido la chimenea hace un rato. Supongo que tenías calor... No pensarías que yo...

Sentí cómo mis mejillas se encendían.

—Yo soy un caballero, Rukia, nunca me aprovecharía de ti... Al menos, no en ese sentido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que me has servido para dormir como nunca. Eres el mejor somnífero que he probado jamás. —¿Tan aburrida te resulta mi compañía?

Soltó una carcajada antes de ponerse muy serio.

—He tenido pesadillas desde... —tensó el rostro— lo ocurrido en el bosque. No he dejado de soñar con el incendio ni una sola noche. Veo a Riruka y a mi padre ardiendo en ese infierno, y a todos esos chicos...

Agitó la cabeza para alejar aquellas tristes imágenes.

El corazón se me encogió.

—Esta noche, abrazado a ti, he dormido como un ángel. —Mantuve su mirada y vi cómo sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa—. Estoy pensando en secuestrarte de nuevo y obligarte a dormir conmigo todas las noches...

Supuse que bromeaba, pero aun así me estremecí ante la idea.

—Yo también he dormido bien —reconocí—. Pero no creo que el mérito sea de la compañía, sino del vino que tomamos anoche.

—Te invito a salir de dudas cuando quieras. Solo para dormir... ya sabes.

Abrió los brazos de forma teatral y le lancé un cojín.

Después me enrollé en la sábana y me dirigí al baño.

—Ururu me ha dado esta mañana tu ropa lavada y planchada —le oí decir desde el otro lado de la puerta—. La tienes junto a la bañera.

Deduje que se refería a la chica de rasgos exóticos.

Mientras me duchaba, oí cómo la puerta se cerraba.

Tras vestirme, busqué el móvil en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y vi que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Stark. Alojarme en su casa y desaparecer de esa manera, sin una explicación, había sido muy desconsiderado por mi parte.

Eran más de las ocho y la primera clase estaba a punto de empezar, pero aun así marqué su número.

Al descolgar, la voz gritona de Stark me obligó a separarme del móvil.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?

Le pedí disculpas y le expliqué que estaba con un amigo con el que había coincidido por Florencia.

—Podrías haberme llamado. —Suavizó el tono—. Anoche, al ver que no volvías, me preocupé mucho. Me habías dicho que no conocías a nadie en esta ciudad, aparte de esa chica que te ha dejado tirada. ¡He estado a punto de llamar a la policía!

Me pareció que exageraba un poco teniendo en cuenta que casi no nos conocíamos, pero aun así volví a disculparme.

—Espero que ese chico con el que has pasado la noche esté bueno al menos...

—Es solo un amigo. Y, además, es muy feo —bromeé—. Por cierto, no creo que pueda llegar a clase antes de un par de horas, ¿podrías cubrirme y decirle al profesor que he tenido que ir al médico?

Antes de colgar, Stark me dijo que intentara llegar antes de las tres porque a esa hora impartían una clase muy especial.

Cuando salí del baño, Grimmjow estaba de pie junto a la chimenea de la habitación.

—¿No podías haber escogido otro momento para llamar a tu novio italiano? Hace rato que te espero.

—Es solo un compañero de clase que me ha acogido en su piso —me excusé algo cohibida por su semblante serio.

—Claro, y yo solo «un amigo _feo_ con el que has coincidido por Florencia».

Sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían.

—¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Que he pasado la noche en casa de un inmortal con el chico que me secuestró hace unos meses?

—Me habría dolido menos.

—¿Estás celoso? —le pregunté con picardía.

—Claro que no.

—Tranquilo, Stark no es rival para ti —bromeé—. Es un modelo de dibujo que daría lo que fuera por meterse en la cama de Urahara... o incluso en la tuya.

—Desconfía siempre de alguien que se presenta enseguida como gay. Es una estrategia muy útil para atraer a las chicas. —Esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. En cualquier caso, no puedes seguir viviendo con un desconocido. Deberías venir conmigo. He alquilado una suite en un hotel pequeño cerca de los jardines Bóboli. Serás mi invitada.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero ya sé cómo tratas a tus invitados... y no me apetece mucho volver a tenerte de anfitrión.

Grimmjow se llevó la mano al pecho, como si la flecha de mis palabras le hubiera herido profundamente.

—Hablando de anfitriones... Será mejor que no hagamos esperar mucho al nuestro —dijo señalando la puerta.

Mientras esperábamos a Urahara, nos entregamos a un largo almuerzo. Ururu nos había acompañado a la cocina y nos había servido un zumo de naranja y una tarta de zanahoria y pera que sabía de maravilla.

La observé mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, guardando unas verduras en la alacena y limpiando de tierra unas setas.

— _Buongiorno_ —chapurreé en italiano—. _Capire_ _spagnolo_ _o_ _inglese_?

La chica ignoró mi pregunta y siguió en sus menesteres.

Insistí de nuevo.

—Déjalo, no va a responderte —dijo Grimmjow.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté extrañada—. ¿Acaso es muda?

—Sí, y también sorda. Antes he intentado hablar con ella... Lee los labios.

—¿Y cómo has sabido su nombre?

—Cuando se lo he preguntado, me ha dado una de estas florecillas.

Un ramillete de violetas bebía el agua de un vaso que había sobre la mesa.

Me levanté y le toqué el hombro con suavidad. Cuando se giró, señalé la tarta e hice un gesto con los dedos para expresar lo deliciosa que estaba.

La chica sonrió e inclinó la cabeza levemente.

Grimmjow se puso frente a ella y le habló con voz pausada, vocalizando cada palabra.

— _Dove è il signor Morelli?_

Ururu sacó un papel del bolsillo de su delantal y nos lo tendió.

Queridos muchachos:  
Tengo asuntos que atender en Florencia que me impiden acompañaros esta mañana, pero nos encontraremos muy pronto en mi galería de Oltrarno.  
 _Kisuke Urahara Morelli_

Era una nota escueta, escrita con tinta negra sobre papel blanco. No concretaba el día del encuentro, ni revelaba la dirección a la que debíamos dirigirnos. Tampoco mencionaba nada sobre los documentos que nos entregaría...

Pero no fue nada de eso lo que nos impresionó y nos dejó sin habla durante unos segundos.

Aunque la escritura seguía nuestro alfabeto románico y tenía un significado descifrable y lógico, nos remitió a una caligrafía muy especial que ambos conocíamos muy bien.

Aquella letra era idéntica a la que había empleado el autor del _Manuscrito Voynich_ cinco siglos atrás.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	19. La modelo de dibujo

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **La modelo de dibujo**

Entré en clase a hurtadillas, cuando el profesor estaba de cara al encerado copiando un esquema, y me senté en la última fila. Busqué a Stark y le saludé con la mano cuando nuestras miradas coincidieron. Me sorprendió que bajara la cabeza. Tras nuestra conversación telefónica, pensaba que me había perdonado, pero su cara de disgusto decía lo contrario.

Mientras el maestro de historia comenzaba su perorata, apoyado por los datos que había escrito en la pizarra, intenté llamar de nuevo la atención de Stark. Era obvio que me esquivaba, así que opté por enviarle un WhatsApp.

"¿Estás enfadado?"

Por suerte llevaba el móvil en vibración metido en el bolsillo. Observé cómo lo sacaba con disimulo y tecleaba una respuesta:

"Si"

A punto de darle réplica, la mirada inquisitiva del profesor se clavó en mí:

—¿Podría explicar a toda la clase a quién debemos el impulso del Renacimiento en Florencia?

—A los chinos —respondí sin pensarlo mucho.

La clase estalló en una sonora carcajada y varios brazos se alzaron para corregirme...

—A la familia Médici —respondió un chico aplicado de la primera fila.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el profesor—. Un compañero suyo nos ha dicho que iba usted al médico. Quiero pensar que su respuesta se debe al efecto de algún medicamento.

Asentí avergonzada.

El resto de la clase me concentré en tomar apuntes como una autómata mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas.

Grimmjow me había acompañado a la escuela en moto. Habíamos tenido que alquilar una en San Gimignano después de tratar sin éxito de arrancar el descapotable inundado... Y de empaparnos en el intento. Por suerte, el día había amanecido soleado y el viaje de regreso a Florencia había resultado muy agradable.

La espalda de Grimmjow me frenaba el aire helado de la Toscana mientras contemplaba fascinada el paisaje, brillante y luminoso, tras la lluvia. Admiré los prados tapizados de florecillas, las lomas cubiertas de cipreses y los pequeños bosques de hayas y castaños, encendidos con los tonos rojos y dorados del otoño. Me sorprendí aspirando el aroma intenso de los viñedos y los campos de cultivo... Y, por un instante, pensé que mis sentidos seguían bajo el influjo del trago de Eternidad.

Antes de despedirse, Grimmjow me había dicho que me esperaría a la salida. Su plan era acompañarme a recoger mis cosas para que me instalara con él.

—Lo pensaré... —le había dicho cuando el reloj de la fachada de la academia marcaba las dos y media—. Ahora tengo que irme a clase. Si acumulo muchas faltas, me expulsarán y la matrícula ha costado un pastón.

—Está bien. Lo discutiremos mientras cenamos... Te recojo a las siete.

El sonido del motor al arrancar había ahogado sus últimas palabras, pero aun así me pareció leer en sus labios: «Te echaré de menos hasta entonces».

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, todavía con el rugido de la moto de fondo, había corrido hacia él y cedido al impulso de darle un beso.

Al acabar la clase, me acerqué a Stark. Mientras le observaba recoger sus cosas en silencio, le dije:

—Ya te he dicho esta mañana que lo siento... Debía haberte avisado de que pasaría la noche fuera.

—No es eso, joder. —Parecía menos enfadado ya—. Es solo que... no sabía que fueras de ese tipo de chicas.

—¿De qué tipo?

—De las que traen problemas. —Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie nos oía—. Hace un rato una vecina me ha llamado para decirme que una persona estaba forzando mi puerta. Enseguida ha salido tras ella y no ha logrado su objetivo, pero... Vivo en una zona tranquila, jamás me había pasado algo así. Y no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto tiene alguna relación contigo.

—¿Ha visto algo más tu vecina?

—Solo me ha dicho que era una chica y que no parecía italiana.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque llevaba el pelo corto.

Me reí de aquella reflexión antes de pensar en Hallibel. Según su nota, estaba en Madrid con una beca de estudios. Pero, si algo había aprendido de ella, era precisamente que tenía el mismo defecto que sus marionetas de nariz larga.

—Hoy mismo recogeré las cosas de tu casa y me iré. Me temo que estás en lo cierto. Soy del tipo de chicas que siempre provocan problemas.

—No me importa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Siempre he querido ser el protagonista de un thriller de aventuras, como los de Larsson, al estilo _Millennium_... Ya sabes, conspiraciones, persecuciones y todo eso. Es solo que me ha fastidiado que intenten entrar en mi casa.

—Lo entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes... Guardo algunas cosas que me comprometerían.

Le miré extrañada.

—Pero lo importante es que no han entrado —concluyó.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al aula, Stark cambió de tema y me explicó emocionado que habían contratado a una modelo real para la clase de dibujo.

—Es la primera vez que me pongo al otro lado y soy yo quien copia del natural.

Solo quedaban dos sitios libres —cada uno en una punta— de los diez caballetes que había dispuestos en la clase alrededor de una tarima. El profesor esperó paciente a que los ocupáramos antes de empezar a hablar:

—El primer material que utilizó el hombre para dibujar fue una rama carbonizada de vid: un carboncillo. Un medio primitivo usado por los griegos, los romanos, los artistas de la Edad Media y del Renacimiento. Hoy, retrocederemos varios siglos, y nos pondremos en la piel de esos pintores con una modelo real —miró su reloj preocupado—, que por cierto se está retrasando.

Mientras la esperábamos, nos pidió que trazáramos líneas horizontales hasta dividir la lámina en ocho partes iguales. Después nos explicó la proporción del cuerpo humano en relación con esas cuadrículas y nos dio algunas indicaciones de cómo usar el carboncillo. Había varias láminas en cada caballete, así que me concentré en practicar un poco la técnica.

—No os entretengáis tanto en los detalles, sino en las proporciones — continuó el profesor—. Primero la dibujaréis de espaldas y luego de frente.

Absorta en mi tarea, no me di cuenta de que la modelo había llegado hasta que alcé la cabeza y la vi de espaldas en su pedestal.

En una postura sensual, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el peso apoyado en una pierna para alzar un poco la cadera, lucía un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado. Su bonita espalda acababa en un trasero perfecto seguido por unas piernas largas y tonificadas.

Su cabello moreno, con reflejos azules, cayendo hacia delante por los hombros. Aunque la pose no parecía muy cómoda, la modelo se mantuvo en su posición como una estatua.

Cuando acabé de esbozar las líneas generales, aparté un segundo la vista de aquella chica y observé a mis compañeros. Todos ellos estaban muy serios y parecían muy concentrados en sus dibujos. El único que la observaba con una mueca divertida en los labios era Stark. Recordé la teoría de Grimmjow y durante unos segundos dudé de las intenciones que se escondían tras su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos.

Después me pregunté qué debía de estar pensando aquella chica y si la experiencia de ser mirada y dibujada por diez personas le incomodaba.

Dibujar con carboncillo me resultó mucho más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Tras varios trazos, mi lámina estaba completamente emborronada.

El profesor se acercó a mí y me mostró cómo difuminar los contornos y borrar las manchas con un trapo de algodón. Después se dirigió a toda la clase:

—En la siguiente media hora trabajaréis la parte frontal.

Un murmullo de quejas entre los más lentos y el sonido de papel de quienes cambiaban la lámina de su caballete rompieron el silencio durante unos segundos.

Cuando alcé la vista, la modelo se había dado la vuelta. Observé cómo se recogía el pelo hacia atrás para dejar su pecho al descubierto. Tenía un lunar, con forma de medialuna, en el centro. Me fijé en sus senos pequeños, en la forma de su abdomen y en la franja estrecha y clara de su pubis.

Por contraste con su melena morena, deduje que era teñida.

Sin embargo, cuando mis ojos se detuvieron en su cara, descubrí que, en realidad, llevaba peluca.

Lo supe porque conocía a aquella modelo. No era la primera vez que contemplaba su dulce rostro de enormes ojos del color del hielo.

Era Hallibel.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	20. La semilla de la duda

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **La semilla de la duda**

Durante la siguiente media hora me resultó imposible concentrarme en aquel estúpido dibujo. Tenía frente a mí a la chica que me había engañado y dejado tirada en la calle... Pero también a la culpable de que yo estuviera en Florencia. Y esto último me producía sentimientos contradictorios.

Por un lado, me alegraba de haber dado con Grimmjow. Me sentía como un ratoncito que ha encontrado al fin su queso tras husmearlo en el laberinto. Pero, por otro, era evidente que alguien había dirigido hacia allí mis pasos y movía mis hilos a su antojo.

Me pregunté si ese alguien era Hallibel o si, como yo, se trataba de una marioneta más en aquel extraño juego. ¿Se conocían ella y Urahara?

La italiana había descrito con todo detalle el cuadro que él tenía en su poder. Un lienzo renacentista en el que salía yo. Pero ¿sería Urahara el ser eterno de la Aldea de los Inmortales? De ser así, una luz de esperanza se encendía en el futuro de Ichigo. ¡Él parecía haber superado el miedo!

Deseché aquella idea recordando que una sombra amenazadora nos acechaba a todos. Mi deber era proteger el secreto de Ichigo y la semilla dormida. Y para eso, debía ayudar a Grimmjow a recuperar las páginas perdidas del emManuscrito Voynich/em donde estaban las coordenadas del valle.

Mi mente regresó a la clase tras oír al profesor chasquear la boca junto a mi caballete.

—Cualquier parecido entre la modelo real y su obra es pura coincidencia —bromeó—. Concéntrese, Rukia.

Intenté hacerlo, pero, cada vez que miraba a Hallibel y trataba de copiarla en mi lámina, el pulso me temblaba y me salía un garabato.

Nuestras miradas coincidieron varias veces. Lejos de inquietarse, su pose lánguida y su sonrisa etrusca no variaron ni un ápice. Traté en vano de descifrar la misteriosa mueca que se escondía en sus labios.

¿Qué pasaría por su mente?

Una gota de sudor, resbalando por su frente, me hizo intuir que se sentía incómoda. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrarme allí y que esta vez sí había sido el azar el que había cruzado nuestros caminos.

Hallibel no sabía que yo estudiaba en aquella escuela tan elitista.

Se lo había ocultado deliberadamente al conocerla, no tanto por prudencia, sino por pudor. Me había parecido poco elegante decírselo a alguien que debía trabajar duro para pagarse los estudios. Ahora entendía que ella tampoco había sido muy sincera en ese aspecto y que su empleo de «azafata» consistía en posar desnuda para estudiantes de dibujo.

Pensé en abordarla nada más terminar la clase, pero mucho me temía que no averiguaría gran cosa y que trataría de huir de mí lo más rápido posible. Tampoco podía seguirla sin que se diera cuenta.

Hallibel era demasiado astuta. Sin embargo, había alguien que sí podía hacerlo por mí.

Busqué a Stark con la mirada. Su caballete estaba situado en una esquina, de tal manera que estaba casi segura de que la modelo no habría reparado en él.

Decidí enviarle un mensaje, así que salí del aula con la excusa de ir al baño y le escribí un WhatsApp desde el pasillo.

"La modelo es Hallibel"

Esperé impaciente una respuesta:

"¿La chica que te ha dejado tirada?"

"Sí, y probablemente la que ha intentado entrar en tu casa"

"¡Lleva peluca! Lo sabía… La seguiré cuando salgamos de clase"

"Puede ser peligroso"

"Ya te lo he dicho, siempre he querido vivir una aventura :)"

"Ten cuidado"

Pegué un saltito emocionada por su mensaje. Era justo lo que esperaba de alguien que se moría por ser el protagonista de un thriller. Una preocupación me asaltó de golpe al recordar algo que me había dicho esa misma mañana:

"¿Qué es eso comprometido que guardas en tu casa?"

"No puedo decírtelo, pero no te preocupes. No es nada ilegal"

Pasó u segundo antes de que entrara otro mensaje:

"Entretenla un rato cuando acabe la clase para que me dé tiempo a seguirla"

"Envíame un mensaje cuando sepas algo…"

"Ok. Lo haré"

Cuando volví a clase, algunos compañeros estaban recogiendo sus cosas y entregando sus láminas al profesor.

No había rastro de Stark y deduje que habría salido por la otra puerta del aula.

Hallibel ya estaba vestida y se había quitado la peluca.

Cuando me acerqué a ella, me abrazó de forma exagerada y me dio dos besos antes de exclamar:

—¡Rukia! No sabía que estudiabas aquí. Te he buscado por todas las academias de la ciudad. Me dijiste que te ibas a preparar la selectividad, pero esta es una escuela internacional.

—Y tú que te ibas a Madrid —respondí en un tono seco.

—Suspendieron la beca. Me enteré en el aeropuerto. Algunos de mis compañeros se han ido igualmente, pero yo no puedo. No tengo dinero...

—Lo sé. El casero vino buscándote por eso. Y me hicieron pagar el alquiler. Quinientos euros. Solo he estado dos días en esa casa...

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! Lo siento tanto, Rukia.

—Me dijiste que el piso era de tus tíos.

—Y lo es. Pero se han molestado por algo que hice y... A veces la familia no es el mejor apoyo.

—Bajó la mirada como si le costara hablar del tema—. Dime dónde te alojas y te devolveré el dinero.

La miré con desconfianza.

—Ahora debo irme. Tengo un trabajo en la otra punta de la ciudad, pero llámame y hablamos.

—Lo he intentado unas cuantas veces, pero tu teléfono siempre está apagado.

—¡Es cierto! —Puso los ojos en blanco y me dio una tarjetita con un número—. Me lo cortaron por falta de pago, pero ahora tengo uno nuevo.

Me guardé su nota en silencio.

—Llámame cuando puedas, Rukia. Hay cosas que debes saber...

A punto de desaparecer tras la puerta, se giró y me preguntó:

—¿Has sabido algo de Grimmjow?

—Sí. —La reté con la mirada—. Y me ha dicho que no tiene ni idea de quién eres.

Observé cómo su rostro pasaba de la sorpresa a la tristeza en cuestión de segundos.

Parecía realmente afectada.

—¿En serio te ha dicho eso? —Tragó saliva y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos—. Y tú le has creído...

Asentí en silencio, impresionada por su reacción, mientras la semilla de la duda empezaba a echar raíces en mi interior.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	21. La puerta del paraíso

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **La puerta del paraíso**

No había pasado ni media hora cuando recibí un mensaje de Stark con una dirección. Salí a toda prisa mientras la buscaba en el Google Maps del iPhone. Localicé aquel lugar en el barrio de Santo Spirito, al otro lado del río, antes incluso de llegar a la parada de taxis.

De nuevo diluviaba.

Aunque no eran más de las cinco, la noche se había adelantado a su cita. El cielo luminoso y azul de la mañana se había cubierto con un amenazador velo negro.

Un fuerte olor a tabaco me golpeó nada más acomodarme en el asiento trasero. El taxista lanzó el cigarrillo por la ventana y arrancó antes incluso de preguntarme el destino.

Cuando se lo dije, me miró con una expresión extraña, pero también pude imaginármelo.

Mientras nos alejábamos del centro por calles adoquinadas intenté en vano bajar el cristal y respirar aire fresco. La calefacción estaba muy fuerte y empezaba a marearme. Sin mediar palabra, el conductor me hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo. No logré entender si la ventanilla estaba estropeada o no quería que la bajara por la lluvia.

Tras girar por la orilla izquierda del río, las calles se volvieron aún más estrechas. Al llegar a la via di San Niccolò, flanqueada por palacios y edificios renacentistas, un camión nos bloqueó el paso. El lugar al que me dirigía estaba en esa calle, así que le pedí al taxista que me dejara allí mismo.

Me paré un instante bajo el alero de un palacete para coger aire y protegerme de la lluvia. Me fijé en unas flores de lis de terracota que había en la fachada de enfrente. Al alzar la vista, unos diablos de bronce me miraron burlones en el mismo instante que un relámpago iluminó el cielo.

Corrí bajo la lluvia y me detuve unos números más abajo, frente al local donde me había citado Stark.

—«La porta del Paradiso» —leí en el rótulo.

Un rápido vistazo al escaparate me bastó para descubrir que era una tienda esotérica muy peculiar.

Había tal mezcla de cosas que costaba fijarse en una. La mayoría estaban relacionadas con artes adivinatorias: cartas de Tarot, péndulos, runas e incluso una bola de cristal. También había velas, inciensos, cristales, figuras de ángeles... y otros artículos muy de la onda new age. Mi madre había tenido una época hippy cuando yo era pequeña y estaba familiarizada con aquellas cosas.

Sin embargo, había otros objetos que cruzaban esa línea hacia un lado oscuro. Junto a unos amuletos con calaveras, guadañas y símbolos extraños que no conocía, había varias esculturas de diablos parecidos a los que había visto minutos antes en la fachada. Me fijé también en un arlequín con cara de porcelana y lágrimas negras. Junto a él, unos ángeles se batían a duelo con sus espadas en un cuadro funesto.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando mis ojos se detuvieron en un cuaderno en cuya portada un angelito besaba a una niña con alas de mariposa sobre una nube de algodón. Era el mismo que Braulio me había regalado casi un año atrás por mi cumpleaños. Aunque aquella pintura me parecía preciosa, en medio de aquellas cosas siniestras, solo pude interpretarla como una señal de mal presagio. Se titulaba «El primer beso». Me estremecí al recordar el prólogo de los momentos felices que había escrito Braulio en aquellas páginas y en su propósito de ser «el primero en abrirme las puertas del paraíso».

Sobre un atril antiguo reposaba un libro abierto. Pegué la nariz al cristal para tratar de leerlo, pero la letra era muy pequeña y estaba en latín. Al enfocar en el interior descubrí a Stark hablando con la dependienta.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, entré y me puse a husmear por una estantería de libros haciendo ver que no le conocía.

El caos del escaparate no era nada comparado con el amasijo de objetos del interior dispuestos aquí y allá, sin orden ni concierto.

Un olor a viejo, mezclado con humedad e incienso, envolvía aquel local sin ventanas, donde la luz del exterior apenas se filtraba por la vidriera del escaparate lleno de objetos.

Tras saludarme, la dueña de la tienda —una mujer de facciones duras— volvió a enfrascarse en una conversación con Stark.

Aunque hablaban en un italiano muy acelerado, logré más o menos descifrar lo que decían.

—Le digo que acaba de entrar una amiga mía y que necesito hablar con ella —dijo él señalando una puerta entornada que había bajando unas escaleras.

—Y yo insisto en que no hay nadie y no puedes entrar —replicó—.Además, el local de abajo está alquilado a un grupo y solo me dejan abrir cuando hay algún encuentro.

—Pertenezco a él —mintió.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Es que soy nuevo y tengo que entrar un momento...

—Ya te lo he dicho: solo puedo abrir cuando hay sesión.

—¿Sesión? ¿Cuándo es la próxima?

—Si eres miembro, recibirás un e-mail, como siempre. —Había desconfianza en su voz—. Si no lo eres, no estoy autorizada para darte ningún tipo de información.

La dependienta me miró un instante y Stark me hizo una discreta señal hacia las escaleras. Por su gesto entendí lo que pretendía: quería que la entretuviera para que él pudiera colarse.

—Disculpe, señora —le dije en inglés esperando que me comprendiera—, me gustaría comprar un cuaderno como el que tiene en el escaparate.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que pedir en aquel instante, pero lo cierto es que me alegré enseguida de mi decisión. La idea de escribir un nuevo prólogo, y anotar momentos felices, me pareció una buena forma de recuperar el cuento favorito de mi madre —El bosque de los corazones dormidos—, y borrar la sucia huella que había dejado Braulio meses atrás.

—¿El de la portada de Bouguereau? —respondió acercándose al aparador.

—Sí... pero, si es posible, preferiría que no fuera el del escaparate—improvisé—. Está un poco descolorido por el sol.

La mujer refunfuñó en su idioma y se fue a la trastienda. Stark aprovechó ese instante para colarse con sigilo tras la misteriosa puerta.

Cuando salió la dependienta, miró con desconfianza hacia las escaleras y me preguntó:

—¿Has visto salir al chico que estaba aquí?

—¿El chico mulato? Sí —respondí mirando hacia la calle—. Acaba de irse ahora mismo.

La mujer dejó caer el cuaderno sobre el mostrador. Al hacerlo, una nube de polvo lo envolvió. Estaba protegido con un papel marrón que no dejaba ver su contenido, pero aun así lo tomé entre las manos sin rechistar y pagué lo que me pedía.

—¿Le importa si echo un vistazo a estos libros? —pregunté para ganar tiempo.

—Por supuesto, niña, pero procura no tardar mucho... Cierro a las ocho.

Faltaban más de dos horas, así que entendí que se trataba de una broma.

Durante unos diez minutos, me entretuve pasando páginas de un libro sobre hechizos, mientras el hilo musical de un coro de niños me erizaba la piel. El sonido de unas campanas cercanas me produjo un sobresalto.

No aguantaba más en aquel local. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Stark?

Salí dispuesta a esperarle en la calle, cuando mi móvil vibró dos veces. Era una mensaje de Stark:

"Ya estoy fuera.

Te espero en la plaza, frente a la basílica."

Era obvio que no había salido por donde habíamos entrado, así que deduje que había usado algún tipo de puerta trasera.

El rumor del campanario me condujo a la basílica donde había quedado con Stark.

Corrí a su encuentro cuando lo vi en una esquina de la plaza.

Había dejado de llover.

—¿Has hablado con Hallibel? ¿Has logrado averiguar algo? Estaba preocupada por ti... Ese sitio produce escalofríos —dije todavía impresionada—. Es el lugar más siniestro que he visto en mi vida.

—No había nadie en el sótano, pero te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que has visto arriba.

Me mostró algunas fotos que había sacado con su móvil. El orden reinaba en aquella sala diáfana de paredes blancas y suelo de parqué.

Había colchonetas, cojines y carteles con paisajes naturales. También había flores frescas, velas y una enorme planta de hojas verdes.

Parecía un lugar tranquilo, un sitio acogedor que invitaba al recogimiento y a la meditación.

—Así que la puerta del paraíso está en el mismo infierno—murmuré.

—Puede que tu amiga esté metida en una secta o algo así... pero no parecen peligrosos —dijo con un poso de decepción—. Había frases de amor por todas partes.

Me enseñó algunas que había fotografiado:

 _Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite._

 _Ama a tus enemigos y ruega por aquellos que te persiguen._

—También he encontrado esto. —Me mostró un díptico con un texto escrito en italiano—. Es una especie de decálogo del grupo. También hay un párrafo de un tal Steve Taylor, extraído de su libro La caída.

Le pedí que lo leyera.

Stark respiró hondo antes de empezar su traducción simultánea del italiano al inglés:

—«En la Edad Dorada (cuatro mil años antes de Cristo), la población mundial compartía los mismos rasgos esenciales: paz, igualdad social, ausencia de dominación masculina, respeto a la naturaleza y desinhibición sexual. Era una época en la que vivían seres humanos de virtud perfecta. No invadían el territorio de otros grupos, ni tampoco trataban de conquistarlos o de apoderarse de sus posesiones. No había forajidos que asaltasen las aldeas. En todos los lugares la condición social de mujeres y hombres era idéntica, no existían clases ni castas y tampoco había distintos grados de riqueza o privilegios. Es innegable que, en muchos sentidos, la vida era muy dura, pero al mismo tiempo, el espíritu de la armonía reinaba en el planeta».

Mientras pensaba en esa sociedad perfecta, Stark me entregó el folleto y lo guardé en el bolsillo.

—Me temo que tu amiga es más inocente que Bambi.

Sonreí por la comparación al recordar sus enormes ojos color avellana.

—Pareces decepcionado.

—Está claro que no es ella quien ha intentado entrar en mi casa esta mañana —reflexionó en voz alta—. Tal vez alguien te vio llegar ayer con la maleta y pensó que eras una turista con dinero fresco para gastar en la ciudad.

Aunque el razonamiento de Stark tenía lógica, seguía desconfiando de Hallibel. Ella conocía el cuadro que Dante tenía en su poder y me había arrastrado a Florencia por algún motivo... No estaba segura de que supiera de la existencia de las páginas perdidas del _Manuscrito Voynich_ o de la propia semilla, pero algo me decía que iban tras la pista de la Aldea de los Inmortales.

Por mi mente cruzó una idea descabellada: ¿y si lo que pretendían era precisamente crear una nueva civilización perfecta? ¿Volver al origen ancestral como explicaba Taylor en su libro?

Una corriente en la espalda, similar a un suave latigazo, me alertó de que mi intuición no iba desencaminada y de que muy pronto iniciaría un descenso hacia los infiernos.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	22. Neorrenacentistas

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

 **El viaje de Morfeo**

Esperé a Grimmjow con el libro abierto por la página de la laureana. Aquel manuscrito había caído en mis manos por algún motivo y yo quería saber cuál. Mi captor conocía la flor violeta tan bien como yo —no en vano la había utilizado para arrastrarme hasta su trampa y la llevaba tatuada en el brazo—, pero ¿con qué fin me mostraba la historia de aquel códice?

Estuve varias horas —no sabría precisar cuántas— con la mirada perdida en una grieta del techo.

Cuando finalmente llegó, antes incluso de que soltara la bandeja de la comida, le asalté con el libro.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe… —respondió con voz cansada—. El Voynich es un gran misterio sin resolver: un texto indescifrable, plantas que no existen…

—Pero esta flor… Tú y yo sabemos que sí existe.

Grimmjow se aproximó y me quitó el libro de las manos con suavidad. Contempló un momento aquella florecilla lila de hojas verdes puntiagudas antes de explicarme:

—Es la flor del río… No tiene los poderes que buscamos, pero mantiene algo de la semilla originaria. Bajo el agua, no muere. Y una vez cortada es capaz de durar meses sin marchitarse.

Me devolvió el libro y señaló el fragmento de texto que acompañaba a aquella ilustración.

—¿Entiendes lo que pone aquí?

—Todavía no he aprendido marciano. —Lo miré extrañada.

—¿Sabes quién puede tener las páginas que faltan?

Estupefacta, me dije que aquello era de locos. En todo ese tiempo no me había preguntado por la semilla, ¿y lo hacía ahora por el paradero de un libro indescifrable con más de cinco siglos de antigüedad?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

La idea de que ya supiera el escondite de la semilla cruzó por mi mente. ¿Y si la habían encontrado y no sabían cómo elaborar el elixir de la inmortalidad? Tal

vez en aquel manuscrito medieval se explicaba cómo hacerlo, pero nadie era capaz de entenderlo… Había leído que la prueba del carbono-14 —el método más fiable para conocer la edad de muestras orgánicas— demostraba que databa de mil cuatrocientos y algo. ¿No era acaso aquella la época de Rodrigoalbar, el antepasado de Ichigo?

En cualquier caso, no había visto abejas revoloteando entres sus páginas…

—Es la primera vez que veo este libro —reconocí molesta—. No sabía que existía hasta que tú me lo pasaste junto con los sonetos de Shakespeare y el disco de Nick Drake!

—Te creo —se encogió de hombros—, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que me hablaba después de lo que había ocurrido y tras varios días de silencio.

Grimmjow reparó en los trozos rotos que había en el suelo y cambió de tema.

—¿Habéis tenido bronca Nick y tú?

—Me cansé de sus violines tristes.

—Este lugar ya no será el mismo sin él. —Enmudeció un momento y recitó una frase de la fábula de los mirlos—. «Hay cosas que no vemos pero que dejan un gran vacío cuando las hemos perdido.»

—También me he cansado de este sitio.

—Lo sé… El pobre Nick ha pagado mis platos rotos.

—A ti no puedo hacerte desaparecer.

—Lo haré algún día… Me pregunto si dejaré un pequeño vacío en tu corazón.

No respondí. Mi plan había fracasado y ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir fingiendo. Aun así, tampoco me atreví a decirle que no. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué diablos sentía por él! Estaba furiosa porque me había devuelto a aquel agujero… pero, tras cuatro días de silencio, me alegraba poder charlar de nuevo con él.

Me fijé en las ojeras que se dibujaban bajo su mirada triste. Deduje que la muerte de su hermana era la causa y me pregunté si estaba en sus planes asistir al funeral. Para ello tendría que cruzar el Atlántico. ¿Qué haría conmigo en tal caso?

—Siento lo de Nell, pero… ¿no deberías estar con tus padres en un momento así?

—Mi madre murió antes de que yo naciera, y mi padre está tan furioso que no creo que…

Pasé por alto la segunda frase.

—Un momento, un momento… ¿Has dicho que tu madre murió antes de que tú nacieras?

—Sí, por extraño que te suene… No conoces a mi padre. Para él no hay nada imposible.

Me acorde de la visión que había tenido unos días atrás, en la que un Grimmjow adolescente lloraba al ser separado de una mujer que yo había supuesto su madre.

—¿Y quién es la mujer pelirroja?

—Supongo que te refieres a mi tía Riruka, la madre de Nell. Murió en un accidente hace dos años. —Se frotó la cabeza confundido—. Pero ¿cómo sabes tú…?

—¿Cómo se las arregló tu padre para que nacieras sin madre? —le interrumpí.

—Congeló sus óvulos antes de que muriera y los fecundó en mi tía.

—En cierto modo, has tenido dos madres —reflexioné.

—Sí, Riruka me dio a luz y me crió, pero mi padre siempre se refirió a ella como mi tía. Adoraba a su primera mujer. Solía decir que sus genes eran perfectos. Era guapa, inteligente… y tenía el gen de la longevidad.

Había oído hablar de él. Era el gen de los centenarios. Lo tenían esas personas que añadían un tercer dígito a su edad sin que su claridad mental se viera afectada.

—Mi padre es una especie de mesías de la eterna juventud. Un biólogo obsesionado con detener el tiempo.

—Y supongo que quiere pasar a la historia como el científico que logró ese milagro.

Grimmjow rió con amargura.

—Te equivocas. Él no quiere pasar a la historia, ni ser recordado. Él quiere seguir vivo para siempre.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Dudó un instante antes de revelarme su nombre:

—Sosuke Aizen —murmuró con desdén.

¿Aizen? ¿Dónde había oído ese apellido antes? De repente me acordé del profesor norteamericano que había impartido una clase sobre gerontología. Me pareció demasiado joven para ser el padre de Grimmjow, pero el nombre coincidía… ¿Sería él?

—Creo que he visto a tu padre.

—Imposible. Vive en Estados Unidos.

—Un tipo con ese nombre dio una clase sobre el envejecimiento de las células en la academia en la que estudiaba, pero quizá se trate de otro tipo. Tenía los ojos marrones, gafas de pasta, el pelo oscuro… y apariencia de unos treinta y pocos.

Mientras lo describía fui consciente del gran parecido que había entre los dos. (4)

Grimmjow palideció al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y presionaba sus sienes con los dedos. Parecía muy asustado y su voz sonó grave cuando después de unos segundos de silencio sentenció:

—Tenemos que huir de aquí. Las cosas están peor de lo que imaginaba. Hay que ir a un sitio más seguro.

Contemplé la expresión tensa de su rostro, lleno de ansiedad. Sus ojos grises me miraron con temor antes de decirme:

—Te dormiré para que podamos salir sin problemas. Tendrás que viajar en el maletero…

Sacó un frasco con pastillas de su bolsillo y puso cuatro en su palma. Eran como las que me daba cada noche. Extendió su mano.

—Ni lo sueñes —retrocedí aterrorizada—. No pienso tomármelas y mucho menos que me encierres en tu maletero.

—Rukia, no lo pongas más difícil. ¡Haz lo que te digo!

—¡No! ¿Por qué te asusta tanto tu padre? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Me agarró del mentón con fuerza y metió las píldoras en mi boca.

Las escupí y golpeé su pecho furiosa. Después de eso, agarró mis muñecas y las inmovilizó con una sola mano. Con la otra, sacó cuatro pastillas más del frasco. Tumbada en la cama, sentí la presión de su cuerpo como una pesada losa.

—Por favor, no me obligues —gimoteé desesperada—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Una idea cruzó por mi mente: ¿y si había llegado el momento de entregarme a la Organización? Tal vez cuando despertara no solo estaría en otro lugar, sino también en otras manos… Pero ¿y si no despertaba? ¿Y si Grimmjow se había apiadado de mí y me ofrecía una muerte dulce con esas pastillas? Bastaba una de ellas para hacerme dormir toda la noche… pero ¿qué efecto tendrían cuatro de golpe?

En cualquier caso, no quería dormirme ni que me entregara a la Organización. Sabía que una vez en su poder…

Pataleé con todas mis fuerzas cuando me metió las pastillas en la boca y me tapó la nariz con la mano.

Después me acercó un vaso de agua a los labios. Me echó la cabeza hacia atrás tirándome del pelo.

—¡Traga!

Abrí la boca y un torrente de agua me anegó. Tuve que tragar para no ahogarme. Sentí cómo las pastillas cruzaban mi garganta en un descenso sin retorno.

—Lo siento, Rukia… Lo siento…

Los brazos empezaron a pesarme, pero no me soltó. Me sujetaba con fuerza mientras me acunaba y me miraba con tristeza.

En ese momento, un estruendo de pasos sonó en las escaleras «Ya están aquí», pensé.

Grimmjow se incorporó sobresaltado y corrió hacia la puerta.

Escuché un forcejeo y gritos que se iban haciendo cada vez menos audibles. Intenté levantarme, pero la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y caí de nuevo sobre la cama.

Un mareo insoportable me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Volví a escuchar la voz de Grimmjow desafiando a los recién llegados.

Luché para no dormirme, pero los párpados no obedecieron la orden de mi cerebro.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, tuve la convicción de que Grimmjow no me había engañado y que intentaba protegerme. Se estaba enfrentando a los hombres de negro y eso solo podía significar una cosa: me amaba.

Y con ese dulce pensamiento me rendí a Morfeo, resignada a morir en sus brazos.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _(4) En el libro el personaje que hace de Grimmjow como su padre se parecen mucho, tanto que ambos poseen el mismo color de ojos y cabello, pero en el fic no podía poner ni a Grimmjow con el pelo marrón ni a Aizen con el pelo azul jaja_


	23. El juego de la verdad

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El juego de la verdad**

La suite de Grimmjow estaba en el ático de un hotelito de apenas cuatro habitaciones, situado en el corazón de Oltrarno, a la orilla izquierda del río Arno y a la derecha de los jardines de Bóboli.

La habitación se componía de un amplio salón con cocina americana, una cama enorme y un baño.

Las paredes estaban forradas con vinilos de fotografías de Florencia en blanco y negro, los mismos tonos que decoraban el resto de la habitación. Una imagen de la plaza de la Señoría, tras el cabezal del lecho, te situaba en el centro mismo de la ciudad.

Nada más entrar, me quité los zapatos y los calcetines, y lo recorrí descalza. El suelo estaba caliente. Bajo las láminas de madera negra había calefacción radial.

El diseño era moderno y minimalista y contaba con todo tipo de comodidades: conexión a internet, televisión plana, equipo de música de gama alta, y una cocina completamente equipada donde no faltaba ni una cafetera expresso. Pero lo mejor de aquella suite era su fantástica terraza con vistas a los jardines del Palacio Pitti.

—Te cuidas bien —dije impresionada.

—No me gusta comer siempre en restaurantes, por eso alquilé una habitación con cocina. Hay un mercado muy cerca de aquí...

—¿Cómo puedes permitirte algo así?

—El dinero nunca ha sido un problema en mi familia —respondió y cambió de tema al instante—. Mañana iremos a recoger tus cosas para que puedas instalarte.

Grimmjow no se fiaba de Stark. Le parecía temerario que continuara viviendo en su garaje, así que, después de la cena, había insistido en que me fuese con él a su hotel. No supe qué decir. Supongo que me avergonzaba reconocer que me asustaba menos mi amigo italiano que lo que pudiera ocurrir entre nosotros aquella noche.

—Pero aquí solo hay una habitación... y una cama.

—Tan grande que podemos compartirla sin apenas rozarnos... —respondió algo turbado—. Aunque creo que el sofá del salón tampoco está mal.

—Prefiero compartir colchón —respondí—. Una cama siempre resulta más cómoda... A menos que te aten a ella, claro.

Grimmjow alzó una ceja.

—Nunca vas a perdonármelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Crees que estaría aquí contigo si no lo hubiera hecho?

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo recuerdas cada vez que tienes ocasión?

—Porque me gusta ver la cara que pones.

—¿Qué cara pongo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé. Es una mezcla de arrepentimiento y...

—Sé que te hice sufrir, Rukia —me cortó—, pero no me arrepiento lo más mínimo de lo que hice. Mi padre te había localizado y, si no te hubiera escondido en ese sótano... — No acabó la frase.

—Turbación —continué yo—. También hay turbación en tu cara. Me gusta cómo se encienden tus mejillas cuando hablamos de esos días en Londres.

Me arrepentí de mis palabras nada más pronunciarlas, pero ya estaban dichas y su efecto fue inmediato.

—Interesante. —Sus labios se torcieron en una media sonrisa—. ¿Y hay algo más que te guste de mí?

—No —respondí divertida—. Nada más.

—Eso es porque me conoces poco. Te propongo un juego para remediarlo.

—¿Qué juego? Te advierto que soy muy buena al backgammon.

—Es una lástima que me lo dejara en aquel sótano. El que te propongo es más sencillo. Es el juego de la verdad.

—¡Pero si ya hemos jugado! —exclamé—. En la Dehesa, me diste algo a beber y después empecé a largar por los codos... También jugamos a algo parecido en Londres, de noche, cuando los mirlos cantan... ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente antes de decirme:

—¿Por qué no guardas de una vez tu aguijón, abeja guerrera?

—Está bien, chico listo —dije en tono conciliador—. ¿En qué consiste tu juego?

—En desnudar nuestra alma. Cada uno dirá una frase sobre su pasado y el otro tendrá que adivinar si es cierta o falsa.

La idea de conocer a Grimmjow un poco más, y averiguar aspectos de su vida en la Organización, me atraía.

—Está bien. No parece muy complicado.

—Para darle un poco más de emoción, nos comportaremos como auténticos neorrenacentistas.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si pensaba pedirme otro beso, pero esta vez frené mis palabras antes de que salieran.

—Y desnudaremos también nuestro cuerpo —continuó—. Cada vez que uno falle, se quitará una prenda.

—Me parece un trato justo —bromeé—. Tú ya me has visto en casa de Morelli. Y esta vez, con mi intuición femenina y sin efluvios centenarios, estoy segura de que conseguiré desnudarte... sin quitarme una sola prenda.

Sabía que aquel juego era peligroso y que solo podía acabar de una manera, pero, aun así, algo en mi interior me incitaba a seguirle la corriente.

Grimmjow sacó una botella de limoncello y dos vasitos helados, y nos acomodamos en una alfombra blanca que había en el salón. Un vinilo del David de Miguel Ángel ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente, y no pude reprimir un comentario:

—¿No te preocupa quedar en evidencia junto a este ser de proporciones perfectas? —le pregunté señalándolo.

—No quiero parecer pretencioso, pero creo que en algunos aspectos salgo ganando.

Era evidente a qué se refería. Sentí que mis mejillas se encendían al recordar el comentario que había oído de una estudiante española el día de mi excursión por Florencia.

Grimmjow enmudeció unos segundos antes de emitir su primera afirmación.

—La primera vez que me fui de casa tenía tres años.

Traté de imaginármelo con esa edad, cuando Riruka y su padre compartían sueños y él estaba lejos de convertirse en un hombre de negro. Había definido a su padre como un hombre cariñoso, y yo aún recordaba la visión que había tenido de Grimmjow abrazado a su madre en el momento de la despedida. Todo parecía indicar que, por aquel entonces, formaban una familia feliz.

—Eso es... mentira.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro antes de contestar:

—Teníamos una vecina soltera muy guapa y, siempre que nos cruzábamos con ella, me pellizcaba los mofletes y me decía: «Cualquier día me llevo a este niño a casa. ¿Te vendrías conmigo, Grimmjow?». Aunque estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, yo era muy tímido y siempre negaba con la cabeza. Pero un día me preparé una mochila y me presenté en su casa, a cuatro manzanas de la nuestra... «Vengo a vivir con usted, señora Mason», le dije.

—¡Aún recuerdas su nombre!

Aquella tierna historia me hizo mucha gracia. Me gustó tanto conocerla que no me importó pagar los pantalones como prenda. Llevaba un jersey largo, así que me lo estiré bien antes de sentarme con las piernas cruzadas.

Observé cómo Grimmjow las repasaba antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo no voy a explicarte nada de mi infancia porque me temo que ya sabes muchas cosas...

Recordaba haber escuchado episodios de cuando era niña en las grabaciones que había tomado con su iPod en Londres.

—Aunque no lo creas, esa parte de tu vida me la explicaste sin que yo preguntara... Y solo me contaste un par de cosas intrascendentes.

—Aun así, me voy a saltar unos cuantos añitos y voy a ir directa a la parte interesante... —dije con picardía—. Una vez, en una fiesta del instituto, me besé con tres chicos a la vez.

—Eso es mentira.

Abrió los ojos asombrado cuando asentí con la cabeza.

—Era una apuesta y solo fue un piquito a cuatro bandas, pero me temo que es verdad.

Grimmjow imitó mi gesto y se quitó los pantalones antes de continuar con el juego.

—La primera vez que estuve a solas con una chica me puse tan nervioso que fui incapaz de hacer nada y salí corriendo.

Le miré con asombro.

—Eso sí que no me lo trago... ¡Mentira!

—Es verdad —respondió él—. Tenía doce años y acababa de entrar en la Organización. Una niña de quince se encaprichó de mí y se las ingenió para encerrarse conmigo en un cuarto oscuro. Intentó besarme y yo huí como un cobarde.

La idea de que también reclutaran a chicas me desconcentró durante unos segundos. Por algún motivo había imaginado que solo eran hombres de negro, y no había contemplado que pudiera haber mujeres.

Me quité la camiseta algo turbada y me quedé en sujetador. Era un modelo de algodón celeste con un lacito en el centro. Me serené pensando que había lucido biquinis más sexis en la playa.

Esta vez, Grimmjow me miró a los ojos y dijo con voz suave:

—Tu turno.

—En el instituto salí con dos chicos a la vez —dije muy seria—. Yo estaba muy enamorada de Robert. Hasta que me presentó a su hermano y me di cuenta de que quien de verdad me gustaba era Nil. Pero, como me daba pena romper con Robert, durante un tiempo estuve saliendo con los dos... Finalmente se enteraron y me dejaron a la vez.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó él.

—No... aunque no hubiera estado mal —repuse divertida—. Robert y Nil eran dos hermanos guapísimos, pero dudo que supieran siquiera que existía.

—¡Peor para ellos!

Ambos reímos y Grimmjow se quitó la camiseta.

Había perdido algo de musculatura en el pecho y en los brazos, pero aun así seguía luciendo un torso tonificado y los abdominales se le marcaban por encima de los boxers. Me fijé en lo bien que había cicatrizado la herida de su hombro.

—Ichigo hizo un buen trabajo —dijo siguiendo mi mirada.

La bajé nada más oír aquel nombre.

—Perdona. No debí mencionarlo.

—No importa.

Alcé la mirada hasta la altura de su antebrazo, justo donde tenía la flor tatuada. Era una laureana y estaba coloreada en un tono violeta. Extendí la mano para acariciarla y al instante noté cómo su vello se erizaba.

—¿Por qué te la tatuaste?

—Lo hice pensando en que alguna vez conocería a la abeja perfecta para polinizarla.

Aquella respuesta me hizo sonreír.

—La primera vez que te vi, supe que la había encontrado. Durante unos instantes nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre.

—Eso es mentira —repuse en un susurro, consciente de que mi respuesta me condenaba a desnudarme de cintura para arriba.

Mientras me desabrochaba el sujetador, sentí una especie de déjà vu. No era la primera vez que me quitaba aquella prenda en su presencia. En el jardín de Londres había tratado de seducirle de esa manera y, tan solo unos días atrás, me había visto de esa guisa en casa de Morelli. A diferencia de dos ocasiones anteriores, esta vez no me avergoncé de mi propia desnudez.

Los ojos de Grimmjow viajaron despreocupadamente desde mis pechos hasta posarse en la abeja que asomaba por encima de mis braguitas.

Contuve la respiración cuando se inclinó hasta mi tatuaje. Un temblor, que nada tenía que ver con el frío, me sacudió de arriba abajo cuando lo rozó con los labios.

Después de eso se quitó los pantalones y ambos nos quedamos en ropa interior, sentados sobre la alfombra.

—¿Y ahora qué, chico listo? —susurré.

—La astucia puede tener vestidos, pero a la verdad le gusta ir desnuda — dijo él.

Quise preguntarle de dónde había sacado aquella frase, pero, en lugar de eso, mi desobediente boca optó por besarle. Me impresionó la pasión con la que mis labios empezaron a moverse sobre los suyos y la exigencia de mi lengua reclamando algo más de él.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel.

Sorprendido, Grimmjow se apartó un instante y me miró inquisitivo.

—¿Estás segura?

Aunque abrí la boca, de mis labios no salió palabra alguna. Atrapada en una telaraña de deseo, solo pude mirarlo y lanzarme de nuevo a sus brazos. Mis pechos se endurecieron al contacto con sus músculos, duros y suaves al mismo tiempo.

El roce de nuestra piel actuó como un potente imán de cargas opuestas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No me reconocía en la chica ardiente y decidida que se presionaba contra su pecho y devoraba sus labios con frenesí. Quería fundirme en sus brazos, borrar cualquier distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y tocar por fin el alma de su oscuro corazón.

Grimmjow aplacó mi pasión descontrolada con dosis de dulzura. Sus caricias pausadas trataban de explicarme que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir requería tiempo para vivirlo con calma.

Mientras nos besábamos, mis manos acariciaron sus hombros y mis dedos se hundieron en el cabello que se ondulaba a la altura de la nuca.

Me estremecí cuando su boca dibujó un ardiente sendero a lo largo de mi cuello y descendió hasta mis senos.

Después, las caricias se volvieron más intensas y nuestras manos y labios exploraron la geografía completa de nuestra piel.

Con el corazón desbocado observé cómo Grimmjow se incorporaba levemente y buscaba algo en el cajón de una mesita baja. Al hacerlo, su espalda ocupó mi visión. Era tan amplia, fuerte y blanca como recordaba. Las marcas de los latigazos que había recibido casi un año atrás, cuando habíamos huido por primera vez del bosque, seguían allí. Una descarga de ternura me empujó a besarle en la espalda mientras sus manos se afanaban en abrir un sobrecito plastificado y en colocarse la protección.

Cuando se giró, fui consciente de que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Alargó la mano y acepté la invitación de acomodarme sobre su cuerpo. Una oleada de calor me atravesó cuando cruzó las puertas de mi ser.

Sin dejar de mirarle, hipnotizada por el brillo de sus ojos azules, empecé e moverme sobre él, muy lentamente al principio, hasta iniciar una vertiginosa carrera de placer que llevó nuestra pasión hasta el límite.

Las palabras de amor susurradas se mezclaron con los suspiros de placer, mientras un torbellino de sensaciones nos elevaba a varios metros del suelo.

En ese instante de éxtasis compartido, ambos fuimos por primera vez conscientes el uno del otro.

Como si nuestras almas se hubieran reconocido finalmente y hubieran entendido que formaban parte de un mismo puzzle.

La tercera pieza de aquel extraño rompecabezas cruzó un instante mis pensamientos. No había pasado ni un año desde que me entregara a Ichigo en la cabaña del diablo y el recuerdo de sus caricias aún latía en mi alma.

Todavía le amaba. Y dudaba mucho que algún día dejara de hacerlo...

Pero el amor de Grimmjow había echado raíces en mi corazón y mis sentimientos por él florecían a cada instante como un jardín salvaje.

Mientras me entregaba a él, con pasión y sin reservas, una verdad emergió por encima de todas: amaba a los dos, pero Grimmjow había ganado la batalla, porque, sencillamente, me deseaba a su lado.

Lo que en aquel instante no sabía es que aquella guerra a dos bandas no había hecho más que empezar.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	24. Anotaciones al margen

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Anotaciones al margen**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con veloz tranquilidad. Incluso el invierno había decidido adelantarse al otoño cubriendo las montañas de nieve y envolviendo la ciudad con un aire helado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestro encuentro con Urahara y aún no habíamos tenido noticias de él. Mientras esperábamos a que nos citara en su galería, habíamos decidido disfrutar de nuestra pequeña tregua. Ambos sabíamos que aquella aparente calma pronto se acabaría.

Mis días transcurrían entre las clases y los brazos de Grimmjow. Por las tardes, cuando regresaba de la academia, paseaba de su mano por Florencia, descubriendo los rincones más insólitos de la ciudad renacentista. Por las noches, me acurrucaba junto a él en su enorme cama. Cuando no ascendía hasta las cumbres del placer, me limitaba a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y a sentir el roce de sus labios en la frente, o el arrullo de su voz explicándome increíbles historias de su vida.

A veces charlábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos, y otras, disfrutábamos en silencio de nuestra compañía mientras observábamos el viento agitar los árboles del jardín tras la ventana.

Algunas mañanas, cuando estaba en clase, el simple recuerdo de la intimidad compartida la noche anterior me encendía las mejillas.

Durante esos días llegué a conocerle mejor y a interpretar cada gesto de su rostro. Me impresionaba la forma en que se crispaban sus labios cuando hablaba de la Organización o cómo se tensaban los músculos de sus mejillas cuando se sumía en oscuras reflexiones. Pero también cómo se le humedecían los ojos al recordar a su hermana o su forma de mirarme cuando le explicaba anécdotas de mi infancia.

Me divertía el brillo de su mirada cuando ideaba alguna travesura y cómo estallaba en carcajadas cuando le gastaba una broma. Llegué a descubrir su lado más salvaje, cuando me tomaba en brazos y hacíamos el amor hasta la extenuación, y su lado más tierno cuando me asaltaba alguna pesadilla y me mecía hasta quedarme dormida.

Grimmjow me inquietaba y me daba paz a partes iguales. Me intimidaba su inteligencia, la fortaleza de su cuerpo musculoso y su pasado oscuro. Pero todo eso, precisamente, era también lo que me hacía sentir protegida. A sus veintidós años había acumulado demasiadas vivencias dramáticas, y había huellas en su piel que jamás se borrarían.

Aunque no era el primer chico al que entregaba mi corazón, aquello era lo más parecido a una relación que había experimentado en mi vida. Sabía que aquella nube pronto se desvanecería, pero aun así había momentos en los que me olvidaba de todo y sentía la necesidad de compartirlo con una buena amiga.

Tal vez por eso me acordé de Rangiku.

Mientras esperaba a Grimmjow en la cafetería de al lado de la academia, a la hora del almuerzo, marqué el número de mi amiga barcelonesa.

A ella no había podido explicarle lo de Ichigo. Por un lado, porque debía proteger el secreto y a ella misma. Pero, por otro, porque no me hubiera creído si le decía que me había enamorado de un chico guapísimo de más de cien años.

De Grimmjow, en cambio, sí podía hablarle.

—¡Rukia! —Su voz chillona me arrancó una carcajada de felicidad—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Byakuya me dijo que estabas en Florencia, pero no sabía si creerle... Estaba empezando a pensar que te había asesinado y enterrado tu cuerpo en algún lugar del bosque.

—¡Qué bruta! —Reí—. Deberías dejar de ver pelis de miedo. Aún recuerdo tu bromita del otoño pasado, cuando me enviaste aquellos mensajes de Shinigami. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—Quizá me pasé un poco... pero te recuerdo que fui yo quien casi se muere con el ataque de aquellas abejas.

Me estremecí al acordarme de cómo había acabado en el hospital, víctima de Kaien, tras poner en su camino un panal.

—Lo sé... y lo siento mucho.

—No fue culpa tuya. Soy yo la que siente que mi madre te tratara tan mal cuando llamaste a casa. Me lo explicó todo. —Oí cómo cogía aire—. Pero eso no justifica que hayas desaparecido todo este tiempo. Desde que volví de California me aburro como una ostra en Barcelona. Cuéntame, ¿qué has estado haciendo tú?

Pronuncié las siguientes palabras con deliberada lentitud:

—Estoy saliendo con un chico.

—¡Rukia! ¡Qué buena noticia! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Lo has hecho ya con él?

—¿Hacer el qué? —bromeé—. ¿Ir al cine? Ayer fuimos a ver una película de terror de esas que tanto te gustan, pero la verdad es que no me fijé mucho en la pantalla. El protagonista no era ni la mitad de guapo que Grimmjow.

Ambas reímos.

—¿Es italiano?

—No, es norteamericano.

—Pues solo hay dos tipos de yanquis —dijo ella—: los friquis listos y los que están cañón, pero no saben situar España en un mapa. ¿A qué grupo pertenece el tuyo?

Su reflexión me hizo reír de nuevo.

—Es un guapo listo —dije.

—¿Lo habéis hecho ya?

Mientras observaba tras los cristales cómo Grimmjow se bajaba de la moto y corría bajo la lluvia hacia el interior de la cafetería, le expliqué a Rangiku que hacía dos semanas que vivía con él en la habitación de un hotel.

Antes de colgar, me hizo prometerle que iríamos algún día a Barcelona para que lo conociera.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —me preguntó Grimmjow al sentarse a mi lado. Tenía la chaqueta empapada.

—Con Rangiku, mi mejor amiga.

—Creí que tu mejor amiga era Senna.

—A veces los sentimientos cambian... —Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Piensas que conoces a una persona... Pero luego te sorprende y descubres que no es como tú pensabas.

Me miró un instante reflexivo antes de decirme:

—Senna arriesgó su vida por ti. Se enfrentó a mí sin medir el peligro, y lo hizo por su mejor amiga... Nada puede cambiar algo tan valioso como eso.

Mantuve su mirada mientras recordaba cómo ella y Kenzaki me habían liberado de aquel sótano.

Tal vez había exagerado con todo el asunto de la foto, pero me había dolido enterarme de lo suyo con Ichigo de aquella manera.

—Cuando pase todo esto —continuó Grimmjow—, tal vez podríamos escaparnos unos días a Londres para visitarla.

Le miré extrañada.

Él y Senna no habían hecho precisamente buenas migas. Para ella, él era el maldito chico de negro que me había secuestrado... ¿De dónde habría sacado la idea de que podíamos ir juntos a verla?

Mientras su mirada se perdía unos instantes en la carta de los desayunos, me dirigí un momento al baño. Ya en la puerta, antes de entrar, me giré y vi cómo anotaba algo en un papel.

Al volver a la mesa, el camarero aún no había venido y Grimmjow decidió levantarse y pedir en la barra.

Fue en aquel instante cuando vi un papel conocido sobre la mesa con un bolígrafo encima. Era la carta de Hallibel. La que había recibido en Colmenar y le había mostrado a Grimmjow semanas atrás.

Antes de leerla de nuevo, le di la vuelta y vi algo anotado en el dorso.

Mi propia letra.

Era la lista que había escrito la tarde que rompí con Ichigo, mientras le esperaba en la Dehesa. A falta de otro papel a mano, había utilizado la parte trasera de esa carta. En ella había anotado todas las cosas que nunca podría hacer con el ermitaño debido a su don.

Me estremecí al ver varios enunciados tachados y anotaciones al margen.

 _COSAS QUE NUNCA PODRÉ HACER CONTIGO_

 _Pasear de la mano por las calles de Soria, de Barcelona... o de cualquier otra ciudad._  
Florencia es una ciudad perfecta para pasear de la mano, tan pequeña y romántica...

 _Tomar un helado en una terraza después de una tarde de compras._  
Y no uno cualquiera, sino el mejor del mundo, en la Gelateria di Piazza en San Gimignano.

 _Ver a la gente pasar desde esa misma terraza y reírnos de cosas que solo nos hacen gracia a nosotros._

 _Tumbarnos al sol en la playa mientras escuchamos risas de niños que hacen castillos en la orilla._  
Estas dos, pendientes para el verano. Podríamos visitar la Costa Amalfitana.

 _Correr tras un autobús para no perderlo._  
Casi lo perdemos... y llegamos tarde al cine.

 _Saborear palomitas y besos salados en la última fila del cine._  
La película, mala. Los besos salados, geniales.

 _Visitar Londres con Senna y Kenzaki._  
Quizá más adelante. No creo que les haga mucha gracia verme con Rukia.

 _Desayunar juntos en una cafetería antes de entrar en clase._

 _Esperarte a que vengas a recogerme._  
Una hora. Creo que me he pasado haciéndola esperar.

 _Enfadarme contigo porque tardas en llegar._  
Sí, no hay duda, se ha enfadado... aunque no mucho. ¡Adorable!

 _Visitar un museo en un día frío de invierno y contemplar juntos el mismo cuadro._  
«El Nacimiento de Venus» y «La primavera», de Botticelli, en la Galería de los Uffizi.

 _Salir a cenar y pedir platos que nunca hemos probado..._  
Trufa de la toscana y _ribollita_.

 _Bailar juntos en una fiesta._

Me pareció tierno que Grimmjow se hubiera tomado la molestia de cumplir conmigo esos tontos deseos.

Algunos de ellos me hicieron reír. Me sentí una estúpida al comprender, por fin, los motivos que le habían impulsado a hacerme esperar, pedir platos nuevos, correr tras un autobús o sugerirme —hacía un rato— que fuéramos a Londres a ver a mis amigos.

Sin embargo, aquella lista no la había escrito pensando en él.

De pronto fui consciente de que Grimmjow no había sido el único en leerla.

Una imagen muy nítida sacudió súbitamente mi conciencia: Ichigo, sentado, en la Dehesa, con la carta de Hallibel en las manos. El ermitaño la había leído después de que me la dejase olvidada en el sofá. Había ocurrido mientras yo estaba en el baño, justo antes de decirle que no le acompañaría a la Aldea de los Inmortales.

Evoqué el momento en que al bajar las escaleras le había visto doblando el papel y mirándome con extrañeza. O incluso con dolor.

¡Ichigo había leído aquellas líneas!

Me levanté y salí corriendo de la cafetería. Me faltaba el aire, sentía una opresión intensa en el pecho y las lágrimas a punto de rebosar. Una tristeza súbita hizo que el llanto saliera desde mis entrañas mientras corría bajo la lluvia por las calles de Florencia.

Por fin lo comprendía.

Ichigo había leído las «Cosas que jamás podríamos hacer juntos» y había pensado que en mi corazón pesaban más que las que sí podíamos hacer juntos.

Si había decidido no luchar por mí era sencillamente porque, tras leer mi lista, había creído que no podía hacerme feliz.

Lloré con amargura hasta vaciarme por dentro.

Cuando logré calmarme, llamé a Senna.

—¿Rukia? —Había una mezcla de alegría y extrañeza en su voz—. ¿Eres tú, lechuguina?

—Sí... Soy yo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Desde dónde llamas? ¿Estás bien? —Sus preguntas se atropellaron confusas al otro lado de la línea—. Creía que estabas en la aldea, con Ichigo, pero obviamente no es así. Si estuvieras en ese valle, no podrías llamarme. Allí no hay cobertura y... ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Ichigo?

Respiré hondo antes de contestar.

—Supongo que está bien. Se quedó en el bosque... Yo estoy en Florencia.

Mi voz trémula suavizó su respuesta.

—Cálmate, Rukia, y explícamelo todo. ¿Qué haces en Italia?

—Necesitaba salir del bosque. Vi una foto... —Tragué saliva—. En tu casa.

—¿Una foto? ¿De qué foto me hablas?

—Ichigo y tú. En un saco de dormir. Desnudos —dije de forma telegráfica, desgarrándome en cada frase—. Necesito saber si entre vosotros...

Esperé temblando su respuesta mientras la lluvia caía implacable sobre mi cabeza, como un castigo.

Después de un silencio en el que Senna parecía hilvanar mis palabras, su voz sonó serena.

—No estábamos desnudos. Yo llevaba pantalones y un jersey sin mangas ni tirantes bajo el saco.

—Pero él dijo que...

—Fue un verano, por San Lorenzo —continuó—. Una noche con lluvia de estrellas... Hacía frío y nos metimos juntos en el mismo saco. Supongo que yo albergaba la ilusión de que pasara algo más entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Nada. Aparte de un beso que yo le robé.

Sollocé al entender por fin la jugada de Ichigo.

—Créeme, Rukia. Yo siempre he sido como una hermana para él. Y tú una tonta si alguna vez has dudado de sus sentimientos por ti.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	25. Sorpresas

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Sorpresas**

Mis pensamientos avanzaban tan rápidos como mis pasos, y no podía hacer nada por detenerlos.

Mientras deambulaba bajo la lluvia, imágenes de Ichigo y Robin se fueron sucediendo de forma febril en mi cabeza. Recordé el primer beso de ambos, sus palabras de amor, sus caricias...

Dos caras de una misma moneda danzando en el aire, sin saber de qué lado caería. Cara y cruz.

Positivo y negativo. Ichigo y Grimmjow. Borrando los límites de cada cual, mezclándose y confundiéndose.

En brazos del chico de negro había llegado a olvidar al ángel, pero ¿qué sentía por cada uno? ¿Les amaba a los dos de la misma forma? ¿Con la misma intensidad?

Aquel descubrimiento había revolucionado mis sentimientos.

Imaginaba que aquella lista había confirmado la creencia de Ichigo de que el bosque era una prisión para mí y que había cosas que jamás podría darme.

Si había aceptado mi decisión de alejarme, sin luchar, había sido precisamente porque mi felicidad le importaba más que la suya.

¿Cómo podía haber dudado de él? Le había dicho cosas horribles, como que nunca me había querido o que lo único que le importaba era la maldita semilla. Le había llegado a decir incluso ¡que no me merecía!

Me detuve un momento bajo el alero de un edificio para coger aire.

Pensé también en Grimmjow y en lo cerca que me había sentido de él las últimas semanas. Compartía su dolor, pero también sus sentimientos. A pesar de su inteligencia, no me sentía tan distinta a él. Y no solo por el hecho de que envejeciera o fuera tan mortal como yo... sino, sobre todo, porque ambos habíamos vivido experiencias parecidas. Podía comprender su soledad, el dolor por la muerte de un ser querido, el rechazo de su madre...

Busqué con la mano los colgantes que llevaba en el cuello, en busca de consuelo, cuando me di cuenta de que me faltaba uno. La llave de mi madre no estaba junto a la abejita que me había regalado mi padre las Navidades pasadas. De pronto recordé que me la había quitado en casa de Stark para arreglar el broche que andaba flojo, y no había vuelto a ponérmela desde entonces. Me pareció extraño que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Si no la había echado en falta hasta entonces era porque al lado de Grimmjow me había olvidado de todo durante unos días, incluso de Ichigo y de mi madre.

Sentí el deseo imperioso de recuperar el colgante de mi madre, como si aquella llave pudiera cerrar la caja de los truenos que mi lista de deseos había abierto.

Mis pasos me guiaron hasta el apartamento de mi compañero italiano. Aquel día no había venido a clase, así que podía recuperar mi colgante y, de paso, hacerle una visita.

Tras llamar un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, decidí usar la llave que todavía conservaba.

Hacía días que la llevaba en la mochila con el fin de devolvérsela, pero, por un motivo u otro, aún no lo había hecho.

Stark no estaba en casa.

Busqué mi colgante en la cómoda del salón. Suspiré al comprobar que seguía allí, esperándome sobre la bandejita de plata donde lo había dejado días atrás. Lo besé y me lo metí en el bosillo aliviada.

Después, algo llamó mi atención. Era un paquete rectangular, de poco más de un metro de alto, envuelto en papel de estraza y apoyado en la pared. Parecía un cuadro. De no ser porque él mismo me había dicho que en ocasiones guardaba «cosas comprometidas» jamás me habría acercado a él. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que la discreción y retiré el papel con cuidado.

Había un rollo de papel y el mismo celo ancho que habían usado para cubrirlo, así que no me importó romper el envoltorio. Mientras lo rasgaba, y una de las figuras del lienzo veía la luz, sentí cómo la sangre se helaba en mis venas. Era Urahara, mirándome con su hermoso rostro, con una ciudad medieval de fondo. Sus cabellos sedosos brillaban al sol de la mañana y sonreía. Aun así, el gesto de sus labios era muy distinto al que había conocido en persona. La sonrisa del retrato parecía más espontánea y sincera. Como si la copia conservara una frescura e inocencia que el original había perdido. Vestía una camisa ancha, con cordones en las muñecas y en el pecho.

Seguí retirando el papel y otro rostro apareció a su lado. Una figura de piel blanca y ojos violetas.

Era la misma chica que había contemplado en el cuadro de Villa Leggero. Tan parecida a mí que sentí un escalofrío al tropezar de nuevo con su mirada. A diferencia de ese otro retrato, en este estaba vestida. Llevaba un bonito vestido verde, de escote generoso, entallado a la cintura. Ella también sonreía. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados a los de Urahara.

Una tercera persona emergió en el lado izquierdo del lienzo. Era un chico de cabello rubio.

Vestía igual que Urahara y, al igual que él, sostenía una mano de la chica. Sin embargo, su rostro estaba borroso, como si el artista se lo hubiera dejado para el final y no hubiera tenido tiempo de completarlo. O peor aún, como si hubiera intentado borrarlo del lienzo una vez acabado.

De pronto lo entendí todo... Aquella chica, tan parecida a mí, ¡era Hiyori! Y los dos chicos que posaban a su lado, Urahara y Shinji.

Recordé vagamente su historia y cómo Hiyori había marcado no solo el destino de aquellos dos hombres, sino también el de todos los inmortales de la aldea. Evoqué su trágico final, el incendio provocado por Jonás ante la negativa de los sabios de aquella comunidad en convertir a Helena en un ser eterno como ellos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al encontrarme de nuevo, como en un espejo, con el rostro de Helena. Nuestro parecido era asombroso. ¿Lo sería también nuestro destino?

Como ella, yo también había anhelado ser eterna para estar siempre con Ichigo. Como ella, yo también había dejado al chico _bueno_ y me había enamorado del _malo_. Como ella, al pisar el bosque y cruzarme con el ermitaño, había cambiado el destino de muchas personas...

Mientras observaba a los dos chicos del cuadro, me pregunté qué habría sido de ellos si Hiyori no hubiera irrumpido en sus vidas y por qué habían tratado de borrar al chico rubio. Deduje que era una forma de borrarlo metafóricamente de la historia y enmendar la tragedia que él mismo había provocado. Pero ¿realmente había sido él el culpable o lo había sido Hiyori?

Acongojada, envolví el lienzo hasta dejarlo como estaba y pensé en Stark. ¿Qué hacía ese cuadro en su casa? Me negaba a creer que la casualidad lo hubiera puesto en su camino. Estaba claro que aquel chico escondía algo más que piezas de arte en su casa. Si el fondo de aquella pintura era la Aldea de los Inmortales como imaginaba, mi amigo italiano me había estado engañando desde que nos habíamos conocido.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Grimmjow ya había anochecido y él estaba sentado en la alfombra, con la mirada perdida y una copa de vino en la mano.

Me quité el abrigo y los zapatos mojados, y me acerqué a él.

Había cena y cubiertos para dos sobre una mesa vestida de forma impecable, con un bonito mantel, un candelabro y un ramillete de flores blancas.

—Felicidades, Rukia. —Alzó la copa hacia mí.

—¿Por qué?

—No es muy habitual que una chica olvide una fecha así... Pero menos todavía cuando se trata de un día tan importante.

Le miré extrañada. Junto a él estaba la carta de Hallibel, con mi lista de deseos al dorso.

—Hoy cumples dieciocho.

—Lo había olvidado.

—Me había propuesto tachar el máximo de deseos antes de este día...

A pesar de que sonreía, había tristeza en su rostro.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

—No soy tonto, Rukia.

Aquella obviedad me arrancó una sonrisa.

—Sé que no escribiste esta lista pensando en mí... —Me miró con ese brillo especial que a veces asomaba a sus ojos—. Pero quería demostrarte que juntos podíamos hacer grandes cosas... y también pequeñas.

—Grimmjow... Yo... —Me senté a su lado y trencé mi mano a la suya—. Esto es lo más temerario, estúpido y hermoso que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí.

Sonrió al reconocer en mis palabras las mismas que había pronunciado él al encontrarse conmigo, por primera vez, en Florencia.

—Entiendo que te parezca estúpido y hermoso. —Arqueó una ceja divertido y borró las lágrimas de mi mejilla con la otra mano—. Pero ¿qué tiene de temerario ir al cine, contemplar un cuadro o pedir platos nuevos en un restaurante?

—Te arriesgaste mucho haciéndome esperar tanto el otro día... Tú aún no me conoces enfadada de verdad, pero te aseguro que puedo llegar a ser terrible.

Estalló en una carcajada antes de derribarme con su cuerpo sobre la alfombra e inmovilizarme las manos de forma provocativa.

—Si después de secuestrarte, obligarte a beber el suero de la verdad, y retenerte en un sótano... no he logrado todavía que te enfades de verdad, creo que será mejor que me rinda y desista de conocer esa parte tuya tan terrible.

Me besó con ternura antes de preguntarme:

—¿Dónde te has metido todo el día? Estás empapada.

Me acarició el pelo mojado.

—Pensando... —respondí de forma evasiva—. Me sentía confundida.

—¿Y ya no lo estás?

Enmudecí un instante.

Quería explicarle lo que había descubierto en casa de Stark y hablarle de ese cuadro tan revelador, pero ya habría tiempo... Primero quería disfrutar de mi cumpleaños y de las sorpresas que me esperaban, como el misterioso regalo del lazo o aquella cena que empezaba a enfriarse en la mesa.

—Como tú has dicho, hoy es un día especial —dije—. Y no quiero que nada me lo estropee.

—Entonces será mejor que no te enseñe la nota que alguien nos ha pasado por debajo de la puerta esta tarde —dijo con tono misterioso.

Debió de impresionarle mi cara contraída porque enseguida añadió:

—Tranquila, son buenas noticias. Es la dirección de la galería de Urahara en Florencia. Nos cita para darnos las páginas que nos ganamos limpiamente el otro día en su casa. —Sonrió—. Estamos tan cerca de conseguirlo, Rukia... Muy pronto todo esto habrá acabado y tú y yo...

Un brillo de deseo relampagueó en su mirada al contemplar mi blusa pegada al cuerpo.

—Déjame que te ayude a quitarte la ropa mojada.

Temblé, no tanto de frío como de excitación, cuando sus dedos empezaron a desabrocharme los botones y hundió su cara en la piel fresca de mi cuello.

Después sentí su mano abriéndose paso bajo mi falda para deslizar las medias de lana por mis piernas.

Aunque lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir lo había vivido varias veces en los últimos días, la pasión arrebatadora de Grimmjow seguía produciéndome el mismo efecto turbador. La atracción era tan intensa que podía sentirla en cada célula de mi ser, empujándome contra su cuerpo para borrar cualquier distancia. Entonces, mis latidos se disparaban, el aire se volvía denso y me costaba incluso respirar.

Me estremecí cuando me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

Trazó un infinito alrededor de mi tatuaje y posó sus labios cálidos en él. Sus manos habían memorizado ya cada rincón de mi cuerpo y los resortes que desataban el placer.

En el refugio de sus brazos, me olvidé de mis dudas y de toda la angustia vivida aquella tarde.

Su mirada me desconectó de todo mi universo, sin más realidad que el brillo hipnótico de sus ojos azules en los míos.

Mientras nos besábamos, con las piernas entrelazadas, Grimmjow alargó el brazo hasta una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo que reposaba sobre la mesita.

Tendido a mi lado, jugueteó con el lazo mientras recuperábamos la cadencia de nuestra respiración.

Después volvió a mirarme a los ojos y susurró con voz ronca y firme:

—Te quiero.

Sentí la flecha de aquellas dos palabras atravesándome el corazón.

Tras la ventana, los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer con timidez sobre el jardín de Bóboli.

A punto de besarnos de nuevo, y justo en el instante en que Grimmjow ponía el paquetito en mis manos, alguien aporreó la puerta.

Durante un instante los dos nos miramos en silencio.

Una corriente de intuición me alertó, en aquel momento, de que la auténtica sorpresa de ese día no iba a ser precisamente el regalo que sostenía en las manos. Ni la nota de Urahara bajo la puerta. Y ni siquiera el cuadro que había descubierto en casa de Stark...

Una voz conocida, al otro lado de la puerta, hizo que todas las señales de alarma se encendieran en mi cabeza.

—¡Grimmjow! ¡Rápido! ¡Abre la puerta!

A pesar de los gritos, aquella forma de hablar, arrastrando las sílabas, era inconfundible.

«Ashido.» Su nombre se atascó en mis pensamientos como un mal presagio.

Que aquel Robinson hubiera dejado el bosque para venir a Florencia, no podía indicar nada bueno.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y Grimmjow corrió a abrir la puerta.

Con el corazón en un puño, sentí que el universo se desplomaba a mis pies cuando Ashido entró en la habitación arrastrando un cuerpo delirante y casi inerte.

Sujeto a la vida por un hilo y por los delgados brazos de Ashido, Ichigo cayó al suelo como una marioneta rota.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	26. Como un ángel abatido

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Como un ángel abatido**

Completamente paralizada, observé cómo Grimmjow y Ashido tendían a Ichigo sobre la cama. Aquella visión me pareció tan irreal que tardé varios segundos en dar crédito a lo que veía. Cuando lo hice, me abalancé trémula hacia él y le tomé la mano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el pulso vital latía de forma débil en su muñeca.

Las hebras naranjas de su pelo se habían enmarañado y sus labios dibujaban una tenue mueca de dolor. Aun así, su aspecto no podía ser más dulce y bello. Sus rasgos perfectos recordaban a una estatua; la de un ángel vencido tras haber desafiado su don divino.

Se había enfrentado al miedo ajeno para venir a una gran ciudad. Me pregunté cómo lo habría hecho. Y, sobre todo, por qué...

—Necesita dormir —nos explicó Ashido—. Se ha tomado dos Valium.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—Todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a Madrid. Se había pasado el viaje en taxi bastante relajado, masticando unas raíces. Pero la mala suerte quiso que se las olvidara en el asiento trasero y se le pasara el efecto sedante nada más llegar a Barajas. —Ashido enmudeció un instante—. Empezó a temblar de una manera que me dio miedo hasta a mí.

Pude imaginarme el calvario que habría sufrido en el aeropuerto, rodeado de gente asustada, con miedo a volar.

Me tranquilizó saber que, en aquel momento, estaba sedado.

—Y por eso le diste los tranquilizantes —dijo Grimmjow.

—No se los di yo. Se los dieron en el avión.

—Ninguna azafata te da un Valium así como así.

—Supongo que no a todo el mundo, pero te aseguro que a Ichigo le habrían dado cualquier cosa que hubiera necesitado. —Rió por lo bajo—. Creo que le confundieron con una estrella de cine o con un cantante famoso y excéntrico. Aunque parecía que iba colgado, nos sentaron en primera clase.

Sonreí al imaginar el corrillo de azafatas a su alrededor.

—Una de ellas se sentó a su lado y se pasó todo el trayecto abanicándole.

—¿Qué hacéis en Florencia? —preguntó Grimmjow con la mirada fija en nuestras manos unidas.

Ashido lo resumió en una sola frase:

—Ichigo quería ver a Rukia.

Después de eso, nos relató cómo había ido a buscarle a la cabaña del diablo y le había suplicado que lo acompañara a Florencia.

—Me dijo que necesitaba decirte algo importante... No pisaba una ciudad desde hacía décadas, así que no se veía con fuerzas para venir solo. Temía perderse, o, peor aún, perder la cabeza debido a su don. Además, la única manera de soportar un viaje así era hacerlo muy sedado...

—¿Sabes qué es eso que quería decirme? —pregunté con el alma encogida.

Si había decidido enfrentarse a su don y pisar una ciudad, con todo el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba, debía de ser por algo realmente importante.

—No, pero puedo imaginarlo. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Solo se me ocurre un motivo por el que un hombre se enfrentaría a sus peores temores y cometería las mayores locuras. Se llama amor.

Aquella insinuación me produjo un nudo en la garganta. Me resistía a creer que Ichigo hubiera pasado aquel calvario solo para decirme que me quería.

—¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado? —le cortó Grimmjow.

Ashido le miró con suficiencia antes de responder:

—Fácil. Utilizaste tu nombre real, Grimmjow Aizen, para registrarte en este hotel. Ichigo estaba convencido de que tú nos llevarías hasta Rukia... —Su mirada se detuvo en las sábanas revueltas—. Lo que no creo que imaginara es que la encontraríamos en tu cama.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

—No te pases, Ashido —dijo Grimmjow con tono amenazador—. En cualquier caso, no podéis quedaros aquí. No hay sitio para todos. Iré a preguntar si queda alguna habitación libre en la que os podáis alojar.

En aquel momento, Ichigo empezó a temblar. Gotas de sudor empapaban su frente. Su mano ardía en la mía y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

—No pienso separarme de su lado mientras esté así. —Me pareció entender mi nombre mientras deliraba—. ¡Tiene mucha fiebre!

Grimmjow se acercó a mí y me dijo con voz serena aunque seca:

—Intenta calmarte. Recuerda que tu miedo no le ayuda mucho. —Nos miramos un instante en silencio—. Ashido y yo buscaremos una farmacia y traeremos algo para bajarle la temperatura.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, me afané en bajarle la fiebre con un método natural. Le abrí la camisa y le puse una toalla mojada en el pecho. Su piel se erizó, pero, unos minutos después, su respiración recuperó un poco su cadencia.

Parecía tan vulnerable que temí por su vida. Intenté controlar el miedo recordándome que Ichigo no era un simple mortal. Según Rodrigoalbar viviría el doble de una vida humana siendo siempre joven. Recordaba muy bien las palabras que Ichigo había pronunciado recordando las de su antepasado: «Como un ángel abatido por un rayo, un día tu corazón dejará de latir y caerás fulminado. Ese será el fin de tu joven y bella existencia».

Según mis cálculos, todavía le quedaban muchos años de vida. Tal vez el mismo tiempo que a mí.

Pero ¿y si había llegado el fin que vaticinó su retatarabuelo e Ichigo se estaba apagando?

Tembloroso y tendido en la cama, se parecía más a un ángel abatido que al ser invencible que había conocido en el bosque.

Hurgué en mis sentimientos y me sorprendió encontrar una coraza defensiva en mi corazón. Me sentía muy apenada por su estado e impactada por su presencia; pero ya no sabía qué sentía exactamente por él, solo que era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. ¿A qué había venido entonces? ¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida de esa manera?

—No puedo resistirlo —susurró.

—Claro que puedes.

Abrió los ojos un instante y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

Respiré hondo para alejar los fantasmas del miedo.

—Hay tanta gente asustada, Rukia... Siento su miedo en mi cabeza. — Arrugó la frente en una mueca de dolor—. A punto de estallar...

—Intenta descansar.

—No podré hasta que te lo diga. Necesito que sepas algo... —Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se esforzó en respirar.

—Chis. Estás muy débil. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

—Tenías razón, Rukia. He vivido como un cobarde, siempre huyendo del miedo, sin darme cuenta de que el monstruo más temible vivía en mi interior.

—No sigas, por favor. —Me humedecí los labios y sentí el sabor salado de mis lágrimas.

No quería oír lo que estaba a punto de decirme: que había sido un tonto al dejarme marchar, que el miedo a hacerme infeliz le había nublado la razón y que se arrepentía. Que si había venido a la ciudad, y se había enfrentado a su don, era por mí... Porque me quería.

Unos minutos antes, había retozado con Grimmjow en la misma cama donde él descansaba. Sus caricias aún latían en mi piel...

No, definitivamente, no estaba preparada para escuchar la declaración de amor de aquel ángel que había dejado atrás su bosque, después de cien años, para venir a mi encuentro.

Acerqué mi cara a su almohada obedeciendo el gesto de su mano. Deseaba decirme algo, tan importante, que solo podía pronunciarse en voz bajita, casi en un susurro.

Cerré los ojos y sentí su aliento cálido a dos centímetros de mi oído, dando forma a una frase que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de sus labios:

—He encontrado la semilla.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	27. El antídoto

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El antídoto**

Varias horas después, mientras la fiebre ganaba la batalla a los analgésicos y su cuerpo temblaba entre delirios, llegué a dudar de que aquella confesión no hubiera sido un desvarío.

Los paños mojados se secaban sobre su cuerpo con la misma rapidez con la que yo me afanaba en cambiarlos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando Grimmjow me acercó un pañuelo y me sujetó un instante por los hombros, obligándome a mirarle.

—Ichigo está cada vez peor —me dijo con voz preocupada—. Los medicamentos no le han hecho efecto.

Negué con la cabeza, reacia a creer lo que trataba de decirme.

—Se pondrá bien. Él no es como nosotros. La fiebre no puede... No se va a mo... —Me mordí el labio para frenar aquella palabra que venía acompañada de llanto.

—Tenemos que actuar rápido —me cortó él.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Llevarlo a un hospital? —intervino Ashido frotándose las sienes preocupado.

—Está claro que no —respondió Grimmjow—. Pero hay algo que sí podemos hacer por él.

Me pareció increíble que la vida de Ichigo dependiera ahora de Grimmjow. Era como si el destino quisiera que saldara así la deuda que tenía con él por haberle salvado en el bosque de la herida de bala.

—Hay una persona capaz de ayudarle —continuó—. Alguien similar a él y con conocimientos milenarios...

—Urahara —susurré con una mezcla de temor y alivio.

En menos de una hora estábamos en San Gimignano. Nada más alejarnos de la ciudad y adentrarnos por campos toscanos, la fiebre de Ichigo había empezado a remitir, pero su pulso era cada vez más débil.

La anciana que nos había proporcionado el caballo la vez anterior se resistió a abrirnos la puerta.

Nuestros golpes insistentes la persuadieron, pero fue Grimmjow quien acabó de convencerla, con una buena propina, para que nos dejara su corcel. Sin él, era imposible orientarse en plena noche por los bosques que bordeaban Villa Leggero.

Monté con Ichigo, y tomé las riendas, mientras Grimmjow y Ashido seguían a pie nuestros pasos.

Tuvimos que atarle a lomos de aquel caballo para que no se nos cayera.

Recé para que Urahara nos ayudara a salvar su vida. Aunque él era nuestra única esperanza, también podía ser nuestra condena. Si Urahara poseía la juventud eterna como Ichigo, ¿qué interés podía tener en salvar a alguien que no solo conocía su secreto, sino que lo llevaba inscrito en su ADN? ¿No suponía acaso una amenaza para él? ¿Lo recibiría como un peligro? ¿Sabría de su existencia?

Por otro lado, pedir su ayuda implicaba delatarnos. Hasta el momento, no habíamos mencionado el hecho de que sabíamos quién era en realidad: el único superviviente de la Aldea de los Inmortales, un ser eterno. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que conocíamos su secreto?

Cuanto más nos acercábamos, y más dudaba de aquella decisión, la respiración de Ichigo se tornaba más tenue.

Por el camino le explicamos a Ashido quién era Urahara. Él conocía la historia de los Inmortales. El propio Ichigo se la había contado unos meses atrás sobre las ruinas de aquella civilización. La idea de conocer al último eterno le llenó de emoción. Ichigo nunca había secundado su sueño de fundar una nueva aldea de inmortales, así que fantaseó con que Urahara fuera el líder que su Walden 4 necesitaba.

—Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada cuando lleguemos a Villa Leggero —le ordenó Grimmjow —. No conocemos bien a Urahara y cualquier indiscreción podría ser peligrosa.

Para nuestra sorpresa, esta vez no salió a recibirnos la sirvienta exótica, sino el anfitrión de la villa. Supuse que la anciana de San Gimignano le habría advertido de nuestra inoportuna visita y de nuestro acompañante moribundo.

Nunca olvidaría la cara de espanto de aquella mujer al ver a Ichigo desplomado a lomos de su caballo.

Sin mediar palabra y con el gesto sombrío, Urahara me ayudó a desmontar y desligó a Ichigo con celeridad y destreza. Después lo cargó a hombros, como si se tratara de una pluma.

Iba descalzo y llevaba unos pantalones grises de cintura baja y el mismo batín negro de la vez anterior.

La escena de aquellos dos seres de gran belleza, uno en brazos del otro, me dejó unos segundos maravillada. Mientras Urahara se dirigía al interior de la casa, un viento suave acarició su cabello ondulado y le abrió el batín, mostrando el torso desnudo y fibrado contra el que sostenía a Ichigo.

Le seguimos hasta el salón.

—Quedaos aquí y no os mováis hasta que yo venga —nos ordenó antes de posar su mirada en mí —. Rukia, tú puedes acompañarnos.

Grimmjow tomó mi mano para detenerme, pero yo se la solté. Antes de correr tras Urahara, cuya figura había cruzado ya el umbral del salón, miré a mi chico de negro a los ojos y le besé en los labios. Era mi manera de decirle que no podía abandonar a Ichigo, pero que confiara en mí. El ermitaño me había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar la suya en manos de un extraño sin ni siquiera acompañarle.

Recorrimos un pasillo oscuro que llevaba hasta el sótano, y una vez allí esperé paciente a que abriera una puerta que había junto a las bodegas.

Urahara dejó a Ichigo sobre un camastro y le cubrió con varias mantas. Aparte de aquel lecho, que chirrió al notar su peso, no había más mobiliario en aquel aposento con aspecto de mazmorra que un sillón raído a su lado.

La única iluminación provenía de una antorcha que pendía en la pared de piedra.

Olía a humedad y no había ventanas. Aun así, una corriente de aire frío me hizo temblar. Me pareció ver un ratoncito escabulléndose por el hueco de una esquina.

Una argolla de hierro en la pared me hizo pensar que aquella sala había servido, en tiempos pasados, de establo o tal vez de algo peor...

—No es la estancia más acogedora de esta casa... —dijo Urahara—. Pero sí la que tiene los muros más gruesos.

Le miré horrorizada.

—¿Acaso somos tus prisioneros? ¿Tienes miedo de que escapemos?

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder:

—Quédate con él, vuelvo enseguida.

Se dirigió a la puerta con su andar grácil, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrarse el batín.

La llama de la antorcha proyectó su larga y esbelta figura contra la pared.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquella celda, volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a dos centímetros de mí.

—No tengas miedo, Rukia. —Me obligó a mirarle a los ojos alzándome el mentón—. Es lo último que él necesita ahora de ti. Te prometo que se pondrá bien.

Quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero él las acalló todas posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando el sonido metálico de la llave sonó al otro lado de la cerradura. Si quería ayudarnos, ¿por qué nos encerraba?

Mientras esperaba su regreso, me senté junto a Ichigo. Había dejado de temblar. Le aparté los rizos de la frente y me fijé en la expresión serena de su rostro. Sus rasgos ya no estaban contraídos.

Susurré su nombre varias veces, pero no respondió ni abrió los ojos.

Al mirarle, se me ocurrió una forma de apartar mis temores: tararear la canción del bosque que él me había enseñado. Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa tan dulce como efímera.

Aquella melodía logró también serenar mi mente. De pronto entendí por qué Urahara había elegido aquel agujero para alojar a Ichigo y su insinuación sobre las gruesas paredes. Con toda seguridad, era el lugar más aislado de la casa y, por lo tanto, de cualquier sentimiento de miedo a muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Si había accedido a que le acompañara tal vez era porque creía que podía ser útil de alguna manera en su recuperación, pero ¿qué esperaba exactamente de mí?

Recuerdos de lo que habíamos compartido en el bosque golpearon mi conciencia y empezaron a borrar la frialdad defensiva con la que lo había recibido. Como si aquellas paredes no solo nos aislaran del miedo, sino también del amor que alguien me profesaba al otro lado de sus gruesos muros.

Encerrada en aquella especie de mazmorra, fue inevitable que me acordara también de Grimmjow y de cómo se habían despertado aquellos sentimientos por él durante mi cautiverio.

¿Qué sentía por cada uno? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ichigo cuando despertara? Ni yo misma lo sabía...

De pronto, el cansancio se apoderó de mí y me derrumbé en el sillón que había a su lado. Pronto amanecería y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

La suave melodía de su respiración me sumió en un apacible sopor.

La voz imperiosa de Urahara me despertó un rato después al tiempo que me sacudía por los hombros instigándome a que me pusiera en pie.

—¡Deprisa, Rukia! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

Completamente desorientada, obedecí su orden como una autómata sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que casi no tuve tiempo de ver a Ichigo con la mirada desencajada, encadenado de pies y manos, a la argolla de la pared.

Urahara me arrastró de la mano fuera de la habitación mientras los gritos del ermitaño seguían atronando en el interior. Después cerró la puerta con llave justo en el momento en que un sonido estremecedor de cadenas retumbó hasta sacudir los cimientos de la casa.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —Me abalancé sobre su pecho con los puños cerrados para golpearle—. ¡Eres un monstruo!

Una sola mano le bastó para agarrarme las muñecas.

Intenté zafarme con uñas y dientes al tiempo que gritaba con todas mis fuerzas. La desesperación se apoderó de mí en forma de llanto histérico.

Urahara dejó caer su mano propinándome una suave pero contundente bofetada en la cara.

Después de eso me abrazó con fuerza y me meció entre sus brazos como a una niña. Aunque seguía inmovilizada, apoyada firmemente contra su pecho, fui recuperando la calma.

—No voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes y escuches lo que voy a decirte.

Dejé de gritar, pero no de llorar.

—Ya sé que es difícil de creer —continuó con voz dulce, pronunciando aquellas palabras con lentitud—. Pero estoy intentando salvar su vida.

Sus brazos de hierro se fueron aflojando al tiempo que cesaban los gritos de Ichigo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Le he puesto un calmante, pero pronto pasará el efecto y volverán los dolores.

—Me refiero a los gritos.

—Es por el antídoto.

—Pero él no necesita nada de eso... Su cuerpo se recupera rápidamente... Es inmune a las enfermedades y al... —Frené en seco mis palabras.

—Al paso del tiempo, lo sé... —Me miró por primera vez con dulzura—. Cometió una locura al salir del bosque y exponerse al miedo de tanta gente. Ha sufrido algo así como una sobredosis del veneno más dañino y eso le ha ocasionado trastornos en el cerebro.

—¿Se pondrá bien?

—No lo sabremos hasta dentro de tres días.

Recordé que Ichigo me había explicado que pasó por un calvario similar cuando Rodrigoalbar le inyectó el elixir de la eterna juventud. Él había hablado de fuertes dolores y de convulsiones...

—¿Qué contiene ese antídoto?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú dejaste de sufrir el don después de tomarlo? —Deseé que respondiera que sí.

—Yo jamás lo he sufrido, querida Rukia.

Enmudecí un instante cavilando su respuesta. ¿Qué había querido decirme? ¿Que él no era como Ichigo? ¿Que no era el Urahara que yo creía? Supuse que ese no era el momento para responder a esas preguntas...

—¿Qué ocurrirá con Ichigo?

—Si resiste, será el mismo de antes... o puede que incluso mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté algo más animada.

—Lo comprobarás tú misma.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	28. El plan

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El plan**

Un suspiro lastimero se oyó al otro lado del muro, en la celda de Ichigo. Hice ademán de levantarme, pero Urahara tiró de mi mano para que permaneciera junto a él. Volví a sentarme a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la recia puerta de madera.

—Hay que esperar un poco más... —me dijo—. Todavía no está sedado del todo.

—¿Por qué le has encerrado?

—Por seguridad.

—Si crees que Ichigo haría daño a alguien, es que no le conoces...

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —afirmó—. Te lo explicaré de otra manera. ¿Sabes lo que hace una abeja cuando detecta miedo o dolor?

—Pica.

—Exacto. Y al hacerlo, pierde su aguijón y muere.

—Ichigo no tiene aguijón. No es una abeja.

Alzó una ceja ante aquella obviedad.

—Pero sufre su don. La sobreexposición al miedo de tanta gente le ha alterado, hasta el punto de que podría ser peligroso y hacer daño a otras personas.

Aunque me costaba creer que Ichigo pudiera lastimarnos, sus palabras hicieron que me alegrara de haberlo llevado hasta allí. Recordé su gesto airado, con los músculos contraídos, cada vez que me había asustado en su presencia. No era descabellado pensar que el miedo de tanta gente pudiera despertar en él algún tipo de agresividad desbordada.

—También podría autolesionarse... —añadió—. Por eso los grilletes y las cadenas... Pero la auténtica guerra la está viviendo en su interior.

—Una guerra a vida o muerte.

—Él ya lo resistió una vez, cuando su retatarabuelo le condenó a la vida que lleva. No hay por qué pensar que esta vez no va a conseguirlo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Ichigo y tú sois de épocas distintas...

Soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, podríamos decir que él es algo más joven que yo... Aunque nos conservemos igual de bien, cuatro siglos nos separan —bromeó—. Pero la pregunta es: ¿qué sabes tú de mí, Ashido?

Era absurdo callar lo que sabía. No solo porque nos habíamos delatado llevándole a Ichigo, sino también porque estaba convencida de que detectaría cualquier atisbo de mentira en mis palabras.

Tenía ante mí a un ser de sabiduría ancestral... Me pregunté si, en todos esos años, habría desarrollado también algún tipo de inteligencia sobrehumana como la telepatía.

Decidí ser franca y le conté todo lo que Ichigo nos había explicado sobre Rodrigoalbar y la Aldea de los Inmortales. Le hablé también de Hiyori, de Shinji y de aquel manuscrito que contenía las coordenadas de la civilización perdida.

En aquel momento fui consciente de lo estúpida que había sido al creer que nos entregaría las páginas del códice que él mismo había escrito, de su puño y letra, siglos atrás.

—Supongo que nunca has pensado en entregarnos esos documentos, ¿verdad?

—Los destruí hace tiempo.

—¿Y todo ese jueguecito de los sentidos? —pregunté indignada.

—Una forma como otra cualquiera de matar el aburrimiento.

—Nos diste tu palabra...

—Prometí daros unos pergaminos con esa letra medieval que tanto os impresiona. Y eso pensaba cumplirlo. —Rió—. Conozco al autor.

—Pero no son las que escribiste hace cinco siglos acompañando el _Manuscrito Voynich_.

— _El Manuscrito Urahara_... —puntualizó—. No entiendo cómo tanta gente se ha podido interesar por algo tan simple. Alquimistas, reyes, marchantes, científicos... Si lograran descifrarlo, se llevarían un gran chasco. Aunque éramos una sociedad avanzada para le época, las costumbres de hace cinco siglos, en un valle perdido de la sierra, no eran tan interesantes.

Recordé aquellas ilustraciones de plantas, los diagramas de astrología, las damas bañándose en aguas verdes, la flor violeta...

—Pero hablabas de la laureana.

—Esas páginas cayeron en manos de la Organización... con las coordenadas de la aldea. Por suerte, logré conservar las más comprometidas, las que hablaban de cómo destilar el néctar de la eterna juventud. Por eso las destruí. Lo decidí tras la muerte del anciano.

Supuse que se refería a Rodrigoalbar. Ichigo me había explicado que vivían los dos solos en la cabaña del diablo cuando sucedió. Entonces, ¿cómo se había enterado de aquello? Estaba claro que el eterno conocía bien a Ichigo y todo lo relacionado con su don... Pero ¿e Ichigo? ¿Le habría visto alguna vez en persona?

Urahara interrumpió mis cavilaciones con una pregunta:

—¿Quién más conoce mi existencia?

—Grimmjow y Ashido.

—Aparte de Senna y de Kenzaki —añadió.

Le miré sorprendida.

—Estoy al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en el bosque desde tu regreso.

—¿Desde mi regreso? —repetí—. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

—Está claro que algo cambió cuando tú llegaste.

Me molestó que insinuara que yo era la responsable de aquel _cambio._

—¿Ichigo te conoce?

—No. —Bajó la cabeza—. Aunque una vez traté de matarle.

—¿Por qué? ¿No soportabas que hubiera alguien igual a ti? ¿Le odiabas por eso?

—Ichigo y yo no somos iguales. Pero no fue el odio lo que me impulsó a querer acabar con su vida, sino la compasión. Algo que obviamente su antepasado no tuvo con él.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Rodrigoalbar trató de salvarle. Ichigo estaba muy enfermo cuando le inyectó el elixir. Tenía solo seis años y habría muerto si su retatarabuelo...

—¡No lo hizo para salvarle! —me interrumpió exaltado—. ¡Solo quería un guardián para la semilla!

Sabía que la historia que me explicaría a continuación merecía toda mi atención, así que me acomodé bien sobre el suelo de piedra y me dispuse a escucharle.

—Ocurría con los niños. —Su voz se serenó—. La vida en el valle era muy dura y muchos bebés morían al nacer... Fue así como se dieron cuenta de que el gen de la eterna juventud no se transmitía de padres a hijos y que había que inyectarles el veneno de la abeja, libado de la flor, como a los adultos... Sin embargo, el líquido actuaba de forma distinta en ellos. Después de sufrir terribles dolores, muchos morían. Y los que se salvaban, desarrollaban un curioso don en la edad adulta relacionado con las abejas: la sensibilidad al temor ajeno.

—¿Me estás diciendo que los adultos no lo teníais? ¿Que Rodrigoalbar era inmune al miedo?

—¿Cómo crees si no que viajó por todo el mundo para buscar gente noble con quien fundar la aldea?

Aquello también explicaba que Urahara pudiera vivir en una ciudad como Florencia.

—Pero no lo entiendo, Ichigo me explicó que toda la sociedad tenía el don y que por eso crearon la aldea en un lugar de difícil acceso donde vivían felices y libres, y educaban a sus hijos como dioses.

—Vivíamos felices, pero no libres. Nadie podía salir del valle sin el permiso del Consejo, bajo pena de muerte.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la seguridad de la civilización. Algunos incluso fueron ejecutados por ese motivo...

Me estremecí al imaginarme aquella escena.

—Pero el anciano no vivía en el valle. Ichigo me contó que no soportaba la vida en comunidad y que por eso se volvió a su cabaña. Fue así como se salvó del incendio... Además, tú también te fuiste.

No soportabas ver a Shinji y a Hiyori juntos. ¿Cómo es posible que el Consejo os lo permitiera? ¿Hizo una excepción con vosotros dos?

—Nosotros dos éramos el Consejo.

Le miré asombrada.

—Yo fui el primer eterno de Rodrigoalbar y juntos creamos la aldea continuó—. Cuando Shinji la destruyó, el anciano y yo estábamos de viaje. Éramos los únicos que salíamos del valle para estar al corriente de los avances del mundo y comprar algunas cosas que no podíamos encontrar en el bosque. Fue también en una de esas expediciones, durante mi ausencia, cuando Shinji y Hiyori...

—¿Fuiste tú quien se negó a hacerla eterna?

—Eran las normas —respondió con frialdad—. Ya éramos demasiados en la aldea y era peligroso transformar a nadie más.

—Pero Rodrigoalbar volvió a hacerlo siglos después con Ichigo, uno de sus descendientes...

—Después del incendio de la aldea, estuve varias décadas abatido. Viajaba de aquí para allá como un alma en pena. Pasado un tiempo, me calmé y empecé a saborear losplaceres de mi juventud. Quería vivir al límite, con pasión, y explorar nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones. Durante una larga época experimenté cualquier placer, vicio o pecado que puedas imaginar.

El brillo de sus ojos delató la intensidad de aquellas vivencias. Era tan guapo y atractivo que no me costaba imaginar a toda una corte haciendo cola en su puerta, para acompañarle en sus juegos de Dorian Grey.

—Cuando me cansé de todo aquello, regresé al bosque para ver a Rodrigoalbar. Necesitaba su consejo. Él estaba muy cambiado. Mientras yo había corrompido mi alma, élhabía vivido como un ermitaño, haciendo vida de asceta, recuperando la pureza de los antiguos eternos...

—¿Y te quedaste con él?

—Recuperé la paz a su lado. Después regresé a la ciudad, pero prometí volver al bosque cada cierto tiempo para no perder el contacto con mi realidad. En una de mis visitas, lo encontré curando a un muchacho enfermo. Cuando vi cómo aquel niño gritaba y se convulsionaba, supe lo que estaba haciendo...

—Y te enfureciste.

—Rodrigoalbar me habló de los hombres de negro y me explicó que le habían robado las páginas de mi manuscrito. Temía por su vida y por la semilla. Necesitaba un guardián e Ichigo era el candidato perfecto.

De pronto lo entendí todo. Transformando a Ichigo cuando solo era un niño, Rodrigoalbar se aseguraba que sufriera el don al llegar a la edad adulta y nunca pudiera alejarse del bosque.

—Pero ¿entonces? ¿Por qué limitó su vida y no le concedió la eternidad?

—Eso es otra de lasmentiras que le interesaba que Ichigo creyera...

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quién sería capaz de soportar una condena sin fin?

Aquellas palabras me hicieron pensar en Wu Gang, el eterno de la leyenda china, condenado a talar el mismo árbol una y otra vez. Después tomé conciencia de lo que aquello significaba: Ichigo era inmortal. Sus días no estaban contados como él creía.

—Además, Rodrigoalbar tenía un plan y necesitaba que alguien le ayudara. El destino quiso que muriera antes de explicárselo a él...

—Pero no a ti, ¿verdad? Tú sabes qué pretendía el anciano.

Los ojos de Urahara brillaron en la oscuridad y una pregunta asomó a mis labios:

—¿Por qué me explicas todo esto?

—Porque tú formabas parte de ese plan.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	29. Copias perfectas

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Copias perfectas**

Mi abuela solía decir que todos nacemos con una misión, que formamos parte de un plan que pocas veces comprendemos y casi nunca nos es revelado. «Todo tiene un sentido», decía. Cuando yo le preguntaba enfadada por la triste vida de mi madre y su muerte prematura, ella me respondía con una sonrisa: «Tu madre cumplió su misión al tenerte a ti».

De Urahara no esperaba una respuesta existencial de ese tipo. Sabía que se refería a un plan concreto, ideado por un ser complejo como Rodrigoalbar. Pero, aun así, me resistía a creer que mi existencia pudiera tener algún sentido para alguien que había muerto mucho antes de que yo naciera.

—Hace cien años yo no había nacido. ¿Cómo iba a formar parte de los planes de nadie?

—Tú no, pero Hiyori sí —contestó al tiempo que se ponía en pie y abría por fin la puerta de la celda.

—Yo no soy Hiyori.

Me impresionó ver a Ichigo inconsciente, tendido en el suelo. Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos ensangrentados tras su esfuerzo inútil por liberarse de los grilletes.

Me fascinó la dulzura con la que Urahara le secó el sudor de la frente y lo alzó en brazos.

Subimos al primer piso y recorrimos el pasillo hasta la última habitación. Era una estancia amplia y elegante, similar a la que había compartido con Grimmjow en aquella casa. Junto al ventanal había una enorme cama con dosel. Observé cómo tendía en ella a Ichigo y le ayudé a arroparle con una manta de lana salvaje.

Unos copos de nieve, delicados y ligeros, flotaban al otro lado de la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo.

Urahara sacó una sábana del armario y la rasgó en varios trozos.

—¿Es necesario? —pregunté al ver cómo le ataba de pies y manos a la cama.

—Ya te he explicado que son tres días de calvario. De momento ha superado las primeras horas, cuando el efecto del antídoto es más potente. Ahora su cuerpo vuelve a estar más débil, pero es mejor tomar precauciones.

—¿Y si se despierta?

Me preocupaba que en tal caso tuviera que explicarle por qué había permitido que le ataran a la cama.

—Verte a su lado le reconfortará. Pero no te preocupes, aún tardará un buen rato.

Encendió la chimenea y se tumbó en un diván que había junto a una pared. Después me hizo un gesto para que me acomodara a su lado. Opté por un borde de la cama y me senté a los pies de Ichigo.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —le pregunté inquieta.

—Ururu los ha acompañado a sus habitaciones. —Me miró con suspicacia—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso deseas ir con Grimmjow?

—No... Ichigo me necesita ahora a su lado.

—Y tú, Rukia , ¿a quién quieres a tu lado? ¿Lo sabes?

Le miré sin comprender.

—Tienes que elegir, Hiyori. Y será mejor para todos que esta vez lo hagas bien.

—¡Yo no soy Hiyori! —exclamé.

Me levanté y me puse a caminar en círculo, apretando los puños mientras se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, tan tenso, que me ahogaba.

Sentí las manos cálidas de Urahara en mis hombros acompañándome hasta el diván. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

—Te contaré algo que he podido comprobar desde que estoy en este mundo...

Acarició mis mejillas con sus dedos mientras recorría mi rostro fascinado con la mirada. Luego dijo con voz misteriosa:

—Nos repetimos.

Le miré sin comprender.

—Cada seis o siete generaciones, o puede que más, nace alguien idéntico a ti, tanto de aspecto como de carácter. Algo así como un doble... A veces, la copia es tan perfecta que parece una reencarnación, como Hiyori y tú. Y lo más probable es que así sea... Aunque no tenga memoria ancestral de esa vida anterior, hereda las mismas cargas, los mismos conflictos e, incluso, su forma de enfrentarse a ellos.

Sentí cómo toda mi piel se erizaba.

—Nunca había oído nada similar.

—Es algo difícil de apreciar porque casi nadie sabe el aspecto que tenían sus antepasados lejanos.

Como máximo conserváis fotos de vuestros bisabuelos. Pero si la gente pudiera ver una imagen, varios siglos atrás, de sus ancestros, se descubriría a sí mismo en más de uno.

—Mi abuela y yo nos parecíamos mucho...

—Es cierto, de joven tu abuela Alicia fue una mujer muy bella.

—¿La conociste? —le pregunté excitada.

—Sí. Aunque nunca vi en ella a Hiyori. —Sonrió recordando quién sabe qué—. Alicia era más risueña y divertida, no poseía vuestro halo trágico.

—¿Ocurre siempre así? —pregunté con incredulidad—. ¿Nos reencarnamos siempre con el mismo aspecto?

—No podría asegurarlo con rotundidad, pero he conocido varios casos... La madre de Ichigo, por ejemplo, era idéntica a la mujer de Rodrigoalbar. Fue así como el anciano reconoció a su descendiente...

Recordaba aquel episodio que me había explicado el propio Ichigo.

—Hiyori y tú sois un ejemplo muy claro —continuó Urahara—. Pero hay otro caso muy cercano que tú también conoces.

—¿Quién?

—Shinji.

—Pero Shinji no tuvo hijos.

—Antes de abandonar el pueblo y convertirse en un eterno, tuvo una novia en Colmenar, a quien dejó encinta. Él nunca lo supo... pero Rodrigoalbar y yo lo descubrimos hace unos años cuando vimos su copia paseándose por el bosque. Es un chico de Colmenar. Ha heredado el aspecto noble y gentil de Shinji, pero también su sueño de transformar el mundo y esa semilla destructiva que ya latía en su corazón cinco siglos atrás.

Yo conocía a alguien así.

—Es Kaien, ¿verdad?

Asintió con una sonrisa.

De pronto me asaltó una duda en la que no había reparado hasta ese momento.

—Si yo soy descendiente de Hiyori, significa que tuvo un bebé...

—Hiyori renunció a su hija cuando supo que sería tan mortal como ella. La dejó una noche en Colmenar, en casa de sus abuelos. Se llamaba Mashiro y tuvo una vida desdichada, marcada por la tristeza y la locura. La maldición de la aldea cayó sobre ella... igual que sobre algunos de sus descendientes.

Sentí la semilla de aquella tragedia latiendo débilmente en mi interior. Yo era descendiente de Hiyori y de Mashiro... Como ellas, estaba marcada por la maldición de la aldea.

Aunque la desgracia era caprichosa y se había saltado algunas generaciones, como a mi abuela, quien tuvo una vida feliz pese a la enfermedad de su hija, se había cebado en otros casos, como en mi madre.

Me pregunté qué sentiría Urahara cada vez que me miraba. Yo era idéntica a Hiyori, la mujer que le había dejado por Shinji y había sembrado la discordia en aquella civilización idílica. También era descendiente del fruto de su amada con Shinji, el hombre que le había traicionado.

En aquel momento fui consciente de otro asunto escabroso.

—Si Kaien es descendiente de Shinji y yo lo soy de Hiyori, ¿quiere decir eso que somos familia? —pronuncié arrugando la nariz.

Los labios de Urahara se arquearon en una enigmática sonrisa antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Yo no he dicho que Shinji fuera el padre.

Sentí cómo toda mi piel se erizaba al comprender lo que aquello significaba.

Estaba frente al hombre que había fecundado a Hiyori.

El padre de Mashiro.

Mi propio antepasado.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	30. El escondite

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El escondite**

Estuve un rato mirándole maravillada sin acabar de creerme lo que estaba viviendo. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? —me preguntó Urahara alzando una ceja.

La cálida luz del fuego iluminó su rostro perfecto.

—Hace un año exacto, ni siquiera soñaba con conocer a mi padre. Y ahora... —La risa frenó mis palabras—. Estoy frente a mi retatarabuelo, un tipo guapísimo y casi tan joven como yo que, para más inri, el otro día trató de seducirme con sus juegos. ¡Es para volverse loca!

Nada más soltar esas palabras, me perdí un instante en su mirada. Era tan intensa y profunda que sentí vértigo mientras trataba de encontrar en ella el rastro ancestral de mi propia sangre.

—Querida Rukia, nos separan catorce generaciones. Mi huella en ti está más diluida que el vino que saboreaste aquí hace dos semanas.

—Catorce generaciones —repetí sorprendida antes de sumergirme en mis cavilaciones—. Si las copias nacen cada seis o siete, debió de haber otra Hiyori antes que yo. ¿Cómo era?

—No tengo ni idea. Antes de que el anciano muriera no solía interesarme mucho por lo que ocurría en ese pueblucho de la sierra —confesó—. Fue a partir de la transformación de Ichigo y de lo que ocurrió después con Rodrigoalbar que empecé a fijarme en vosotros. Me hizo prometerle que si alguna vez le ocurría algo a él, velaría por el muchacho.

—Si no aprobabas lo que hizo... ¿por qué accediste a velar por él?

Suspiró profundamente antes de responder:

—¿Le negarías algo a tu Dios?

Comprendí sus palabras. Urahara había sido el primer mortal elegido para fundar la aldea. Y a Rodrigoalbar le debía la vida eterna. Del mismo modo que Ichigo, su descendiente, había cumplido su deseo de no separarse jamás de la semilla, Urahara no había podido negarse a hacer lo que le pedía.

—Por eso me dio el antídoto. —Enmudeció un instante—. Por si el chico abandonaba el bosque.

Durante décadas, se comportó como un guardián obediente... Hasta el día que llegaste tú y lo revolucionaste todo, como ya sucedió antaño.

Aunque pronunció las últimas palabras sin ningún tipo de reproche o acritud, no pude evitar sentirme mal.

—Cuando pienso que podría haber muerto...

—Y puede que suceda, todavía es pronto para saberlo. Recuerda que son tres días...

—¿Qué contiene el antídoto?

—El último sorbo de la eterna juventud. Antes de la destrucción de la aldea, pudimos probarlo con dos chicos que habían sobrevivido al elixir y habían llegado a la edad adulta con el mismo donde Ichigo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Uno de ellos murió. No soportó la nueva dosis.

Temblé por lo que aquello significaba y desvié la mirada hacia el ermitaño. Parecía dormido; sin embargo, en aquel instante, dejó escapar un gemido y se retorció de agonía en su lecho. Aquel chico desvalido distaba mucho del que había conocido en el bosque un año atrás, cuando parecía no necesitar a nadie.

Si moría en aquella cama, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Ahogué un sollozo con la palma de la mano cuando se agitó, con la mirada perdida, y trató inútilmente de soltarse de sus ataduras. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y se sumió de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

—Has dicho que si sobrevive será incluso mejor que antes, ¿a qué te referías?

Me miró a los ojos antes de responder:

—Nunca más sufrirá el miedo ajeno.

Una luz de esperanza brilló en mi horizonte al imaginármelo a salvo y libre de su condena.

—¿Quiere decir eso que podrá alejarse del bosque? —pregunté excitada.

—Sí... —Vaciló un segundo sin dejar de mirarme—. Pero para hacerlo necesitará un motivo de mayor peso que la simiente que le ha atado a él durante más de un siglo.

Me sentía tan confusa y responsable de su destino que desvié mis pensamientos hacia el auténtico culpable de su calvario.

—Cuando se entere de que Rodrigoalbar le engañó no creo que le queden ganas de seguir custodiando su maldita semilla.

—Es posible —reconoció con una sonrisa—. Se me ocurren otras ocupaciones mucho más llevaderas.

No me atreví a preguntar cuáles. Su forma de mirarle me hizo pensar que veía en Ichigo al perfecto compañero de juegos, un igual con quien distraer su bella y monótona eternidad.

Un torbellino de sensaciones y dudas sacudió mi conciencia. Aquel había sido mi sueño desde que lo había conocido en el bosque: vivir a su lado para siempre. Aunque mi _siempre_ tuviera sus días de juventud contados... Pero ¿y si realmente Ichigo había encontrado la semilla y podía destilar de nuevo el elixir?

Tal vez mi destino era ser eterna, como él y como Urahara, y aquel era el plan que Rodrigoalbar había trazado para mí. Quizá era su forma de resarcir el error que había cometido con Hiyori al negarle la inmortalidad y condenar así a toda la civilización de eternos.

Una duda cruzó mi mente: ¿y si el viejo había previsto que la copia de Hiyori volviera al bosque y se enamorara de nuevo de un inmortal? De esa forma, no solo haría su vida más llevadera, sino que además podía ayudarle en su misión de custodiar la semilla. Me estremecí al recordar la abeja que me había tatuado en el vientre y mi promesa de proteger el secreto con mi propia vida.

Me pregunté también si su plan incluía acaso crear una nueva sociedad de inmortales y si un ex hombre de negro podía considerarse alguien noble y digno de ella.

¿Aceptaría Grimmjow algo así? ¿Deseaba él ese destino? ¿Lo deseaba yo?

Miré a Urahara y una pregunta tomó forma en mis labios:

—¿Nunca tuviste tentaciones de usar esa última dosis?

—Yo ya soy eterno, Rukia.

—No me refería contigo. Has tenido una larga vida y te habrás enamorado alguna vez... ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie con quien quisieras compartir la eternidad?

Su rostro se tensó antes de pronunciar con sorna la siguiente frase:

—A nadie a quien hubiera aguantado más de un siglo... La eternidad es demasiado larga para convertirla en una condena.

A pesar de su tono jocoso, intuí un poso de tristeza en sus palabras.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunté finalmente.

Urahara no respondió.

—Si Rodrigoalbar me incluyó en él, tengo derecho a saber de qué se trata.

—Y lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento...

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él la silenció posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Confía en mí. Forma parte del plan que lo descubras cuando estés preparada.

Después de aquellas palabras se levantó del diván y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Si me disculpas, iré a atender un momento al resto de los invitados. Intuyo que andarán nerviosos por nuestra ausencia.

—Pero... —Le seguí nerviosa hasta la puerta—. ¿Y si despierta?

—Volveré enseguida —prometió.

Inquieta y profundamente cansada, me senté en una silla cerca de la cama. La respiración de Ichigo volvía a ser pausada, así que apoyé la cabeza y los hombros sobre el colchón y me adormecí un rato, hasta que un susurro ronco me despertó.

—Tengo sed.

Le miré sorprendida. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la fiebre y unas marcadas sombras azules bajo los ojos, pero, aun así, parecía tranquilo.

Había una jarra con agua y un vaso sobre la mesilla.

Le coloqué un brazo a la espalda para sostenerlo con todas mis fuerzas y le acerqué el vaso a los labios. Cuando acabó, nos miramos a los ojos. Me pregunté si era consciente de lo que le había pasado y de dónde estaba.

—Rukia... Hay algo que debo decirte. Si yo muero...

Un escalofrío sacudió todo mi ser.

—Eso no va a pasar...

Tomé su mano y la apreté con fuerza mientras las lágrimas amenazaban en mis párpados.

—Escúchame, por favor, antes de que el dolor me haga perder de nuevo la conciencia... He oído lo que te decía Urahara y sé que puedo morir...

Negué con la cabeza.

—Y no me importa. —Sonrió—. He tenido una larga y hermosa vida. Pero hay algo que debes saber...

Me acerqué temblorosa a sus labios.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Ichigo me contó con voz débil, pero con todo lujo de detalles, la ruta completa para acceder a un lugar recóndito, situado al borde de una cascada.

Mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por memorizar sus explicaciones, oí un ruido a mis espaldas.

Me giré a tiempo para ver cómo la puerta se movía ligeramente. No había nadie junto a ella, así que deduje que había sido un golpe de aire. Mi piel reaccionó erizándose.

Después volví la mirada a Ichigo y me concentré de nuevo en sus palabras que conducían directamente al escondite de la semilla dormida.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	31. Jaque a la semilla

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Jaque a la semilla**

Después de pensarlo un buen rato, decidí compartir con los demás la noticia de que Ichigo había encontrado la semilla. Oculté, sin embargo, que también me había explicado dónde se hallaba. Como guardiana del secreto, sentía el deber de proteger su paradero hasta que Ichigo regresara de las tinieblas.

Tras mi confesión, Urahara nos hizo pasar a la biblioteca. Había un apetitoso almuerzo servido sobre una mesita junto a la ventana. Mientras Ashido profanaba una fuente de pastelillos, Grimmjow y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sofá donde días atrás habíamos escuchado a Urahara tocar la viola.

En aquel momento se paseaba, de un lado a otro, frente a la chimenea. Sostenía el arco del instrumento en la mano y, de vez en cuando, se golpeaba con suavidad la palma de forma reflexiva.

—Si la semilla existe realmente, tenemos que actuar rápido —dijo de pronto—. No podemos permitir que nadie la encuentre antes que nosotros.

Con los hombres de negro y la farmaceútica suiza fuera de juego, deduje que se refería a los neorrenacentistas.

—Ya han llegado al bosque —dijo Ashido mientras masticaba los restos de un hojaldre—. Hace unos días vi a una persona merodeando cerca de la cabaña y la seguí.

—Pensaste que buscaba la semilla —afirmé.

—En realidad, no. Lo hice porque me pareció muy guapa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Se presentan pocas ocasiones de conocer chicas interesantes en el bosque, así que creí que podía impresionarla con mis conocimientos sobre setas. Llevaba una cestita con algunos hongos para despistar.

—¿Cómo sabes que eran para despistar? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—Mientras la seguía, camuflado entre unos helechos, vi cómo pateaba una _Amanita caesarea_.

Sabía por mi padre que se trataba de una especie muy apreciada por cualquier recoletor de hongos y muy cotizada en el mercado micológico.

—Parecía despistada, estaba a kilómetros de la aldea, y trataba de guiarse por este extraño mapa que se le cayó del bolsillo. —Se metió la mano en el pantalón y sacó un papel arrugado—. Deduje que era peligrosa y permanecí escondido. No llegó muy lejos.

Enseguida reconocí la letra de mi antepasado y el estilo inconfundible de sus escritos medievales.

Era una fotocopia de una de las páginas perdidas del _Manuscrito Voynich_.

Urahara tomó la hoja entre las manos y la observó un instante detenidamente:

—Tranquilos, es imposible llegar al valle con estas indicaciones. Tracé este plano hace cinco siglos y todo ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Además, aunque suponemos que la semilla está cerca de la aldea, nadie, excepto Ichigo, conoce su paradero.

Sentí su mirada y traté de desviar la atención con una pregunta:

—¿Cómo era la chica?

—Ya te lo he dicho, muy guapa. Delgada, alta, con los ojos grandes de color azul...

—Hallibel—pronuncié al mismo tiempo que Urahara.

Al momento entendí dónde se había escondido tras desaparecer del apartamento. Su visita a España no había tenido nada que ver con ninguna beca, sino con el bosque y la Aldea de los Inmortales.

—Pertenece a los neorrenacentistas —dijo el eterno sin dejar de mirarme—. Hace tiempo que van tras la aldea.

—¿Por qué? —intervino Grimmjow—. ¿Son científicos?

—No. Es una secta que sueña con volver a los orígenes del hombre puro y vivir en comunidad como hace más de seis mil años. Tienen la teoría de que entonces la paz reinaba en el planeta y los humanos vivían en armonía con la naturaleza, felices y desinhibidos, sin ego ni posesiones.

—Pero ¡eso es fantástico! —exclamó Ashido—. ¿Dónde hay que firmar para ser uno de ellos?

Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo sonreír.

—La mayoría son pacíficos —continuó Urahara—. Al principio solo buscaban la aldea. Conocían una versión idealizada de la historia de los eternos y creían que el valle podía ser su Dorado particular, un lugar perfecto para asentar su comunidad... Pero alguien contaminó su sueño al hablarles de la semilla y del elixir de la eterna juventud.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Un hombre muy rico y poderoso dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que su dinero no puede darle. —Su mirada se clavó en Grimmjow—. ¿No te habló de él tu padre?

—Me dijo que la Organización recibía fondos estadounidenses de una persona muy rica e influyente, pero nunca me dio su nombre. Supongo que por seguridad. —Enmudeció un instante—. Estaba siguiendo su rastro en Nueva York cuando contactaste conmigo.

—Quería evitar que cayeras en sus redes y te utilizara para llegar a la aldea. Por eso te hice creer que tenía las páginas perdidas del _Manuscrito Voynich_ y que desconocía su origen y valor. Aquella fue mi jugada maestra, pero él contraatacó con Hallibel y consiguió mover a Rukia del bosque... Y, por consiguiente, a Ichigo.

—Y también a mí —añadió Ashido algo molesto al verse excluido.

—Hablas como si esto fuera una maldita partida de ajedrez y nosotros solo piezas que tú y Mayuri movéis a vuestro antojo —refunfuñé.

—Partida o no, lo cierto es que él ha conseguido poner en jaque a la semilla—dijo Urahara—. Y lo ha hecho con el peón de apariencia más inofensiva: Hallibel.

—Me engañó bien —reconocí—. Incluso cuando di con Grimmjow en Florencia y él me dijo que no la conocía de nada, ella trató de convencerme de lo contrario... Y casi la creo.

El aludido me dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—Mayuri la contrató para convencerte de ello. Además de modelo de dibujo es aspirante a actriz... O al menos lo era antes de caer en las redes de la secta y de su líder.

—Ella fue quien me describió el cuadro que tú conservas de Hiyori. Lo conocía con todo lujo de detalles.

—Mayuri debió de hablarle del lienzo. A él lo conocí hace muchos años. Un día se presentó en mi galería para comprar piezas de arte. Quería decorar la villa de verano que posee cerca de Siena. En aquel momento yo estaba restaurando el lienzo de la aldea y se enamoró de él. Es el único cuadro que se conserva de aquella época. Le dije que no estaba en venta, pero insistió tanto que acabé contándole la leyenda de los eternos.

—¿Le revelaste tu secreto? —le pregunté muy sorprendida.

—¡Cómo iba a imaginar que me creería! Ningún adulto cuerdo se tragaría esas historias sobre inmortales.

—Subestimaste su inteligencia —dijo Grimmjow.

—Sí, pero sobre todo su cordura —contestó Urahara—. Es un hombre muy poderoso, un loco acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que desea. Detesta hacerse viejo y hace todo lo posible por no doblegarse ante el paso del tiempo y la muerte.

Pensé en Mayuri y no pude evitar imaginármelo como a Sosuke Aizen, el padre de Grimmjow, otro hombre obsesionado con la eterna juventud. Otro ser vanidoso con ínfulas de dios. Sin embargo, me costaba relacionar a alguien tan pretencioso y egocéntrico con aquella secta de apariencia pacífica y fines nobles.

—No acabo de entender qué tiene que ver este americano rico con los neorrenacentistas.

—Está clarísimo —dijo Ashido—. Mayuri quiere ser el puto jefe de la manada, el gallo del gallinero, el dios de los eternos... Esperemos que no sepan que la simiente existe realmente.

Enmudeció un instante, nos miró a todos, y frunció el ceño antes de continuar:

—La semilla nos pertenece. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, somos nosotros quienes deberíamos fundar la aldea y ser eternos... Ya os lo dije antes del verano en el valle, nosotros podríamos darle una segunda oportunidad a la semilla e imitar a Thoreau con un nuevo Walden.

Volver a los orígenes del hombre, pero como dioses. Viviendo en la naturaleza y aprendiendo de ella mientras esperamos el momento de compartir el secreto con el resto de la humanidad.

Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada amenazadora antes de agarrarlo de la camiseta y elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo.

—Si vuelves a pronunciar otra estupidez como esa, yo mismo me encargaré de enviarte a la eternidad de una patada.

Me pregunté qué le habría ofendido tanto, si la idea de fundar la aldea o la de convertirnos en inmortales.

—Debemos evitar que la historia se repita —continuó Grimmjow con voz cansada—. Mientras esa semilla exista no habrá paz para ninguno de nosotros.

—No puedo creer que sea un científico quien haya pronunciado esas palabras —dije con un poso de decepción mirándole a los ojos—. Esa semilla podría acabar con muchas enfermedades. ¿Cómo vamos a destruir el antídoto contra el sufrimiento humano?

—¿Te parece poco sufrimiento el que ya ha causado? —La voz de Grimmjow sonó ronca y dura.

Había una expresión tensa, casi de enfado, en la línea fuerte y cincelada de su mandíbula, en los pómulos contraídos y en el leve ceño que le arrugaba la frente.

—¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que te mueve a encontrar la semilla? —continuó—. Porque yo no lo estoy de que tus motivos sean tan nobles como dices. ¿De verdad actúas por el bien de la humanidad... o por interés propio?

Aquella insinuación me arrancó una bofetada que aterrizó en su mejilla. Me arrepentí enseguida de mi gesto, pero ya era tarde. El daño estaba hecho. El mismo que él me había causado con sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirme algo así? Estaba claro lo que opinaba de mí: que quería ser eterna para estar junto a Ichigo.

Me molestaba que pensara que su llegada había cambiado mis sentimientos de un plumazo... Pero lo que más me dolía era que creyera que yo era una egoísta, un ser impuro e innoble, que anteponía mis deseos al bien común.

Yo no era así.

Yo no era como Hiyori.

¿O tal vez sí?

—Ya es suficiente, chicos —repuso Urahara.

Me enojó ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos antes de que se aclarara la voz y continuara con tono solemne:

—En una habitación de esta casa hay una persona, al borde de la muerte, que ha destinado toda su vida a proteger eso sobre lo que vosotros estáis discutiendo tan a la ligera. Solo él sabe dónde se encuentra y, hasta dentro de dos días, no sabemos si vivirá o no para contárnoslo. —Enmudeció un instante—. Hasta entonces, nadie volverá a hablar de la semilla ni de lo que haría con ella si apareciera. ¿Está claro?

Los tres asentimos avergonzados.

—Lo más importante es que llevamos ventaja sobre el enemigo, y que lo más cerca que ha estado, hasta el momento, de la aldea ha sido a través de un cuadro.

De pronto me acordé de otro lienzo de la aldea que había visto de cerca hacía muy poco. Uno en el que Hiyori posaba junto a Urahara y una figura borrosa, de pelo oscuro, con un rostro ya nítido en mi cabeza: el de Kaien, la copia perfecta de Shinji.

—Mayuri mueve los hilos de otra persona que quizá te haya pasado por alto —le dije orgullosa a Urahara—. Es un chico mulato, un italiano que conserva otro cuadro de Hiyori y que...

Mi anfitrión me miró divertido.

—¿Stark? —pronunció su nombre con familiaridad antes de soltar una carcajada—. Es una pieza mía, querida, y muy valiosa por cierto. Entre otras ocupaciones, me ayuda en la galería de arte. Le inscribí en tu curso y le pedí que te protegiera, Rukia. Ha sido tu guardián todo este tiempo.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	32. Renacer

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Renacer**

Me desperté con un sol de tarde y el leve sonido de unos golpecitos en la puerta. Me incorporé rápidamente con la vana ilusión de que fuera Grimmjow quien llamaba. Aunque Urahara nos había alojado juntos, en la misma habitación de la vez anterior, desde que llegáramos a Villa Leggero, tres días atrás, el otro lado de mi cama había permanecido vacío.

No le culpaba. La posibilidad de que Ichigo muriera me había sumido en un estado de tristeza insoportable. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y, cuando lo hacía, la rabia brotaba de mis labios de forma incontrolada.

La bofetada tampoco había ayudado mucho.

Sentí una mezcla de decepción y alegría cuando los rizos cortos de Stark asomaron tras la puerta. Aquel chico me caía bien. Habíamos conectado desde el primer día de clase. Sin embargo, desde que sabía que Urahara lo había contratado para protegerme, ya no sabía qué esperar de él...

—¿Otra vez haciendo novillos, Rukia? —Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía—. A este paso no te vas a graduar nunca.

—Y algo me dice que tú no has venido precisamente a traerme los apuntes de clase. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Tal vez puedas reincorporarte cuando todo esto pase —dijo obviando mi pregunta y sentándose a mi lado—. No sé en qué líos andas metida ni por qué te persiguen los de esa secta, pero le he explicado a nuestro tutor que estás enferma y que no podrás volver al instituto hasta dentro de un mes.

Un mes. Me pregunté si ese era el tiempo que mi antepasado había previsto para que todo aquello acabara.

Una rápida asociación de ideas hizo que me acordara de mi padre y de la posibilidad de otro curso fallido. Tenía que llamarle pronto y explicarle lo bien que me iba por Italia. Aunque fuese mentira, no quería que se preocupara por mí.

—Seguro que en ese tiempo ya te han olvidado —añadió—. No parecían muy peligrosos.

Deduje que se refería a los neorrenacentistas y me pregunté hasta qué punto conocía sus intenciones.

—Gracias —respondí finalmente—. La excusa del instituto, ¿se te ocurrió a ti solito o también seguías instrucciones de tu jefe?

—He sido tu guardián con mucho gusto, pero... no te lo voy a negar, iría al fin del mundo si Morelli me lo pidiera. —Se mordió una sonrisa—. ¿No te parece el hombre más atractivo de la faz de la tierra?

Miré a Stark y no pude evitar verme a mí misma unos meses atrás. Mi fascinación por Ichigo era muy parecida a la que él sentía por Urahara.

Sonreí al entender el impacto que Urahara había causado en él. Para alguien obsesionado con la belleza y las proporciones perfectas, el eterno representaba el ideal clásico elevado a la máxima potencia. Su elegancia sofisticada, no solo resultaba muy atractiva, sino que además le anclaba de una forma mágica al mundo actual.

—Pero ¿qué haces tú en su casa? —me preguntó sin esperar una respuesta—. ¿Se han complicado las cosas con los neorrenacentistas?

—¿No te lo ha explicado Urahara?

Me pregunté qué sabría exactamente de nuestro anfitrión y de los secretos que escondía. Tampoco me pasó por alto su cara de extrañeza cuando pronuncié su nombre de pila.

—¿Morelli? —Arrugó la frente—. No. Es un hombre tan misterioso y fascinante... Cuando he llegado esta mañana, solo me ha dicho que estabas aquí y me ha acompañado hasta tu cuarto.

—¿Conoces mucho a Morelli? —pronuncié casi en un susurro.

—Solo desde hace unos meses —contestó con naturalidad—. Trabajo en su galería de Florencia y atiendo algunos de sus asuntos personales... como ahora lo tuyo, por ejemplo. Pero, aparte de que es el marchante de arte más excéntrico de la Toscana, y que pinta como los ángeles, conozco muy poco de él. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Mucho menos de lo que quisiera.

Su respuesta me dejó más tranquila.

—Sí, ya sé lo mucho que te gusta descubrir misterios y vivir aventuras —dije en alusión a nuestra persecución a Hallibel y a su incursión al nido de los neorrenacentistas.

—¿Qué está pasando, Rukia? —Me pareció detectar un poso de preocupación en su voz—. Desde que le conozco no ha faltado ni un solo día en la galería, y lleva tres días sin pisarla... Por eso he venido hoy. Estaba preocupado por él.

Sus palabras revelaron hasta qué punto desconocía el gran secreto que Urahara atesoraba bajo su piel.

—Nada extraño —respondí mientras pensaba qué versión contarle—. Un amigo de España ha venido a verme... Se puso enfermo y decidí recurrir a Urahara.

—¿Y de qué conoces tú a Urahara?

—Digamos que es un pariente bastante lejano. —Mi propia respuesta me arrancó una carcajada.

—Y, por lo visto, te adora.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Antes de conocerte ya te había visto, al menos, en una docena de cuadros. ¿Por qué crees que insistí en que podías ser una gran modelo de dibujo?

Impresionada, observé cómo Stark asentía pensativo con la cabeza, como si de pronto las piezas que él manejaba encajaran de forma mágica: Urahara era solo un hombre rico que se preocupaba por una parienta a la que idolatraba y a quien quería proteger de las garras de una secta.

—Bueno, lejano o no, recuerda que sois familia y que no estaría bien que...

Negué con la cabeza antes de responder entre risas:

—Todo tuyo.

—No sé cómo te las arreglas, Rukia —dijo finalmente—, pero tienes un don para rodearte de hombres guapos.

—¿No lo dirás por ti? —bromeé.

—En realidad estaba pensando en tu novio yanqui...

Al mencionar a Grimmjow, imágenes de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, tras la discusión de la semilla, volvieron a asaltarme.

Molesto por la bofetada, Grimmjow me había arrastrado hasta la parte trasera de la casa para hablar conmigo. Su semblante serio había delatado una conversación complicada.

—¿Cuánta gente más tiene que morir para que te des cuenta de que la semilla está maldita? —Sus ojos azules se clavaron con dureza en los míos—. Hasta ahora solo ha sembrado desgracias.

Intenté zafarme de su mano, cerrada sobre mi brazo como un férreo grillete.

—Que no llegáramos a tiempo con Nell, no quiere decir que no podamos salvar a otras personas que sufren —dije consciente de que mis palabras podían enfurecerle aún más—. Hay muchos científicos... _buenos_ científicos —recalqué— que darían su vida por investigar la semilla y hacer algo benéfico con ella.

—¿Desde cuándo el diablo participa en obras de caridad?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el diablo. ¿No te das cuenta? Tenemos en las manos el milagro que podría cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

—¿ _Tenemos_? —repitió con desdén—. Madura, Rukia. No eres el centro del universo... Por más que algunos quieran convencerte de ello, con estúpidos retratos renacentistas y promesas de eternidad...

Bajó la cabeza y se frotó las sienes confundido.

—¡Estoy harto de perder en esta guerra! —estalló antes de sujetar mi cabeza entre sus enormes palmas y decirme con suavidad—: Pero ¿sabes qué? Me rindo, Rukia. No puedo competir contra algo tan poderoso.

—¿Competir? Solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué hacer con ella.

Sin soltarme, me miró a los ojos intentando decirme sin palabras algo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender en aquel momento.

—No me refería a la semilla —enmudeció un instante—, sino a Ichigo. Él es tan... perfecto. ¿Qué puede haber más poderoso que un primer amor como el vuestro?

Sentí un punzada extraña en el corazón, pero no supe qué responder. Puede que Ichigo fuese perfecto en apariencia, pero su don y, sobre todo, las dificultades por las que habíamos atravesado desde el principio, hacían que nuestro amor se hubiera alejado mucho de esa perfección que él creía.

De pronto, mis labios dieron forma a una estúpida pregunta:

—¿Estás celoso? Porque si es así, yo...

—No digas nada, Rukia.

Silenció mis labios con su mano, tan cálida y suave, que hizo que me estremeciera. Cerré los ojos y me acaricé la mejilla contra ella.

Después de aquella conversación, no había vuelto a ver a Grimmjow. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Urahara, me había pasado el resto del día cuidando a Ichigo y velándole en su tortuoso camino de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Unas risas masculinas, procedentes del jardín, me devolvieron al presente.

Stark y yo nos miramos extrañados un segundo antes de asomarnos con curiosidad a la ventana.

La imagen que vimos al otro lado nos dejó un instante sin palabras: dos chicos luchando por una pelota de cuero entre risas. Mucho antes de asimilar que el chico de bucles despeinados y mejillas encendidas que jugaba con Urahara era Ichigo, contemplé embobada cómo se perseguían por el jardín y se revolcaban por el suelo para arrebatarse un balón.

Aquella escena era tan increíble que me costó varios minutos procesarla.

—Juegan al _soule_ —me explicó Stark con un poso de celos en la voz— _._ Gana el que consigue llevar la pelota al lugar pactado. A Morelli le encanta este juego renacentista.

Solté una carcajada cuando vi a Ichigo lanzar el balón a la fuente y alzar los brazos victorioso hacia el cielo.

«¡Ha ganado! —me dije a mí misma mientras bajaba descalza las escaleras, entre risas y lágrimas de alegría—. ¡Lo ha conseguido!»

Su aspecto era tan saludable que resultaba difícil identificarlo con el chico moribundo que había atendido en su lecho el día anterior. Pero era él. No cabía la menor duda.

Ichigo no solo había vencido en su batalla con la muerte, sino que además había renacido con la alegría de quien ha dejado atrás todos sus fantasmas. Recordé que ya no sufría el miedo ajeno, que era libre, y corrí hacia el jardín con el deseo de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Sentí una descarga de alegría cuando me miró y corrió a mi encuentro atravesando el césped y saltando con gracilidad un parterre de flores espinosas. Un segundo después, me alzó en volandas y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo mientras reía y recitaba mi nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando se detuvo, sus labios aterrizaron en los míos.

Fue un beso implacable, cargado de emociones, de recuerdos y de promesas, un beso de amor, dulce, apasionado, intenso... Un beso destinado a ser perfecto... pero que, aun así, no logró detener mi universo. ¿Por qué? Porque, mientras ocurría, sentí la fría mirada de unos ojos azules que observaban la escena desde una ventana de la villa.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	33. Preparativos de fiesta

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Preparativos de fiesta**

Tras alejar a Stark de la villa, con un encargo improvisado a la ciudad, Urahara nos reunió a todos en el salón.

—Aparte de este chico, ¿quién más está al tanto del secreto? —preguntó Ashido cuando cerró la puerta—. A este paso, en vez de aldea, tendremos que fundar una urbe.

Grimmjow apretó un puño bajo la mesa.

—Él no sabe nada —explicó Urahara—. Me ayuda en la galería y con algunos asuntos personales, pero pronto me desharé de él. Renuevo mi personal de confianza con asiduidad... y Stark es demasiado... —tosió antes de acabar la frase— curioso.

No me gustó cómo sonaron sus palabras, sobre todo lo de «deshacerse» de él, pero Urahara enseguida añadió mirándome:

—Suelo despedirles con una buena propina para que no vayan contando por ahí mis rarezas.

En aquel momento apareció la sirvienta exótica con una botella de vino y algunas delicias caseras.

—Excepto a Violeta. —La miró con ternura mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la mesa—. Ella lleva mucho tiempo conmigo y sé que jamás me traicionará.

Teniendo en cuenta que esa chica solo era algo mayor que yo, me pregunté extrañada qué habría querido decir con «mucho tiempo». Incluso su vida entera me parecía insignificante para alguien con más de cinco siglos a su espalda.

—Claro, porque es muda —bromeó Ashido sin ninguna gracia.

Me gustó la forma en que Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco y buscó mi mirada cómplice.

—Una excelente cualidad que algunos deberían cultivar —añadió Urahara mientras descorchaba el vino.

Después propuso un brindis:

—Por la nueva vida de Ichigo.

El aludido fue el primero en alzar la copa y, tras saborear el caldo de nuestro anfitrión, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—He vivido como un ermitaño durante mucho tiempo, solo, entre árboles y animales salvajes...

Evitando el sufrimiento que el miedo ajeno me provocaba, renunciando a las personas, al amor... Me siento como un bebé que da sus primeros pasos en un mundo que le ha sido negado durante mucho tiempo. Me asusta lo que

puedo encontrar al otro lado de mi bosque, pero ¿quién no tiene algún temor? Al menos, en eso, ahora soy como cualquier humano. Y, por primera vez en mi vida, no le tengo miedo al miedo. —Buscó mi mirada y sonrió—. Algo que jamás habría logrado, si un corazón puro y valiente al que quiero con toda mi alma no me hubiera animado. Gracias, Rukia.

Sonreí con timidez.

Quise decir algo, pero la emoción había bloqueado mi garganta, y las palabras no acudían a mi boca. Tampoco habría sabido escogerlas. Agradecía su discurso. Era cierto, yo le había retado a abandonar su bosque, pero de haber sabido que se enfrentaba a un sufrimiento tan atroz, y a la misma muerte, jamás me habría atrevido. Recordé mis palabras y cómo le había animado a emular a Rodrigoalbar, a quien habíamos creído con su mismo don. Me pregunté si Urahara le habría puesto al corriente de su engaño y si ya sabía que su existencia no se limitaba al doble de una vida humana, sino a la eternidad.

Impresionada, contemplé cómo Ichigo sonreía. Su nueva versión era aún más perfecta y bella, si cabía, que la anterior. Sin la tensión que el sufrimiento le provocaba, su expresión se había dulcificado. Ya no había rigidez en sus rasgos, y su rostro, más que nunca, recordaba al de un ángel.

A pesar de sentirse más humano —como él mismo nos había explicado—, un halo divino le hacía flotar a varios metros de la tierra, muy lejos del suelo que yo pisaba.

—Se me ocurre una manera de celebrarlo —dijo Urahara interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Si es descorchando otro vino centenario y jugar a alguna estupidez de los sentidos, no contéis conmigo —respondió Grimmjow levantándose de la mesa.

—Querido Grimmjow, la vida es un juego. Lo estúpido sería no tomársela como tal —dijo Urahara—. Cuando aprendas que no hay mejor guía que los sentidos, disfrutarás de verdad del placer de estar vivo. —Hizo una pausa y pronunció la siguiente frase con un susurro—. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Grimmjow ocupó de nuevo su silla y Urahara nos explicó su plan:

—Se trata de una fiesta. El propietario de una villa cercana celebra cada año por estas fechas un baile de máscaras para celebrar el solsticio de invierno. Acude mucha gente de la Toscana y sería una descortesía por nuestra parte no asistir.

—¿Y cuándo es la fiesta? —preguntó Ashido—. Porque aún falta más de un mes para el 22 de diciembre.

—Esta noche —respondió Urahara—. El anfitrión es un hombre impaciente.

—¡Estupendo! —aplaudió Ichigo—. ¡Una fiesta con muchos invitados! No se me ocurre un bautizo mejor para celebrar mi renacimiento que un baño de gente. Será emocionante estar rodeado de personas sin sufrir sus miedos.

Había algo en aquel plan que no me convencía. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Ichigo me hizo olvidar mis temores y pensar en una cuestión práctica. Antes de que pudiera preguntar de dónde íbamos a sacar los trajes y las máscaras con tan poco tiempo, Urahara resolvió mi duda:

—Hay un disfraz para cada uno esperándoos en vuestra habitación. Será mejor que subáis a probároslos enseguida por si Violeta tiene que hacer algún ajuste.

Cuando subí a mi cuarto, Violeta me estaba esperando junto a la cama. Había varias prendas extendidas sobre ella, lencería delicada y algunos complementos en cajas de tela. De pie, en mitad de la estancia, observé extasiada un vestido de terciopelo granate con un corpiño de seda verde y un precioso bordado floral con hilos de oro y plata.

Enseguida entendí el motivo de su presencia. Era imposible colocarse aquella prenda sin la ayuda de otra persona.

Me desnudé y me dispuse a ponerme el vestido cuando Violeta me empujó suavemente hacia el baño. Había velas encendidas y una agradable fragancia emanaba de la bañera espumosa.

Sonreí agradecida y me metí en ella con la intención de relajar todos mis sentidos. Después de la tensión vivida durante aquellos días, cerré los ojos y dejé que el agua caliente y las sales aromáticas obraran su efecto mágico.

No habían pasado tres minutos cuando una mano empezó a frotar mi piel bajo el agua. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y me encontré de nuevo con la sirvienta exótica de Urahara. Traté de convencerla de que aquello no era necesario, pero su obstinación pudo más que mi resistencia y acabé rendida al placer de sus atentos cuidados.

Dejé también que secara mi piel y me diera un suave masaje con aceite perfumado antes de vestirme.

Contuve la respiración mientras tensaba los cordones del corsé y ataba una especie de armazón a mi cintura para darle volumen al vestido. Tras deslizarlo por mis hombros, me senté en la cama, frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, y observé cómo me recogía el cabello ensartando diminutas flores frescas en un elegante peinado.

Antes de dejarme sola, Ururu observó su obra y le guiñó un ojo a mi reflejo.

Me miré un instante sorprendida. El corpiño se ajustaba como un guante a mi cintura, elevaba el pecho y dejaba parte de él al descubierto. Era elegante y sexy al mismo tiempo, con unas mangas, amplias en la muñeca, que caían con gracia hasta casi el borde del vestido.

Giré sobre mí misma para verme desde varios ángulos cuando una voz masculina me sobresaltó.

El rostro de Urahara apareció a mi lado en el espejo.

—Debo felicitaros por vuestro aspecto, querida. Estáis encantadora.

Su mirada recorrió lentamente cada detalle de mi aspecto antes de detenerse en la cintura y ascender sin disimulo hasta el escote.

—No es a mí a quien hay que felicitar, sino a la persona que ha escogido el vestido —respondí imitando su forma de hablar—. Sois vos quien poseéis un gusto exquisito.

Su risa sonó ronca y profunda.

—Cierto. —Sonrió—. Y vos la misma elegancia que hace... —Frenó en seco sus palabras y rodeó mi cintura por detrás.

Durante unos segundos nos miramos sorprendidos en el espejo y conectamos con un tiempo remoto, un pasado lejano en el que aquellas dos figuras habían coexistido de una forma muy distinta.

—Estáis preciosa, Hiyori—susurró a mi oído.

Por un momento no me reconocí en la chica de ojos verdes y piel clara que miraba extasiada a aquel muchacho. Vestido con una camisa amplia, de cuello y puños fruncidos, Urahara parecía sacado de un cuadro de Tiziano.

El tiempo se detuvo antes de que las manecillas del reloj empezaran a girar en sentido inverso.

De pronto, una visión en el espejo.

Ese mismo chico, con una mirada más limpia e ingenua, poniéndome el colgante de una flor violeta en el cuello.

Mi cintura rodó bajo sus manos hasta situarme frente a él. Después acepté su mano y comenzamos a danzar por la habitación. Primero lentamente, con solemnidad, y sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

Después, sonrientes y con más brío, deslizándonos con pasos sincronizados al compás de una misma melodía imaginaria.

Una pieza de viola sonaba en mi cabeza, con tanta claridad que dudé incluso de que alguien hubiera accionado algún equipo de música.

Cuando la melodía cesó, volvimos a mirarnos.

Fue entonces cuando Urahara acercó sus labios a los míos.

Un torrente de confusión invadió cada célula de mi ser mientras me besaba. Curiosamente, me sentí ajena a la escena que estaba protagonizando. Como si aquel beso saldara una deuda ancestral que, aunque no me correspondía, solo yo podía cumplir.

La cordura hizo que le separara de mí con los brazos y le explicara con voz firme:

—Yo no soy Hiyori, Urahara. Soy Rukia.

Estaba a punto de darme réplica cuando una voz nos sorprendió desde la puerta:

—Espero que alguien pueda darme alguna clase de baile antes de irnos... Hace más de cien años que no practico.

Sorprendida, me pregunté si habría presenciado nuestra danza y, sobre todo, lo que había ocurrido entre Urahara y yo después de ella.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, querido Ichigo. Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan por más siglos que pasen —respondió Urahara sacando un reloj de bolsillo y cerrándolo con premura—. Además, me temo que no hay tiempo para danzas. Se hace tarde y, como os he dicho antes, nuestro anfitrión es un hombre impaciente. El señor Kurotsuchi odia que le hagan esperar.

—¿Kurotsuchi? —repetí sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Mayuri Kurotsuchi? ¿Es él quien da la fiesta?

Un segundo antes de que Urahara asintiera y yo me preguntara por qué diablos teníamos que meternos en la misma guarida del diablo, sentí un latigazo en la espalda, seguido de una corriente en la nuca, avisándome de un peligro inminente. Tan fuerte e inequívoco que estuve a punto de desmayarme.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	34. Baile de máscaras

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Baile de máscaras**

Cuatro caballos nos esperaban a la puerta de la casona para conducirnos a Villa Lucchesia, la mansión toscana de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Eché un vistazo a los chicos. Ataviados con trajes medievales, los cuatro vestían un atuendo similar, compuesto por un abrigo corto, con cinturón de cuero, que les llegaba hasta las rodillas y mostraba unas medias extravagantemente ajustadas. Excepto a Ashido —cuyas piernas eran muy delgadas—, aquel traje resaltaba su físico y les favorecía.

Urahara me ayudó a montar antes de saltar con gracia a lomos del mismo corcel y colocarse detrás de mí. Nos había explicado que atravesar el monte era la forma más rápida de acceder a aquella villa aislada entre colinas. Vestidos de aquella guisa, ese transporte parecía también el más apropiado.

La larga y abultada falda me impedía sentarme a horcajadas, así que Urahara me sujetó con fuerza antes de tensar las bridas.

Mientras cabalgábamos, tuve la impresión de estar emprendiendo un viaje sin retorno al pasado.

Aunque el eterno había tratado de convencerme de que me calmase y no me preocupara por Mayuri esa noche, tenía la impresión de que aquella aventura no podía acabar bien.

Cuando el resto hubieron montado, Urahara espoleó su caballo hasta ponerlo al galope. Un segundo después, Grimmjow nos dio alcance y ya no se movió de nuestro lado. Mientras, Ichigo ayudaba a Ashido a controlar las riendas de su corcel varios metros atrás.

Azotada por el viento, agaché la cabeza y busqué refugio en el pecho de mi acompañante.

Durante un rato, me sumí en mis propias cavilaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido en mi cuarto esa misma tarde. No entendía qué había impulsado a Urahara a besarme, pero, sobre todo, no entendía la reacción de Ichigo. ¿Tan poco le importaba que otro me besara? Me respondí a mí misma que era imposible que lo hubiera presenciado. Unos minutos antes de que sucediera, me había declarado su amor públicamente en el salón. No tenía sentido pensar que nos había visto... A no ser que los celos hubieran desaparecido de sus emociones igual que el miedo ajeno.

Pensé en los eternos y en esa sociedad perfecta de la que hablaban los neorrenacentistas, donde no existían conflictos, ni posesiones, ni egos, y hombres y mujeres vivían desinhibidos y en armonía con la naturaleza... Tal vez Ichigo había alcanzado ese grado de evolución con la nueva dosis de inmortalidad. Siempre se había comportado de una forma noble, salvaje y

natural, sin falsos pudores —solo tenía que recordar su particular método de curar la hipotermia: desnudos, cuerpo a cuerpo—. ¿No eran los celos acaso una forma de posesión?

Recordé también cómo meses atrás, después de aceptar estoicamente que yo le dejara, casi me había lanzado a los brazos de Grimmjow, animándome a que viniera a Florencia. Tampoco entonces había demostrado tener celos. Lo había hecho después de leer mi lista de las cosas que creía que nunca podríamos hacer juntos...

Quizá lo que sentía por mí estaba por encima de todo eso y su amor era mucho más puro del que yo jamás podría sentir por nadie.

Aquella idea me deprimió, pero también me liberó de la culpa que había arrastrado al enamorarme de Grimmjow. Sencillamente, yo no era como Ichigo... ¡Nadie era como Ichigo! Ni siquiera Urahara, que le llevaba cuatro siglos de ventaja, podía comparársele. Mientras que el ermitaño había destinado su vida a la noble misión de proteger la semilla, mi antepasado eterno se tomaba la vida como un juego, donde el amor no era más que un pasatiempo entretenido.

Pronto divisamos la silueta de un edificio que se alzaba en la lejanía. Urahara desvió el caballo hacia un camino arbolado, cuyo final era la garita de un vigilante rodeada de setos y de un muro con alambrada. Antes de llegar a ella, Urahara nos dio una máscara a cada uno. Nos pidió que nos la pusiéramos y que no nos la quitáramos bajo ningún concepto.

En aquel momento fui consciente del peligro que corríamos. ¿Realmente merecía la pena? La cara sonriente de Ichigo alejó mis miedos. Parecía muy emocionado con la idea de asistir a aquella fiesta.

Pero ¿y si descubrían quién era él en realidad? Me estremecí al recordar cómo los hombres de negro habían intentado apresarle en el bosque solo un año atrás... ¿Por qué nos metíamos entonces en la guarida de quien había dirigido los pasos de la Organización?

Miré a Urahara y observé cómo se ponía la máscara. Todas cubrían por encima de la boca y se anudaban a la nuca con un lazo. La suya era blanca y con la nariz prominente. Las de Ichigo y Grimmjow eran idénticas, pero en tonos opuestos: blanca la del primero y negra la del segundo. La de Ashido era roja y con los mofletes hinchados, y la mía, dorada y de ojos rasgados.

Tras entregar la invitación, la verja que daba acceso a la gran mansión se abrió a nuestro paso.

Contemplé asombrada el magnífico jardín que se extendía a la entrada de la casa, totalmente iluminada. Era una especie de oasis de sauces majestuosos, estatuas clásicas de mármol y fuentes plagadas de flores acuáticas. La resplandeciente luna proyectaba un halo plateado sobre sus aguas.

Una música de cámara rezumaba por los ventanales de la planta baja.

Urahara desmontó delante de la puerta y me llevó en brazos hasta el vestíbulo, donde un mayordomo tomó nuestros abrigos y nos condujo hasta el salón.

Un cuarteto de cuerda y piano amenizaba la velada mientras los invitados hablaban en corrillo y bebían champán en copas largas. Admiré las paredes con frescos y el altísimo techo abovedado del que pendían unas impresionantes lámparas de lágrimas.

Escuché embobada varias piezas cuando advertí que Urahara y Ashido se habían dispersado por la sala y charlaban animadamente con otras personas. Todas tenían la cara cubierta.

Flanqueada por Ichigo y Grimmjow, noté cómo la concurrencia nos observaba con atención. A pesar de la máscara, Ichigo concentraba casi todas las miradas. Sonreí al pensar en la impresión que habría causado sin ella.

De pronto, la música cesó y una elegante mujer, de unos cuarenta años, se aclaró la voz antes de pronunciar un discurso en un italiano que no entendí en absoluto.

Al momento, un murmullo de risas femeninas inundó la sala y todas la mujeres se agolparon en el centro de la pista con sus pomposos vestidos renacentistas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pude preguntar mientras una chica de mi edad me cogía de la mano para llevarme con ellas.

—Es un juego —me explicó Grimmjow mientras me alejaba—. Las mujeres deben elegir a su pareja de baile.

Durante unos minutos, permanecimos en el centro, girando en corro, y con las manos unidas, mientras sonaba una bonita melodía. Deduje que era el tiempo de reflexión que concedían a las mozas para atinar bien en su elección.

Miré nerviosa a Grimmjow y a Ichigo.

«Solo es un estúpido juego —me dije a mí misma—. Un baile sin importancia.» Pero, en el fondo, sabía que aquella decisión encerraba mucho más que el simple hecho de bailar con uno de ellos.

Debía elegir a uno de los dos.

Ambos me observaban impasibles a través de sus máscaras.

Blanco o negro.

Ichigo o Grimmjow.

En el otro extremo, una nariz prominente seguía con expectación el juego.

El chico de la máscara blanca me sonrió, y entonces lo vi claro. Debía escoger a Ichigo, mi primer amor. Había dejado atrás su mundo y casi muere en el intento. Era justo que le correspondiera, sobre todo ahora que ya no sufría su don y era, por fin, libre. Y yo...

¡Yo estaba con Grimmjow!

¿Acaso no habíamos iniciado una relación en Florencia?

El chico de la máscara negra bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Adiviné el gesto contraído y nervioso que se ocultaba bajo ella.

Recordé los momentos felices de las últimas semanas y cómo había tratado de cumplir mis deseos de aquella lista, que ni siquiera había escrito pensando en él. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que estaba en mis manos tachar uno más en aquel instante:

«Bailar juntos en una fiesta».

Un ramalazo de lucidez decantó la balanza hacia Grimmjow justo en el instante en que la señora elegante dio la señal y todas las chicas empezaron a dispersarse buscando a sus presas.

La confusión hizo que los perdiera de vista durante unos segundos. Cuando los divisé de nuevo, un corrillo de chicas les rodeaban. Y, antes de que pudiera acercarme a ellos, ya estaban siguiendo el ritmo de un vals.

Para evitar que las parejas me arrollaran con su danza, dirigí mis pasos hacia un extremo de la sala. Sin embargo, el chico de la máscara roja me cortó el paso y me ofreció su brazo.

—No sigas buscándome, estoy aquí —bromeó Ashido.

Agradecida, apoyé mi mano sobre su manga y empezamos a bailar.

Mientras nos deslizábamos por la pista, vi cómo Ichigo danzaba con una chica de forma magistral.

Sus movimientos eran tan precisos que algunas parejas se habían detenido para observarlos y tratar de emularlos. Me hizo feliz ver la gran sonrisa que curvaba sus labios perfectos.

Tardé unos segundos en divisar a Grimmjow. Cuando lo hice, me molestó la forma en que su pareja apoyaba la mano lánguidamente sobre sus amplios hombros, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con coquetería. Me sorprendió la seguridad con la que él la sostenía por la cintura mientras trazaban elegantes círculos por la pista.

Me sorprendió que, aunque se hubiera formado en un ambiente oscuro y militar, poseyera el encanto, la inteligencia y los modales necesarios para desenvolverse con soltura en situaciones refinadas como aquella.

Aquel traje renacentista le favorecía y acentuaba su porte de guerrero. Un jubón, ceñido sobre la camisa blanca, marcaba su fuerte torso, del mismo modo que las medias realzaban los firmes músculos de sus piernas.

Admiré también el espectacular vestido que llevaba ella y su bonita máscara de gato, con orejas puntiagudas y ojos rasgados. Aunque no se le veía el rostro, aquella prenda de talle largo delataba el buen gusto y la clase de su portadora.

Cuando la pieza acabó, Ashido se acercó a un grupito de chicas y yo me dirigí hacia Grimmjow.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije tirando de su muñeca hacia las puertas abiertas del salón, en dirección al jardín.

Atravesamos el pórtico de la entrada, iluminado con antorchas, y le arrastré hacia un cenador apartado. La luna llena creaba una mágica penumbra en aquel lugar engalanado de hiedra y flores trepadoras.

El rocío de la noche, y la brisa helada, habían escarchado la hierba que pisábamos.

—Solo quería que supieras que... en este baile —me descubrí el rostro— quería escogerte a ti.

Un silencio, tan helado como la noche, precedió su respuesta:

—Pero no lo has hecho. —Su voz sonó ronca y cálida.

—Es que no me ha dado tiempo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Mientras dudaba, esa chica se me ha adelantado...

—Mientras dudabas —repitió él quitándose la máscara.

Me odié por haber escogido esas palabras.

—Ese es el problema, Rukia. Si me eliges a mí, y no a él, tienes que hacerlo convencida, sin dudas y con todas las consecuencias. —Tomó aire antes de continuar—. Cuando viniste a Florencia no tenía que competir con Ichigo. Fui a por ti porque estabas libre. Pero ahora él está aquí... Y yo no soy tan estúpido para pensar que vas a escogerme a mí porque me quieras más que a él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que lo haría? —Pestañeé confundida.

—Porque soy la elección fácil. —Enmudeció un instante tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para explicarme sus pensamientos—. Conmigo no tendrías que enfrentarte a tus miedos.

—Yo ya no le temo a nada —repliqué.

—Te equivocas. No me hace falta tener ningún don para saber que estás muerta de miedo. Pero si quieres estar conmigo, tendrás que vencerlo.

Me pareció un sinsentido que me pidiera justo lo que había hecho Ichigo para estar a mi lado.

—¿Y qué es eso que tanto me asusta, chico listo? —le reté con una sonrisa.

—Te asusta la vida que te espera al lado de alguien perfecto como Ichigo. Temes no estar a la altura.

La rotundidad de sus palabras me dejó perpleja.

—Ichigo no es perfecto —repliqué—. Es humano. Tiene sentimientos y dudas como todo el mundo y además...

—Tienes miedo a envejecer a su lado —me cortó—, pero también te asusta ser eterna... porque, en el fondo, sabes que eso implicaría renunciar a reencontrarte algún día con tu madre y con tu abuela.

Mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en algún lugar de mi alma, sentí cómo el pulso se me aceleraba y la piel se me erizaba.

—Conmigo, en cambio, el futuro es predecible. Ya sabes lo que pienso de la semilla y de esas ideas locas de fundar una aldea y ser inmortal. Yo no quiero vivir para siempre.

—¿Ni siquiera si lo hacemos juntos? —susurré temblorosa.

—Ni siquiera así, Rukia. No me asusta la muerte. No puede ser un lugar tan terrible, si Nell está en él.

Bajé la mirada confundida.

Me hubiera gustado que se acercara a mí, que me abrazara. Pero él seguía manteniendo la distancia, con el pie flexionado sobre una de las columnas del cenador mientras la luna eterna iluminaba su rostro sereno.

—Te quiero —dijo suavizando el tono—, pero no soportaría que me escogieras a mí solo porque te asusta el futuro a su lado.

Sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta y no supe qué decir.

Unas risas femeninas sonaron muy cerca, y vimos pasar a Urahara de la mano de dos chicas en dirección a un laberinto de setos.

No pudimos evitar sonreírnos con complicidad mientras nos dirigíamos de la mano de nuevo a la mansión.

En aquel momento, la brasa de un cigarrillo brilló en la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

Nos detuvimos muy cerca de un estanque con una fuente de piedra. Al lado, había un hombre de unos cuarenta años sentado en un banco de hierro. No llevaba máscara y, en la penumbra de la noche, parecía un tipo atractivo. Tenía una sonrisa amable y se le formaban unos hoyuelos cerca de la comisura de la boca.

Había una bandeja con varias copas de champán a su lado y dedujimos que se trataba de un camarero.

—¿No hace un poco de frío para tomar el fresco? —le preguntó Grimmjow con desconfianza en italiano—. ¿Hace mucho que está aquí?

Entendí su preocupación por si nos había escuchado.

—Acabo de llegar. Necesitaba huir un poco del bullicio. Y esta fuente renacentista me resulta muy... inspiradora —nos explicó con un tono muy amable—. Si estáis buscando un lugar tranquilo y tenéis frío aquí fuera, podría mostraros alguna estancia en la mansión...

Negué con la cabeza y me sonrojé ante aquella insinuación.

—Nosotros también queríamos alejarnos un rato del ruido de la fiesta —dije fijándome por primera vez en la fuente.

El agua brotaba de la estatua de un extraño insecto y se derramaba sobre un estanque.

—Qué raro —murmuré girando la cabeza para verlo mejor.

—¿Qué le parece raro, señorita? —me preguntó aquel hombre en castellano.

—Casi todas las esculturas renacentistas son de dioses, o de sílfides o de escenas mitológicas... — reflexioné en voz alta—. No había visto ninguna como esta.

Su risa resonó tan clara como las aguas de aquella fuente.

Grimmjow siguió la dirección de mi mirada y preguntó:

—¿Qué insecto representa?

—Es un grillo. Pero, como bien apunta la dama, también evoca una escena mitológica —respondió el camarero antes de soltar el humo de su cigarro en círculos perfectos—. Este insecto repugnante es Titono, el mortal que se enamoró de Aurora y pidió a Zeus que le concediera la inmortalidad para ser como su amada.

—¿En serio? —pregunté asombrada por aquella coincidencia—. ¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Olvidó pedir la eterna juventud, así que también fue envejeciendo y encogiéndose, hasta reducirse en un ser minúsculo y frágil, con forma de insecto. Para evitar que nadie lo pisara o le hiciera daño, Aurora lo guardó en un frasco.

—Y cuando le preguntaban cuál era su deseo —continuó Grimmjow—, Titono contestaba: «Morir», que suena como el _mori, mori_ de los grillos.

—Veo que también conoces la historia.

—Sí, mi padre me la explicó cuando era un niño.

—Espero que no fuera un cuento para hacerte dormir.

Los tres reímos y posamos la mirada en las aguas de aquel estanque.

Antes de despedirnos de aquel hombre y colocarnos de nuevo nuestras máscaras, observamos cómo recogía un guijarro del suelo y lo lanzaba al agua, descomponiendo el reflejo de la luna en mil pedazos.

Cuando entramos de nuevo en el salón, Ichigo estaba en una esquina con la chica de la máscara de gato, quien se había sentado en su regazo y le pasaba un brazo de forma sensual por el cuello. Aunque ella reía, él parecía algo incómodo. Mantenía una pose seria, casi rígida. El calor de la sala hizo que la chica sacara un pañuelo y se frotara delicadameante la nuca y el escote.

Mientras la miraba, apreté la mano de Grimmjow y volví a sentir una descarga en la espalda.

Con el roce del pañuelo, un lunar con forma de luna había emergido bajo el maquillaje.

—Será mejor que calmes tus celos, Rukia —me pidió Grimmjow algo molesto.

—No son celos, sino pánico lo que me produce esa chica. —Le miré aterrada antes de pronunciar su nombre—. Es Hallibel.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	35. El plan de Rodrigoalbar

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El plan de Rodrigoalbar**

Teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en la mansión de Mayuri, estaba claro que en algún momento de la noche podíamos cruzarnos con él, o con algún neorrenacentista, como era el caso de Hallibel. Sin embargo, la sola visión de aquella chica abrazada a Ichigo hizo que todas mis alarmas se dispararan y me diera cuenta del terrible peligro que nos acechaba.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes... —le dije a Grimmjow nerviosa—. Iré a buscar a Urahara. Tú encárgate de Ashido.

Grimmjow alzó una ceja sorprendido. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de la Organización, era la primera vez que le pedía algo de forma tan rotunda.

—Como deseéis —respondió llevándose la mano a la frente.

Una vez fuera, me recogí la falda hasta las rodillas y corrí hacia el laberinto, donde le habíamos visto dirigirse un rato antes, acompañado de dos chicas.

—¡Urahara! —grité su nombre, y me adentré entre los setos.

Agucé el oído, pero, excepto el sonido lejano de los violines de la sala y el gorgoteo de las fuentes del jardín, no escuché ninguna voz humana.

La luna iluminaba el sendero engañoso que pisaba. Volví a gritar su nombre, pero nadie contestó.

Al doblar una esquina, vislumbré una figura a pocos metros de mí.

—¿Urahara?

Aunque pude apreciar que no llevaba máscara, la sombra de aquel cercado de arbustos mantenía su rostro oculto. Aun así, todavía no vi el peligro y me quedé quieta mientras se acercaba a mí.

Mientras lo hacía, una voz conocida despertó fantasmas que creía muy lejos de aquel lugar.

—Hola, Rukia.

Incapaz de moverme, permanecí inmóvil hasta que la cercanía y la luz de la luna me mostraron por fin el rostro de mi peor pesadilla. La última persona a quien habría esperado encontrar allí.

—Kaien. —El temblor de mi voz delató mi miedo—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo también me alegro de verte —respondió con firmeza aproximándose.

Di un paso atrás y miré alrededor con desasosiego. La música de la fiesta sonaba lejana.

Estábamos solos.

—Vamos, Rukia, no voy a hacerte nada...

Bajó la mirada avergonzado. Por un momento me recordó al chico servicial que había conocido nada más aterrizar en Colmenar. El mismo que me había abierto las puertas de su casa y me había leído un cuento para ahuyentar mis temores en la Dehesa.

Su aspecto era el mismo. Las gafas de pasta y el corte de pelo moderno seguían dándole ese look urbano, más propio de un chico de ciudad que de un veterinario de pueblo. Viéndolo así, con la mirada fija en el suelo, no parecía la bestia sin contemplaciones que me había forzado en el bosque.

Pero, aun así, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.

Mientras barajaba la opción de huir, pensé en la teoría de mi abuela sobre hacer lo contrario de lo que el enemigo espera, e intenté ser amable. Sabía por experiencia que no me convenía medir mis fuerzas con él.

—Disculpa... —Intenté que mi voz sonara convincente—. Es solo que... no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Me dijeron que estabas en Nueva York.

—Lo estaba. —Sonrió sorprendido por mi actitud afable—. Mi jefe es el dueño de esta casa y me ha invitado a pasar unos días en Florencia.

—Menuda coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero solo conseguí esbozar una extraña mueca.

—Yo no creo en las coincidencias, pero me alegra mucho volver a verte. Te debía una disculpa. Sé que lo estropeé todo por una mala tarde...

«¿Una mala tarde? —pensé indignada—. ¡Intentaste violarme!»

—Pero es que me enfadé mucho cuando me engañaste con ese idiota.

Estuve a punto de decirle que yo jamás le había engañado con nadie porque nunca habíamos estado juntos.

—Por suerte, el tiempo lo cura todo y yo ya te he perdonado, Rukia — continuó—. Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad... Incluso nosotros.

Aterrada por sus palabras, me limité a contemplarlo en silencio.

—¿Sabes, Rukia? En todo este tiempo, lejos de ti, no he sumado ni un solo segundo de felicidad en mi cuaderno.

Me estremecí al recordar la libreta que me había regalado por mi cumpleaños, y los deseos macabros que había anotado en ella.

—Tengo que volver a la mansión, mis amigos me esperan... —murmuré con nerviosismo.

—¿No vas a darme ni un beso de reconciliación? —Su pregunta sonó a amenaza.

Giré dispuesta a alejarme de allí, pero él me lo impidió sujetándome con fuerza del brazo. En un frenético esfuerzo por liberarme, forcejeé con furia y le arañé la cara.

Vi alzar su mano con la certeza de que aterrizaría en mi cara, pero alguien lo impidió sujetando su muñeca con fuerza y propinándole un contundente puñetazo en el vientre.

Kaien se dobló por la mitad justo antes de que la rodilla de Grimmjow le golpeara en el mentón y le hiciera caer de espaldas.

Un reguero de sangre empezó a emanar de su labio roto.

—Estás loco. No sabes lo que has hecho —murmuró en el suelo con rabia contenida—. Eres un jodido traidor.

—Esto es solo un aviso, Kaien —le amenazó—. Si vuelves a molestar a Rukia, te juro que no seré tan amable contigo.

Profundamente aliviada, acepté su mano y nos dirigimos a la mansión.

—¿Por qué me has seguido? —le pregunté al salir del laberinto—. ¿No creías que pudiera cuidarme yo sola?

—Mientras buscaba a Ashido, encontré a Urahara y vine enseguida a avisarte. Pero ya que lo preguntas... —Enmudeció un segundo antes de responder de forma tajante—: No. No creo que tú sola hubieras podido arreglártelas con Kaien.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí —repliqué ofendida—. Que soy una pobre damisela en apuros que siempre espera que alguien la salve.

Vestidos con aquellos trajes medievales, la frase sonó de lo más ridícula.

Grimmjow detuvo sus pasos, se giró hacia mí y me miró un instante con indulgencia.

—No estás sola, Rukia. Y no hay nada de malo en necesitar la ayuda de alguien de vez en cuando... Sobre todo si ese alguien disfruta tanto salvándote como yo acabo de hacer. Simplemente con dar las gracias es suficiente.

—Gracias —murmuré.

En la penumbra de la noche, pude ver cómo se mordía una sonrisa.

Cuando regresamos, Ichigo y Urahara nos esperaban en sus monturas a la entrada de la villa. No había, en cambio, rastro de Ashido ni de su corcel.

Aunque varias personas aseguraban haber visto al chico de la máscara roja alejarse al galope hacía un rato, un mal presagio me hizo desconfiar.

Me parecía extraño que Ashido se hubiera ido de la fiesta antes de que acabara y sin avisarnos. No solo porque le había visto pasárselo en grande rodeado de chicas, sino, sobre todo, porque el camino entre las dos villas era complicado para un jinete inexperto como él.

—Quizá esté con una chica en alguna villa cercana —reflexionó Grimmjow—. Él mismo nos dijo que en el bosque no había tenido oportunidad de ligar con nadie.

Aquello tenía bastante sentido, pero aun así no pude evitar preocuparme.

Después de la agitación de aquel largo día, llegamos a Villa Leggero exhaustos y nos retiramos a descansar. Teníamos la esperanza de reencontrarnos con Ashido en el desayuno, pero no fue así.

Tampoco apareció durante el almuerzo ni en la cena.

Transcurrió el día sin saber nada de él. Aunque le habíamos imaginado con alguna chica, en algún lugar de la Toscana, cada hora que pasaba aumentaba nuestro temor de que jamás hubiera salido de Villa Lucchesia.

—Estoy preocupada —le dije a Ichigo en el jardín mientras el sol iniciaba su descenso tras las colinas.

Desde que había renacido a su don, habíamos tenido pocas oportunidades de estar solos. Lamenté que, en esa ocasión, la sombra de la fatalidad oscureciera de nuevo nuestro horizonte.

—Deberíamos volver a la mansión de Mayuri y buscarle —repuso él convencido.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que tú vayas.

—¿Por qué?

—Si Ashido ha confesado, estarán deseando darte caza. Ya lo intentaron una vez en el bosque. — Temblé al recordarlo—. Además, Kaien está allí y él conoce muy bien tu secreto.

—Pero hay que hacer algo —repuso él—. No podemos abandonar a Ashido a su suerte.

Me estremecí al pensar qué tipo de suerte sería aquella.

—¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? —sollocé cansada. —Puede que nunca, Rukia. Al menos mientras yo esté cerca. Soy de ese tipo de chicos que siempre traen problemas.

Sonreí al recordar que Stark había utilizado las mismas palabras para definirme a mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté mirándole a los ojos—. Hace dos días, estabas tan mal en aquella cama... Sufrí mucho al verte así.

Una sonrisa piadosa iluminó su dulce rostro.

—Aunque pareces totalmente recuperado —continué—, en la fiesta tuve la impresión de que no lo pasabas muy bien. Imagino que todo esto, me refiero a la gente, es muy nuevo para ti...

—Es extraño. Estaba rodeado de personas y no sentía su miedo, ni ese dolor punzante en mi cabeza que antes me volvía loco. Pero, aun así, estaba deseando que la fiesta acabara para alejarme de allí.

—Es normal —repuse comprensiva—. Ser el rey de la fiesta lleva su tiempo. Y tú has vivido durante décadas como un ermitaño, aislado de todo y sin hablar con nadie. ¡A mí tardaste varios días en dirigirme la palabra!

Al recordar aquellos momentos mágicos en la cabaña del diablo ambos nos miramos con nostalgia.

—¿Qué ha cambiado, Rukia? —Sentí cómo su voz acariciaba mi alma.

Suspiré antes de contestar:

—Nosotros. Ni tú ni yo somos los mismos ya. Han pasado tantas cosas...

—Durante un siglo, mi vida fue una repetición continua, una sucesión exacta de días, estaciones y años... Pero llegaste tú y todo cambió. Hace un año, no podía imaginar el mundo más allá de mi bosque, y ahora todo un universo de posibilidades se abre ante mí.

—Ahora eres libre.

—Tú también lo eres.

Asentí mirando al suelo, pero él me obligó a alzar el mentón sujetando mi barbilla.

—Me gustaría conocer ese mundo de tu mano —la tomó entre la suya y la besó dulcemente—, pero entenderé tu decisión sea cual sea.

Después de aquella conversación, dirigí mis pasos a la biblioteca. Sabía que allí encontraría a nuestro anfitrión, y había llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

Empujé la puerta y lo vi sentado frente a la chimenea, concentrado en un tablero de ajedrez que había sobre una mesita.

La partida estaba empezada.

—¿Jugando solo?

—Es la única forma de ganar siempre —respondió divertido—. ¿A qué has venido, Rukia?

—Ashido.

—¿Ha aparecido por fin? —preguntó sin levantar la vista del juego.

—No, y me temo que no lo hará.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando movió el rey negro hasta la casilla del caballo blanco y lo retiró del tablero. Como si aquel sencillo gesto escondiera una estrategia complicada y oscura que, de alguna manera, nos afectaba a todos.

Me indigné al ver que ni siquiera despegaba la mirada del tablero. Ashido no había dado señales de vida desde la fiesta a la que él nos había conducido.

En cierto modo, era responsable de su desaparición... ¿Cómo podía reaccionar con aquella indiferencia?

Algo en mi interior me advertía que Urahara ya había previsto esa jugada. ¿Y si Ashido no era más que un peón sacrificado en aras de ganar una ambiciosa partida que solo el eterno y Mayuri comprendían?

—¡No podéis movernos a vuestro antojo! —le advertí con aspereza.

—Lo creas o no, estas fichas se mueven solas. Siguen su propio plan.

—¿Te refieres a ese plan que un loco trazó hace cinco siglos sin pedirnos permiso a nadie? — pregunté enfurecida.

—¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no habías nacido? —Su sarcasmo me exasperó—. ¿Quieres saber cuál era el plan de Rodrigoalbar?

Consciente de la increíble historia que a continuación me contaría el eterno, asentí y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Las llamas del hogar iluminaron su rostro y envolvieron sus palabras en un halo misterioso y mágico.

—Su plan era que Ichigo y tú os enamorarais.

Pestañeé sorprendida.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué sobre las copias perfectas y cómo nos repetimos cada cierta generación con los mismos patrones de conducta?

Asentí.

—Él confiaba en que tarde o temprano Hiyori volvería al bosque para hacer de las suyas.

Aunque era de Hiyori, y no de mí, de quien hablaba, no pude evitar ofenderme.

—Creía que la historia podía repetirse con su descendiente y que Hiyori volvería a enamorarse de un eterno.

—Ichigo —susurré. —Y que una nueva versión de Shinji se entrometería entre los dos...

—¿Kaien?

—Sí. Él confiaba en que, en esta ocasión, elegirías bien y te decantarías por Ichigo y no por Kaien.

—Nada más fácil —murmuré antes de reflexionar—. Debió de pensar que mi amor haría su condena más llevadera... Y que si le convencía para ser eterna, juntos podríamos custodiar la semilla hasta que el mundo estuviera preparado para el cambio.

—Eso habría sido muy noble por su parte, pero ya te expliqué que aquel hombre no era precisamente un ángel bondadoso.

—Entonces, ¿qué quería de mí?

—Tu descendencia.

—No entiendo... —Rodrigoalbar sabía que unos hombres codiciosos le seguían los pasos de cerca y que su vida corría peligro. Era un hombre sabio e intuía su final cerca... Pero después de escuchar mi teoría de las copias perfectas y de reconocer anteriormente en la madre de Ichigo a su propia mujer, lo tuvo claro.

De pronto, todas las piezas encajaron.

—¡Quería nacer de nuevo y repetirse!

—Exacto. Confiaba en que algún día volvería a ser eterno... Y, además, joven. Ten en cuenta que él fue el único inmortal anciano de la aldea. —Se perdió un instante en sus recuerdos antes de continuar—. La historia se repitió y tú cumpliste una parte del plan enamorándote de Ichigo y rechazando a Kaien. Pero Rodrigoalbar no contaba con una nueva variable. En esta nueva versión del cuento, el tercero en discordia no ha sido Shinji o Kaien, sino otro chico. Un hombre de negro que te aleja peligrosamente de la decisión correcta y de los planes del viejo.

—Grimmjow.

—A él le ha tocado el ingrato papel de ser el malo.

—¿Y cuál se supone que es tu papel en esta historia? —pregunté con ironía.

—Cumplir el deseo de Rodrigoalbar. Reconocer su copia perfecta y velar por que sea de nuevo eterno.

—Pero tú lo conociste ya de anciano...

—Reconocería su mirada incluso en los ojos de un niño.

Reflexioné sobre sus palabras antes de darle un giro a la historia que él me explicaba.

—Tu misión tampoco es muy grata que digamos. Y, además, no es nada fiel a la historia original de los eternos —repliqué.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo no soy Hiyori, Urahara... Pero, piénsalo bien, si lo fuera, mi decisión correcta no sería Ichigo, ni Shinji, ni Grimmjow... sino la persona a la que traicioné. Solo escogiéndola a ella podría saldar mi deuda con el pasado y resarcir el error que despertó la ira de Shinji y la destrucción de todos los eternos —dije con un susurro casi inaudible—. Si yo fuese Hiyori, mi elección correcta serías tú.

Me miró fijamente mientras asimilaba mis palabras con una sonrisa.

—Esa es otra posibilidad, querida, que no he dejado de contemplar nunca.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	36. Variables

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Variables**

En aquella retorcida historia había piezas que no acababan de encajar en mi cabeza. Y una de ellas era Hiyori. Ichigo era descendiente de Rodrigoalbar, y su única posibilidad de repetirse en un futuro... Pero ¿qué importancia tenía una chica u otra para llevar a cabo su plan? ¿Acaso Ichigo no podía tener hijos con cualquier otra mujer para que aquello sucediera?

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo sabía Rodrigoalbar que Ichigo elegiría a Hiyori?

Urahara suspiró. Pude ver en su mirada un intento por hallar en la mía algún atisbo de mi antepasada.

—Hiyori fue la única mortal de la que se enamoró un eterno, la única que conocía el secreto de la aldea... Era lógico suponer que solo ella podía repetir de nuevo la historia. —Se encogió de hombros —. Además, como bien has dicho, Rodrigoalbar quería corregir contigo el error que cometimos con Hiyori. Al negarle la inmortalidad, condenamos a todos los eternos. Él veía en ti a la primera mujer en una segunda oportunidad para la aldea. La Eva ideal para los nuevos eternos.

Aquellas palabras me produjeron un escalofrío.

—Sí, pero como bien has dicho, en toda historia hay variables y las cosas no siempre suceden de la misma forma exacta.

—¿No te parece significativo que en cien años Ichigo solo se haya enamorado de ti?

—¡Soy la única chica que ha conocido!

No mencioné a Senna, pero estaba claro que a ella siempre la había visto como a una hermana.

—Hasta ahora ha vivido como un ermitaño —continué—, pero ya no sufre su don. Tiene toda la eternidad para...

Sentí vértigo al pensar en un futuro como el suyo.

—¿Volver a enamorarse?

—Tú llevas cinco siglos haciéndolo, ¿no? —Recordé algunas de sus célebres frases sobre el amor —. «Todos los días, varias veces.» También dijiste: «Quien solo ama una vez en la vida, no conoce la profundidad del amor».

Cerró los ojos con aire cansado.

—No deberías tomarme tan en serio.

—Claro, para ti la vida es un juego ¡y sin game over! Es fácil jugar cuando sabes que la partida no se acabará nunca, por más fallos que cometas.

—Ser eterno no es tan fácil, Rukia. —Su mirada se endureció de repente—. Tal vez algún día tú misma lo descubras.

Me sorprendí pronunciando las siguientes palabras con una seguridad que ni siquera sospechaba que poseía:

—Mientras mi vida sea la que es, única y limitada, quiero sentir que soy yo quien toma mis propias decisiones. No voy a someterme a ningún plan y, mucho menos, a los deseos de alguien que dejó de existir antes de que yo naciera.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta nos interrumpieron justo en ese instante. Acto seguido, la variable de mi particular historia entró en la biblioteca. —

Ya que a nadie parece importarle lo que le haya sucedido a Ashido, seré yo quien vuelva a la mansión a buscarle —nos anunció Grimmjow.

—No descartemos tan pronto que Ashido se fuera de aquella mansión por voluntad propia —dijo Urahara—. No olvidemos que ha vivido como un ermitaño durante meses en el bosque... Y eso a veces te lleva a comportarte de forma extraña.

En aquel momento, una sombra apareció junto a la puerta y se aproximó a nosotros. Era Ichigo.

—No cuando hay un interés común. Todos sabemos que su objetivo es la semilla. Jamás se alejaría de nosotros sin decirnos nada. —Ichigo enmudeció un instante y se dirigió a Grimmjow—. Iré contigo a buscarle.

—¡No! ¡Tú no puedes ir! ¡Eso es justo lo que esperan! —Urahara bajó la voz y añadió con total serenidad—: Te apresarían nada más verte. Tú eres para ellos casi tan valioso como la semilla.

—Pero no lo hicieron en la fiesta.

—Porque no sabían que tú estabas tras una de aquellas máscaras. ¡Lo último que Mayuri podía imaginar es que habías abandonado el bosque y estabas en su propia casa! —Urahara sonrió complacido por aquella jugada antes de ponerse muy serio—. Si la hipótesis de que Ashido sigue allí es cierta, hay dos posibilidades. Una es que se haya ocultado en la mansión con algún oscuro propósito. La otra es que lo hayan apresado. En tal caso, a estas alturas, ya lo habrá confesado todo.

—Y aunque no fuera así, Kaien te conoce y es el invitado de Kurotsuchi — argumenté a Ichigo antes de dirigirme a Urahara—. Tampoco es seguro que tú vayas. Si tu vecino toscano tenía alguna duda sobre ti, Ashido puede habérsela despejado explicándole que eres un eterno. Yo iré con Grimmjow a Villa Lucchesia.

La seguridad de mis palabras me sorprendió incluso a mí misma.

—Ni hablar —dijo Grimmjow cruzándose de brazos—. Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

—¿Y para ti no? —protesté.

—No olvides quién soy, Rukia, y de dónde vengo. —Su rostro se ensombreció con dureza—. He participado en misiones más complicadas que esta.

Recordé la garita de la entrada y los altos muros con alambrada.

—No puedes entrar en esa mansión como un ladrón. Hay vigilancia y una valla electrificada. Saltarían las alarmas en cuanto pusieras un pie en el recinto.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó Grimmjow con curiosidad.

—Nos presentaremos con alguna excusa y haremos lo posible para que nos inviten a cenar.

—Claro, seguro que nos ponen sus mejores cubiertos —replicó Grimmjow con ironía.

—Kaien es de Colmenar. Conoce a mi padre. No sería tan estúpido como para hacerme daño si le digo que él y su madre están al corriente de que estoy cenando con él en esa casa —expliqué convencida.

—No es mala idea —intervino Urahara—. Pero no conseguiréis encontrar a vuestro amigo si no dejáis a vuestros anfitriones fuera de juego durante un rato...

Observamos cómo Urahara salía apresurado de la biblioteca.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que esto es una locura? Dile a Rukia que no puede venir conmigo, Ichigo. —Grimmjow buscó su apoyo.

—No puedo hacer tal cosa —contestó Ichigo con un brillo de tristeza y preocupación en los ojos —. Sufriré con cada segundo de su ausencia, pero Rukia es libre. Le corresponde a ella decidir si quiere ir o no a esa mansión y ayudar a Ashido.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, reté a Grimmjow con una de sus frases:

—No hay nada de malo en necesitar la ayuda de alguien de vez en cuando, Grimmjow.

— _Touché_ —se rindió con una lánguida sonrisa.

Antes de partir, Urahara nos dio una botella de su bodega y nos explicó:

—Es un vino de elaboración propia con una particularidad extraña que os será muy útil esta noche. Un sorbo es suficiente para fulminar a un caballo con un plácido y profundo sueño. —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Mientras ellos duermen, podréis aprovechar para registrar la mansión. Si la intuición no me falla, y tienen a Ashido, lo habrán retenido en el sótano. Mayuri guarda siempre la llave en su bolsillo. Se la he visto sacar en más de una ocasión cuando ha querido presumir de bodega.

—¿Y por qué crees que va a beber con tanta confianza? —preguntó Grimmjow—. Sospechará en cuanto vea que Rukia y yo no tocamos nuestras copas.

—Vosotros también beberéis. —Sacó dos píldoras rojas de su bolsillo—. Tomaos estas pastillas y el vino no os afectará como a ellos... Eso sí, preparaos para dos largos días en vela.

Una hora después, estábamos en la garita de la mansión de Kurotsuchi anunciando nuestra llegada.

Habíamos decidido cabalgar separados para disponer de un caballo extra para Ashido. No montaba desde niña, así que me costó un buen rato controlar las riendas y conseguir el equilibrio y la coordinación necesarios para galopar con destreza.

Grimmjow cabalgaba a mi lado con paciencia, pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Podría avisar de nuestra llegada? —me dirigí con seguridad al vigilante—. Somos Rukia y Grimmjow.

—¿El señor Kurotsuchi les espera?

—No, pero dígale que hemos venido a buscar algo importante que nos dejamos anoche —repuso Grimmjow con autoridad.

La verja se abrió y Grimmjow me hizo una señal para que me tragara la píldora roja en aquel momento.

Observé cómo él hacía lo mismo antes de que cabalgáramos los pocos metros que nos separaban de la villa.

Un rostro conocido nos ayudó a desmontar y nos acompañó hasta el vestíbulo. Era el camarero con el que habíamos hablado en la fiesta de máscaras, junto a la fuente de Titono.

A pesar de haberlo conocido en la penumbra de la noche, reconocí enseguida su sonrisa afable y los hoyuelos que se le marcaban junto a las comisuras. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en él. Su ropa informal, pero elegante, distaba mucho de cualquier uniforme de servicio.

—¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita? —nos saludó—. Soy Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Grimmjow y yo nos miramos confundidos. Por algún motivo, el dueño de aquella mansión no encajaba con la idea que nos habíamos formado de él.

Teníamos delante al hombre ambicioso, y sin escrúpulos, del que nos había hablado Urahara. Él era el yanqui millonario, obsesionado con la eterna juventud, que había subvencionado las investigaciones de la Organización; el hombre para el que habían trabajado los hombres de negro y el padre de Grimmjow.

Me había imaginado a Kurotsuchi como a un anciano, con el deseo febril de recuperar su juventud perdida... Pero el hombre que teníamos delante no aparentaba más de cuarenta.

—Perdí mi bolso en la fiesta de máscaras —mentí—. Y necesito encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Me observó un rato pensativo antes de hacernos pasar. Seguimos sus pasos hasta un salón con chimenea, donde había una mesa preparada, con cubiertos para dos personas.

—Ponga dos cubiertos más y dígale a Uryu que sirva cena para cuatro —le indicó con amabilidad a una mujer con cofia y delantal almidonados—. Después, pueden retirarse los dos.

—Os quedáis a cenar, ¿verdad? —se apresuró a preguntarnos.

—Solo si acepta este obsequio —respondió Grimmjow de forma cortés, ofreciéndole la botella.

—Buena cosecha —dijo Mayuri examinando la etiqueta—. Los vinos de Urahara son siempre un acierto. Será un placer compartirlo en mi mesa con vosotros.

—La otra noche... —murmuré todavía sorprendida—. No teníamos ni idea de que usted era...

—¿El dueño de la casa? —Soltó una carcajada—. No importa. Yo, en cambio, sabía perfectamente quiénes erais vosotros. Y he de decir que tenía muchas ganas de conoceros mejor y seguir hablando con los dos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Grimmjow con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto. Tu padre habla siempre maravillas de ti. Dice que eres un chico muy listo... Y muy obediente. «Una joven promesa de la ciencia.» Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo de ti. — Enmudeció un instante estudiando su reacción—. Ahora hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos. Tengo entendido que está de viaje, ¿no es así, Grimmjow?

Mi acompañante asintió.

—No olvides saludarle de mi parte cuando hables con él.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Me pregunté si estaba fingiendo y si realmente conocía el destino que había sufrido Sosuke Aizen.

En aquel momento, Kaien entró en el salón y nos miró asombrado.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tal vez esperaba algún tipo de acusación o reproche por nuestra parte.

—Ya os conocéis, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mayuri.

—Por supuesto —me apresuré a decir antes de dirigirme a él y besarle en la mejilla—. Nuestras madres eran amigas. Somos del mismo pueblo.

Kaien asintió con desconfianza y me miró con recelo.

—Precisamente, esta misma tarde he hablado con Natsuki —añadí.

—¿Con mi madre? —preguntó Kaien.

—Sí, he llamado a mi padre y tu madre estaba en casa, tomando café con Yotuichi. Les he explicado que nos vimos la otra noche y que hoy visitaría la villa donde te alojas.

Los ojos de Kaien brillaron de un modo extraño.

Tras acomodarnos en la mesa, la mujer de la cofia y un señor uniformado de negro sirvieron la cena: una ensalada tibia de setas y queso, y asado de ternera con trufa blanca.

Aunque todo estaba delicioso, no logré probar más que un par de bocados.

Me sentía nerviosa, pendiente en todo momento de que Mayuri descorchara por fin el vino.

—Pareces inquieta, querida —me dijo finalmente con voz dulce—. ¿No es de tu agrado la cena?

—Oh, sí. —Traté de sonreír—. Las trufas están deliciosas.

—Celebro que te gusten. Son frescas de esta mañana. Kaien y yo hemos salido de caza muy temprano.

—¿De caza? —preguntó Grimmjow—. ¿Para recolectar trufas?

—Es una forma de decirlo. —Mayuri rió—. Se necesitan perros adiestrados para encontrarlas. Los míos han sido entrenados desde muy pequeños y pueden reconocer su olor a kilómetros.

—Debe de ser complicado dar con ellas —murmuré.

—Nada más fácil. Están bajo tierra, a varios metros, pero basta con seguir al sabueso que conoce su escondite y arrebatárselas en cuanto las encuentra.

Aquellas palabras me produjeron un enorme escalofrío... Me obligué a recordarme que estábamos hablando de trufas y no de semillas.

—Me refiero al perro —continuó al ver mi cara de estupor—. En cuanto encuentra la trufa se vuelve loco y hay que detenerlo enseguida para evitar que la destroce con sus patas... —Enmudeció un instante y me miró con atención—. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Rukia? Estás temblando...

—Es probable que se haya enfriado en el camino —dijo Grimmjow—. El vino quizá la haga entrar en calor...

—Claro —resolvió Mayuri abriendo la botella y llenando todas las copas—. Lo estaba reservando para el postre.

Alcé la copa en señal de brindis y bebí un trago largo.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que todos imitaban mi gesto.

—Me temo que esta noche no vais a encontrar lo que habéis venido a buscar—dijo Mayuri moviendo la copa y oliendo el vino antes de llevárselo de nuevo a los labios.

Grimmjow y yo nos miramos un segundo inquietos.

—El bolso —añadió—. Nadie del servicio ha mencionado nada sobre él. No creo que te lo dejaras aquí.

—Estoy segura de que lo hice —insistí.

—¿Y por qué tanta urgencia por encontrarlo? —Mayuri se encogió de hombros—. No quiero ser descortés, me encanta que estéis aquí, pero una simple llamada de teléfono os habría ahorrado el camino a caballo en plena noche.

—Es por mi pasaporte —improvisé—. Lo llevaba en el bolso. Mañana me voy de viaje y lo necesito. No puedo volar sin él.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Adónde vas?

Me habría gustado responderle que no era de su incumbencia, pero me quedé callada.

Kaien respondió en mi lugar:

—Seguro que a Colmenar a visitar a tu padre. ¿A que sí?

Asentí nerviosa.

—Pero todavía faltan varias semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad y, por lo que tengo entendido, las clases en la academia donde estudias no finalizan hasta entonces. —Kaien negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua a modo de reproche—. No está bien que vuelvas a dejar el curso colgado, Rukia. No está nada bien...

Sentí un escalofrío de terror.

—Es un viaje de fin de semana. —Grimmjow buscó mi mano y la besó de forma cariñosa—. Rukia y yo estamos saliendo, y quería explicárselo a su padre antes de las fiestas. Teníamos pensado pasar esas fechas en Nueva York, con mi familia.

La mirada de Kaien se posó en nuestras manos unidas antes de contraatacar con ironía:

—¡Qué bonito! ¿Y qué plan teníais pensado para el fin de semana? ¿Ir todos juntitos, en familia, a buscar la semilla?

—No veo por qué no. —Mayuri se dirigió solo a su invitado—. Tienen al sabueso que puede llevarles hasta ella.

Me sorprendió su forma de ir al grano. Era como si, tras la cena, se hubiera quitado por fin su máscara gentil y empezara a mostrarnos su auténtica personalidad.

—Lo que todavía no comprendo es cómo pensáis destilar el elixir de la eterna juventud de la semilla —añadió nuestro anfitrión—. ¿Seríais tan amables de explicármelo?

—Aun en el caso de que lo supiéramos, ¿por qué tendríamos que hacer tal cosa? —le reté.

—Porque de lo contrario —Mayuri suspiró con impaciencia—, ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí con vida.

—Eso no sería muy inteligente. Este será el primer sitio donde nos busquen si desaparecemos. — Las piernas empezaron a temblarme—. Mi padre y tu madre saben que...

—¡Ellos no saben nada! —bramó el colmenareño—. Mi madre no está en el pueblo. Se ha ido toda la semana a la capital con su hermana. Y en cuanto a tu padre... es imposible que hayas hablado con él esta tarde... a no ser que...

—¿A no ser que...? —pregunté impaciente intuyendo algo horrible.

—A no ser que tengas la facultad de hablar con los muertos, Rukia. Tu padre murió anoche. ¿No lo sabías?

Mientras intentaba procesar aquella terrible noticia, las lágrimas me impidieron ver cómo las cabezas de aquellos dos chocaban contra la mesa y sus cuerpos caían inertes al suelo, víctimas de un profundo sueño.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	37. El escenario del crimen

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El escenario del crimen**

Completamente petrificada, no reaccioné hasta que Grimmjow me sacudió impaciente los hombros.

—¡Ahora no, Rukia! —Me secó las lágrimas con sus propias manos y me miró a los ojos—. Ahora te necesito fuerte, a mi lado.

Asentí conteniendo el llanto mientras tomaba conciencia de nuestra realidad inmediata. Teníamos que actuar rápido para encontrar a Ashido y salir de aquella casa antes de que Kaien y Mayuri despertaran.

Ya habría tiempo después para llorar a mi padre.

Observé cómo Grimmjow registraba a Mayuri y sacaba un juego de llaves y una pistola de su chaqueta. La cogió con cuidado por la culata, envuelta en un pañuelo de tela. Tras comprobar que estaba cargada, se la metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y revisó a Kaien. No llevaba armas de fuego, pero sí un par de jeringuillas que Grimmjow vació en el suelo.

Deduje que contenían algún somnífero y que las habían preparado pensando en nosotros.

Sentí cómo la rabia liberaba en mi interior la fuerza necesaria para seguir a Grimmjow con paso decidido hasta las escaleras. No parecía que hubiera ninguna persona del servicio, pero aun así avanzábamos con cautela, pegados contra la pared y casi de puntillas. Había sido una suerte que Mayuri les diera la noche libre tras servir la cena. Imaginé que su intención al hacerlo había sido justo la opuesta: tener vía libre con nosotros sin más testigos que su nuevo discípulo. No pude evitar estremecerme al pensar en lo que habría podido ocurrir en tal caso.

Bajamos los peldaños que separaban la planta baja del sótano y nos cruzamos con una enorme puerta de madera maciza. Estaba cerrada y a Grimmjow le costó varios intentos dar con la llave que la abría. Cuando lo hizo, el chirrido escalofriante del gozne precedió nuestros pasos.

Ya en el interior, Grimmjow cerró con llave para evitar que nos sorprendieran por la espalda, y accionó el interruptor que había junto a la puerta.

La luz dio forma a una bodega enorme, muy similar a la que poseía Urahara en Villa Leggero, con los techos de ladrillo y el suelo y las paredes de piedra. La única diferencia era el orden y la modernidad. Mientras que en la de Urahara había artilugios antiguos dispuestos entre barriles centenarios, en la bodega de Mayuri —excepto algunas botellas de coleccionista— todo era muy nuevo.

Recorrimos varias filas de botellas dispuestas de forma ordenada y dos pasillos de toneles y barricas que parecían acabados de comprar. Al final de la sala había una puerta gris. Nos costó reconocerla porque era estrecha y del mismo tono de la pared de piedra. Grimmjow giró un diminuto tirador y buscó a tientas el interruptor. Se trataba de un pequeño cuarto de limpieza, con un grifo y un fregadero. En una esquina había también un cubo, una escoba, una fregona y una caja con productos de limpieza. Me fijé en una libretita con lápiz que había colgada, con un trozo de cuerda, en un clavo saliente.

Tampoco hallamos rastro de Ashido allí.

A punto de irnos para continuar nuestra búsqueda por la mansión, me pareció escuchar un débil lamento. En ese instante, un barril desgastado y viejo me llamó la atención; no solo porque era el único elemento que desentonaba en aquella moderna bodega, sino también porque un vino espeso goteaba entre las tiras de madera de la parte baja.

Me acerqué a él y, de forma instintiva, toqué aquel líquido encarnado y me lo llevé a los labios.

Un sabor salado, ferroso y caliente me provocó una arcada.

Era el sabor de la sangre.

Grimmjow me miró apenado antes de hacerme una señal para que me apartara y le dejara espacio para poder tumbarlo. Antes incluso de que le quitara la tapa al barril, supe exactamente lo que contenía.

Ashido.

El cuerpo inerte de nuestro amigo yacía en el suelo ensangrentado. Todavía llevaba parte de su disfraz renacentista y la camisa blanca estaba empapada en sangre. Tenía un orificio de bala en el abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar.

Nos arrodillamos a su lado y Grimmjow le tomó el pulso en el cuello.

—Aún respira —murmuró Grimmjow haciéndome un gesto para que sostuviera su cabeza mientras él rasgaba un trozo de su camisa para taponar la herida.

En aquel momento, nuestro amigo abrió los ojos y sonrió al vernos.

Respiré con profundo alivio.

—Lo saben todo... —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Tranquilo, Ashido. No hables, reserva las fuerzas. Saldrás de esta. —La mirada abatida de Grimmjow contradecía sus palabras.

—Conocen el escondite de la semilla —pronunció con gran esfuerzo.

—Eso es imposible. —Grimmjow me miró extrañado—. Ichigo es el único que lo sabe, ¿no es así, Rukia?

Recordé el momento en que el ermitaño me había confesado la existencia de la semilla y su ubicación exacta. Entonces me había parecido escuchar un ruido en la puerta. Aunque no había visto a nadie al girarme, ya en ese instante temí que alguien más hubiera seguido las explicaciones de Ichigo.

¿Y ese alguien había sido Ashido? De ser así, y de haber confensado su escondite, la semilla podía caer en manos del mismísimo diablo.

Mi silencio despejó sus dudas. No era momento de reproches, pero aun así no pudo evitar quejarse entre dientes:

—La próxima vez que me juegue la vida, estaría bien que no me ocultaras nada.

Ashido tosió sangre y se desmayó con los ojos abiertos.

No entendí que había muerto hasta que Grimmjow le bajó los párpados apenado y depositó su cabeza con suavidad en el suelo.

Me llevé la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Verle la cara a la muerte, una vez más, tan de cerca, me causó una profunda impresión. Al momento, sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba y empezaba a hiperventilar presa del pánico.

Grimmjow me apartó del cadáver de nuestro amigo y me abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos. Esta vez no hizo falta que me explicara que tenía que ser fuerte y usar mis fuerzas para salir de allí con vida. Ahogué de nuevo el llanto.

Tal vez por eso me sorprendió que Grimmjow se quitara los zapatos y se dirigiera al cuarto que habíamos visto unos minutos antes. Observé cómo se lavaba las manos de sangre e imité su gesto. Las piernas me temblaron al ver cómo el agua se teñía de un rojo intenso y se colaba por el desagüe.

—Tenemos que limpiar todo esto —me explicó mientras sacaba unos guantes de látex de una caja —. Llena este cubo con agua mientras yo me encargo del cuerpo.

Me costó un rato entender que estábamos en el escenario de un crimen y que Grimmjow quería borrar cualquier rastro que pudiera inculparnos. Permanecí en el cuartucho mientras él cargaba el cuerpo de Ashido y lo metía de nuevo en el barril.

Cuando salí, fregué el charco de sangre que había en el suelo y todas nuestras pisadas. Tuve que llenar varias veces el cubo de agua limpia y escurrir bien la fregona para que desaparecieran por completo el tinte grana de las baldosas. Lo hacía concentrada, como una autómata, sin pensar en nada que no fuera borrar aquellas manchas.

Mientras, Grimmjow frotaba con un paño todo lo que habíamos tocado. Cuando acabó, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y rascó la mina del lápiz que habíamos encontrado en el cuartito, hasta conseguir una pequeña cantidad de polvo negro. Observé cómo lo soplaba sobre varias superficies y cómo las huellas dactilares salían a flote. Un paño mojado fue suficiente para hacerlas desaparecer.

Su forma de comportarse, tan fría y profesional, absolutamente concentrado en la tarea de borrar pistas que pudieran incriminarnos, me hizo recordar quién era Grimmjow. O mejor dicho, quién había sido. Me pregunté cuántas veces habría hecho lo que acababa de presenciar.

Con los zapatos en las manos, y nuestras ropas ensangrentadas, salimos de allí y subimos de nuevo las escaleras. La casa estaba en completo silencio.

Recé para que el efecto del vino durara un buen rato más.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia la salida, pero Grimmjow los frenó en seco y me señaló el salón. No podía creer que quisiera volver al lugar donde estaban Kaien y Mayuri, pero aun así obedecí sin cuestionarlo y contemplé cómo se acercaba de puntillas hasta nuestro anfitrión, todavía dormido y tendido en el suelo.

Contuve el aliento cuando Grimmjow sacó la pistola de su bolsillo y, tras limpiarla con su pañuelo, la depositó en las manos de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Corrimos al vestíbulo e, imitando a Grimmjow, me calcé y me puse el abrigo.

Tuve que abrochármelo del todo para ocultar las manchas rojas en mi ropa.

Una vez en el jardín, desatamos los caballos y cabalgamos hasta la garita de salida. Contuve la respiración cuando el vigilante alzó la mano. Entendí que era un saludo cuando un segundo después se abrió la verja y pudimos cruzarla, saliendo por fin de Villa Lucchesia.

Galopamos durante un buen rato por el sendero del bosque hasta llegar a San Gimignano. Me extrañó que nos detuviéramos en ese pueblo medieval y no continuáramos hasta la villa de Urahara.

Grimmjow me explicó el motivo nada más detenerse junto a una cabina telefónica.

—Hay que llamar a la policía —me explicó mientras marcaba el número—. Si queremos que Kurotsuchi pague por su crimen, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que hacer que los carabinieri se presenten esta noche en su villa. Mañana puede ser demasiado tarde.

En aquel momento entendí todos sus esfuerzos por borrar nuestro rastro y preparar la escena tal y como la había dejado el asesino. Al fin y al cabo, habíamos estado esa misma noche en su casa y, de haber encontrado alguna huella que no fuera de Kurotsuchi, hubiéramos sido los principales sospechosos.

Después de varios intentos en los que pasó de un contestador automático a una larga espera, con música de fondo, Grimmjow colgó frustrado.

De pronto me acordé del policía que había conocido a las puertas de la farmacia de Santa Maria Novella. Busqué impaciente en mi bolsillo el papelito con la multa que me había puesto por «ensuciar la vía pública».

Todavía estaba allí, doblado en varios pedacitos, con su nombre —Sandro — y su teléfono anotado en el margen.

Se lo extendí a Grimmjow. Nada más ver aquel documento entendió enseguida.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de marcar el número. Una voz enlatada sonó al otro lado del auricular:

— _Pronto_!

— _Ascoltami, perchè io non lo ripeto: c'è un corpo nel seminterrato di Villa Lucchesia._

Mientras Grimmjow le explicaba en un italiano perfecto que había un cadáver en las bodegas de aquella mansión, y le daba las coordenadas de la casa, crucé los dedos para que su plan funcionara.

Observé cómo miraba su reloj mientras hablaba y cómo colgó justo cuando empezaron las preguntas de Sandro.

—Saldrá bien —dijo confiado—. Me ha creído.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Por su respiración —concluyó—. Estaba nervioso. No todos los días se recibe un chivatazo de asesinato. En cuanto descubran que es cierto y que el mismísimo Kurotsuchi está implicado en él, el caso le valdrá un ascenso.

—¿Y ahora? —balbuceé con el corazón a punto de estallar—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Volver al bosque, por supuesto.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	38. Señales de vida

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Señales de vida**

Tras la confesión de Ashido, era lógico suponer que Mayuri habría enviado a alguien al bosque para buscar la semilla. Nuestro cometido estaba claro: debíamos adelantarnos a sus planes y ponerla a salvo. Por más que Kurotsuchi fuera acusado de asesinato y pasara una buena temporada en la cárcel, todavía quedaban los neorrenacentistas para hacer realidad su sueño.

La idea de volver al bosque me atraía y me aterraba a partes iguales. Por un lado, deseaba acabar con todo aquello y descansar unos días en Colmenar. Por otro, a pesar de tener allí mis raíces y los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, no podía olvidar que mi padre había muerto y que, de nuevo, debía afrontar el duelo.

Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en él, me resistía a llamar a Yoruichi y enfrentarme de una vez a la terrible noticia.

Sentados en el asiento trasero del Lamborghini de Urahara, fue Grimmjow quien buscó mi mano y me ofreció su móvil:

—¿Por qué no llamas a casa?

Había pasado más de media hora desde que Urahara y Ichigo vinieran a recogernos a San Gimignano e iniciáramos nuestro viaje al aeropuerto de Florencia. Grimmjow les había llamado para explicarles lo sucedido. Aunque había utilizado palabras cifradas, los eternos lo habían entendido todo perfectamente y no habían tardado más de diez minutos en presentarse allí con varias mochilas.

Faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera y una para que nuestro avión despegara rumbo a Madrid.

Aun así, teníamos el tiempo justo para facturar y embarcarnos en aquel extraño viaje.

Me sentía profundamente cansada, pero aun así hice acopio de fuerzas y marqué el número de casa.

Esperaba que Yoruichi respondiera, pero, en su lugar, lo hizo una voz masculina...

—¿Diga? —Bostezó antes de seguir hablando—. Por el amor de dios, son las cinco de la madrugada, ¿quién llama a estas horas?

A pesar del bufido, sentí cómo mi corazón se despertaba dichoso con aquella voz ronca y familiar.

—¿Byakuya?

—Rukia, hija. —Su tono se dulcificó de repente—. ¿Ha pasado algo? La emoción me dejó sin palabras.

No podía creer que la crueldad de Kaien hubiera llegado tan lejos. En aquel momento comprendí que había utilizado aquella mentira no solo para desenmascarar la mía, y confirmar que nadie sabía que estábamos en Villa Lucchesia, sino también para torturarme.

—Rukia... —Mi padre se impacientó al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, papá. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó preocupado.

—Perdona que te haya llamado a estas horas. —Suspiré aliviada y emocionada al mismo tiempo —. Me acabo de despertar de una pesadilla y no me he dado cuenta de que era tan temprano.

—No te preocupes. —Bostezó de nuevo—. Tenía que levantarme de todos modos para ir a Soria a primera hora y hacer un reparto de miel y mermeladas. Además, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos... Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué terrible sueño te ha despertado tan triste?

—Tu muerte... —murmuré sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Impresionado, enmudeció unos segundos.

—Todavía no me ha llegado la hora, Rukia. Además, la muerte ya nos ha visitado demasiado a esta familia últimamente, ¿no crees, cielo? —Su apelativo cariñoso me sorprendió casi tanto como sus palabras—. De todas formas, no veo la necesidad de que andes tú sola por el mundo siendo tan joven... y teniendo un hogar aquí. ¿Cómo te van las cosas en Florencia?

—Bien —mentí—, pero echo de menos Colmenar. Estoy contando los días que faltan para haceros una visita a Yoruichi y a ti.

Su risa sonó alegre al otro lado de la línea.

—Ya falta muy poco para Navidad. Vendrás, ¿verdad? Yoruichi tiene mucha ilusión en celebrar las fiestas contigo, en familia. No para de hacer galletas para que le salgan perfectas cuando estés aquí.

—Qué bien suena...

—Pues saben fatal. Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Yoruichi tiene muchas virtudes, pero la cocina no es una de ellas. Por cierto, tráete ropa de abrigo... Está nevando mucho este año. El monte está helado.

Me estremecí al pensar en el calvario que nos esperaba en la aldea.

Después pensé que mi padre estaba muy hablador para ser tan temprano, ¡y para ser él! Sin duda, el amor había obrado un milagro en su carácter...

—Además, Yoruichi y yo queremos darte una noticia que estoy seguro de que te hará feliz.

En mi cabeza sonaron campanas de boda.

—No me lo perdería por nada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la voz de Byakuya tomó un tinte más solemne.

—Cuídate, Rukia. Me alegra que hayas dado señales de vida... Empezaba a pensar que ya no querías saber nada de este huraño colmenareño.

Respiré hondo y solté algo que llevaba muy dentro. Algo que jamás había pronunciado en mi vida y que, sin embargo, no quería morir sin haberlo dicho, al menos, una vez.

—Te quiero, papá.

Supe que estaba sonriendo.

—Yo también te quiero, hija.

Nada más colgar, me encontré con la mirada de Ichigo a través del retrovisor. Nos sonreímos antes de que Grimmjow tomara mi mano.

En aquel momento me sentí terriblemente confundida. No acababa de conciliar mis sentimientos por ambos.

—Creo que deberíamos avisar a Senna y a Kenzaki sobre lo que ha ocurrido — dije mirando a ambos —. Ellos también son guardianes del secreto y han arriesgado su vida en varias ocasiones por la semilla. Merecen saber que está en peligro.

—Todavía no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos —intervino Grimmjow— y, explicándoselo a ellos, solo conseguiremos poner más vidas en riesgo. No creo que sea necesario hacerles venir desde Londres para eso... Además, para cuando lleguen, nosotros ya estaremos en la aldea y, probablemente, con la semilla en nuestro poder.

Tuve que admitir que estaba en lo cierto. A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de poner a nadie más en peligro. Sin embargo, de algún modo, me resistía a dejar a Senna y a Kenzaki fuera de aquella aventura. Me sentía con la obligación moral de informarles de nuestros pasos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Ichigo—, pero habrá que decidir qué hacemos con la semilla una vez que la tengamos, y la opinión de Senna debería contar como una más.

Clavé la mirada en el móvil de Grimmjow hecha un mar de dudas. Si la llamaba, estaba convencida de que se preocuparía mucho y tomaría el primer vuelo a Madrid. Además, habían pasado tantas cosas desde nuestra última conversación que habría necesitado horas para explicárselas todas con calma. Y no había tiempo para eso.

—Podría escribirles un mensaje o un e-mail... —reflexioné en voz alta mirando a Grimmjow—, pero ¿y si los han intervenido como hicieron con los nuestros?

—Escríbeles una carta —dijo Urahara sin apartar la vista del asfalto—. Hoy en día es más seguro un sobre cerrado que un correo electrónico, que puede ser espiado por mil filtros. Además, si la envías hoy desde el aeropuerto de Florencia, para cuando les llegue, ya habremos recuperado la semilla.

Urahara soltó una mano del volante para abrir la guantera. Cogí el estuche que me pasaba y lo abrí con curiosidad. Había una estilográfica y varios folios con sus iniciales en relieve.

 _Querida Senna:_  
 _Cuando recibas esta carta, es muy probable que todo haya pasado y no tengas nada de que preocuparte, pero mientras te escribo estas líneas el futuro de la semilla vuelve a estar en peligro, y yo de regreso al bosque. Esta vez se trata de una secta cuyo deseo es una nueva aldea de eternos. Saben dónde está la simiente y tenemos que detenerles antes de que la encuentren._  
 _No te preocupes por mí. No estoy sola. Grimmjow, Ichigo y otra persona muy especial me acompañan en esta aventura._  
 _Te llamaré cuando todo se haya calmado, ahora no hay tiempo para más explicaciones..._  
 _Te quiere,_  
 _Rukia_

Escribir aquella breve carta para Senna había acabado con mi escasa reserva de energía. Solo cuando le puse el sello y la liberé en un buzón de la terminal, respiré traquila. La siguiente hora transcurrió entre colas de facturación y embarque en el aeropuerto. Fui consciente de que no había dormido cuando me dejé caer en el asiento del avión, junto a Ichigo, y noté el peso insoportable de mis párpados.

Sin embargo, no podía dormir. El recuerdo de Ashido cruzaba mi mente en cuanto cerraba los ojos.

Lo veía de nuevo en el suelo, tendido en un charco de sangre, con la mirada perdida y murmurando sus últimas palabras. «Saben dónde está la semilla.»

Sentí pena y rabia. Una muerte más. Empezaba a pensar que Grimmjow estaba en lo cierto y que mientras el sueño de la simiente siguiera vivo, la lista de muertes no acabaría nunca. ¿Quién sería el siguiente? Sentí una punzada en el corazón al pensar en Grimmjow. Él y yo éramos los más vulnerables en aquel particular grupo... Y por algún motivo, había dejado de considerarme una candidata. Al menos, en un tiempo cercano. Como había dicho mi padre, la muerte ya nos había visitado demasiado últimamente.

Ichigo tomó mi mano. Me sentí reconfortada e incómoda al mismo tiempo.

Había pasado de la mano de Grimmjow a la suya en apenas unos minutos...

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver un poso de temor en sus ojos.

—Pareces asustado —dije finalmente.

—Lo estoy. —Sonrió con nerviosismo—. ¿No es fantástico?

Le devolví la sonrisa fascinada por sus palabras. Para él era toda una novedad sentir solo su miedo, sin la interferencia de temores ajenos. Más tarde entendí que en 1911 —año en el que Ichigo dejó atrás Madrid— aún no había vuelos en España, y que para él aquel trayecto suponía todo un salto al futuro.

Aunque había llegado a Florencia de igual modo, lo había hecho tan sedado que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el miedo que le producía volar. Cerré los ojos y traté de visualizar la ciudad de Ichigo, cien años atrás, cuando el transporte urbano se limitaba básicamente a coches de caballos y tranvías...

Sonreí al imaginar la impresión que le produciría regresar a la capital y visitar los escenarios de su infancia. Él mismo me había explicado que estaban construyendo la Gran Vía cuando se había refugiado en el bosque huyendo de su don. Y todo había cambiado tanto desde entonces...

Al recordar aquel detalle, no pude evitar pensar en Orihime, la niña que había caído al vacío mientras paseaba de su mano por los tejados de la ciudad.

Ichigo había querido compartir con ella su pequeño mundo, mostrárselo desde las alturas, donde el miedo era menos perceptible.

Ahora que no sufría el temor ajeno, no faltarían candidatas que quisieran acompañarle por Madrid.

Intenté imaginarme a mí misma de su mano, por las calles de la capital, cuando me quedé dormida.

Al abrir los ojos, Ichigo tenía la mirada fija en la ciudad que se acercaba a nosotros al otro lado de la ventanilla. Noté cómo su expresión se tensaba durante el descenso del avión y cómo apretó mi mano cuando las ruedas tocaron la pista de aterrizaje.

Nada más levantarnos, observé cómo la gente miraba —o mejor dicho, _admiraba_ — a Urahara y a Ichigo, antes de repasarnos a Grimmjow y a mí con curiosidad. Supuse que buscaban en nosotros aquello tan especial que nos hacía merecedores de su compañía.

Un par de chicas se acercaron a Ichigo y a Urahara para pedirles un autógrafo.

Enseguida entendí que les habían confundido con actores o modelos.

Ichigo miró el papel y el bolígrafo sorprendido.

—No son famosos ni nada por el estilo —dije cortante—. Solo son guapos. Espectacularmente guapos. Nada más.

Pronuncié las últimas palabras molesta mientras le empujaba con suavidad del hombro.

Las chicas me miraron con una mezcla de odio y escepticismo. «Las hay con suerte», murmuró una de ellas mientras nos alejábamos.

Aquel comentario me hizo pensar en mí misma un año atrás. Fascinada por su belleza, nada más conocer a Ichigo, yo también me había sentido la persona más afortunada del universo... Que alguien sobrehumano como él se hubiera fijado en una chica corriente como yo, era un milagro del que no me creía merecedora.

Al principio, le había idolatrado hasta tal punto que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando tuve que decidir si unía mi destino al suyo, en aquella aldea solitaria, que empecé a cuestionarme nuestro amor y a hacerme preguntas sobre una misión que había hecho mía desde el inicio.

Ahora que la condena de Ichigo había acabado, mi dilema era otro. ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? ¿Amaba a Grimmjow de igual manera?

Mi amor por el chico de negro no había nacido de la admiración, como el de Ichigo, sino del odio.

Los primeros días en el sótano le había detestado tanto que aún no entendía cómo aquella emoción se había transformado en su opuesto. Él había sacudido mis emociones y creencias, me había mostrado la luz en la oscuridad, y me había retado a buscar las respuestas en mi corazón.

Con Ichigo nunca me había planteado qué quería realmente —aparte de a él—. Su luz era tan potente que me cegaba. Aunque el resplandor de Grimmjow también era intenso, junto a él era capaz de apreciar mi propio brillo y reconocerme en cada uno de mis actos y pensamientos. Su presencia me despertaba todo tipo de emociones, a veces contradictorias, pero nunca dejaba de ser yo misma. Y lo cierto era que me gustaba la clase de persona que era a su lado. A pesar de su inteligencia superdotada, y de sus años de formación en la Organización, los dos éramos jóvenes de nuestro tiempo que habíamos sufrido experiencias muy duras. Y eso, en cierto modo, nos unía de forma muy especial.

—Todo saldrá bien —me dijo Grimmjow mientras esperábamos el equipaje junto a la cinta.

Deduje que había interpretado mi silencio como una preocupación por lo que nos esperaba en el bosque.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy un chico listo. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Nada más recoger las maletas, nos dirigimos a la zona de aparcamiento, donde un hombre nos esperaba para darnos las llaves de un Land Rover. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que Urahara se había encargado de aquellos detalles en tan poco tiempo. El plan era ir hasta la Sierra de la Demanda en coche, dejarlo oculto en algún punto, y continuar a pie hasta la aldea.

Puesto que ni Ichigo ni yo conducíamos, ambos ocupamos la parte trasera.

Observé cómo Urahara desplegaba un mapa de carreteras mientras Grimmjow tomaba el volante.

Esta vez fue el ermitaño quien, nada más iniciar la marcha, cayó en un dulce sopor. Cerré los ojos con el propósito de acompañarle, pero la conversación entre Urahara y Grimmjow impidió que cayera en las redes del sueño. Hablaban sobre el Manuscrito Voynich y sobre sus páginas perdidas. La Organización había dado con una parte de ellas: las que situaban la aldea de los eternos en algún lugar de la Sierra de la Demanda. Pero las más importantes, las que explicaban cómo descodificar el códice y destilar el elixir de la eterna juventud siempre habían permanecido en manos de Urahara...

O al menos eso era lo que habíamos creído hasta el momento.

—No puedo creer que nos engañaras —le oí decir a Grimmjow mientras levantaba indignado la cabeza del mapa—. Nos hiciste pasar por aquella estúpida prueba de los sentidos, dijiste que las conservabas en tu galería de Florencia. Y era todo mentira. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo te deshiciste de ellas?

—Hace mucho tiempo —respondió Urahara sin apartar la mirada del asfalto— . Conservarlas era demasiado peligroso. Ver cómo el manuscrito pasaba de mano en mano por coleccionistas, matemáticos, científicos, e incluso emperadores y reyes fue divertido. Sabía que nadie lograría descifrarlo jamás...

—Y por eso destruiste las soluciones.

Urahara sonrió por respuesta.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste perderlo... —reflexionó Grimmjow—. Y no hiciste nada por recuperarlo en todos estos siglos.

—No lo perdí, me lo robaron —se excusó sin entrar en más detalles—. Y si no hice nada por recuperarlo fue porque... no quería, en ningún caso, que me relacionaran con él.

—Antes de que Wilfrid Voynich lo comprara, estuvo casi dos siglos en el arcón de un colegio jesuita en Mondragone, cerca de Roma.

—Lo confieso, le perdí la pista. Tampoco me importaba. No quería saber nada de todo lo que me recordara a la aldea. Pasé años muy tristes tras su destrucción.

Después de un silencio, Grimmjow tomó de nuevo la palabra:

—Tuve ocasión de verlo en Yale. En esa biblioteca de libros raros donde lo conservan. Y no me extraña que lo tengan allí. Es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué sistema utilizaste para codificarlo? ¿Una tabla de cifrado, anillos giratorios de letras...? Parece un idioma en clave, pero... Nadie ha logrado nunca entender cómo lo cifraste.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te resuelva el enigma que trae de cabeza a la NASA?—Había un tinte de diversión en su voz—. ¿Que te dé la solución de uno de los grandes misterios de este siglo? Querido, Grimmjow, ¡tú ya conoces el secreto del códice! No necesitas saber qué método empleé para escribirlo.

—Debes de haberte divertido mucho con las teorías que se han barajado sobre su autoría. Algunas de ellas hablan incluso de un joven Leonardo da Vinci...

—Sí, pero la más graciosa fue la que señalaba a Edward Kelly, un alquimista del siglo XVI que hablaba con los ángeles.

—Otras hablan de fraude, de un idioma inventado sin ningún tipo de lógica... —le retó Grimmjow.

—Mentes mediocres... No es tu caso.

Grimmjow enmudeció unos segundos tratando de escoger la pregunta adecuada para llegar a las respuestas que buscaba.

—¿Por qué te escogió el viejo? —dijo finalmente—. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de ser escritor de textos raros?

—Era médico. La respuesta del eterno me sorprendió tanto como a él.

Aunque no abrí los ojos, pude imaginarme a Grimmjow alzando una ceja.

—Qué profesión más útil en una Aldea de Inmortales. Espero que Rodrigoalbar atinara mejor en el resto de sus elecciones.

—Rodrigoalbar escogió a muchos artistas, arquitectos, ilustrados del Renacimiento que se habían formado con la sabiduría de los chinos, en el norte de Italia y en Florencia, para fundar la aldea. Y la hizo siguiendo el estilo italiano de la época, con murallas y torreones...

—Y con almenas de cola de golondrina —murmuró Grimmjow recordando un dibujo del manuscrito que en aquel instante adquiría un nuevo significado en su ordenada mente.

—Como os expliqué, en aquellos escritos explicaba nuestras costumbres... pero sobre todo era un libro de medicina. Aunque nos recuperábamos de todo, los eternos también enfermábamos. La medicina servía para acelerar el proceso y entendernos mejor. Para mí era muy estimulante...

—También parece un libro de botánica —intervino Grimmjow—, de plantas que no existen.

—En la naturaleza está contenida toda sanación. ¡Y claro que eran plantas reales! En el siglo XV no se dibujaba con realismo, sino de forma alegórica, en relación con los poderes que tenía cada planta. La única flor que ilustré de forma idéntica fue la laureana.

—¿Qué significan los dibujos astrológicos?

—En la Edad Media los remedios naturales estaban asociados al signo astrológico. Cada receta se formulaba siguiendo el horóscopo del paciente.

No pude evitar asentir en silencio mientras todo aquel galimatías de dibujos y letras extrañas, que había visto en un ensayo en el sótano de Londres, cobraba sentido en mi mente.

De pronto me acordé de aquellas mujeres bañándose en aguas cristalinas, la mayoría con barrigas prominentes... Los pensamientos de Grimmjow cabalgaron en la misma dirección.

—¿Qué sentido tienen las ninfas y los baños?

—Eran rituales de juventud eterna, pensados especialmente para las embarazadas. —Hizo una pausa antes de seguir—. Casi todos los bebés morían al nacer...

Recordé aquella historia que Urahara me había explicado en su casa, cuando Ichigo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

—El gen de la eterna juventud no se transmitía de padres a hijos. Había que inyectarles el elixir cuando alcanzaban la edad adulta, pero o bien morían, o bien desarrollaban el don del miedo.

—Y tú investigabas sobre ello...

—Claro, por algo era el médico de la aldea. Buscaba la alquimia que lograra transmutar la muerte de aquellos niños en vida eterna.

—¿Y lo lograste?

—Me temo que no. El único bebé que sobrevivió a la aldea fue la hija de una mortal.

Se referían a Hiyori y al fruto de su amor con Urahara, mis antepasados.

Aunque en ese momento tampoco abrí los ojos, pude sentir cómo las miradas de Urahara y Grimmjow se clavaban en mí, desde el retrovisor central.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	39. El aceite de la vida

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **El aceite de la vida**

Después de horas caminando por la nieve, suspiré aliviada al divisar una casa de piedra en el horizonte. La única de la aldea que se mantenía en pie. Envuelta entre brumas del atardecer, la cabaña se alzaba a lo lejos como una merecida promesa de descanso.

Desde que dejáramos el coche a un lado de la cuneta, a primera hora de la mañana, un sol otoñal había calentado nuestros pasos mientras nos adentrábamos por la Sierra de la Demanda.

Estaba agotada. Habíamos completado la ruta en un solo día. El buen tiempo había facilitado el trayecto, pero, sobre todo, lo habíamos conseguido gracias al calzado con el que nos había sorprendido Urahara: unas raquetas de nieve.

En mi bolsa, además, había encontrado una malla térmica, unos pantalones impermeables, botas de trecking, un anorak, guantes, un gorro de lana, gafas de sol y unas barritas energéticas. Todo ello evidenciaba que el eterno había previsto nuestro regreso al bosque desde hacía días y lo había preparado a conciencia.

Tras cambiarme en el coche, y dejar allí mi ropa de ciudad, me sentí protegida y preparada para iniciar aquella larga travesía.

Me había costado un rato deslizarme de forma rápida y fácil con aquel artilugio anclado a las botas, que nos permitía flotar sobre la nieve sin que las piernas se hundieran. Eran cómodas y ligeras, llevaban puntas de acero para frenar en las bajadas y cuchillas en la suela para no resbalar.

Bajo un cielo despejado y azul, aquel paisaje nevado me pareció tan distinto a como lo había visto en primavera que, durante un buen rato, había tenido la sensación de estar allí por primera vez.

Aparte de nuestras pisadas, las únicas que habíamos visto en el monte habían sido las de un adulto y un niño. Lo habíamos deducido por el tamaño de sus huellas... Pero había sido nada más penetrar en el monte, antes de iniciar el ascenso hacia las montañas de nieve virgen.

Tras cruzar un terreno escarpado, nos habíamos adentrado en un bosque de hayas. El sol apenas se filtraba entre el dosel de sus altas ramas, que escupían nieve cuando el viento las agitaba. No había sendero en aquel laberinto de árboles gigantes. Aunque no era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar, estaba segura de que me habría perdido sin Ichigo mostrándonos el camino.

—Podemos estar tranquilos —dijo Grimmjow—, es imposible que alguien pueda llegar a la semilla siguiendo las indicaciones que debe de haberles dado Ashido. Por mucho que les detallara la situación, solo un experto con un mapa muy preciso podría encontrar el lugar exacto.

—Si están en el bosque —intervino Urahara—, es muy probable que anden perdidos.

—Pero saben lo de la cascada... —repuse con cierta preocupación.

—Hay muchas por esta zona. —Ichigo se encongió de hombros—. Aun en el caso de que acierten, no es fácil llegar a la semilla...

A pocos pasos de la cabaña y casi a punto de anochecer, una ventisca enturbió el horizonte y empezó a cubrirlo todo con su fina tela.

Los restos de aquella civilización antigua habían quedado sepultados bajo un manto blanco. Nos dirigimos hacia la única construcción en pie que había entre las ruinas.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Ichigo prendió varias velas y la lámpara de petróleo que había sobre la mesa. Una luz amarillenta inundó la cabaña.

A pesar de estar aislada, y rodeada de kilómetros de monte casi intransitable, una calidez hogareña rezumaba de aquellas paredes. Había muebles antiguos con molduras talladas, como un sofá con forma de diván con cojines de terciopelo, mezclados con otro tipo de mobiliario más austero.

También había una gran cama con dosel. Supuse que era medieval y que la habría rescatado de alguna casa de la aldea.

Algunos detalles de la vida moderna, como un reproductor de música, una dinamo a manivela para cargar baterías, libros o utensilios de cocina, me hicieron intuir que Ashido había ayudado a Ichigo a equiparla.

Tras avivar el hogar con varios troncos, nos sentamos sobre la alfombra de piel que había en el suelo. La chimenea estaba manchada y ennegrecida por el uso. Unas llamas danzarinas chisporroteaban en su interior, y enseguida nos hicieron entrar en calor.

Habíamos acordado esperar a que amaneciera para ir a buscar la semilla.

Aunque la cascada estaba cerca de la aldea, la ventisca de nieve había formado una espesa niebla a nuestro alrededor y el terreno era peligroso.

Urahara nos ofreció unos bocadillos y puso vino a calentar en un cazo. Estaba tan cansada que apenas tenía fuerzas para morder el pan. Sin embargo, cuando me tendió el vaso de tinto caliente, lo apuré en dos tragos.

Enseguida sentí cómo mis mejillas se encendían y se templaba mi ánimo.

Dos botellas después, los cuatro estábamos discutiendo animadamente sobre el futuro de la semilla...

—Hay que destruirla —dijo Grimmjow con vehemencia—. Ha traído demasiadas muertes. Pensadlo bien, nada bueno puede germinar de algo que está maldito.

—No estoy de acuerdo —intervino Ichigo—. Hay que poner la semilla a salvo y seguir custodiándola en otro lugar más seguro. ¿Qué sentido tendrían todas esas muertes si la destruimos ahora? Habrían muerto por nada.

Destruirla o custodiarla, aquel era el dilema.

Ambos coincidían en que la humanidad no estaba preparada para un descubrimiento como aquel, y que supondría el fin del mundo que conocíamos.

«Si todos fuéramos inmortales —me había dicho Ichigo en una ocasión—, la población mundial se multiplicaría y no cabría tanta gente en el planeta. Eso generaría tensiones, luchas de poder, guerras...»

Aquel era un debate difícil. Por un lado, entendía sus motivos, pero, por otro, no podía evitar pensar en la cantidad de personas enfermas que podrían sanarse gracias a la semilla.

Pero ¿y si se la entregáramos a la persona adecuada para que la utilizara en bien de la humanidad?

Una persona con medios y recursos para investigarla y hacer algo bueno con ella... Alguien noble que le diera un uso medicinal y pudiera acabar, por ejemplo, con alguna enfermedad sin cura.

—¿Y si se la entregáramos a mi padre? —dije sorprendida de mi propia reflexión—. Colabora de forma altruista con un hospital y sabe cómo aplicar la apiterapia... Él mismo se curó una artritis con ese método.

Recordé las palabras de aquel médico de Soria cuando me habló de «su asombroso método de curación». Como Rodrigoalbar, él utilizaba la apiterapia para sanar dolencias, amaba a las abejas.

¿Quién mejor que él para extraer el elixir de la inmortalidad de la flor eterna?

—Con todos mis respetos hacia él... —la voz de Grimmjow sonó dura y cortante—, no creo que esté preparado para algo así. He visto a mi propio padre, un brillante científico, ensombrecer su alma con la codicia y la maldad de la simiente... Vamos, Rukia, acuérdate de Ashido, su última víctima. Su sangre aún debe de estar caliente.

Sus palabras me produjeron un escalofrío.

—Si no recuerdo mal —intervino Urahara recostado en el diván—, el sueño de vuestro amigo era fundar otra aldea.

—¡Eso es una locura! —exclamó Ichigo—. No tardarán en encontrar este lugar.

—No tendría por qué ser aquí. —La sonrisa de Urahara no dejaba adivinar si hablaba en serio o no —. Podríamos fundarla en Alaska o en la Patagonia... Todavía hay lugares vírgenes en este planeta donde ocultarnos hasta que el mundo esté preparado para compartir nuestro secreto.

—¿Y qué haríamos? —No pude evitar fantasear con esa idea.

—Esperar. El mundo tal y como lo conocemos no va a soportar muchas décadas más... —continuó el eterno—. Y nosotros podríamos ser testigos de ese cambio mientras aguardamos el momento propicio para revolucionarlo.

—Después de lo que ocurrió aquí hace tantos siglos, no entiendo cómo te han quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia. —Grimmjow bajó la voz, como si sus palabras pudieran ofender a los muertos que había bajo aquellas ruinas.

—He vivido lo suficiente para saber que es la misma piedra la que nos hace tropezar una y otra vez, y que estamos condenados a cometer siempre los mismos errores. No podemos luchar contra eso. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Solo cogerle gusto. Lo miramos extrañados sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

—En cualquier caso, querido Grimmjow, aunque la aldea tuviera un final trágico, hubo un tiempo en que los eternos teníamos una misión sagrada.

—¿Cuál era? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Velar por el tiempo justo de los mortales.

—¿Qué clase de misión era esa? —Grimmjow arrugó la frente—. Creía que el viejo habitó la aldea con gente noble y de ideas renacentistas para desarrollar en este lugar las artes y las ciencias que luego influirían en un mundo futuro.

—Esa era la parte más prosaica, pero Rodrigoalbar también era un místico. Y creía que los eternos debíamos tener una función divina que diera sentido a nuestra inmortal existencia.

Las llamas del hogar brillaron en sus ojos grises de un modo especial. Su semblante, casi siempre burlón, adoptó una expresión solemne.

—Inspirado en rituales de los sacerdotes egipcios, Rodrigoalbar construyó unas catacumbas muy cerca de la aldea, y puso una lámpara de aceite por cada mortal que habitaba en los pueblos de la comarca cercana. Cuando un bebé nacía, una nueva llama se encendía. Todos mis sentidos se activaron para no perder detalle de la increíble historia que nos estaba relatando.

—Eran las bodegas de la vida —continuó el eterno—. Allí solo había lámparas de aceite encendidas. Todas iguales, enormes tinajas transparentes, pero mientras que algunas de ellas estaban llenas y daban mucha luz, a otras casi no les quedaba combustible y emitían una débil llama mortecina. Cada ánfora contenía la vida de un mortal. Mientras duraba el aceite, y la lámpara ardía, la persona vivía el tiempo exacto para el que estaba predestinada. Nuestra misión era velar para que las llamas no se apagaran antes de tiempo y avisarles cuando su vida se extinguía para que se despidieran de este mundo y no dejaran asuntos pendientes.

—¿De qué manera lo hacíais? ¿Cómo les avisabais de que la muerte les visitaría muy pronto?

—A través de los sueños. Después de años de meditación, algunos habíamos desarrollado esa facultad: les visitábamos en su mundo onírico, mientras dormían, y les avisábamos de que su tiempo se extinguía.

Asentí fascinada mientras notaba la mirada de Grimmjow clavada en mí, sorprendido tal vez de que estuviera creyéndome aquel cuento fantástico.

—La mayoría aceptaban la noticia con resignación, sobre todo los más ancianos. Percibían el mensaje nocturno como un destello de intuición que les animaba a despedirse de los suyos y a dejar cerrados sus asuntos antes de emprender el viaje a la eternidad.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con esas lámparas cuando Shinji acabó con la aldea?

—Se destruyeron mucho antes de que aquello ocurriera —nos explicó con un poso de tristeza—. Fue un mortal, Pedro, el médico de Colmenar, quien precipitó el fin de aquella noble misión.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pedro era un hombre noble y justo, que educaba solo a su único hijo bajo esos valores. Un día cayó enfermo y yo mismo le visité en sueños para avisarle de que su tiempo se extinguía. Pero Pedro no se limitó a aceptarlo y me hizo muchas preguntas.

—Es lo que se llama un sueño lúcido —intervino Grimmjow todavía con tono escéptico—. Sucede cuando controlamos lo que nos ocurre mientras soñamos.

—Exacto —asintió Urahara—. Respondiendo a sus preguntas, le hablé de las bodegas de la vida y de su lámpara a punto de apagarse. Era la primera vez que un mortal preguntaba por todo aquello y, sencillamente, no supe mentirle —se excusó—. Al día siguiente, me encontré a Pedro a la entrada de las catacumbas.

Urahara enmudeció un segundo, tratando de recordar el diálogo de forma literal:

—«Mira, Pedro —le dije—, ¿ves esa llama que parpadea en esa lámpara casi sin aceite? Es la tuya. Te quedan tres días de vida.

»—Pero no es justo. Todavía soy joven y tengo un hijo por el que velar — contestó él antes de señalar una lámpara de llama vigorosa y luz muy clara—. ¿Por qué no le quitas un poco de aceite a esa lámpara y la echas en la mía?

»—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que haga eso? —le pregunté—. Piénsatelo bien porque esa ánfora es la de tu hijo. Y tiene una larga vida por delante».

Aquella historia nos dejó un rato pensativos.

La idea de que cada vida tenía un depósito limitado me hizo tomar conciencia de mi condición mortal. No pude evitar acordarme de mi madre y de mi abuela, y de lo feliz que me habría hecho cederles algo de mi combustible para que sus llamas duraran un poco más.

—Rodrigoalbar llegó justo en aquel momento —continuó Urahara—. Cuando vio que un mortal había entrado en el lugar sagrado se enfureció tanto que decidió cegar las bodegas y acabar así con nuestra sagrada misión. Habíamos perdido el control sobre nuestro secreto. Tenía miedo de que la noticia corriera por la comarca y una horda de enfermos y ancianos asaltaran las catacumbas con el deseo de trasvasar aceite a sus ánforas.

—Y por eso te fuiste de la aldea... —murmuró Ichigo.

—Por eso y por Hiyori. Sin amor y sin misión, mi vida dejó de tener sentido en aquel lugar — reflexionó en voz alta—. Y creo que algo así ocurrió con el resto de los eternos. Sin una labor con la que justificar su eterna existencia, se abandonaron a la vida ociosa. Vinieron años de bacanales y libertinaje. Hastiado, el propio Rodrigoalbar se convirtió en un ermitaño dedicado a la vida contemplativa, aislado en su cabaña austera, en mitad de la naturaleza. La noche que Shinji incendió la aldea, estaban todos tan borrachos que ni siquiera se enteraron de que alguien les había encerrado en sus propias casas. El fuego les pilló desprevenidos, sin fuerzas para defenderse.

—Es terrible —dijo Ichigo conmocionado—. No tenía ni idea de que aquello sucediera. Es increíble...

—Tan increíble como falso —intervino Grimmjow aplaudiendo—. Entretenido como cuento... Aunque me gusta más la historia de la semilla. Al menos es real. ¿Por qué a los eternos os da siempre por enterrar las cosas? Primero las ánforas de la vida, luego las semillas...

Urahara soltó una carcajada.

—Ya te he dicho, querido amigo, que solemos cometer siempre los mismos errores. En eso, eternos y mortales no somos tan distintos. Me pregunté si aquella historia era cierta o solo una leyenda más, como la de _El bosque de los corazones dormidos_ o _El jardín de las hadas sin sueño_...

El propio Urahara nos había explicado una no hacía mucho sobre aquella luna eterna en la que habitaba una princesa y un chico oscuro que había sido condenado a talar siempre el mismo árbol.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, contemplé a Ichigo. Había seguido el relato de Urahara completamente fascinado. Él también había vivido un largo exilio de soledad y aquellas historias, en cierto modo, eran como una puerta abierta a un mundo nuevo.

No pude evitar sentirle muy lejos.

Curiosamente, aunque su don nos había separado unos meses atrás, desde que no lo tenía, algo mucho más poderoso nos alejaba.

Le quería. Era imposible no hacerlo. Su aspecto era solo un débil reflejo de la belleza de su alma.

Era noble, un corazón puro. Pero, por más que me pesara, pertenecíamos a universos distintos.

Él había cambiado. Y yo tampoco era la misma chica que le había conocido un año atrás.

Impresionada por su belleza, me había enamorado de un ser perfecto condenado a la soledad de su bosque. Había estado dispuesta a entregarle mi vida, a morir por su secreto... Olvidándome a veces de mí misma y de mis propios sueños y deseos.

Y, sin embargo, ahora que él era libre para vivir conmigo donde quisiera, yo ya no estaba segura de que mi lugar en el mundo estuviera a su lado.

Su lámpara y la mía no tenían la misma cantidad de combustible. No podían arder juntas durante el mismo tiempo. Y por primera vez, desde que nos conocíamos, empezaba a aceptar esa realidad sin desgarrarme por dentro.

Grimmjow me había enseñado que el amor también entiende de imperfecciones.

Él era tan humano y mortal como yo. Y tenía un lado oscuro que mi corazón había aprendido a amar.

El fuego empezó a extinguirse y un temblor de frío me sobrecogió. La vida de aquella larga jornada estaba a punto de expirar. Al momento, sentí el brazo protector de Grimmjow rodeándome y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Antes de dormirme, vi cómo Ichigo nos observaba a los dos con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

Yo también le sonreí y le mantuve la mirada durante unos segundos. No hallé rencor ni celos en sus hermosos ojos, solo comprensión y un poso de amor verdadero, que hizo que yo los cerrara completamente en paz con mis sentimientos.

Cuando me desperté, una luz clara bañaba la estancia. Acomodé la almohada bajo mi nuca mientras mis ojos recorrían confusos la habitación.

Me sentí inquieta cuando al extender el brazo mi mano abarcó el resto de la cama vacía.

Me incorporé de un salto.

Estaba sola. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme adónde habían ido vi una nota sobre la mesa. La leí con el corazón en un puño.

 _Querida Rukia:_  
 _Esta mañana dormías y no hemos querido despertarte. Hemos ido a buscar la semilla. La cascada donde se encuentra está a dos kilómetros al noroeste. De todas formas, quédate en la cabaña. Regresaremos enseguida... Tal vez incluso antes de que despiertes..._  
 _xxx G._

En aquel momento unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron suspirar con profundo alivio.

Todo había acabado.

Corrí a abrir con el corazón desbocado, con ganas de abrazarme a los tres.

Cualquiera que fuera nuestra decisión con respecto a la semilla, habíamos conseguido defenderla de manos malvadas, y aquello bien se merecía una celebración.

Sentí cómo todo mi mundo se venía abajo cuando un rostro conocido apareció al otro lado.

Me apuntaba con una pistola a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

Era Hallibel, la única neorrenacentista que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	40. La cascada

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **La cascada**

—Llegas tarde. —Intenté que mi voz no temblara—. Mis amigos tienen la semilla.

—No importa —respondió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y sin bajar el arma—. Yo tengo algo mejor. Te tengo a ti. No creo que tus amigos quieran verte morir.

Hallibel me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera de la cabaña.

Mientras avanzaba por la nieve y pensaba en un plan desesperado para huir, noté el frío cañón de su pistola en la nuca. Supe que no dudaría en disparar si no obtenía lo que había venido a buscar al bosque.

Aquel pensamiento me produjo un escalofrío. Su objetivo no era muy distinto al que había tenido Ashido. Ambos querían fundar una nueva aldea, regresar al origen del hombre puro y vivir en armonía con la naturaleza mientras esperaban el momento propicio de compartirlo con la humanidad.

Walden 4, neorrenacentistas... ¡Daba igual cómo quisieran llamarlo!

Por fin entendía lo que Grimmjow había querido decirnos desde el principio. Había algo maligno en aquella simiente, algo que oscurecía el alma de quienes soñaban con despertarla.

De pronto me acordé de su líder.

—Mayuri Kurotsuchi está en la cárcel —dije en un intento por desarmarla.

Hallibel detuvo sus pasos un segundo.

—Es un hombre muy poderoso —dijo finalmente—. No tardará en salir.

No volvió a abrir la boca en todo el camino.

Yo tampoco, obstinada en encontrar una salida a aquella encerrona mortal. Tras atravesar el prado que bordeaba el valle, nos internamos en el bosque en dirección noroeste, siguiendo el rastro que Urahara, Grimmjow y Ichigo habían dejado en la nieve horas antes. Un viento pertinaz empezó a desdibujarlas y Hallibel me empujó para que acelerara el paso.

De vez en cuando, nuestras botas se hundían y tropezaban con las gruesas raíces de los árboles que aquella alfombra blanca se empeñaba en ocultar.

Observé cómo las huellas se detenían varios metros por delante, y daban un pequeño rodeo antes de continuar en la misma dirección.

Sus pisadas habían esquivado un pequeño montículo de nieve revuelta y manchada de tierra. Bajo aquel manto, había ramas finas y helechos semiocultos.

No sé si fue la intuición o las pistas que logré interpretar de forma rápida mientras nos aproximábamos, pero enseguida supe que era una trampa para animales.

Me pareció irónico que lo que había estado a punto de matarme un año atrás me ofreciera ahora una solución para escapar de aquella situación de peligro.

Debía actuar rápido.

Alcé la mirada con disimulo hacia una rama gruesa al otro lado de la zanja.

Si conseguía impulsarme hacia delante y agarrarme a ella, sin bordear el agujero, lograría salvarlo mientras Hallibel caía en él.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Un error de cálculo podía hacer que yo también cayera en la trampa, o, peor aún, que Hallibel reaccionara apretando el gatillo.

Todos mis músculos se tensaron cuando concentré los sentidos en aquel salto, tan preciso y certero que yo misma me sorprendí de mi agilidad al ejecutarlo.

Hallibel gritó antes de notar cómo el suelo se abría a sus pies. Un disparo tronó en el aire antes de rebotar contra un tronco.

Todavía suspendida en la rama, oí el lamento de Hallibel pidiendo auxilio.

El árbol crujió levemente antes de que pisara de nuevo el suelo.

Después corrí sin mirar atrás.

Quería encontrar a mis amigos y contarles lo que había ocurrido. Asegurarme de que tanto la semilla como ellos estaban a salvo.

La nieve succionaba mis pies mientras el cierzo me azotaba cada vez con más fuerza. Me costaba avanzar, pero solo me detuve cuando escuché con total nitidez el rumor de agua al otro lado del bosque.

Nada más salir de la espesura, distinguí a lo lejos dos figuras al borde de una cascada. Uno de ellos movía los brazos de forma exagerada mientras el otro señalaba al vacío con determinación.

Eran Ichigo y Grimmjow.

Por sus gestos deduje que discutían y que algo terrible podía suceder si no se apartaban del precipicio. Aunque sabía que no podían oírme, empecé a correr hacia ellos mientras gritaba con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué discutían?

Lo único que sabía era que si uno de los dos caía, una parte de mí también moriría.

Mientras me acercaba, observé el puño cerrado de Grimmjow y cómo Ichigo le agarraba con violencia del brazo y vociferaba algo que no lograba entender.

En aquel instante comprendí la escena. Grimmjow quería destruir la semilla lanzándola al vacío mientras Ichigo intentaba convencerle para que no lo hiciera. Con el abismo a sus pies, aquel duelo solo podía acabar de una manera.

Desesperada, grité sus nombres a pocos metros del precipicio. Sin embargo, una sombra emergió tras un árbol y me bloqueó el paso.

Era Urahara.

Su expresión sombría no me dejó adivinar su propósito.

—¿Qué ocurre, Urahara? —le pregunté con creciente impaciencia mirando hacia la cascada—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Se van a matar!

Desesperada, intenté apartarlo, pero él abrió los brazos y me inmovilizó contra su pecho.

—¡Suéltame de una vez! —Forcejeé con furia, pero no conseguí que me liberara—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

El eterno no respondió. Impasible a mi súplica, me estrechó con más fuerza mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el precipicio.

Después, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no sabría precisar el orden lógico de los acontecimientos.

Desde la distancia, pudimos ver cómo Hallibel surgía de la nada y se acercaba a Ichigo y a Grimmjow.

Afectados por la tensión del momento, ni siquiera la habían visto aproximarse por el flanco izquierdo, agazapada entre los matorrales del sotobosque que se extendía al otro extremo de la cascada.

Antes incluso de procesar el peligro que suponía su presencia, me pregunté cómo había conseguido salir de la trampa. La profundidad de aquel agujero hacía imposible que lo hubiera logrado sin ayuda. De pronto me acordé de las pisadas que habíamos visto en la nieve el día anterior y lo entendí todo.

Las huellas pequeñas eran de Hallibel. Las otras indicaban que no estaba sola.

Mientras buscaba con la mirada a esa otra persona a nuestro alrededor, un grito centró de nuevo mi atención en Hallibel.

Cegada por la ambición de conseguir aquel diminuto trofeo a toda costa, se había abalanzado sobre la mano de Grimmjow justo en el momento en que la abría y dejaba caer la semilla.

El borde mojado hizo que la italiana resbalara y perdiera el equilibrio.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Ichigo tratando de sujetarla para salvarla del abismo...

Luego, los dos cayendo al vacío.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	41. Aquí o en la eternidad

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Aquí o en la eternidad**

Antes de iniciar el camino de regreso a Colmenar, me dirigí por última vez a la cascada. Después de tres días de rastreo, no había perdido la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal de Ichigo.

Habíamos buscado su cuerpo en el río, en el inmenso bosque de hayas y en los alrededores escarpados del valle.

Urahara había rastreado las profundidades del lago, buceando sin descanso durante horas, mientras Grimmjow y yo levantábamos cada piedra del margen. Y nada.

A Hallibel, en cambio, la habíamos encontrado nada más precipitarse al vacío. Tras chocar contra unas rocas, había aparecido con el cuerpo destrozado y el rostro desfigurado.

Con una caída de casi treinta metros, aquel final era el inevitable para cualquier mortal...

Sentí pena por ella. Era la última víctima de la semilla dormida. Y su muerte solo confirmaba lo que ya había comprendido: que no debíamos despertarla jamás.

Pero ¿qué había ocurrido con Ichigo?

Había tratado de evitar la muerte de Hallibel y se había precipitado al vacío con ella. Su gesto heroico le honraba. Pensándolo bien, también era predecible que actuara de aquella manera. Ichigo era un ser noble, un ángel guardián y protector. Era propio de él que hubiera arriesgado su inmortal existencia por salvar a alguien, aunque ese alguien tuviera el alma teñida por la codicia de la eternidad.

No pude evitar acordarme una vez más de Flora, la niña que había caído desde un edificio de Madrid mientras paseaba de su mano por los tejados.

En aquella ocasión, él había caído también. Y, sin embargo, tras unos días en el hospital, se había curado.

La sola idea de imaginármelo herido o sufriendo en algún lugar del bosque me partía el alma.

Su ausencia había dejado una insoportable angustia en mi corazón. Me había pasado los últimos días buscándole por el bosque, junto a Grimmjow, como un alma en pena.

—Tendría que haber caído yo —me había dicho él al verme así—. Quizá entonces no estarías tan triste.

Me detuve en seco y le miré profundamente apenada.

—Si hubieras caído tú, en lugar de Ichigo, ahora no estaría rastreando el bosque. Habría ido a buscarte a la eternidad.

Grimmjow me miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

Había tanto amor en sus ojos azules que no pude evitar estremecerme.

Luego me apartó el cabello de la cara y, con la mano sobre mi nuca, me atrajo hacia él y me besó como jamás lo había hecho.

A pesar de la pena por Ichigo, aquel beso logró que mi mundo se detuviera durante unos maravillosos minutos en brazos de la persona a quien amaba.

En cuanto a la semilla, Grimmjow estaba convencido de que la corriente la habría arrastrado o sepultado en las profundidades del lago. Encontrarla en aquel río caudaloso era una tarea imposible. Y ninguno de los tres planteamos siquiera la posibilidad de hacerlo.

El peligro eterno había dejado de existir.

Miré hacia los matorrales y me acordé del hombre que había ayudado a Hallibel a salir de la trampa. Le había visto escabullirse entre los árboles el día del accidente. Tras presenciar lo sucedido, había decidido huir para no verse implicado en aquellas muertes.

Me senté en una roca con un puñado de piedrecitas y empecé a lanzarlas al río, haciéndolas rebotar sobre el agua.

Concentrada en aquel juego de piedras saltarinas, no me percaté de que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. O tal vez sí. Quizá era solo que no me apetecía hablar con nadie... Y menos aún con él.

Todavía no había olvidado el extraño comportamiento del eterno momentos antes de que Hallibel apareciera en escena.

Urahara cogió un canto rodado y lo lanzó con destreza. Conté cinco rebotes antes de que desapareciera en el horizonte.

—Ichigo está bien —dijo tomando mi barbilla y obligándome a mirarle.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se oculta?

—Tal vez necesite pensar. —Se llenó de aire los pulmones—, procesar todo lo que le ha ocurrido. Le expliqué el plan de Rodrigoalbar.

—¿Le dijiste que su antepasado había planeado que él y yo tuviéramos descendencia?

Asintió.

—¿Y que lo hizo con la intención de renacer algún día?

—Ichigo lo sabe todo. Incluso que tú ya has elegido.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo sabes que está bien? —pregunté finalmente.

—Lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Confía en mí...

—¿Confiar en ti? —Le miré con desdén—. ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué lado estás! El otro día... impediste que llegara a tiempo a la cascada. Yo quería evitar que aquello sucediera, quería pedirles que tiraran la semilla antes de que hubiera más víctimas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Por qué me frenaste entonces? ¿Estabas esperando a Hallibel? ¿Acaso eres uno de ellos?

Había querido hacerle esa pregunta desde el día del accidente. Sin embargo, la intensidad de nuestra búsqueda, por lugares distintos del bosque, había hecho que apenas coincidiéramos durante esos días.

Mi acusación le arrancó una amarga sonrisa.

—Hice un pacto con Ichigo —respondió con voz triste—. No era ningún secreto que Grimmjow quería destruir la semilla, así que había acordado con él que la protegería hasta el final. No podía permitir que le convencieras para que la tirara...

—¿Por qué?

Me miró a los ojos, pero no respondió.

Urahara siempre nos había hecho creer que la semilla, y lo que ocurriera con ella, le importaba poco. Y que todo aquel asunto no era más que una divertida distracción para él, como sus extraños juegos o como el amor...

Pero ¿y si nos habíamos equivocado con él y la había ambicionado desde el principio?

Tal vez por eso jamás había utilizado el antídoto de Rodrigoalbar con nadie.

Había guardado aquel último sorbo de eternidad para Ichigo, el guardián de la simiente, el único eterno que podía llevarle hasta ella...

Y hasta mí.

Un fogonazo de lucidez me hizo entender su auténtica motivación.

¡Hiyori!

Siempre había anhelado revivir a su amada. Por eso su obsesión por mis retratos, por dibujarme...

Por eso aquel beso robado cuando me había vestido de época.

La semilla representaba su última esperanza para renacer un amor que no había olvidado con los siglos. Pero también su oportunidad para hacer justicia y subsanar el error que Rodrigoalbar y él habían cometido negándole la eternidad a aquella mortal.

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? —susurró finalmente confirmando mis sospechas—. Por ti, Hiyori. Siempre por ti... Siento tanto lo que pasó...

Me impresionó ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras me miraba con un amor tan profundo que logró estremecerme.

Busqué en mi interior la semilla de quien había sido en un tiempo muy lejano... Y durante unos instantes dejé que emergiera y hablara en su nombre:

—Yo también lo siento. Siento el daño que te hizo Hiyori. Te rompió el corazón... —Las palabras salían de mis labios sin que las controlara—. Pero tienes que perdonarla. Su llama se apagó hace mucho tiempo, y el aceite de esta lámpara —me llevé las manos al corazón— me pertenece a mí, a Rukia.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar también de mis ojos:

—Tú no cometiste ningún error... —continué emocionada—. Lo hiciste bien. ¿No te das cuenta? La semilla de tu amor con Hiyori es eterna. La tienes delante.

El eterno asintió conmovido.

—Y continuará germinando generación tras generación, si dejas que siga mi camino.

Nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos durante un rato. El amor que nos unía era tan intenso que sentía el pecho a punto de estallar. Poco a poco, aquella energía se fue transformando en una emoción más tierna y cálida, un amor puro e incondicional, como el que comparten un padre y una hija, aunque nos separaran cientos de años.

En aquel momento entendí algo fundamental. Entre Urahara y yo habían existido muchas personas que habían hecho posible que yo estuviera ahí presente, justo en aquel instante. Eso era lo que había tratado de decirle a Urahara. No había descendencia posible entre los eternos, por eso sus hijos morían.

Y aquella realidad era la auténtica maldición de la semilla.

—Gracias por la vida —susurré antes de besar a mi joven antepasado en la mejilla.

Al levantarnos, vimos a Grimmjow esperándonos varios metros atrás, cargado ya con las mochilas para emprender el viaje de regreso a casa.

Contemplé cómo el eterno corría a su encuentro para ayudarle con el equipaje y dirigí la mirada de nuevo al río.

Me sorprendí al ver el corazón perfecto que unos cantos rodados habían formado bajo las aguas cristalinas del lago.

Después tomé la mano de Grimmjow y ya no la solté hasta horas después, cuando llegamos al coche que habíamos dejado en la cuneta días antes. Aunque no hacía ni una semana desde entonces, me sentía como si hubiera pasado un siglo.

Urahara detuvo el coche a la entrada de Colmenar y nos ayudó a bajar las mochilas.

Tras estrechar sus manos agradecí que Grimmjow se adelantara unos pasos y nos dejara un momento a solas.

—¿Volveremos a vernos algún día? —le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

—Por supuesto, querida —respondió abrazándome y besándome en la frente con dulzura—. Aquí o en la eternidad.

Contemplé cómo el eterno subía de nuevo al coche y me guiñaba un ojo desde la ventanilla.

Sentí un extraño vacío en el pecho cuando el todoterreno desapareció en la siguiente curva llevándose una parte de mi pasado ancestral muy lejos de aquel bosque.

Al momento, la mano cálida de Grimmjow se trenzó a la mía y juntos caminamos hacia el pueblo.

Las casas de piedra gris lucían sus tejados nevados como en una bonita estampa navideña. Un olor a leña y a pan recién horneado nos dio la bienvenida.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, me estremecí al notar su dedo trazando un infinito en mi palma.

 ** _¿Fin?_**


	42. Carta a Rukia

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

Querida Rukia:

Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por haber desaparecido así de tu vida, sin tan siquiera despedirme.

Cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, imagino que estarás en Colmenar, pasando las Navidades con Grimmjow en casa de tu padre. Es probable que Senna y Kenzaki también estén allí contigo. Y puede incluso que tu amiga Rangiku. Ya no tienes que protegerla de nada, ya no corre peligro y podéis ser de nuevo amigas. No creas que no sé que mi secreto te aisló de personas que te importaban.

Ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso.

Conseguí llegar hasta Madrid y es allí desde donde te escribo. Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado esta ciudad en apenas un siglo.

Me resulta difícil reconocer los escenarios de mi infancia en estas calles ruidosas, repletas de gente y de coches modernos que tocan el claxon por todo. Al principio me he sentido más solo y asustado en este lugar de lo que he estado jamás en el bosque. Pero, con los días, he aprendido a apreciar el encanto de pasear rodeado de gente sobre el asfalto gris.

Demolieron el edificio donde vivía de niño y en su lugar han construido un rascacielos de veinte pisos para oficinas. ¿Te imaginas? Si hubiera caído desde allí con Orihime, quizá yo tampoco lo habría contado. O tal vez sí, todavía no conozco bien los límites de mi don.

Quizá en un futuro visite a Urahara. Seguro que él puede instruirme en muchas cosas...

En cualquier caso, tú me has enseñado la más importante: que es humano sentir miedo. Y que incluso las personas más valientes están asustadas, aunque no lo digan y se enfrenten a sus temores una y otra vez.

Ahora ya sé por qué tu miedo era distinto cuando llegaste al bosque: habías dejado de temerle a la muerte. Tu corazón se había dormido.

Incluso cuando te rescaté de aquel agujero, una parte de ti anhelaba reunirse con tu madre. Lo sé porque lo dijiste entre delirios.

Supongo que por eso pensaste al principio que yo era un ángel y que mi misión era llevarte lejos de este mundo. A veces pienso que eso fue lo que te enamoró de mí.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor nos salvó a los dos y nos hizo libres. A mí, para romper mi condena y enfrentarme a mis miedos. A ti, para abrir tu corazón y elegir tu destino.

Por más siglos que pasen, créeme que jamás olvidaré los momentos que vivimos juntos. Los guardo en mi corazón como el tesoro más valioso. Tu entrega fue hermosa. Y no me refiero solo a lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en la cabaña del diablo... si no a todo lo que has hecho por mí protegiendo el secreto. Te entregaste en cuerpo y alma a una causa que no era la tuya, y lo hiciste por amor. Tuviste que renunciar a tu vida, incluso a tu identidad, y esconderte en una ciudad desconocida; separarte de un padre al que acababas de conocer; sufrir persecuciones, peligros, muerte... Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Eres una gran abeja guerrera. No lo olvides nunca.

Ahora necesito encontrar mi lugar y descubrir quién soy en realidad. Quiero conocer el mundo del que he vivido aislado durante tanto tiempo.

Tras el accidente, estuve varios días en una cueva del bosque, curando mis heridas y reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aunque ya sabes que mi cuerpo sana con facilidad, la caída me rompió varios huesos y me produjo lesiones que tardaron días en cicatrizar.

También me sentía confuso.

Igual que los eternos, tenía una misión sagrada: custodiar la simiente...

Ahora he comprendido que la única guardiana de la semilla siempre ha sido la muerte. Pero, nada más perderla, sentí que la corriente se llevaba una de las dos razones de mi existencia.

La otra eras tú. O al menos eso creía...

Cuando Urahara me explicó el plan de Rodrigoalbar, entendí que ambos habíamos sido víctimas de su codicia y de la maldición de la semilla eterna. No es justo que nos hicieran saldar viejas deudas que nunca contrajimos. No nos pertenecen a nosotros, Rukia. Somos libres y siempre lo hemos sido, aunque yo haya necesitado más de un siglo para darme cuenta.

A pesar de tu juventud, tú eres más sabia que yo. Y lo comprendiste mucho antes. Por eso elegiste a Grimmjow. Al escogerle a él, apostaste por el futuro.

Entiendes lo que digo, ¿verdad?

Urahara y yo somos seres del pasado. Deudas ancestrales y planes que se orquestaron antes incluso de que nacieras. Ni siquiera pertenecemos a tu tiempo.

Ojalá hubiese sido de otra manera. Nada me habría hecho más dichoso que hacerte feliz y compartir la eternidad contigo. Pero eso no podía ser y ambos lo sabíamos.

Quizá algún día nuestros caminos vuelvan a coincidir y podamos hablar con calma de todo esto. Mientras tanto, piensa en ello, escríbelo si crees que puede ayudarte a comprenderlo mejor. No tengas miedo de que alguien lo lea. Nadie creería una historia tan fantástica como la nuestra. Y aunque lo hicieran, no habría de qué preocuparse. La semilla ya no existe.

Espero que te guste el cuaderno de hojas blancas que te envío junto a esta carta. Lo vi ayer en una librería de la ciudad y me recordó mucho a ti. La chica de la portada, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre esa losa de piedra, podría ser la protagonista de aquel cuento que tanto te impresionó, _El bosque de los corazones dormidos_. ¿No crees?

Su rostro melancólico me hizo pensar en lo triste que estabas hace un año cuando llegaste al bosque y sentías que la muerte te rondaba y esperaba su momento para llevarte con ella.

No tienes que sufrir más por eso.

La maldición de la semilla se ha ido río abajo, y la muerte no volverá a molestarte hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Deja que me despida con una frase que he leído esta mañana en una lápida del cementerio, cuando he ido a ver la tumba de la pequeña Orihime:

«Solo se vive una vez, pero si lo haces bien, una es suficiente».

Eternamente tuyo,

Ichigo

 _ **Fin**_


	43. Agradecimientos

**LA CIUDAD DE LA LUNA ETERNA**

 **Agradecimientos**

A pesar de no ser novela mía original, durante estos tres años la he sentido como mía.

Quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado durante el camino, dejándome comentarios animándome a continuar y añadiendo estas historias a vuestros favoritos.

La verdad es que mucha gente me decía que no lo hiciera, que era una pérdida de tiempo... Y aún este año han intentado persuadirme de que lo dejara todo y me dedicara a mis propias historias.

Cuando leí _El bosque de los corazones dormidos_ por primera vez, recuerdo que la profesora de catalán me quitó el libro por haber estado leyendo en su clase xD, pero a medida que iba entrando en la historia e iba amando cada uno de los personajes, sentía que podría adaptarlo a Bleach. Sí, amé y todavía amo a los personajes del libro, a Bosco, a Berta, a Dante... pero también amo a los que he ido construyendo poco a poco aquí, con vosotros.

Os confieso un secreto... Los primeros capítulos del primer libro están mecanografiados por mí jeje Es decir, yo quería adaptarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que los pasé al ordenador a mano, en lugar de hacer un copia y pega, porque yo era muy lista xD

También la idea de adaptar estos libros empezó para ver cómo reaccionaba la gente. Yo había tenido historias en otra cuenta de FF, pero no tuvieron el éxito que mis amigos habían augurado. No había favoritos ni follows ni comentarios, así que me desinflé como un globito y me deprimí un rato. Así que quise probar a ver cómo era el ver los comentarios y tal.

Ahora que lo veo escrito, y que lo he "dicho en voz alta", la idea me parece un tanto... ridícula, pero mi autoestima estaba por los suelos. Y aún creo que sigue por ahí abajo.

A medida que actualizaba los capítulos, os iba comentando por qué tardaba o por qué de repente había tras capítulos nuevos. Este año he empezado la universidad. Curso el primer año del grado de Matemáticas. Mi padre siempre me ha dicho desde que sabe que quería hacer números que los matemáticos y los filósofos van de la mano, y que la filosofía es una rama de las letras. Que yo era una especie de "híbrida", me gustaban ambas cosas.

Este año, el curso me ha defraudado bastante. No era lo que yo esperaba, pero aun así me gusta. No le pongo todo el empeño que debería ponerle, pero algo es algo. Mi profesora de piano durante cada clase siempre me dice que las mates no son lo mío, que yo debería dedicarme a las letras, a escribir. Pero ahí aparece mi super autoestima.

Tengo una amiga que es una lectora a muerte, y cuando íbamos a la librería, veíamos un montón de historias de gente que ha publicado en Wattpad o en Fictionpress y ha triunfado. Hoy mismo he visto un libro que se ha publicado como fanfic de Harry Potter. Entonces, si todas estas personas pueden, ¿por qué yo no?

Así que he decidido que cuando terminara esta trilogía, cerraría un capítulo de mi vida y empezaría uno nuevo.

Así que gracias de nuevo a todos aquellos que, sin saberlo, me habéis apoyado en esta etapa de mi vida. Aunque no sepa vuestros nombres, ni de dónde sois (y vosotros tampoco sepáis los míos xD), os habéis ganado un trocito de mi corazón para siempre.

A pesar de todo esto, el año que viene continuaré la carrera de Matemáticas y ya si eso, cuando la acabe (o me canse de ella), empezaremos con las letras XD

Os quiero,

Naye Kuchiki :3


End file.
